TT: Season Six
by ThSamurai
Summary: Day of Reckoning pt.2: The battles have gone ill, the Titans and their allies are wearing thin, and the Etens seem to be gaining more and more ground by the day. Only a miracle can stop the unceasing purging brought about by ‘the gods’.
1. Episode Guide

Well, here I go. This is my attempt at a Season Six. I ask that you don't be polite, just tell me what you really think of it. Because if I know right now then I can change something or if need be just give up and do something else.

Ok, so basically it picks up right were the show left off. Also just ignore anything else in my other stories regarding Robin and Starfire. Remember in the show they've only confessed things in the most subtle ways possible. Maybe I should wait until the movie comes out but I'm not that patient.

Disclaimer: Throughout this whole season I'm going to _pretend_ that I own Teen Titans. Okay, the key word there is pretend. And in all that pretending I will still not actually own any of it. We'll just imagine it's the real thing and…stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

Teen Titans

Season Six

**Season Summary:** Months after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil the Titans have been settled back into their city fairly well. Only to have that tranquility disturbed once again as an ancient and evil group of beings have been accidentally awakened. Centers around Starfire.

Episode Guide

Episode 1: "Awakening pt.1"

Episode 2: "Awakening pt.2"

Episode 3: "The day after Tomorrow"

Episode 4: "Smoke and Mirrors"

Episode 5: "Tempers"

Episode 6: "The Ninth Circuit"

Episode 7: "Message in a Bottle"

(Season Break)

Episode 8: "The Powers that Be"

Episode 9: "Stowaways"

Episode 10: "Self Reflections"

Episode 11: "Uploaded and Personal"

Episode 12: "Day of Reckoning pt.1"

Episode 13: "Day of Reckoning pt.2"

**Episode 1: "Awakening pt.1"**

As the Titans resume their normal duties about the city, an ancient evil is unknowingly released into the world.

**Episode 2: "Awakening pt.2"**

As the Titans resume their normal duties about the city, an ancient evil is unknowingly released into the world.

**Episode 3: "The day after Tomorrow"**

When something goes wrong during a battle the Titans and their city become stuck in a continuous time loop. As they live the same day over and over again can they return things to normal before the worst happens?

**Episode 4: "Smoke and Mirrors"**

While chasing Johnny Rancid and Ding Dong Daddy, the Titans end up in a small town. Not long after they arrive Cyborg is accused of committing a terrible crime. It is now up to his friends to discover the truth before Cyborg is forced to pay a price for a crime he didn't commit.

**Episode 5: "Tempers"**

With the recruitment of another cleric, the Etens release a virus into the tower that causes anger and resentment. How will the team overcome this ordeal if they are unable to even stand being in the same room with one another?

**Episode 6: "The Ninth Circuit"**

The Titans are invited to represent Earth in a race through an alien solar system. Familiar faces are among the contenders along with many rivals. But there seems to be more to this race then meets the eye.

**Episode 7: "Message in a Bottle"**

Starfire receives a hidden communication from Galfore informing her that a cleric has come to Tamaran. Not wanting Starfire to travel alone Robin accompanies her to her home-world only to find something much bigger than expected.

_(Season Break)_

**Episode 8: "The Powers that Be"**

Now a prisoner of the Etens Robin must struggle to keep his mind under the powerful manipulation. Meanwhile his Titan colleagues race across the galaxy in a daring attempt to rescue not just Robin but everyone trapped within the Eten's version of Hell.

**Episode 9: "Stowaways"**

After dealing with Overload, the Titans notice Beast Boy acting strangely. They soon find out that something has taken him over and one by one they each become host to this unseen invader. Will one Titan be enough to save them?

**Episode 10; "Self Reflections"**

One of the Titans is caught with thievery, was it him? Soon many more crimes connected to the Titans occur. Can they figure out what's going on before their fair city no longer trusts them as protectors?

**Episode 11: "Uploaded and Personal"**

Beast Boy and Cyborg are given a new type of video game that's so immersive they can literally step inside the game world. The two Titans soon learn they're getting too much of a bad thing when they can't stop playing it.

**Episode 12: "Day of Reckoning pt.1"**

Having gathered entire armies of followers, the Etens begin their endgame. With Starfire at the helm the Titans gather their own strength to defend the planet from certain annihilation.

**Episode 13: "Day of Reckoning pt.2"**

The battles have gone ill, the Titans and their allies are wearing thin, and the Etens seem to be gaining more and more ground by the day. Only a miracle can stop the unceasing purging brought about by 'the gods'.


	2. Awakening pt1

Here we are, episode one of Season Six. Hope you all enjoy it. Because if you do I might decided to write the rest of them. lol. Alright, time to end my pointless banter and get on with the episode. You'll notice right away these episodes are in no way all the same length. I'm not a pro so I can't right these so they're all the same. But we'll see what happens. Enjoy!

* * *

Awakening pt.1

In the quiet darkness of a sealed room the small thud of crowbars and hammers could be heard. A tiny hole is busted on through producing a steam of light into the room. The pace of the hammers and crowbars quickened until larger pieces fell revealing the three people laying siege to the wall. They allowed the smoke to clear and switched on a few lantern style lamps. A man anxiously adjusted his glances before stepping into the moldy and stifled air

"Watch your step Dr.," advised another following him. She cast a nervous look around the walls and ceiling seeing paintings depicting various occurrences. "I don't think we should be here."

"How many times do we just happen to find hidden chambers right in our backyard? We take risks every time we explore something, right?" She nodded hesitantly and he wiped some dust off his glasses. "This is truly amazing." He passed his light over more images and blurred out pictures.

"Dr. Reagan." His other companion called him from deeper in the chamber. Reagan and his other friend clambered over the pile broken rock and ruined bricks. They joined the one that called them and their mouths dropped as their combined lanterns illuminated a large mural. It was ornately decorated with solid gold frame. Its depiction appeared synonymous to a battle between angels and demons. Reagan walked closer to it and ran his fingers along what appeared to be Norse runes along the outer border.

"What does it say?"

"It's an obscure dialect of early Norse, I think." He narrowed his eyes trying to make out the lettering. "_Here lies..._something _giants..false ones...never to return for all eternity._" He finished reading what he could.

"What does it mean?" Reagan shook his head.

"I don't know." He pressed is fingers along the edge of the mural and against the wall. "Hey, it's coming off. Help me." They put their lanterns down and assisted him in pulling the large painting off the wall. They set it aside and saw a lonely hand print left behind on the wall. They looked at it curiously and Reagan began inching toward it with his own hand outstretched.

"Careful Linus," warned his girlfriend. He stepped closer and closer to it his breathing becoming rather edgy. Now just a few inches away he took one last bounding step and pressed his hand against the print. Nothing happened. He took his hand away and let out an amused chuckle.

"Alice, you really shouldn't believe every ghost story you here. It's an old stone room, what could possibly-" His speech was cut short when a rumbling sound began to rise out of the silence. He slowly turned back to the wall and they saw it dissolve away and they stared wide eyed at what appeared to be a red puddle in the wall. At once dozens of tiny whiffs of red light shot forth from the puddle and began flying all around them. Alice picked up her arms trying to avoid them while Reagan and the other man were too busy watching them to do anything else. The bits of light stopped zooming around them and formed a larger mass before them. It stayed stationary as a formless cloud then suddenly morphed into ghoulish skull.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed and dropped their lanterns in a made dash for the exit. Alice ran past the piles of rock as the cloud engulfed Reagan and his friend. Alice popped out of the opening and tripped on a high root. She picked herself up and felt something take hold of her ankle.

"AHHHHH! HELP ME! HELP ME!" She dug her nails into the ground and made ten thin trails as she was easily pulled back inside.

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO!_

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

_--------_

"Beast Boy here, I'm on my way." Beast Boy answered Robin's call and with one last longing look down the empty hall ran out of the school. As soon as he reached the open air he morphed into a hawk and took flight.

At the plant Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire hid themselves behind a black shield provided by Raven as the versatile monster shot blob after blob of molten steel at them.

"Raven can't keep this up forever," said Robin.

"I can-vouch-for that," sputtered Raven trying to keep the shield up.

"I will draw his attention by attacking him from above," suggested Starfire. As she turned to leave Robin grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! I don't think you need to just yet." And as if on cue elephant Beast Boy burst into the factory and spat a trunk-full of water at the monster. A large cloud of steam erupted from it and he staggered backward. Raven let out a breath of relief and she dropped their cover. Taking advantage of their short reprieve the Titans huddled together out of sight to form any kind of plan.

"Sorry I'm late," apologized Beast Boy. Robin shook it off.

"Later, right now we need concentrate on…whatever that thing is."

"No force seems to be able to stop it," added Starfire.

"No physical force," said Raven. While the others looked at her curiously Cyborg broke into a smile and nodded.

"I see where you're going with this Rae. It can take advantage of any kind of solid, liquid, or gas right?" They all nodded in agreement. "So all we have to do is use the one thing it can't."

"Right," said Beast Boy positively. "And what's that?"

"Just leave it to me and Raven." The half machine teen and Raven moved out of their cover and spotted the monster making for the vats of molten steel again. "YO! Frankenstein!" It stopped and looked back at the two.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven encased it in a bubble of black energy giving Cyborg the opportunity to throw a disk beneath him. Raven pulled the bubble away and the disk produced an electrical field around the monster. It floated in mid air trying to break free but to no avail. The other three Titans gathered around and Robin gave both Raven and Cyborg congratulatory smiles.

"Nice work guys." Cyborg smirked filed his nails pompously.

"Yeah well, a little zero gravity never hurt anyone." Not long after their victory the city's police force came and in a special containment unit carted the un-named monster away. Wanting to take it easy for a just a short while the Titans walked home in a recreational fashion.

"So Beast Boy what became of Terra?" asked Starfire inquisitively. Beast Boy only sighed despondently.

"I don't know Star; I really thought she'd want to come back. I thought she liked it Titans Tower. But she either doesn't want to or she just really doesn't remember."

"Maybe she had no choice," said Cyborg. "Maybe she lost her memory while she came back from being all rock-like."

"In any case," said Robin. "Our door is always open; if she wants to come back we'll be there." Beast Boy nodded and entered thought. He still had not told them about meeting with robo Slade and how it was Slade who gave him the idea that Terra no longer wanted anything to do with them. He tried to put himself in her place and figured being stuck inside a rock would change anyone, no matter what they'd just come to realize. Once the Titans reached the docks where they let the T-Car parked they climbed in and Cyborg piloted them back to Titans Tower.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY………………

Robin sauntered out of his room at around ten in the morning. He stretched his arms out and produced a large yawn. He winced as he felt soreness in his throat and tried to straighten his wrinkled clothes. His mentally whined, moaned, and complained. 'Oy, this morning is not a good morning. I should've just busted my alarm against the wall. I hate mornings.'

"Good morning Robin!" 'I love mornings.'

"Morning Star," said Robin turning to meet her. She gave him a quick hug and walked beside him. As they walked she noticed the tiredness in his face.

"I beg your forgiveness Robin but even after eight hours of rest you still seem fatigued."

"Well you know how it is Star; every time we fight some lava monster I forget to take my Advil and I feel it the next morning." She giggled in amusement and they passed into the common room. "Morning guys."

"Good morning Friends!" They received some short grunts here and there.

"Hey."

"Yo."

"Hi." Robin and Starfire shrugged at each other and joined Cyborg at the table for breakfast. He sat munching a piece of toast while reading the paper. Raven was at the couch watching the news and Beast Boy chatted on the computer.

"You see this Rob?" Cyborg handed Robin the paper and pointed to a small article. "Not very famous archeologist and two others get trapped in a cave-in." Robin read the headline and shook his head.

"That's a shame."

"Yeah, considering there was probably a '_warning, unstable'_ sign outside the cave," said Raven from the couch. Beast Boy walked over from one of the computer outlets below the large screen and after sitting down handed Robin a printed out sheet.

"Apart from the Brotherhood of Evil many of their recruits have been defrosted and seem to be going straight." Cyborg looked up from the sports section.

"You mean they're all turning over a new leaf?"

"Well I don't know how many are actually changing but criminal activity around the globe appears to be dropping if not standing still." Robin raised his eyebrows impressively.

"Now that Trigon is gone and the Brotherhood is gone, looks like things might actually quiet down for a while." Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire all nodded agreeably. Beast Boy then noticed Robin and Starfire were still without their breakfast and rose to the challenge.

"I see you two don't have any grub in front of you, not to worry I can remedy the situation." They both looked at each other nervously while Beast Boy fixed a couple of plates from his own source of food. "Whalla! Tofu eggs ala Beast Boy, enjoy." Robin set his fork down.

"I've decided to skip breakfast today." Beast Boy looked at Starfire hopefully and she didn't want to seem rude. She scooped up a small bit of the artificial food and gulped it down. For a moment she seemed almost satisfied.

"That was actually enjoyable!" Exclaimed Starfire. Beast Boy shrugged modestly. Her smile then faded into a rather confused and frightened look. She then dropped her fork and held her stomach. "Forgive me but…I am not feeling so well." She ran out of the room to find something to settle her stomach. Beast Boy sighed and pulled off his chef hat.

"Well that's typical."

"Hey guys." Called Raven. They all stood up and joined her around the couch.

"What's up?"

"You should probably see this." She turned the volume up on a news report. The man behind stopped his report than recapped.

"_Once again in a strange work of events, what began as a lone preaching outside the White House soon escalated into a rioting frenzy of massive proportions. The initial conflict started nearly two hours ago Eastern Time and it appears authorities have managed to restore order. Further speculation on how the situation arose is still being considered. I'm Mark Hearsay with 'Good Morning Jump City.' _Raven turned down the TV as Robin was sure to have questions. And as Raven predicted Robin shrugged his shoulders in wonder.

"Obviousness aside what's so special about that Raven?"

"The one who began the preaching outside the White House, the news guy didn't repeat it but it was reported that the preacher astounded the public with miraculous acts and gestures of great power." Robin and Cyborg glanced at each other curiously. "Whether you're thinking it or not I'm pretty sure we're not talking about Mumbo here or anything, preaching doesn't really fit his M.O." Their attention was caught by Mr. Hearsay reappearing on the screen.

_"We apologize for any interruption but as I understand it a startling new development on the preacher story has arisen. We go live now to correspondent Eva Williams. Eva…"_ Raven turned the volume up again. Starfire rejoined them as the field reported began talking.

_"Thank you Mark, as you can see behind me a preacher very similar to the one found in Washington has appeared outside Jump City Hall. He has voiced things only to a few passers by but it seems it's only a matter of time before a much larger crowd is drawn. We have also yet to witness the feats performed earlier but that in itself is all speculation."_

"I think we should investigate this matter Robin," recommended Starfire over the news report. Not taking his eyes off the large screen Robin nodded.

"I think you're right." He looked around at the others. "Let's check it out." They started heading downstairs to the T-Car when he noticed Starfire cradling her stomach with one hand. "Are you okay Star, you can stay behind if you want." She smiled and declined the offer.

"Thank you, but I cannot allow a simple ache of the stomach to disrupt my duties." Robin nodded with a smile of his own.

* * *

THE CENTER OF JUMP CITY……………

After an hour or two a large crowd had indeed gathered around a lone man who stood amidst all of them and audibly spoke to the crowd. Five newcomers stood outside the crowd to simply listen for a moment. The preacher had his back to them and they had trouble hearing him at times.

"I say unto thee walk with me on the path to immortality of the mind and spirit. The path will lead you out of the darkness that has become your lives. They can and they will guide you to the golden doorway that is the path."

"And who are 'they'?" asked a monotone voice behind the man. The Teen Titans had made their way to the middle where he was talking. He turned to them. He wore a set of white and yellow robes. A deep red pendant hung around his neck and to his chest and his eyes were milk white.

"Well," said Robin. "She asked you a question."

"Why the _Etens_ of course, the great gods of this world and many others."

"Not to infringe on freedom of speech and what not but your stuff might be causing some folks to get a little rowdy," warned Cyborg. "You might wanna stop."

"The word of the Etens must be spread to all ears," said the preacher.

"And you're one of these Etens?" asked Robin skeptically. The preacher shook his head.

"No I am merely a cleric, an emissary whose soul duty is to spread the word of the Etens and to set the ignorant on their path to immortality. I am the first of an eventual seven clerics." While the Titans and the cleric spoke many more people gathered around. "Those who follow the path of the Etens will know true happiness and power."

"And if I decide I'd rather sleep in or something?" quipped Beast Boy. The cleric straightened himself and looked more serious.

"Those who refuse to accept the Etens into their hearts will find only misery in all forms."

"Okay I think that's just the kind of talk we were afraid of," said Robin. "You're coming with us, we have more questions." Starfire hovered into the air and charged her fists. The cleric noted her defiant look. Robin slowly stretched out his hand tyring to keep the cleric calm. "Now come quietly and no one will get hurt." Following this all the Titans got into ready stances.

"You cannot silence the Eten's word, you will experience their power and you will have faith." His ruby red pendant began to glow and an aura sounded it. They watched it apprehensively as did all others in the vicinity. He tilted his head upward as if summoning a great force. A bright flash of light erupted from the pendant then a large red bubble sprang forth and swiftly expanded outward. It engulfed the Titans and they along with everyone else were knocked off their feet. When it finally disappeared the cleric was gone. Robin rubbed his eyes several times and groaned. Upon regaining his sight he saw Cyborg offering him a helping hand and he took it. Beast Boy helped Raven up and she looked around at her hands.

"Robin, my powers aren't working." Beast Boy attempted to morph but found he couldn't.

"I can't transform."

"And my long range scanners are down," said Cyborg. Robin rubbed his forehead dejectedly.

"Uhhh dudes, where's Star?" Robin, Cyborg, and Raven all darted their eyes about the crowd frantically and saw that Starfire was nowhere to be found. Robin double checked every area to make sure he hadn't missed her in his panicky mood.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted trying to get her attention. "C-Cyborg?"  
"I told you my long range scanners are down, I don't know where she is." Raven rubbed her hands together trying to spark out some energy, nothing happened.

"Well this is a good way to start things off." Robin ran a hand through his hair frantically.

"Starfire…."

* * *

ELSEWHERE……………..

Starfire slowly awoke and found herself lying on a tile floor in a large circular room. There were sizable rectangular windows spaced out around the room. Starfire rose but found that chains bound her wrists and ankles. She settled for the nearest window and let out a surprised gasp. She was in a room that appeared to be high above the clouds and was moving fast against the wind. The outside movement made her already queasy stomach curdle so she abandoned her view for a plan of escape. She pulled and tugged at her chains with all her might but found breaking free to be impossible at the moment. She checked her powersand found they were still with her.

"Why do you try to escape?" She quickly looked up from her shackles and saw man dressed in exactly the same way as the cleric but not for a hood over his head. His eyes were not the soulless milk white from the first man but were instead long and empty; they reminded her of two never-ending tunnels.

"Why have you restrained me?"

"It was necessary, I beg your forgiveness." He waved his hand and her fetters sprang apart. Starfire rubbed her wrists though never let her guard down.

"Who are you, and what is this place?" She then recognized his face from the article Cyborg had shown them. "I know you; you are the archeologist from the cave in." The man shook his head.

"No, he is no longer among the living. I have only modeled my physical appearance from his image. The body you see before you is only a vessel to house my true being. You may call me Tomas, I speak for the Etens."

"You are one of these Etens."

"Indeed, they have chosen me to represent them as you could not comprehend their words."

"Why have you brought me here?"

"It is the will of the Etens that you have come. You possess the power to better spread our word to all ignorant ears. All who embrace the Etens will live in harmony and unparalleled bliss." Starfire felt herself becoming uneasy again.

"And what of those who do not accept you?" Tomas pursed his lips together as though he had been insulted.

"Those who refuse to believe must be destroyed. For they are an evil that must be purged before all who accept the Etens as hallowed may inherit the earth."

"You cannot force a belief on someone and still expect them to embrace it with the reverence you have demanded. No one will readily accept your kind, and I am afraid I must disagree with the notion that you are divine in nature."

"Why do you doubt the Etens, you have seen their power."

"I was rendered unconscious and brought to a strange place. I beg you forgive my candor but such things have happened to me before." Tomas smiled and nodded.

"It is proof you require, then fear not. The Etens are understanding gods. They will smite your doubts and disbeliefs with their wonders." The red ruby around his neck began to glow. Starfire gulped and began backing away. Red energy poured out and formed a glowing sphere in Tomas' hand. "Now you will feel ultimate enlightenment, as the wisdom of the Etens washes over you." He shot his hand forward and the sphere grew into a large red wall. Starfire pressed her back against the wall not able to move any further. She did her best to shield herself as the red energy bombarded her. She felt it pierce her heart as her entire being seemed to be on fire and she soon heard a voice telling her to give herself utterly to the Etens mind, body, and soul. 'NO!' she screamed. 'I WIL NOT!" She screamed the last word and broke free of the red field. Tomas, needless to say looked both shocked and bewildered.

"You have fought the influence of the Etens, very intriguing."

"You-will find-that I am full-of surprises," she panted. Starfire straightened herself up. "The Etens are evil beings who wish only to force their twisted and distorted views upon others. I will never spread your word and it appears you cannot force me to," she said triumphantly. Tomas only looked mildly deterred.

"And in that I am not dismayed. For no one is irreplaceable." His pendant glowed again and a surging electrical beam connected to Starfire in the chest. She gasped form the shock but it was soon over. The beam left her and moved beside Tomas, where upon it formed an exact duplicate of the Tamaranian princess. Starfire held her hand to her chest and examined the reproduction of herself, dressed in the robes of a vicar. The clone's eyes opened giving Starfire a chilling feeling down her spine. She tilted her head and her clone did the same. Tomas stepped before her and placed a necklace identical to his around her neck. "Go now, and with our blessing be a missionary of the Etens. Accept only those who would accept you, and dispense with any who would defy the power of their gods." The false Starfire bowed her head to him.

"Blessed be to the Etens," she said in a sweet and sappy voice.

"Blessed be to the Etens," he repeated. Starfire watched with growing fretfulness as her clone disappeared in whiff of smoke. Tomas turned his attention back to Starfire. She raised a glowing fist in his direction. He laughed quietly never wanting to loose his gentle but malevolent persona.

"Whatever that thing is you have sent back to my friends they will know the difference. When they discover her they will come and your time will end far before it has begun."

"Dear child judge not the wisdom of the Etens, we will show you to the path of unending happiness. Yes you will walk the path, but first you must come with me." Starfire lowered her fist as Tomas began walking away from her.

"To where?" He turned back with a straight face.

"To meet the Etens." Starfire's mouth parted and she gulped wanting to leave right then and there. She knew perfectly well they were not gods or goddesses, but that did not stop the thought of meeting them from being absolutely terrifying. It seemed she had little choice as Tomas made his pendant glow again and the room was covered in light.

--------

Night had befallen Jump City, having searched for hours they found no trace of their lost teammate. Robin could only sit on the couch and try to become lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't allow the others, especially Starfire, to learn how he really felt about her. The least that would happen would be a questioning of his resolve as a leader. As a leader one should always care for his/her people equally, unfortunately it's not always that simple. Robin stood up and departed to the roof. He passed through the doorway and felt a little hesitant about stepping out there, if was as if he felt he were trespassing on someone else's turf. Starfire would always come to the roof if she needed to think or simply wished to watch the stars. Robin nodded up at the various constellations and points of light.

"I'm gonna find you Star. I don't care how long it takes, I'm gonna find you."

To Be Continued

* * *

I think that went pretty good. For a first episode it's not turning out so bad, I think anyway. I promise you the next part will be out the next coming Friday. What I'm gonna do is post each new episode every Friday, kinda like the show just not on Saturdays. Anyway hope its starting out good for ya. Laters! I'm new to whole 'write your own version of the show because the bone heads at CN cancelled it and now you have to perfect your method' thing. Oy vey that's a mouthful.


	3. Awakening pt2

Okay, part two. Anyone who's been waiting for 'Kiss of the Dragon' will just have to wait a little longer, been having problems with it so its taken a little longer than I thought. Please let me know if anything about this is confusing and I'll do my best to clear it up. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Awakening pt.2

Night had befallen Jump City, having searched for hours they found no trace of their lost teammate. Robin could only sit on the couch and try to become lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't allow the others, especially Starfire, to learn how he really felt about her. The least that would happen would be a questioning of his resolve as a leader. As a leader one should always care for his/her people equally, unfortunately it's not always that simple. Robin stood up and departed to the roof. He passed through the doorway and felt a little hesitant about stepping out there, if was as if he felt he were trespassing on someone else's turf. Starfire would always come to the roof if she needed to think or simply wished to watch the stars. Robin nodded up at the various constellations and points of light.

"I'm gonna find you Star. I don't care how long it takes, I'm gonna find you."

* * *

BACK IN JUMP CITY……………

Robin landed on a rooftop after leaping from a taller one. The effect on their powers seemed to be temporary as they were able to access them shortly after Starfire's disappearance. He looked down over the edge then heard his comm. link beeping. He took it out and saw Cyborg's face appear.

"Cyborg, report."

"I've picked up Star's locator beacon but there's a problem." Robin frowned.

"What problem?" Cyborg's face was replaced by the display on his arm.

"Every time I pick up her signal it jumps to another location twenty miles from where it was. Someone's jamming it in such a way that it's gonna be impossible to find her this way anytime soon."

"Keep it at, if there's any change let me know immediately." He was about to close it when half of the screen was taken up by Raven.

"I think you boys better regroup with me."

"Did you find Starfire?" asked Robin hopefully. Raven tilted her head in hesitation. Beast Boy flew beside Robin and landed in his human form.

"Sort of, another cleric just popped up inside City Hall." The changeling and Robin glanced at each other. "You'll never guess who it is." Robin snapped his comm. link shut and the two Titans took the quickest route to Raven's position. They stopped outside the large building and met Cyborg who had arrived before they did. The three of them stood waiting. "Are you sure you guys are ready for this?"

"Dude what is the matter with you?" Raven sighed and motioned for them to follow her. They moved in side but were careful not to be noticed by the cleric. The Eten emissary was so absorbed in spouting about the gods the Titans went completely unnoticed and moved up above the crowd. All the while Robin kept moving about trying to see her face. He could tell from the long hair that it wasn't a male.

"Wander not in the darkness that has become your lives, let the Etens show you the way. They and they alone can set all those seeking true happiness to the path of eternal bliss." She finally turned and Cyborg and Beast Boy's mouth's hit the floor.

"No way," muttered Beast Boy. Robin's brain was iced over, he couldn't think. All he could do was stare down at the cleric who turned out to be their missing Titan. Her eyes not their emerald green but the blank white of her predecessor.

"Blessed be to the Etens."

"Oh no," whimpered Robin.

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

Starfire walked about the crowd preaching and presiding over the people who thought they'd simply be going about their business that day. The Titans moved out of view and huddled together.

"Now what?" asked Cyborg with a note of panic. "They got Star."

"I know Cyborg, but we can't let her say anymore to these people. We have to get her back to the tower."

"Okay fearless leader, but how do you propose we do that?" asked a cynical Raven. "With a wave of her hand she could probably walk on water."

"They're not invincible, all we have to do is incapacitate her somehow and then we can take her back."

"Yeah **all** we have to do…" complained Cyborg.

"Dudes check this out," said Beast Boy with a hushed tone. They all rejoined him in looking over the large crowd. A little girl with pink glasses had approached Starfire with a small look of defiance.

"My mommy says you are saying bad things, I don't have to listen to you!" Starfire approached the young girl with a smile. She knelt down before her and removed her glasses. "Hey! Those are mine, and mommy says if I break them it's coming out of my allowance."

"Your sight is poor, but the Etens want the best for their people." She tapped her ruby pedant motioned for a stream of red energy to flow out. Her eyes closed as it swirled around the girl's head then vanished. They were both completely still for a moment, the people around them were whispering apprehensively. Starfire then opened her eyes as did the girl. She looked around for a moment with growing surprise. She then looked down at her own hands.

"I-I can see better, I don't need my glasses. I'm sorry; I didn't mean the things I said a second ago." 'Starfire' smiled with delight. And patted the little girl on the head.

"You do not need to apologize nor does your mother, she is only ignorant and you have merely inherited that lack of knowledge. But fear not, the Etens are always happy to receive those longing for peace." From their little perch Raven gulped.

"We are so doomed."

"That's the spirit Raven," said Beast Boy giving her a light punch on the arm. She sent him a disgruntled look. Robin finally tore his gaze away from Starfire.

"We need a plan, let's get out here." He moved around to lead them away but the girl how had been leaving caught sight of them and she became flushed with excitement. She jumped up and down and shouted.

"OH! The Teen Titans! They're really here!" Cyborg did his best to signal her to shush but the damage was long done. Starfire looked up at them and a smile spread across her face. With the Titans still trying to quiet the girl Starfire glided down between them and their hushed voices died away. She stood with her hands at her hips.

"My friends, why do you hide from me?" The Titans all looked at each other and smiled weakly up at her.

* * *

REJOIING STARFIRE…………

The light died down and Starfire found herself in a dense forest. She and Robin had walked many times in the park but this was nothing of that nature. The trees grew tall and overshadowed all who walked beneath them. She felt not warm peace but the sinister sense that they were being watched.

"This way." She turned her head and Tomas standing before a lone door in a rock wall.

"Where are we now?"

"We are in Osyard, the home of the Etens." He opened the door and stepped aside.

"How did you bring me here?"

"Your body remains where we were; it is only your mind that has traveled, now enter." Starfire moved a leg behind the other and edged backward.

"Truthfully I am feeling quite content to remain out here, but I hope you have a pleasant visit," she said while waving goodbye. Tomas stretched his hand out Starfire felt herself being pulled backward. 'Ohhh, this is not going well,' she thought. He stopped pulling when she was inches from the threshold.

"I am afraid I must insist." Starfire gulped anxiously and hesitantly stepped inside. It was pitch black and she felt a rush of cold air blew past her. As soon as Tomas entered behind her the door closed and torches all along the walls suddenly sparked to life. She recoiled as the hundreds of lamps burst forth and Tomas moved past her. The long stretch of corridor was clearly a quarter of a mile long and it seemed to take forever to reach the end. When they did they reached what appeared to be a solid wall with a red handprint on it. Tomas placed his hand over the print and stepped aside.

"Now enter the midst of the gods!" The solid wall turned to a rippling pool of red and Starfire was pulled in against her will. She shielded her eyes from the blinding light. Her vision finally cleared and her mouth dropped as she and Tomas were now standing on a balcony overlooking ever flowing rivers of crimson liquid. Starfire decided not to dwell on the morbid possibility of what the red liquid was and looked away.

"A-And..where are these Etens?"

"They are everywhere, we are everywhere. Soon _Ragnorok_ will come to pass and all who do notbow to the Etens will be shrouded in frost for all eternity." He faced the flowing pits and spread his arms out. "Great and fellow gods of Osyard, come forth from your slumber and cover the earth with your wisdom!" Starfire's eyes then followed thousands of red lights rise up from the depths of the rivers. She watched with a hand to hermouth as they just kept rising and rising. She then trailed her vivsion back down to and steadily removed her hand. Tomas refaced her with glowing red eyes. In a deep, hollow, and demonic voice he said, "Blessed be to the Etens." Eyes and mouth wide with horror Starfire wheeled around and flew as fast as she could back down the long corridor. Tomas lowered his arms and began walking after her. Starfire flew faster and faster toward the large door and upon reaching it was met with yet another bright light and woke in the chamber she first found herself in. Starfire cast a perplexed look about the aerial tower then took out her comm. link and pressed several buttons.

"F-Friends, is anyone there? Robin, please tell me you can hear me."

"They cannot," said Tomas. Starfire looked away from her comm. link. As Tomas had now also returned to the small round room. "There are none who can."

* * *

BACK WITH THE REST OF OUR HEROES……………

"Well?" persisted the preaching Starfire. "One would think you would be happy to see me." Robin raised a hand and waved hesitantly.

"Hey Star. So, you been hanging around with a weird crowd lately?"

"If by 'weird crowd' you mean the all powerful Etens, then yes, I have indeed been with a weird crowd."

"Starfire, we would really like you to come back with us to the tower," said Raven cautiously. Starfire frowned in confusion.

"What ever for, my mission here is far from over." Robin scratched the back of neck gearing up for whatever might happen.

"Listen Star we need you to come back with us so we can help you."

"I am not in need of help. It is in fact yourselves and the people of this world who need aid." Cyborg crossed his arms.

"If you're talking about running with this Eten whoopla then I'm afraid you can cross me off that roll call."

"You would defy the Etens?" asked Starfire allowing a small charge to come to her fists. Robin noticed this immediately and slowly reached for a flash disk. "All those who challenge their will only seal their own fate. The wanderer led astray can only be found if he is willing to kneel before his deity. I can see now that you will never accept their word into you hearts. Therefore it is clear what must be done." She raised a glowing fist and Beast Boy began backing away.

"Hey easy killer, you know you could put an eye out with that thing?" Starfire balled up her fists. Raven whispered to Robin.

"Maybe she won't do it."

"May the gods smite the disbelievers!"

"She's doing it," replied Robin. He pitched the flash disk forward and the four Titans closed their eyes and covered their ears. It exploded at her feet producing a blinding flash and an ear splitting boom. Anyone in range staggered about temporally blinded. Starfire shooed away the smoke, having recovered faster and leaped away as Robin tried to stick her with a sedative. He then found himself encased in red energy and thrown across the room.

"Those without faith, will be destroyed." She saw Raven out of the corner of her eye and spun around just in time to meet Raven's powers with her own. The two pushed and struggled against each other. Cyborg helped Robin to his feet and watched the battle between Raven and Starfire.

"Hey Cy!" He turned and saw Beast Boy running towards him. "Time for some Beast Boy Bowling!" He morphed into an armadillo and rolled up into a tight ball. Cyborg caught him and spun him toward their Titan colleague. Raven kept her at bay long enough for Beast Boy to roll past Starfire's legs and trip her to the floor. Robin wasted no time in trying to hold her down.

"Come on Star! It's Me!"

"I know who you are; a DISBELEIVER!" She blew him away with her eye beams and Robin landed on his back. Starfire then glided to her feet, flew out into the street and into the open air. Beast Boy and Raven took both of Robin's arms and helped him back up.

"Thanks, I'm okay…sort of."

"I don't suppose you managed to stick her did you?" asked Cyborg. The boy wonder shook his head.

"No, I got nothing. Except this." He held up a single strand of hair that stuck to his cape just before she blew him away. Raven took it from him.

"Cyborg and I can take this and see if we can come up with anything." Robin nodded and gestured to Beast Boy to come closer.

"Beast Boy see if you can spot Starfire from above. If you do don't try to talk to her or fight her or anything, just follow and keep an eye on her." Beast Boy stood at attention and saluted him.

"Aye Aye sir!" He transformed into a hawk before Robin could voice his impartiality to being called 'sir'.

* * *

TITANS TOWER……….

Robin paced around impatiently before the large window, awaiting a report from either Beast Boy or Raven and Cyborg. His patience was finally rewarded when Beast Boy's face appeared on the screen.

"Beast Boy," said Robin a little too eagerly.

"Uhh yeah it's me, look I found Star and she seems to be holding up in old warehouse in the industrial park."

"Good work Beast Boy, stay there and let me know if she moves." Beast Boy gave him a nonchalant nod and his face disappeared. Robin was about to take a seat in front of one of the small computers when the rarely heard front doorbell rang. Robin looked around curiously then went to the front security camera. A sizable crowd had gathered outside the tower and they didn't appear to be happy. "Perfect," muttered Robin grumpily. He made his way down to the ground floor and parted the two large doors. At once he was met by what he thought he would meet, an angry mob. "Can I help you?"

"We thought you could!" Spat one guy.

"I don't understand sir, what're you talking about?" A small woman pushed her way to the front.

"That red haired girl, she's part of your team. Now all she does is preach that nonsense about the gods and happiness and stuff. My daughter came home today saying her eyes had been magically healed by this girl. Either you put a stop to this or we will!" Angered cheers followed her speech and Robin could only rub his neck sheepishly.

"Look we're doing everything we can to find out what's going on with her and chances are we'll figure it out."

"And if you don't!" Demanded another. Robin thought for a moment then smiled weakly.

"You know what let's try to think positive." They seemed to grow angrier and more irritated by the second. Just as Robin was sure he was done for his comm. link beeped and he quickly reached for it. "Yeah? Hello? Who is it!" Raven appeared.

"Well we found something but it looks like you in the middle of something important, I don't want to interrupt-"

"NO!" Said Robin moving closer to his communicator. "You must interrupt!" He said through his teeth. Raven regarded him with curiosity.

"We think we know why Starfire is acting this way." Robin did his best not to pump his arm in delight.

"Yes! I mean, sorry folks I have to go now but like I said we'll deal with it as best we can." With their growing protests and shouts Robin closed the doors and let out a heavy sigh of relief. He then fast walked back up to the main parts of the tower and where his tow friends were running their tests. He entered a laboratory they recently installed and walked up to the laboring teens.

"Thanks guys, you're my heroes."

"Yes we are aren't we," returned Raven double checking their findings. Robin waited for them to be absolutely sure they were done before asking for the final results. "Well like I said a second ago we found what we could from the sample you managed to procure."

"Yeah we still can't figure out how you managed that," added Cyborg.

"It just stuck to me," said Robin innocently. Cyborg smirked and shook his head.

"Right right, okay; Starfire is acting all weird like because of one reason…" Robin rolled his eyes at Cyborg's desire to be a little dramatic. "This ain't our girl."

Robin frowned in wonder. "What?" Raven displayed a DNA strand on a small screen before them.

"You remember when Starfire underwent the chrysalis transformation a few years back?" Robin nodded in affirmative. "Well after it was said and done a residual RNA protein marker was left over as result of the change. If you know what to look for it's easily distinguishable along the DNA strand. That marker doesn't exist on the sample we brought back." Robin looked back at the display getting some idea what Raven was talking about. "She's a clone." Robin observed the strand though he honestly had little knowledge of the subject.

"Are you sure?"

"We ran the test three times to be a hundred percent positive, it's not her." Robin only frowned further from incomprehension.

"These Etens seem to be capable of so much more, why go to the trouble cloning her?"

"Maybe they had no choice," suggested Raven. "It could have something to do with her alien physiology and the Etens simply have never encountered her species." Robin nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

"Beast Boy says he's got her in some warehouse, let's get down there and see if things go differently this time."

"Greaaat, round two with Starfire's evil twin." Droned Raven.

* * *

ACROSS THE CITY……………

Beast Boy sat perched on a rooftop not far from the building he saw Star's clone fly into. As he sat he felt growing boredom taking hold. He reached into his pocket and procured a half eaten bag of M&M's.

"Duuude, who go into my M&M's?" He was soon joined by Robin, Cyborg, and Raven. He ate a couple and looked up at his half machine friend. "Hey did you eat some of these?"

"What? Oh, yeah I did."

"Okay just chekin- Hey!" Robin meanwhile, observed the building through a pair binoculars. He saw no one entering or leaving the warehouse and lowered them for a faraway look.

"You're sue she hasn't moved Beast Boy?" Beast Boy tore his scolding look from Cyborg.

"Yup, pretty sure."

"Then let's go." They each made their own way down to the street and silently crept up to the concrete stairs leading to the door. Raven encased them all in her energy and in a quick movement phased them through the wall. Robin instantly had his staff out and Cyborg readied his cannon. The cleric version of Starfire stood in the middle of the room with her arms out. She opened her eyes and faced them. Her intentions still at heart she sent a smile their way.

"I knew you would come friends, so was foretold by Etens. You have come to offer your remorse and your desire to know the path," she said with assumption.

"Not exactly," said Robin. She cocked her head.

"You can drop the act we know you're not actually Starfire," said Raven with narrowed eyes. The clone grew nervous but stood her ground.

* * *

AT THAT MOMENT……….

Starfire slowly moved around Tomas. His eyes followed her but she charged her fists none the less.

"Return me to the city at once!"

"That is not possible; you have not yet experienced your epiphical conversion."

"And I never will! If you will not bring me back I will take myself!" She shot at Tomas and grabbed the medallion around his neck.

"STOP!" He shouted but she clammed her fist around the pendant and they were gone. From her perspective the trip was instantaneous and ended in the blink of any eye. She opened her eyes and found herself on the outskirts of the city. Tomas was nowhere in sight. Starfire began to decide on what to do next when the orb on her breast plate began blinking. She flipped open her comm. link to see the Titan mainframe alerting her of activity in a warehouse.

* * *

BACK IN THE WAREHOUSE……………..

The remaining four Titans and the false Starfire stood facing each other in silence. Robin knew the only way they would find the real Starfire was to somehow capture this one. The hard part was getting a hold of her. With a wave of her hand she could send them clear across the city.

"We just want to find our friend," said Robin as calmly as he could. The clone narrowed her eyes.

"She is currently indisposed."

"Tell us where Starfire is!" Robin shouted with a noticeable hint of urgency. 'Starfire' shook her head in a desultory way.

"Hinder your friend not from ultimate understanding. You yourselves can learn from her eventual example and bask in wonderful bliss that comes from knowing the way." Raven had began waving her hands irritably.

"Okay enough of that! Seriously it's getting old." At once a flash of purple, red, and orange crashed through a window above them and landed between them. The clone staggered backward. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven then looked back in surprise as Starfire stood before them.

"Starfire!" shouted Robin. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Robin-" Without noticing his presence the Titans were shocked as Tomas was suddenly beside Starfire. He knocked her away before she could say more and shot a look over at the clone.

"Destroy her." The Titans moved to help but Tomas raised an impenetrable shield around them. "None shall interfere." Robin cast a worried look over at Starfire as she picked herself up and saw her clone towering over her. Clone Star grabbed her by the leg and with all the strength she had threw her across the building. Starfire hit the wall just above a catwalk but quickly recovered. She let out a furious battle cry and let loose her eye beams. The imposter formed a red shield to block the attack.

"FREAKING CHEATER!" Shouted Beast Boy. Starfire fought with starbolt and eye beam, and punch and kick but they were expertly defended against. Raven watched the ensuing battle with apprehension.

"Its no use Robin, the clone might as well be wearing the Jewel of Charta or something." Robin looked back at Raven then up at Starfire.

"Starfire! Get that pendant away from her!" He yelled up the only bit of advice he could. She nodded narrowly avoiding a powerful blast from her attacker's eyes. She flew in an array of dizzying zig zags and managed to throw off her opponent. She flew up and over her head and ripped off the pendant. The clone's Eten powers faded as did her robes, leaving the same clothes Starfire wore. On the ground Tomas' face contorted.

"What are you doing! Destroy her!" Her extra powers gone the clone began to take hit after hit as she was inexperienced with her regular powers. A stray blast exploded near Tomas and the shield blocking the rest of the Titans fell. Cyborg pointed his cannon upward but found it was difficult to aim at a constantly moving target.

"No, you might hit Star." Said Robin putting up his hand. Both Stars grabbed each other's wrists and with gritted teeth pushed and shoved against one another. They both shot each other with their eye beams and they fell into a pile of rolled up carpets. The Titans ran up to them as both Starfire's scrambled out from under the heavy carpets. They stopped dead at the sight of the four heroes. Cyborg, Robin, and Raven all aimed their own attack.

"Wait!" Both Stars shouted in unison.

"Super," muttered Raven. Both Starfires glanced at each other then one pointed to herself.

"Friends I am Starfire!"

"No I am Starfire!" shouted the other. Robin wiped some sweat off his forehead. It was impossible to tell which was which, both looked and sounded exactly the same. Robin glanced at Raven and after getting her attention nodded at the two Tamaranians. She got the message easily. She silently mouthed her famous mantra then opened her eyes with a confused look toward the ground.

"I-I can't tell, whoever the clone is she has the same mental imprint as Starfire. And the fact that she's thinking the same thing at the moment doesn't help either." Robin sighed disdainfully. Cyborg then leaned over.

"Yo Rob, how about a little Q&A?" Robin thought for a second then nodded enthusiastically.

"Starfire," said Robin talking to either one. "Which amusement park ride did you and I go on just before the Centari drone swiped you up by mistake?"

"The Ferris Wheel," they once again answered in unison. Robin's face fell as that solution was out of the question. They both cast angry look at one another.

"Robin, it is no use you must fire on us both." The other sent a worried look at the boy wonder.

"Robin please do not fall for such a trick, I am Starfire!"

"This is going nowhere," said Raven. At that moment though the Starfire on the left grabbed her stomach and doubled over.

"Ohhh, my stomach pains return…" Robin's eyes widened as he instantly recalled her stomachache before they left and they all focused on the other Star. She barely had enough time to mouth;

"Oh no." In the next second a mix of blue sonic waves, black energy, and three disks were shot at her. Each attack hit her dead accuracy and Beast Boy finished capped it off going T-Rex and whipping her away with his tail. The clone slid across the floor, collided against the opposite wall and broke into fine pieces of dust. They all ran over and kept Starfire on her feet.

"Wow, never thought you'd be happy to have an upset stomach did ya?" asked Beast Boy with a wink.

"Agreed Beast Boy, your terrible food has very much saved me," she said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, I guess." It was then that the Titans, all of them reunited, noticed Tomas slowly making his way out.

"Freeze!" Shouted Robin. He stopped and turned to them. Robin jumped into the air and aimed a kick for his chest. Tomas only stood stock still as Robin collided with an invisible wall around the Eten. He was then forced back with a ragged slide across the floor. Starfire bent down to help him. Robin sat up and they all looked over at their new enemy.

"We award the day to you Teen Titans, however the struggle is far from done. Ragnorok will come to pass with or without your consent." His empty eyes focused on Starfire. "Your victory today is all but minute; the word of Etens will be heard and accepted by all. In our name a great army will be riased to purge the earth of all who would stray. We will meet again Starfire, and when we do the oceans will run red with the agony of the disbelievers." He moved his hand past his pendant and he was gone. Starfire stared at the empty spot he used to stand on and hung her head.

* * *

BACK AT TOWER……….

They all sat around the couch and Raven finished healing a cut along Starfire's back. She winced a little as it was slowly sealed and cleaned. Robin sat next to her as she had requested she have his hand for something to grip as Raven began the semi-painful procedure. She finally stopped and moved away.

"All done," she sat patting Star on the shoulder. "Nothing worse than that so you'll be fine." Starfire nodded up at her in thanks. Cyborg stretched some soreness out of his arms.

"So what's this 'Rocky Mountain' thing he was going on about?"

"Ragnorok?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah, that." She shrugged.

"I do not know, I know only what he showed me." Robin inched closer to her.

"What did he show you Star?" Starfire looked as though she were being made to recall some horrible massacre.

"Even now I am unclear as to what exactly it is I witnessed, but I am sure of one thing. The Etens are not at all whom they portray themselves to be."

"So they're not the benevolent gods the clerics keep preaching about?"

"Most certainly not."

Beast Boy said, "Well I'm no cult expert but we really need to do something about those wondering salesmen because a lot of people are gonna buy into what they're saying." Cyborg nodded in grim agreement. Raven returned from a computer terminal.

"I ran a search on anything that might turn up something on these people and I think I have something." They gave her their complete attention. "It turns out the Etens are out of Norse mythology and are also known as 'The frost Giants'. And the word 'Ragnorok' means 'The Great Winter'. It doesn't make any mention of what Ragnorok is, for all we know it might be named after an important Eten or an event. In any case we seem to be dealing with a collective of powerful spirits who demand worship from anyone and everyone." None of them really knew how to respond to any of this. None of it seemed to be true, and yet they were witness to things that before now were considered myth.

--------

Starfire spent the remainder of the day on the roof, thinking about her experience with Tomas and the Etens. She found her thoughts being interrupted by the frequent sound of the ocean beating against the rocks down below. She held her legs to her chest and let out a hopeful sigh.

"Hey there," said a voice she could plainly recognize. Robin sat down beside her and sent her a concerned look. When she did not respond he took her shoulder. "Are you okay Star?"

"They are a determined group Robin; they will never stop until they have won."

"Neither will we," assured Robin. Try as she might she failed to hold back her tears and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Oh Robin it was terrible!" Robin put his arm around her. "I do not believe we have faced an evil such as this since the Trigon."

"We'll protect you Star," promised Robin. She shook her head and pulled away from him.

"It is not my safety you should be concerned with, I am immune to their power. Robin, when you left with Slade to find Raven I was fearful for your safety. I was afraid of what the Trigon would do if he found you. Now I am the only one on this world who can remain untouched by the Eten's terrible power, everyone but myself is in danger. Robin, I am so scared." He wiped away her tears, careful though not to let his true feelings surface.

"I think I understand how you feel Star, and even if I don't and you really are the only they can't influence…you'll never be alone. We're all here for one another, and as long as the Etens are out there we'll never give up." She nodded and put a hand to her grumbling stomach. "Now I think its time we gave you something for that stomach, unless you've got another clone running around out there." Starfire giggled and the two of them walked back inside.

**The End** (of the episode)

* * *

Okay the start of the new season is done. I really hope this turned out to be a good way to begin things. Like I said before, don't feel like you have to try and make me feel good. I want to know your honest opinion. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next episode comes out soon. 


	4. The day after Tomorrow

SO so so sorry for this having been so late. The stupid website wouldn't let me log in for three days! Well enough griping, heres episode three, Enjoy!

Originally entitled 'Dejavu'.

* * *

The Day after Tomorrow

Papers as well as empty cartons moved about freely in the wind outside a large building deep in the woods. The medium sized structure sat perched atop a hill overlooking the sleeping Jump City. Robin pushed aside a low branch and held it back for his comrades to pass by. They all gathered behind a thicket of bushes to better observe the outside of the building.

"You sure this is it?" asked Cyborg.

"The alert we very specific," replied Robin. Beast Boy thought about the villain inside and snickered.

"You'd that after just getting de-iced he'd lay low for awhile before going back to being the worst bad guy." Robin smirked.

"You should never underestimate the predictability of stupidity." He motioned for them to come closer. "Okay; Cyborg you go in from the back entrance, Starfire and Beast Boy take the roof. Raven, you and me will knock on the front door. Everybody set?" They all nodded. "Alright let's go." They went their separate ways for the moment and awaited Robin's signal to move in.

* * *

INSIDE………………

Professor Chang stood amongst his martian-like henchmen as they moved equipment into various corners of the room. He glanced over and saw one nearly topple over a stack onto something covered by a tarp.

"Idiot!" Barked Chang. "Take all that over there instead," he said pointing to an arbitrary corner. Acting on sheer paranoia Chang hastily walked over and looked beneath the tarp. "Lucky you, nothing damaged."

"YO FRAKNENSTEIN!" Chang turned swiftly and saw Cyborg throw down two guards he'd knocked unconscious. Chang's attention was then drawn upward as Starfire and Beast Boy crashed through the glass skylight. He began backing up when Robin and Raven made their entrance through the only other exit.

"Looks like you got back in the game just a little too early Chang," taunted Robin. Chang glanced back at the tarp. "Did we interrupt something?"

"Ha! Do not be so bold to think I haven't expected your arrival," said Chang derisively. He snapped his fingers and an array of lights illuminated a myriad of his men hidden in the dark corners of the large room. The Titans all looked around themselves to gain a better footing. It was at that moment that Chang shouted, "Attack!" On his command they all began moving in on the Titans from all directions. Starfire formed a large ball of energy with both of her hands and blasted a sizable hole in the henchmen's ranks.

"TITANS GO!" Raven covered Robin in a black shield just as one man tried to cover him in the red oozing gloop. She uncovered them both and Robin charged at his attacker with a battle cry. With a lift from pterodactyl Beast Boy Cyborg moved up to a higher platform and began taking aim against Chang's cronies. Raven forced two of them to collide with one another and saw Chang dashing over to his tarp. She sent a mental signal to Robin who looked over at Change immediately.

"Star, Beast Boy! Stop him!" Starfire and Beast Boy flew down on Chang just as pulled the tarp off and revealed a strange device. He hadn't pushed the first button when Starfire grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. He landed on the floor and Starfire stood over him.

"Surrender, you are defeated."

"Only to you my pretty girl." Chang fired a wrist blaster and Starfire narrowly dodged it with a squeal. Beast Boy quickly morphed into a gorilla and knocked the villain out cold. He resumed human formed and grinned up at Starfire.

"There, nothing to it." They both heard a sparking sound behind and they turned to see Professor Chang's shot had instead of hitting Starfire had actually struck the machine he'd uncovered. It began to issue a charging noise and Starfire looked about the complicated contraption with a note of panic. She finally called out to her leader.

"Robin!" He punched a foe trying to sneak up on him then looked around for the one who called his name. He found her and she pointed to the machine.

"Shut it down!" Robin shouted as more enemies came upon him. She and Beast Boy glanced about looking for help only to see their Titan friends engaged in battle as well. Starfire returned her attention to the machine then looked down at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, what do I do?"

"How should I know?" said Beast Boy lacking self-control.

"Are you not a reader of the comic books, surely something like this has come up."

"I'm sorry Star I must've left my 'weird invention owner's manual' at home." The charge grew louder and louder and it began to light up.

"Well we must do something!" She and Beast Boy looked around at it frantically while the other three Titans did their best to fend off the endless moon-men. The growing lights finally came to life. Robin flipped his last attacker to the ground.

"It's too late, get out of here!" Beast Boy and Starfire got up from their kneeling positions and just as they were about to move away they were caught within the confines of a clear blue field which sprang out from the machine. "Starfire! Beast Boy!" Robin saw them trying to fight their way out as the flowing energy wall became more torrential. He finally snapped his head back at Raven. "Raven get them out of there!" She immediately flew above them.

"Azerath…Metrion…Zintho-" Raven never finished as the energy confining Starfire and Beast Boy expanded so quickly they could only see a short and bright flash.

Raven pulled the remote out of Beast Boy's hands as he sat on the couch in front of the TV.

"Are you even listening to me Beast Boy? I mean why did you do this! It is just unbelievable how immature you can get!" Beast Boy looked away from the TV and up to Raven. They were in the tower. He then moved his eyes about the room with an utterly bewildered expression. Raven was indeed bearing down on him with an angry demeanor. "Well?" Beast Boy looked behind him over at Starfire. She sat with Robin at the small bar with the same note of confusion. Beast Boy looked back at Raven and shrugged.

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

_--------_

"Weren't we just someplace else?" asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg paused his game. "Where?"

"Some building."  
"When?"

"Just now." Cyborg moved his eyes about and slowly shook his head.

"No, I'm pretty sure we've been sitting here on our lazy butts for the past two hours.

"But Friend Cyborg," persisted Starfire as she got up from her bar stool.

"What?" he asked her with a semi-annoyed expression. Robin also looked at the both of them with a concerned/curious gawk. Beast Boy stood up and walked up to Starfire.

"Let's go talk," he whispered. He tugged Starfire by the arm and led her out of the room. After they left Raven let the remote fall back to the couch with an irritated huff.

"Anything to escape." Beast Boy led Starfire into his room like the last time he'd pulled her inside locked the myriad of bolts of hinges. Once his breath caught up with him he noticed Starfire peeling an old piece of pizza off a chair. She threw it away with a slightly nauseated look.

"Could we not have spontaneously adjourned to someplace less…messy?" Beast Boy sweat dropped and did his best to clean up for her. "Not that I am directing an insult toward you, your room is very…um…you."

"Thanks Star, but that can wait till wayyy later. I think something totally weird just happened."

"Then I am not alone in my belief, we have indeed been through these events."

"Sure looks that way doesn't it?"

"But how? Why do Friends Robin, Cyborg, or Raven not remember as we do?" Beast Boy began pacing around trying to think of anything, though honestly it wasn't his strong point. He then thought of something, he would've in fact felt a little embarrassed if he hadn't. He stepped closer to Starfire as if afraid someone was listening.

"What about that crazy machine Chang had covered up?" Starfire furrowed her brow at its possible significance. "What if by some insane possibility it was a time machine and because it took a hit the whole thing fowled up and sent us back in time." Starfire considered this with frequent nods of the head. "Does that sound too weird or what?"

"No, it very much makes sense."

"Really?"

"It would account for how we are reliving events that have already taken place, and how our friends have no memory of it. We were the ones encompassed in the time machine's field." Beast Boy ran a hand through his hair.

"Well what are we supposed to do? In just a little while we're gonna get the alert about Chang, we're gonna got to the warehouse, and then all this will just start over again."

"We simply have to make sure the Professor Chang's presence is not discovered," suggested Starfire.

"Wait you mean hide a crime in progress from the others?" Starfire nodded grimly. "I don't know, that just seems a little…..not like what we do around here." Starfire sighed and took his shoulder.

"I understand Beast Boy, I do not wish to do this either. However I believe you are correct in assuming that if we do battle with Chang again we will end up in this scenario once more. The only way to avoid that is to avoid the battle altogether." She had Beast Boy convinced though he was reluctant to show it.

"Well I hope you something about the Titan mainframe that I don't." Starfire smiled and flew over to his wall panel. She fit her slender fingers around the outer edges and carefully pulled the panel off the wall. It hung by a series of wires and revealed an array of chips and brightly colored lights. "Kinda reminds me of DDR." Starfire suppressed a giggle and went to work. Starfire had observed Cyborg work on these particular systems before when he'd asked her to help him with a few minor repairs. Not long after Starfire began she fixed the panel back into place and disabled the alert protocol for a short period of time.

"Done." She said to Beast Boy. "As I remember, we received the alert twenty minuets from now." Beast Boy nodded and they waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally twenty minuets came and gone. The tower remained silent. Starfire and Beast Boy then exchanged congratulatory glances.

"Sssweet! We'd be on our way by now, but thanks to you Star we're not stopping any bad guys tonight. You played hooky for all of us!" Starfire smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

"But not without your recollection of our battle. Now Beast Boy, we can never speak of this again." Beast Boy put up his hands.

"No argument here." They returned to the common room to find their comrades just as bored as when they left. Robin glanced away from his game at their entry, not knowing Cyborg had rounded the corner and blasted his character into a million pieces.

"Where've you guys been?" He asked a little more authoritatively than curiously. Beast Boy smiled and shrugged.

"Well first we went for some ice cream, then held hands as we walked along the beach, and finally we made our way to the best drive-in-" Starfire's face gradually grew red as did Robin's though his was out of agitation.

"Keep going Beast Boy, please." Robin banged his fists together.

"Just a joke man, jeez, we were uhhh…doing some extra training." He added lamely, thanking the great I Am for that timely excuse. As Beast Boy went to pour himself a soda Cyborg whispered to Robin.

"Extra training? That hardly sounds like BB." But Robin wasn't listening. Though it had only been intended as a joke it seemed to have hit a soft spot on the boy wonder. Beast Boy glanced up at the clock and noticed that by now they would have been well into their battle with Chang. He grinned and pulled out several more sodas.

"Dudes! Who wants some root beer?"

_A bright Flash _

Raven pulled the remote out of Beast Boy's hands as he sat on the couch in front of the TV.

"Are you even listening to me Beast Boy? I mean why did you do this! It is just unbelievable how immature you can get!" He shot a flabbergasted look up at her. With eyes wide as the island of Titans Tower he looked over at Starfire who sent him back a very worried morose. "Well?" Raven stood over him angry as ever about something. Beast Boy let out a hopeless breath and rested his face in his hands. Robin observed the looks of dread on his friend's faces.

"Guys, what's going on?" Out of options Starfire simply felt resolved to tell him the truth, however absurd it sounded.

"We have experienced this day before," said Starfire. Robin was slightly taken aback.

"What like a second time?"

"We're stuck in a time loop," said Beast Boy from the couch. "Every time we reach a certain point time starts over again and everything that happened before goes away because it hasn't happened yet." They all stared at him as if he'd declared he read all of Shakespeare's works. "What? Am I the only here who watches _Warp Trek_?"

"Yeah probably," said Raven.

"Hold on back the Warp trolley up for a sec," said Cyborg. "Now what do you mean we're stuck in a 'time loop'," he said making quotes with his fingers. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Just what I said." Robin, Cyborg, and Raven looked at each other cynically. Beast Boy crossed his arms. "What you don't believe us?"

"No it's not that," said Raven. "Its just that we..um….don't really believe you." Beast Boy sent a pleading look over at Starfire.

"Please friends Beast Boy is quite correct." Robin shook his head.

"Hold on a second Star, if we are 'looping' why are you and Beast Boy the only ones who remember it." Starfire opened her mouth to answer though suddenly realized she didn't have one. "Star there's obviously something else going on here." Starfire desperately thought of something to prove their case.

"Beast Boy and I were the only two encased within the machine's field. When the loop begins again you will not have any memory of any past conversations. In a few hours time we will receive a report that the Professor Chang has returned to committing illegal activities. You will give Beast Boy and myself an order to secure a device Chang is currently laboring over. And in the chaos of our battle it will transport us backward in time." Robin felt more than slightly bowled over.

"So Chang builds himself a time loop machine, that seems a bit redundant don't you think?" They all sweat dropped.

"It took a shot and must've been damaged or something," rambled Beast Boy. The three Titans continued to give their friends skeptical looks. "Look we tried to keep it from happening the last time around but that didn't work out so there must be something we're missing."

"You mean you kept a Titan alert from us?" questioned Robin scornfully. Beast Boy slapped a hand to his face.

"You don't have to get so worked up about it I mean we are about to go through this all over again." At that moment they heard the alarm go off and Chang's mug shot was displayed on the large screen.

"Chang!" Spat Robin. Starfire and Beast Boy looked at each other in complete shock. Beast Boy ran up to Starfire.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this early!" He said in a hushed tone. "What happened?" Starfire shrugged her shoulders.

"How can you assume I would know of such things?"

"Well you're the super alien!" Starfire put her hands to her hips.

"Are you not the expert of the Hyper Trek?"

"One; its _Warp Trek,_ two; they've never done anything like that, and three; hello-it's a TV show!" Robin glanced back and saw the two bickering.

"KNOCK IT OFF! We've got work to do!"

_A bright Flash _

Raven pulled the remote out of Beast Boy's hands as he sat on the couch in front of the TV.

"Are you even listening to me Beast Boy? I mean why did you do this! It is just unbelievable how immature you can get!" Beast Boy looked down at his hand with an open mouth and slouched down in the couch. Raven viewed this as though it was completely within the norm. "Are you gonna try to avoid this all night?" Beast Boy sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Doesn't look like I'm gonna be able to." Over at the bar Robin was watching Starfire with serious concern as she had her face buried in her hands hopelessly.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY……………..

"Guys, I'm kinda worried about Starfire," said Robin over Cyborg's TV show and Raven's book reading.

"Why?" asked Raven.

"Well her and Beast Boy actually, they were acting a little weird." Raven turned a page in her book.

"Beast Boy tried to get out of a much needed scolding, what's so weird about that?"

"Well they sure seemed pretty stressed out about something," commented Cyborg.

"Alright here's the deal." They all turned around and saw Starfire and Beast Boy standing at the door. Beast Boy began again. "We're all stuck in some freaky time loop because Chang's machine fowled up."

"What machine?" asked Raven wit an arched brow.

"The one we haven't seen yet."

"Then how do you know he has…it..whatever **it** is."

"Because we have already seen it," said Starfire with an obvious tone. Their friend's faces grew, if possible, even more quizzical. "I know this must be difficult for you to accept but unless we find a way to restore the natural flow of time we will repeat this same day forever." Silence passed allowing Starfire's words to sink in.

"You guys do realize how insane this all sounds?" asked Cyborg. They both bobbed their heads. "But..." he said getting up. "Weirder and crazier things have happened to us."

"Like what?" asked Raven.

"Well there was that time Star made a cocoon around herself, the time you became a little kid, that day BB and I went inside your head, that time Robin and Larry broke reality, and then there was-"

"Alright! I get it."

"So you believe us right Cy?" asked Beast Boy hopefully. Cyborg bit his lip and glanced back at Robin who sent him a raised eyebrow.

"It is possible," he said to their leader. Starfire squealed with delight.

"Wonderful! Now we need only to solve this dilemma."

"But how?" asked Raven. "If you're right once we start over again none of us except you two will ever remember having had this conversation. We'll literally be going back to square one every time."

"She's right," said Robin. "Cyborg, Raven, and I can only help you so much but in the end it's going to be up to you two to learn and remember and eventually we'll fix this."

Beast Boy laughed sheepishly. "Ssssooo…no pressure huh?" Robin shrugged as though saying 'I didn't get us into this.' The boy wonder then turned to Cyborg.

"Cyborg see if you can find out what the long term effects of this mess will be." He nodded and went to work. "Starfire, Beast Boy, you need to become experts on your household time machine."

"Awesome," slurred Beast Boy already dreading the amount of reading this was going to take.

--------

Beast Boy propped his chin on his arm as he sat reading a rather thick book entitled Temporal Theory with drooping eyes. Sitting on his right Starfire was currently using The possible Time Machine as a pillow. Cyborg and Robin silently walked in and saw the both of them lost in bored stupors. Robin casually picked up a book along the same subject of their study, read the cover, and then dropped it to the hard floor. The loud smack shocked them both awake with a start.

"88 miles per hour!" Shouted Beast Boy coming out of a dream. He and Starfire finally focused on Robin and Cyborg and straightened up. "I wasn't sleeping, honest."

"Sure you weren't," said Cyborg.

"You know we're still not really sure what to make of all this," said Robin. Beast Boy and Starfire just glanced at each other with tired expressions. They had looped again not long ago and were forced to explain everything from the very beginning. Raven entered the room and seated herself beside Starfire.

"Any progress?" she asked looking over Starfire's book.

"Some," said the alien girl.

"By 'some' she actually means 'zip and zilch'," said Beast Boy.

"You say you guys have been through this loop at least half a dozen times," said Robin. "Shouldn't you have gotten **somewhere** by now?"

"Well excuse me **Robin** but it seems like every big shot scientist in the world say time travel is impossible and nothing but sci-fi. We've been going through this garbage for hours on end and all we get is just….nothing." Robin put up a hand apologetically.

"Beast Boy is correct though," said Starfire despondently. "Thus far we have learned nothing that could help us fix the loop."

"Well we're gonna have to do something soon," said Cyborg. Beast Boy rubbed his eyes in dead beat fashion.

"Please tell me something I wanna hear Cy, please give me some good news." Cyborg scratched his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry BB, just bad and worse." Robin and Starfire glanced at each other. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Well, let's have the bad news."

"Like you said there's no reference to time travel in a practical sense so I've had to rely on simulations based on educated guesses-"

"Just! Get to the good part," said an impatient Beast Boy.

"Time wasn't meant to flow this way, its not flowing at all actually. It's like a damn is blocking time's current." Beast Boy sighed uneasily.

"Doesn't sound…so bad."

"Actually dude it is, its have a degrading effect on the space time continuum. Every time we loop a piece of it get eroded away, and its just going to keep breaking down until it gets so weak that the space time continuum will collapse and the entire universe will be destroyed. That'll probably all take several months a year at most to happen." A stiff silence filled the room. Raven broke it by finally clearing her throat.

"There's worse news?" Cyborg sighed and hung his head.

"I have no idea how to stop it." Starfire looked up at the clock and noticed they were about loop once more. She nudged Beast Boy and jerked her head upward. He looked at it then sagged his head.

"Oyyyy vey."

"What's wrong?" asked Robin.

"Oh nothing it's just…..here we go again.

_A bright Flash _

Raven pulled the remote out of Beast Boy's hands as he sat on the couch in front of the TV.

"Are you even listening to me Beast Boy? I mean why did you do this! It is just unbelievable how immature you can get!" Beast Boy slumped on the couch then slowly trailed his eyes to the ceiling. Raven looked up but saw nothing. "Earth to Beast Boyyyy…"

"Why?" asked Beast Boy to ceiling. He put his hands together as if praying. "Why do you hate me?" Raven looked between him and ceiling again.

"Are you just trying to avoid answering my question or something?" Beast Boy faintly heard Starfire's muffled cries as she rested her head on Robin's arm. Cyborg looked over at him as he was turning a shade of red and looking quite bewildered.

--------

After having gone through the whole drill all over again Beast Boy and Starfire once again found themselves studying what material they had. Just to have small amount of change they demanded someone join them and Robin volunteered. He looked behind him and saw BB and Star tossing a tennis ball back and forth.

"Shouldn't you guys be doing some reading?"

"We have decided to retire for the moment," said Starfire throwing it back to Beast Boy. "Seeing how it will all begin again shortly."

"Umm, how many of these loops have we been through?" asked Robin.

"Oh geez I don't know, maybe a billion."

"That's a lot."

"You know but the worst part about all this is every time we loop Raven's griping at me about something…and I wasn't paying attention the first time around."

"That must be frustrating," said Robin looking over some notes.

"Ya think."

"Although if you guys were to really examine this I think you'd find this to be a sort of rare opportunity." Starfire caught the ball and arched a brow.

"Forgive me, but I do not all see how that can be."

"Yeah don't see it," added Beast Boy.

"Well think about it; you know in advance that everything is going to back to the way it was before no matter what. Bearing that in mind…you could do anything…" He grabbed their attention. "…Anything at all, for as long as you want as many times as you want without having to worry about the consequences." Beast Boy had been gradually smiling as Robin spoke. He looked over at Starfire who had an equally mischievous grin. He stood up and gave Robin a pat on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Rob, I gatta go."

"Me as well," said Starfire quickly.

"Wait what!" By the time he turned around they were gone. "Go? What do you mean?" he shouted after them. He finally understood and turned back around in his chair. "Uh oh."

_A bright flash _

Raven found Beast Boy ducking behind the couch holding an old and tattered book.

"Beast Boy what are you doing with the book of Azar?" He quickly shot up.

"BOOK FIGHT!" He pitched it at her then ran for his life as she chased him with glowing red eyes.

_A bright flash _

"STAR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Exclaimed Cyborg as he saw her feeding Silkie all the zorka berries he could eat.

"Would you not agree Cyborg Silkie is even more adorable fifty times his size?" She completely ignored the fact that Silkie was now devouring the table, the refrigerator, and pretty much the rest of the kitchen. Cyborg's eye twitched and he stood with his jaw to floor as the tower was quickly being eaten away. Starfire giggled and patted her pet lovingly. "Good Silkie!"

_A bright flash _

Robin walked into his room and his mouth flew open. "Beast Boy! Those are my crime files!"  
"Yeah well in my opinion they also make good papier-mâché," said Beast Boy as he put the finishing touches on a life-size character from 'Battle of the Planets'.

_A bright flash _

Beast Boy and Starfire walked out of the elevator now that they reached the garage level. The two walked up to their target and Starfire moved back apprehensively. "Beast Boy, I am still unsure about this. Rare opportunities aside this simply does not seem right."

"Star Star Star, this is exactly why they invented situations like this."

"Ohhh, I sincerely do not know…"

"I'll let you play with the windshield wipers," he said temptingly. She picked her head up as her interest was somewhat peaked.

"Very well."  
"Alright! Dude you will so not regret this."

--------

Cyborg was currently in his room running some routine diagnostics when a beeping alerted him. He wheeled over to his viewer and saw something near and dear to him leave the tower.

"What the-! IS THAT MY CAR!"

"YAAAHHHOOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Beast Boy. They flew through the air as Beast Boy speed down a hill. Starfire laughed hysterically while her hair blew furiously in the wind.

"Thrilling Beast Boy! This simply glorious!"

"Told ya-whoa keep your arms in the car," he said as Starfire narrowly hit a street sign that they passed. They both glanced downward as Cyborg's infuriated face appeared on the screen.

"YO! YOU TWO AUTO JOCKEYS BETTER BRING MY CAR BACK RIGHT NOW!" Beast Boy shot back a toothy smile.

"What was that Cyborg? I couldn't hear you over the roaring engine." Starfire turned her head away so Cyborg couldn't see her giggle.

"I mean it you little thief! I better find my baby in the garage in five minuets it's gonna be a dark day at Titans Tower!"

"Sorry Cy, but you baby's mine and you'll never get her back! HA ha ha ha ha!" He laughed maniacally and tore up the road all the way until their loop began again.

_A bright flash _

Starfire hummed her way into the common room and flew up to Robin who sat playing a game with Cyborg. He saw her looking down at him and paused their game.

"What are you doing Starfire I thought you were with Beast Boy?"

"Just giving you this short communication," she said handing him a letter in a pink envelope. "It details everything I have felt and wanted to say for a very long time." Robin eyed the letter with curiosity.

"What for."

"So that I may do this." And before Robin could react she took a gentle hold of his head and pulled his lips to hers. The others all stood in utter shock but Robin's soon faded away and he wrapped his arms around her waste to deepen it.

_A bright flash _

Robin set aside some unwanted or needed papers, glanced at Starfire, then did a double take. "What are you grinning at?" She rested her head on her arms and stared at him with a content smile.

"Oh…nothing," she said through a dreamy sigh. He slowly nodded peculiarly and tried to go back to work when Cyborg and Beast Boy walked up to them.

"We think we found a way to fix the loop," said Cyborg.

"Really?" posed Raven. "Do tell."

"From what BB and Star described I've been able to draw up a basic sketch of what Chang's machine is, where it got hit, and what needs to be fixed." He gave the floor to Beast Boy.

"What we have to do is let the battle happen just like it did before except this time Starfire and will fix it and everything will go back to normal."

"Seriously?" asked Robin.

"By now Rob I'm nothing but."

"Okay, what are we waiting for?"

"The battle to come up," said Starfire. Robin checked his watch and nodded.

"Oh, right. Well while we're waiting what'd you wanna do?" Beast Boy and Starfire couldn't help but smile.

"I think we've done enough."

* * *

AFTER RECEIVING THE ALERT…………

They all gathered behind a thicket of bushes to better observe the outside of the building.

"You sure this is it?" asked Cyborg.

"The alert we very specific," replied Robin. Beast Boy thought about the upcoming event and snickered.

"Guys I'm having the strangest feeling of dejavu." Robin smirked.

"If you say so." He motioned for them to come closer. "Okay; Cyborg you go in from the back entrance, Starfire and Beast Boy take the roof. Raven, you and me will knock on the front door. Remember let the time machine get damaged then keep them off Starfire and Beast Boy. Everybody set?" They all nodded. "Alright let's go." They went their separate ways for the moment and awaited Robin's signal to move in.

--------

Professor Chang stood amongst his martian-like henchmen as they moved equipment into various corners of the room. He glanced over and saw one nearly topple over a stack onto something covered by a tarp.

"Idiot!" Barked Chang. "Take all that over there instead," he said pointing to an arbitrary corner. Acting on sheer paranoia Chang hastily walked over and looked beneath the tarp. "Lucky you, nothing damaged."

"YO FRAKNENSTEIN!" Chang turned swiftly and saw Cyborg throw down two guards he'd knocked unconscious. Chang's attention was then drawn upward as Starfire and Beast Boy crashed through the glass skylight. He began backing up when Robin and Raven made their entrance through the only other exit.

"Looks like you got back in the game just a little too early Chang," taunted Robin. Chang glanced back at the tarp. "Did we interrupt something?"

"Ha! Do not be so bold to think I haven't expected your arrival," said Chang derisively. He snapped his fingers and an array of lights illuminated a myriad of his men hidden in the dark corners of the large room. The Titans all looked around themselves to gain a better footing. It was at that moment that Chang shouted, "Attack!" On his command they all began moving in on the Titans from all directions. Starfire formed a large ball of energy with both of her hands and blasted a sizable hole in the henchmen's ranks.

"TITANS GO!" Raven covered Robin in a black shield just as one man tried to cover him in the red oozing gloop. She uncovered them both and Robin charged at his attacker with a battle cry. With a lift from pterodactyl Beast Boy Cyborg moved up to a higher platform and began taking aim against Chang's cronies. Raven forced two of them to collide with one another and saw Chang dashing over to his tarp. She sent a mental signal to Robin who looked over at Change immediately.

"Star, Beast Boy! Stop him!" Starfire and Beast Boy flew down on Chang just as pulled the tarp off and revealed a strange device. He hadn't pushed the first button when Starfire grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. He landed on the floor and Starfire stood over him.

"Surrender, you are defeated."

"Only to you my pretty girl." Chang fired a wrist blaster and Starfire narrowly dodged it with a squeal. Beast Boy quickly morphed into a gorilla and knocked the villain out cold. He resumed human formed and grinned up at Starfire.

"Again, this all looks oddly familiar." They both heard a sparking sound behind and they turned to see Professor Chang's shot had instead of hitting Starfire had actually struck the machine he'd uncovered. "Yup, here we go." He knelt down and Starfire handed him a bundle of parts and tools needed to complete their task. He tore out a fried copper coil and Starfire handed him a new one. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of Chang's men aiming an electric staff at them. She began to raise her fist when two brid-a-rangs flew from above and knocked the weapon out of his hands. Robin jumped down, kicked him away, and smiled over at Starfire. She returned it with a gratified nod.

"Any time now!" Shouted Cyborg. The charge was beginning to rise to its peak again.

"Almost," muttered Beast Boy. "Just gatta tighten this, rotate that, apply this whoosie wasit-"

"Beast Boy!" Interrupted Raven blocking several attacks at a time.

"Alright! Alright! Nag nag nag…" They saw the field beginning to form just as Beast Boy snapped in a tiny computer chip and pressed what he assumed to be the on/off switch. To everyone's sheer relief the charge died down until it was completely inert. Beast Boy let out a long breath.

"Now that I think about it Star, I did see this in a Warp Trek episode." Soon after their victory the police arrive and carted Chang and his men away. The Titans packed up Chang's time machine for their keeping in the lower level storage. Later that evening Beast Boy and Starfire were found at the dinner table currently absorbed in a chess game.

"Well we're still here Beast Boy I assume this has all been cleared up," said Robin. He nodded positively.

"Are you guys' playing chess?" asked Cyborg quizzically.

"When you have been starting the exact activity at a certain hour for as long as we have, some variety is most welcomed," said Starfire.

"No kidding Star I think if Raven yelled at me just one more time I was gonna loose it."

"By the way," said Raven crossing her arms. "You still haven't answered my question." Beast Boy looked up from his game and shrugged his shoulders.

"What question?"

**THE END**

* * *

Now this is the length that I'm hoping the rest of the episodes will be. If you think it's too long or not long enough just let me know. I don't know about you guys but I frequently laughed while writing this episode. That's probably why it took me so long I kept reading to myself. Anyway hope you liked it as much as I did. Until next episode!


	5. Smoke and Mirrors

Ardent fans of 'Law and Order' please go easy on me on this one, I'm not a close student of the law or anything and I'm sure I got some things wrong. Anyway…ENJOY!

And thanks for the reviews; **Realfanficts, D-I-WaRiA, StoryTell6518, General Rage, Starfire I, Beast Boy&Anikan Skywalker, Rose Red2.0, Samanthe2121, TTHPFan, I Collect Bananas.**

* * *

Smoke and Mirrors

The T-Car and R-Cycle raced down the highway, followed closely by Raven and Starfire. The Titans had been on the road for hours and hours across a few state lines chasing the last four people they wanted to see that day. Johnny Rancid and the last few Hive students speeded ahead of them. As the criminals road along they destroyed various forms of public property; stop signs, do not litter signs, and bus stops (with people on them). Johnny glanced in his mirror and then did a double take when he saw the Titans gaining on them. With an angry growl he yelled up at Gizmo who was flying overhead.

"HEY! I HIRED YOU DWEEBS CAUSE YOU SAID YOU COULD DO THINGS RIGHT!"

"YEAH WELL, YOU GET WHAT YOU PAY FOR SNOT HEAD," retorted Gizmo. Mammoth, Privet Hive, and Seamore were currently riding along side Johnny in a stolen Corvette. Trying to find a way to lose the teen heroes Johnny scanned the landscape. He then laid eyes on a dirt road that strayed off the highway. He motioned toward the road and made the turn. From hundreds of feet behind them Starfire spotted Johnny's change of direction and put her hand up to her earpiece.

"Robin, the Johnny Rancid has made a course change up ahead!" Robin glanced down at the small screen on his bike and zoomed in on their enemy.

"Good eye Star I see them. Cyborg you get that?"

"Yeah I'm on em'," responded Cyborg. He pushed the gas pedal farther down and picked up speed. The Titans quickly followed Rancid and the Hive down the dirt road and off the highway. The road was extremely bumpy shaking the T-Car and R-Cycle tremendously. As they continued down the winding bumpy road Cyborg shot a few worried glances at his mirror making sure his car wasn't getting scratched up or dinged _too_ much. The dirt road suddenly turned into a dark tunnel that seemed to go on for miles and miles on end. Only the car lights and Starfire's fists lit the way. When they finally emerged they were in a completely different area. There was a single road with nothing but fields and farmland on either side. They got closer and closer to the four villains and prepared to launch their attack. Starfire flew upward and brightened her fists.

"YAAAA!" She fired off a barrage of starbolts down on Johnny making him swerve from left to right. She traced her eye beams ahead of him making a small trench for him to fall into. He came to a screeching halt just before hitting the trench and spun around in a complete circle. He whipped out a laser pistol and shot Starfire in the leg. She yelped in pain and fell in the tall grass off to the side. With a smile of victory Johnny revved of his bike and moved around the trench.

"STARFIRE," shouted Robin when he saw fall. He pulled off the side of the road and jumped down to help her. Raven and the T-Car continued on with the chase. Raven spotted a pair of guardrails ahead and got an idea.

"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!" She pulled the guardrails out of the ground and after binding them together stuck them in the middle of the highway to make a roadblock. Gizmo zoomed over and fired a cloud of rockets at the guardrails and blew them apart. Private Hive stuck his head out the window and sent some buck shots Cyborg's way. The fast flying pellets popped his tires and sent him veering off the side of the road. Raven looked back at her friends and when she turned back to the road saw a small device coming her way. Before she could do anything Raven was incased in a force field and sailed to the ground. Johnny Rancid and the Hive students let out a series of laughter and sped off down the road.

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

_--------_

Cyborg blasted the force field emitter to pieces and Raven came free. She looked around and found Beast Boy scrambling out of the T-Car.

"How bad," she asked.

"Well he doesn't seem to have any cuts or abrasions though I think he's a little rattled-"

"I meant the car," said Raven shifting her eyes. Cyborg sweat dropped.

"Yeah thanks Raven I'll be fine," muttered Beast Boy. They walked back over to the T-Car and Cyborg lifted the hood.

"The tires I can fix right here, but the carburetor and hydraulic manifold are trashed. Plus the radiator is leaking coolant."

"What about Robin and Star," asked Beast Boy leaning against the passenger door. Raven looked up and then pointed down the road. Robin was slowly approaching with Starfire riding with him. He stopped next to the T-Car and removed his helmet.

"Everyone alright?"

"We're fine but the T-Car's out for the count," reported Cyborg sadly. Robin hopped off of his bike and helped Starfire down.

"You okay Star?" asked Cyborg.

"Thank you friend Cyborg I am undamaged," she almost tripped from her hurt leg but clung to Robin for support. "Mostly undamaged." Raven floated over and examined Starfire's leg. It had amediuem sizedcut across her thigh, most likely from the fall rather than the shot.

"I can fix that but it will take time," she said checking her and everyone else for further injuries.

"How much time?" asked Robin looking down the road.

"A night at most."

"Are you saying we should just camp out her on the open road," blurted out Beast Boy with his arms waving up and down.

"You see a town anywhere?" she asked sarcastically. Robin looked around and concurred with Raven. There wasn't anything for miles and miles around; they were literally in the middle of nowhere. Cyborg came over and tapped Robin on the shoulder.

"Yo Robin check this out," he pointed off to the side of the road at a lone wooden sign with a small lantern connected to it. It made a creaking sound as it swung back and forth in the wind. On the sign read: _Population 432_. Raising an eyebrow Robin wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed it before.

"I don't know Cyborg; we don't know a thing about this area or who lives here."

"Well we have to get the T-Car fixed somehow, maybe they have a Holiday Inn or something.

"But it doesn't even have the name of the town written on it, just how many people live there," remarked Raven. Robin thought about it for a few minuets then turned back to his friends.

"I don't think we have much of a choice; Starfire needs time to heal, the T-Car needs to be fixed, and we could all use some rest. I know it doesn't look all that reputable but it's all we've got right now." Raven shook her head in disapproval and did her best to levitate the T-Car down the small road that lead past the sign. They followed Raven toward thin road; Robin had Starfire's arm over his shoulder to help her walk.

--------

It seemed like they were walking down that road for miles and miles on end. The whole thing seemed to stretch continually with no particular destination. Robin was hoping they would come across something soon, Starfire was beginning to get slower by the hour. Robin was also unsure of how long Raven could continue levitating the T-Car. They appeared over a hill and a small town could be seen below. They scanned it for a moment and took in the town's surroundings. It was basically made into a circle surrounded by a tall wooden fence. The tallest building was the town's clock, which stood about four to five stories high. The Titans looked at each other hoping they knew what they were doing; with one last look behind them they slowly made their way down the hill and into the town.

As they walked through the small town and towards what they hoped to be city hall, they looked around uneasily. People would look out at them from various windows and cracks in the buildings. Those that were outside doing things stopped and watched the Titans go by with stony faces. Beast Boy glanced around their surroundings.

"Sheesh, and I thought Raven's room was creepy," Raven sweat dropped. Starfire stayed close to her one and only source of comfort in an uncomfortable environment, she stayed close to Robin. Not that she really had a choice since she needed him for support form her injury. They approached a building with a statue in front of it and came to halt when a small group of people came out and walked up to them. A short man in a brown suit walked up to Robin and held out his hand. Uncertain of what to expect Robin took it and they shook.

"Name's Mayor Phil Kent and this is my daughter Sarah," he said hoarsely. His daughter shook each of their hands. Robin glanced back at his friends.

"I'm Robin; this is Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy," Robin pointed to each of his friends. "We were wondering just what the name of your 'village' is." Mayor Phil shot a look to his associates and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we like our privacy, and we feel that a village with no name is less likely to be bothered. But if you wouldn't mind enlightening us somewhat, just why are you here?"

"We were chasing some known criminals and our car was damaged in the chase, plus Starfire was injured." Mayor Phil looked between the T-Car and Starfire. "Cyborg needs only one night to fix the T-Car and Starfire will be fine by then. All we're asking is one night of shelter and we're out of here." Mayor Phil then got into a huddle with a few other people and some low whispering could be heard. He finally broke away from the huddle and stood before Robin.

"Very well, you may stay one night. Sarah can show you to your rooms but our space is limited and at the risk of sounding inhospitable I'm afraid you cannot stay any longer."

"That's fine," said Robin.

"We will also repair your car for you."

"I don't know," said Cyborg. "The T-Car might be a little advanced for you."

"Not to worry, my own son-in-law is an accomplished mechanic. I am sure he'll be able to manage."

--------

After allowing the T-Car to be taken into the town's body shop the Titans were settled into three vacant rooms; one for the girls, one for Cyborg and Beast Boy, and one for Robin.

"Alright I figure Jonny and the Hive couldn't have gone far, so get some rest and we'll get out of here as soon as possible." They all nodded and retired to their various rooms. Robin looked back and noticed Cyborg walking outside. "Where're you going?"

"Just going for a short walk, I've been sitting down for like six hours."

"Well…don't stay out too long," said Robin closing his door. Cyborg snickered while shaking his head.

"Yes mom."

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING……………. 

Raven poured herself a cup of hot tea and a few cups of coffee for the others. When one has to be up early or work late coffee tastes great. Robin walked in rubbing some lingering fatigue out of his eyes.

"Morning Raven."

"Morning."

"How's Starfire?"

"Fine," she stated plainly. Robin continued to look at her with a beckoning expression. "I healed her leg fully and a good night's sleep did the rest, she's fine." Robin nodded taking his cup.

"Good." The other three Titans soon filed in with equal auras of tiredness.

"Ohhh the best part of wakin' up," said Cyborg taking his cup.

"So when do we leave?" asked Raven.

"As soon as we've had a bite to eat and they release the T-Car back to us." Cyborg bit his lip after sipping his coffee.

"I still have a bad feeling about them just jumping inside my baby without any training or briefing on my tech."

"Surely if something went wrong they would have notified you," said Starfire.

"Well maybe, and don't call me 'Surely'." She regarded with utter confusion and he gradually broke into a fit of giggles. "Sorry Star you just set me up for that one." He allowed the joke to pass over her and sat down at the table. Before Beast Boy could ask about breakfast the door was burst open and the town's law enforcement barged in.

"What's going on!" Demanded Robin.

"Quiet," said the lead detective. He focused his eyes on Cyborg. "Cyborg of the Teen Titans, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder Sarah Kent." Their mouths hit the floor.

"SSAY WHAT!"

"Don't struggle and this will go as easily as possible." Cyborg suddenly felt one man that he recognized as their mechanic tinkering in his back compartment.

"Yo what're you doing? How are you doing it?"

"You made the mistake of designing your car just like you," replied the mechanic.

"Where are you taking him?"

"That is none of your concern." Now only able to walk Cyborg was ushered out of the motel and taken away. The other four Titans stood utterly in shock. Starfire walked up behind Robin.

"Robin what is going on?"

"I don't know Starfire, but we're gonna find out." Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy followed Robin to what could only be the Mayor's office. His temper already peaking by the sudden arrest of his friend, Robin paid no heed to the secretary and burst on through the double doors. Mayor Kent was so startled he dropped the phone he was talking into and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Just who do you think you are?" asked Robin hoarsely. The others entered behind him. Kent picked up his phone off the floor.

"I call you back." He hung it up with a click and folded his hands on his desk. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"You can tell me why your chief of police just wantonly barged in and arrested a member of my team."

"At this point I'm not sure 'wanton' is the proper term to describe it." Robin looked back at his friends as asking if they understood what this man was saying.

"He came in and didn't read him his rights, didn't show a warrant…he didn't do ANYTHING!"

"I'll have to ask you to keep your voice down in my office young man." Robin calmed slightly with the feeling of Starfire's warning hand on his shoulder. "Now I assure you Cyborg is being afforded every right that is entitled to him, despite the atrocity he has committed against my family."

"You know where we come from its 'innocent until proven guilty'," said Raven tactfully. Kent rose from his desk.

"There will be a hearing, there will be evidence, and I promise you there will be justice. Now I'm afraid this conversation is over and you'll all have to leave now." Robin made no return comment but moved past his friends out the door.

--------

"This is unbelievable," said Robin pacing around outside. "Alright, is there anyone here who has the slightest inkling that Cyborg is guilty?"

"No."

"No way."  
"Certainly not." They all answered in turn.

"Right, I don't buy it for a second." He put his index finger to his chin entering deep thought. "Let's go to the scene of the crime." Being the small town that it was it wasn't long before they found a house surrounded by yellow tape and police officers. They moved alongside the house hearing various offers asking if the coroner had been by yet.

"Hey!" They stopped as an office walked up behind them. "What are you doing here?"

"Just house hunting," said Beast Boy.

"Well you can't be here, this a crime scene so move it." He waited until they were gone then went back to work. Robin also waited until he was gone.

"We don't have time for this, Raven…" She nodded, wrapped them up in a dark shroud, and sank beneath the ground. Moments later they reemerged from the floor and crouched low to avoid being seen from the windows. Apparently the job had been done upstairs as it was completely vacant. They looked about the room they were in. Some pieces of furniture were covered and some had been removed. A digital clock sat on a table. The read out was blinking and read ten thirty. Starfire returned from looking in the various rooms and shook her head.

"There is nothing here." Robin began to nod when they saw someone ascending the stairs. They scrambled away just as the man passed by their original spot and sulked into what was his room. He sat down on his bed and only noticed Robin in the room with him when the boy wonder sat down in a chair.

"Who are you?" he asked a little frantically.

"Easy," said Robin. "We're just traveling through." The man nodded.

"Oh yeah I remember you, your those people."

"Yes we're those people," replied Raven dryly. "How did you know Sarah?" asked the dark haired Titan. He gulped and looked away from her.

"She was my wife." Starfire and Robin glanced at each other. "My name is Stewart, we'd only been married three months but we've known each other for years."

"Can you tell us what happened last night?" asked Robin.

"I don't remember much of last night, I was asleep mostly. I remember waking up and getting a snack and then we lost power for about twenty or thirty seconds, around midnight I think."

"You're sure it was midnight?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I'm positive it was midnight." Robin nodded and rose from is seat.

"If you think of anything else let us know."

"Aren't you leaving today?" Robin shook his head.

"We're not going anywhere."

--------

As they walked along the sidewalk they periodically received suspicious glares as though the people thought another crime would be committed at that vary second. Robin scratched the top of his head.

"Okay guys, what do you think?"

"I think we're wasting our time here dude," said Beast Boy.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we're still in the middle of chasing a handful of criminals who could be anywhere by now, not to mention the Eten clerics are still running around out there. I say we quietly ask for the T-Car back, bust Cyborg out of jail and put some road behind us pronto."

"I disagree Beast Boy," said Starfire. "While you are correct that there are much larger things at stake we cannot simply raid Cyborg form their confinement. Otherwise we risk loosing what good ground we still have."

"She's right," said Robin. "If we're going to get Cyborg out we're going to have to prove he's innocent. Starfire, Raven you guys go back to Kent's office look under some rocks, see if you can find anything. We'll go see Cyborg." The girls nodded and they four Titans separated.

Starfire and Raven approached the secretary's desk. Raven allowed Starfire to politely ask for an audience with the Mayor and after kept waiting for an hour they were let in. They took two steps into his office and he cast an angered look to them.

"You people are beginning to wear out your welcome; I just received a call informing me that you attempted to trespass on a crime scene."

"We are simply trying to reach the bottom of this investigation," said Starfire calmly.

"Well this isn't the West coast you are obviously way out of your jurisdiction and have no authority here."

"There are Titans spread all over the world, we represent their authority as a whole you can't just keep us out like this."

"I most certainly can, and I would ask you to inform your leader of such things as he continually seems to disregard our laws."

"Well let's recap; you wrongfully arrested our friend, you won't let us participate in the investigation, and you wouldn't tell us where he was going. I really don't think he's just going to let this one go." Kent shook his head.

"Please, can we not just speak with him?"

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible at the moment." Starfire and Raven looked at each other hopelessly. The phone rang again and Kent's face looked troubled. "Yes, thank you."

"Problem?" asked Raven.

"Well as fate would have it our one and only defense attorney has become too ill to appear in court anytime soon." Raven and Starfire cast disbelieving looks at one another.

"Only one? How small is this town?"

"We only wish for this matter to be dealt with as soon as possible so if one of you wouldn't mind volunteering…" They were slightly taken aback at the offer. "Which ever one of you is more fluent in the law." Raven looked over at Starfire and saw her backing away slightly.

"I guess that's me," said Raven. Kent nodded and began signing some papers.

"Very well, the hearing is to take place this evening at seven." Raven nodded and she and Starfire took their leave. "Oh one more thing…" Raven stopped but did not turn. "Take care in preparing your strategy, our penalty for such a crime is death." Starfire covered her mouth and shot a look at Raven.

--------

"Raven are you truly prepared with a formidable defense for Cyborg?" Raven bit her lip anxiously.

"Well to be perfectly honest Starfire I've never actually done anything like this before." Starfire regarded her with serious concern. "But I'm confident," said Raven quickly. Starfire nodded somewhat agreeably. As they walked out a girl began following them. Already irritated Raven wheeled around and forced a startled squeal out of her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sarah's sister Tessa." The two Titans glanced at each other.

* * *

THE TOWN PRISON…………. 

Cyborg hopelessly moved his finger back and forth between the bars of his cell. He heard someone come in and ran up to the front when he saw Robin and Beast Boy.

"Guys!"

"How ya doing dude?"

"What kind of a question is that?" asked Cyborg curtly. Beast Boy sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his neck.

"They treating you okay?" asked Robin.

"Well they found a way to decrease my arm and leg strength to ten percent their full capacity and my cannon is deactivated so I'm not bust'n out of here. I also haven't heard them shout 'off with his head' yet so I guess I'm doing so-so."

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "Can't you just fix those things?"

"They've taken out several key components; I'm surprised I'm still able to walk around."

"Cyborg what happened last night when you went out on that walk?" asked Robin.

"I went by the body shop just to see if they were still working on the T-Car. When I didn't see anyone I figured they were either done or just calling it a day. And that's about it." Robin nodded. "Wait…" Robin focused back on Cyborg. "There was one weird thing; I blacked out for a second."

"And how long is a second?"

"When I woke back up diagnostics reported a short power surge triggered a shut down which lasted about one minuet, and there was something else but I can't seem to recall what it is. It's happened to me before at least once or twice so I didn't really think anything of it. I just went back to the motel and hit the sack."

"Okay, just sit tight we'll get you out of here." They turned to leave.

"Robin…" He and Beast Boy looked back.

"I didn't do this…I swear I didn't."

"We know dude," replied Beast Boy.

* * *

REJOINING RAVEN AND STARFIRE…………… 

"Go away."

"But I can help you."

"Help us do what?"

"Solve the mystery duh," said Tessa as if Raven had asked what color the sky was. "I'm a really big follower of you guys and I don't believe Cyborg did this either. I want to help." Raven stopped and rubbed her head.

"What can you do?"

"Well I can…uh…I like this kind of stuff. I love mystery novels."

"That's wonderful," said Raven sarcastically. "Now let us do our job."

"Raven wait a moment," said Starfire in a hushed tone. "Perhaps we should consider this." Raven sighed thoroughly annoyed.

"No no Starfire we're not here to start up a fan club."

"She could possibly have access to material the Mayor Kent would not divulge to us." Raven looked about as though trying to find a way to make her case. "Robin instructed us to 'look under the rocks' yes?"

"Well…"

"We will simply be looking with greater accuracy." It was hard to argue with such logic so Raven caved.

"Fine, but I think you two are going to have to do it alone. I need to get over to the courthouse and get ready for the hearing."

"Got it," said Tessa. Raven half smirked and walked away. Starfire and Tessa stared at one another for a moment.

"We should go this way," said Starfire. Tessa nodded and they walked toward the victim's house.

* * *

THE TOWN'S COURTHOUSE……….. 

Robin and Beast Boy sat just behind the defense's desk waiting for to enter. To their surprise Raven entered with a couple of folders in arm. She sat down and felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Raven."

"What?"

"Are you gonna-"

"Yes."

"But what about-"

"He's sick." Robin nodded his head at the folders.

"What's all that?"

"Everything connected to the case." Robin and Beast Boy looked at each other surprised.

"Where's Starfire?"

"She and an overly zealous sister are trying to find out what they can before the worst happens."

"Well they better hurry it up," said Beast Boy. "Cause if you can't convince these weirdoes then Cyborg is gonna be one dead battery."

* * *

AT SARAH'S HOUSE…………… 

"This is breaking and entering yes?" asked Starfire as Tessa asked Starfire to force the door open.

"Actually it's my sister's house, its okay go ahead."

"Very well." Starfire gripped the door handle and easily pulled the oak rectangle out of its frame. They made their way inside and to their relief found no one home. "Why do you suppose we will find any clues here?"

"I never did like that Stewart guy my sister married."

"You are suggesting he has done this?"

"He's **my** first suspect." Starfire nodded. "Let's check their room." The two moved into the master bedroom and began looking around in the drawers and closets. Starfire sighed dejectedly when she continued to find nothing. She began walking toward a dresser when she felt her found sink in the carpet somewhat.

"Tessa." The young girl abandoned her search of bathroom. Starfire felt around the slightly indented carpet and pulled open a hidden door to reveal a floor safe. Tessa immediately knelt down beside her.

"Great, but how are we-" Starfire reached down and yanked the heavy door off its hinges. "Right, silly me." They emptied the safe completely and looked through the stacks of papers.

"He has opened a number of bank accounts, all under completely different names. Could he be involved in something he did not wish Sarah to discover?"

"Possibly, he sometimes has some strange people over to visit. I know they're dangerous to because he worked out this plan with Sarah in case the house was ever broken into." Starfire stood up and walked about in a pensive manner. Her eyes once again fell on the clock with the blinking read out. She tilted her head at it.

"Not long ago he told us they lost power at midnight." Tessa looked at the clock and checked her watch.

"But…that's impossible, that would mean-" They both speed walked over to the window and looked down the side of the house. "I think we should go outside for a second." The sky grew darker and darker as evening drew near. Starfire sighed once again knowing very well Cyborg's fate was currently being debated. They reached the side of the house with the window they looked out. Tessa reached up and shook her head.

"No I can't reach, I don't think anyone could've gotten in through here." Starfire moved her eyes off to the side and retrieved a wicker chair next to the fence.

"Perhaps if one was to use this…" She propped it up against the wall and put her first foot up on it. Tessa spotted something and held Starfire back.

"Careful Star, it's got a hole in it." She stepped down and it was as if realization had hit them like a wrecking ball. They both slowly looked at each other with growing smiles.

* * *

THE COURTHOUSE……………….. 

"Is it possible that you were unable to control yourself during the time you were offline?" asked the prosecuting attorney.

"No," said Cyborg. "If anything, other than what happened, occurred it would have shown up on my diagnostics list."

"A list which I am sure you are able to edit according to your agenda."

"Objection," said Raven standing up.

"Sustained," replied the judge. The attorney walked closer to him.

"_Are_ you able to make such changes?" Cyborg mouthed wordlessly and looked at Raven. She shook her head.

"Y-Yes."

"No further questions." Cyborg sat back down next to Raven and Sarah's husband Steward was called to the stand by Raven. She walked out into the middle of the room.

"You don't mind if I call you Stewart do you?" He shook his head stiffly. "To begin with what possible motive could Cyborg have to commit this act against Sarah?"

"Beat's me; I guess he couldn't wait to find his own wife." Cyborg looked down at the floor.

"Can you tell us what happened last night?"

"Last night I was up around midnight and our power went out. I began looking around the outside of the house and found the main switch had been turned off. When I got back inside saw him running out the back door and my wife on the floor." Raven swallowed as if was becoming increasingly difficult to prove the case otherwise. Yet just as she was about to pose another question the doors at the rear of the hall burst open. All heads turned to see Starfire and Tessa running up the middle of the isle.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the judge. Starfire bowed her head.

"Forgive us, but we have new evidence to introduce."

"Your honor that can't be allowed," said the prosecutor. The room began erupting into various shouts of agreement. The judge threw up his hands to silence the crowd.

"Councilors approach the bench." He and Raven walked up to the Judge's desk. "What's going on here?" Raven shrugged.

"Apparently they have something to add." He seemed hesitant about it. "You can't bang the gavel on Cyborg if there's a chance you'd be condemning an innocent man." The Judge ground his teeth together thoughtfully.

"Very well, but we'll do this properly." The prosecutor walked away looking disappointed and Raven entered a huddle with her friends.

"Girl please tell me you've got something," pleaded a desperate Cyborg.

"You can be certain we do," said Starfire. She and Tessa informed Raven of the development and Raven shared their reaction.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," said Tessa. Raven nodded and returned to the middle of the room.

"Stewart, I think its only fair that we cut to the chase and inform everyone here today that you've been lying through your teeth." There were some scattered whispers about the room. Steward shifted in his seat.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Cyborg is innocent and you framed him for the crime you committed."

"That's absurd! You can't prove it."

"Actually I think we can, here's what happened; you opened several bank accounts with a number of banks under false names so you were obviously involved in something illegal. Whatever it was you didn't want Sarah to find out about it, but she did didn't she?" Steward moved his jaw about. "She must've threatened to go to the police with what she knew it's the only reason why she's dead now isn't that right?"

"Objection!"

"Withdrawn. Whatever happened between you and her is irrelevant at this point, the only way for you to make your problem go away was to get rid of her. When we talked to you this morning you said you lost power at midnight, you were very clear on that. But you forgot to fix one of the digital clocks in the bedroom and it read ten thirty, while it was really eight in the morning. That means that the power had actually gone off at ten pm." Robin leaned closer to better hear her words.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means you turned off the power at ten o'clock. You and Sarah had a plan worked out in case anyone tried to break in. When the power went off you must've made some noise and scared her into thinking someone was trying to break in. She did was she was supposed to and waited in the bedroom. While she was waiting she sneaked up through the window and I think we know the rest."

"How does all this connect to the defendant?" asked the Judge.

"With a good place with the mayor it was unlikely he would be on suspicion for very long, it was worked out quite perfectly." She returned her gaze to Stewart. "But you didn't count one thing, you didn't count on Cyborg. Who just happened to be walking by and saw you sneak in and scuffle around in the room. You had been working on his car so it must've been easy for you to think of the best way to incapacitate him and remove what he saw from his short term memory."

"Your honor all of this is mainly just speculation," said the prosecutor. Raven put up her index finger.

"Wait just a sec." She motioned to Tessa who brought forward a wicker chair. Stewart's eyes locked on it and he backed up slightly. "The window into your room is too high for someone to just climb into, so you used this chair to give yourself a small boost. But the chair was weak so you fell through and I'm guessing this red discoloration can only be the blood from the scrap on your leg." Cyborg's wide eyes snapped back to Stewart. The man, now sweating bullets, could only swallow and stutter. "I think once we have this analyzed we'll see that is in fact your blood." Stewart quickly jumped out of the witness box and grabbed Tessa around the neck. Everyone stood up and he stuck a stuck a pistol to her head.

"Nobody follow me." She chocked as she was dragged outside at his side. Robin leaped out into the isle.

"Titans GO!" Outside Steward began looking for a suitable getaway car. Tessa breathed in what air she could and stomped her heel on his foot. He yelled out when she hit him hard on the nose and ran off. He fired a few blind shots but disregarded her for a means of escape. He hadn't gone far when Starfire and Raven glided down in front of him. He began to point his weapon at them but Starfire shot it out of his hand.

"YOW!" He dropped it and while cradling his hand turned in the opposite direction. He skidded to a halt when a green tiger growled at him. A whistling through the air caught his attention and bird grapple wound tightly around him. He fell to the ground and struggled uselessly as the Titans stood over him.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING…………. 

Cyborg just finished reinstalling the missing hardware the police had taken out of him. He heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." Tessa entered. "Hey, Starfire and Raven told me you helped us out. I wanted to thank you." She glowed and tried to hide her face.

"W-Well…it..it was nothing. I'm just glad now my sister can rest in piece knowing we found the one who really did this to her." He nodded with a grateful smile.

"Yeah."

"Listen um…" She walked closer. "I've been following your guy's exploits recently."

"Nothing but good things I hope." Tessa chuckled.

"We're so out in the middle of nowhere I've only become aware of the Titans last year. Anyway, a town not far from us received a visitor recently." Cyborg looked her in the eyes.

"What kind of a visitor?"

"He called himself a _Cleric_." Cyborg sighed and hung his head. "I just wanted you to know…that I'm a non-believer, and I'd be behind you any day any time." Cyborg smiled and took her shoulder.

"Thanks."

--------

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy finally returned to the highway and looked down the long road. Beast Boy held his hand to his forehead like a visor.

"Man they're probably a thousand miles away by now."

"Sooo, another long drive ahead of us?" asked Raven. Robin snickered somewhat.

"I think we'll manage."

"As friends Raven and Beast Boy plainly stated though, the drive will be indeed long.

Robin shrugged. "Well I guess we could always stop somewhere-"

"NO!" They shouted in unison. He smirked and put on his motorcycle helmet.

"I rest my case."

* * *

**The End**

Well if you didn't like this one for any reason I promise the next ones will be great. At least, I hope they will be. Hope you liked it. XD


	6. Tempers

This one was actually kind of hard to write at times. I had trouble thinking of what they would say and do under said circumstances. Because of that if anything sounds weird or corny I apologize. Anyway the show must go on!

And of course I thank my reviewing buddies; **LoVeFuRyPaSsIoNeNeRgY, Toxic-Dreamer-2, Starfire I, Rose Red2.0, TTHPFan, Samanthe2121, I Collect Bananas, Storyteller6518, Realfanficts.**

* * *

Tempers

Tomas sat stiff as a board in a stone chair. The circular room he sat in was reminiscent to the one Starfire was brought to by the first cleric. He sat with his eyes closed in a meditative state. Off to his side another human form Eten moved through the solid wall. Tomas slowly opened his eyes as his comrade drew closer.

"A new disciple has been found."

"The name?"

"She refuses to reveal such knowledge, but of course it is only a matter of time before she tells us much more." Tomas smiled ever so slightly and barely nodded.

"Oh of course, after all…what life is a life without our guidance? Bring her in." The wall ahead of them easily parted down the middle and made way for two people with a prisoner in tow.

"Let go of ME!" She screeched loudly. Tomas' smile only broadened at the sight of her. She would be perfect. "And stop dragging me you're scuffing my new shoes!" Her high pitched whiny voice was unmistakable. They stopped some ten feet from Tomas.

"Welcome to Osyard my dear," said Tomas softly. Kitten shot him a deathly angry look. She yanked her arms away from her escorts and shot up like a spike.

"Do your goonies have any idea who they just kidnapped? I was right in the middle of something important when I was taken from my new home. This is outrageous!" Tomas rose out of his chair and towered over her. Kitten crossed her arms and curled her lip. "Do you think I'm scared of you? You look more like a monk then someone I would label as threatening. You know what, I don't care just take me back home RIGHT NOW!" Tomas tilted his head and spread out his arms.

"But there is so much you do not know, so much you must know."

She snickered. "As if, listen I don't know or care who you are but you really have made the biggest mistake of your life." Tomas now approached her. "When I finally get out of here Daddy's going to hear allll about you." He grinned once again and stopped before her. She arched a brow curiously. He held out his hand and from his ruby pendant formed a whirling red orb. Her eyes locked onto it immediately and her arms fell limply to her sides.

"I sincerely hope so." Utterly mesmerized Kitten no longer felt any desire to leave and the red orb enveloped her.

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

"Mission control to shuttle Beast Boyyyy." Raven waved a hand before Beast Boy's face as he gave the TV screen his full attention. His concentration on his video game was interrupted forcing him to lose quite profoundly. He set his controller aside and sighed.

"Raven, do you realize how long it's going to take me to get back to that part?"

"Probably not nearly as long as it's going to take you to get these groceries," she said handing him a long list. He took it with a low groan.

"Come on what makes you think it's my turn this week?"

"Well I might've grown suspicious form that mark on the calendar that say's 'Beast Boy's turn'." He glanced at it over on the fridge and got to his feet.

"Alright I'm going, but only because we're all out of that spray cheese in a can stuff." He walked into the elevator and as soon as it was closed Raven shuddered at the though of 'cheese from a can'.

--------

Beast Boy reached the docks and from a bird morphed back into his human self. He spotted the supermarket off in the distance and began his trek down the sidewalk. As he walked some girls (probably fans) waved at him while smiling. He grinned back rather pretentiously. 'Jeez, good thing they don't know I'm out running errands.' Though the thought of meeting more star-struck fans delighted him Beast Boy decided he'd rather be seen as little as possible and took a small detour behind some buildings. He whistled as he went until he came to a solid brick wall.

"Huh? I don't remember a huge wall being here." He turned to go back and found someone wearing a hood stood in his path. "Uhhh, are you looking for something?" The hood lowered.

"Something…" Beast Boy's mouth parted slightly.

"Kitten? What are you doing here?" She removed her cover to expose the robes of a cleric. "Oh no no, this can not be good." She held out her hands and a red beam shot from her pendant. It struck Beast Boy directly in the chest and he fell with a pained moan. Kitten lowered her hands while looking straight ahead.

"And lo, darkness and hatred spread among them like a plague. Within the dwelling of the nonbelievers there was only chaos." She bent down to activate a distress beacon on his belt. "So it is written, so it is done." With that she waved a hand before her red ornament and was gone. Beast Boy lay on his side with his eyes tight shut and winced now and again.

* * *

LATER…………..

Beast Boy's blurry vision slowly came back into focus to see Cyborg looking over various readouts beside his bed. A closer look at his surroundings told Beast Boy he was in sickbay.

"Dude," he groaned. Cyborg dropped what he was doing and moved over to his friend.

"Chill out man you've been out for quite awhile, gave us just tad bit of a scare."

"What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us,' said Cyborg crossing his arms. "You left to go get some grub and about an hour or so later we picked up your distress signal." Beast Boy cast a confused stare up forward. "We found you out cold and brought you back as fast as we could." Beast Boy shook his head and sat up over the edge of his bed.

"I don't really have a clue what happened. Last thing I remember I took small detour and…that's it." Cyborg nodded and looked over a few charts detailing Beast Boy's condition.

"Well all tests came back negative, you seem to be fine." Beast Boy nodded while standing up.

"I feel fine."

"Just take it easy for awhile, there might be something else going on our equipment couldn't pick up."

"Okeedokee," said Beast Boy and he left sickbay.

--------

Cyborg entered the common room where Robin and Starfire were sitting on the couch watching TV. Robin glanced over at Cyborg then back at the TV.

"How's Beast Boy?"

"He seems okay; I let him out with a doctor's note to kick his feet back for a while."

"Oh how will he manage?" quipped Robin.

"Have you determined what caused our friend to lose consciousness?" asked Starfire. Cyborg cracked open a soda and shook his head.

"Not yet, and now that you mention it I would like to run a few more tests. It's not really like BB to just conk out on the side walk. Either of you guys see him around since I let him out?" They both shook their heads. "Alright, computer locate Beast Boy."

"Titan Beast Boy is in recreation room two," the computerized voice responded. Cyborg nodded to himself and set his half finished soda on the counter. He left the room just as the show Robin and Starfire were watching grew suspenseful. She gasped just slightly and grabbed hold of his arm, something that both thrilled and frightened him. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw he was growing tense. She released him rather quickly.

"Sorry." Robin did his best to hide his smile from her.

"Don't worry, I am okay."

--------

Beast Boy ran on the treadmill in the rec. room transforming into various animals as he went. On the other side of the room Raven sat cross legged and concentrated on levitating certain items. Beast Boy left the treadmill after practicing his final speedy form that was the cheetah. He arched his back as walked trying to work out some soreness in his muscles. He reached the counter and suddenly a pain in his temples hit him. He winced and doubled over. Having completed her own exercise Raven opened her eyes and stood up.

"Beast Boy would mind leaving; my next exercise requires that I be alon-"

"Fine!" He spouted. She regarded his somewhat curiously.

"Are you okay?"

He breathed in hard while rubbing his forehead. "Why would you ask?" She looked him over apprehensively.

'Why **would** I?' "I just seems like something's wrong, just wanted to make sure you were okay-" he banged his fists down on the counter causing a few things to fly off in different directions. She jumped at his reaction. "What's the matter with you?"

He turned to her swiftly. "Nothing Raven! I'm just surprised that's all, it's just amazing that you would even care." He said in a harsh tone. Raven stared at him shocked.

"What are you talking about? Of course I care."

"Well that is a shocker, Ladies and Gents! Raven gives a hoot about Beast Boy!" She began backing up slightly.

"Okay Beast Boy I don't say this often so take it to heart; you starting to scare me." He snickered.

"Awesome! Just FREAKING AWESOME!" His raised voice caused her mouth to drop and to back up even more. "Have you finally decided to treat me as an equal? Have I finally made your **A** list? I mean what-do-I-have-to-DO! To get you to take me seriously!" Raven wanted to hear no more and swiftly glided out the rec. room. Beast Boy watched her leave and doubled over again as the pain returned. "Arrrgghhh! What's-happening…to me?"

* * *

THE COMMON ROOM……………….

"What is the epidermis," said Starfire to the TV. The man playing on the game show responded with the same answer and she squealed with delight.

"They sure are missing a show without you there aren't they Star," said Robin admiringly. She shrugged humbly. From the time the show began Starfire had answer more than half the questions with complete accuracy. Not bothering to use the door Raven phased through the wall and flew up to them out of breath.

"Guys!"

"Raven? What's wrong?" asked Robin. He turned off the TV as Raven tried to summarize her encounter with a series of hand movements. He and Star looked at each other incomprehensibly. "Raven I don't understand sign language."

"Beast Boy-weird…never seem him..something wrong." Starfire took her shoulders.

"Be calm friend, breath normally and tell us what is amiss." Raven took a few deep breaths.

"Just a second ago I was performing my daily exercises and after I kindly asked Beast Boy to leave for a moment he bit my head off then chopped the rest of me into little pieces."

"He's having that bad of a day huh?"

"I don't know why he's so angry I've never seen him this way. Well, there was that one time he changed into that werebeast thing and acted like a jerk."

"I really don't think that's happening here," said Robin. Raven and Starfire looked uncertain. "Please tell me that's not what's happening here."

"Its not," said Raven quickly. "I was just making a reference." Cyborg's face then appeared on the screen.

"You guys better get down to the brig, I've got a green changeling with pretty high fever."

--------

Beast Boy walked back and forth in the small confines of his cell. He periodically hit the invisible field holding him in with an animalistic growl. Robin watched him do this a third time.

"How did you get him in there?"

"Well I kinda had to lure him in there and uhh….it just wasn't pretty."

"What is wrong with him?" asked Starfire with her hands folded together.

"Can't tell but there's definitely something showing up on his biometric scan, something is driving his adrenalin way up." Raven eyed him cautiously.

"Let me go in there." They all looked at her.

"I'm not so sure," said Robin. "He doesn't look all that safe at the moment."

"I'll be fine; maybe I can see something the tower can't." Robin considered it for a moment then nodded.

"Okay, but the second things get out of hand we're pulling you out of there." Raven nodded agreeably. Cyborg deactivated the force field allowing Raven to enter. Beast Boy sat down on the bunk and hit the sides of his head.

"Beast Boy?"

"_What?_" He spat.

"Just relax for a moment…Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She began to enter his thoughts when a barrier blocked her completely. "AHHHHHHH!" She jumped back just as Beast Boy lashed at her. They all gasped as his eyes slowly glowed bright red.

"What's the matter Raven? Can't take something that's in my head?" He knocked her back even further then was blasted back into his cell by Cyborg. Starfire reactivated the force field and the light overhead that kept his powers from working. Raven staggered back to her feet.

"Raven are you alright!" asked Robin.

"I'm fine." Robin looked back at Beast Boy who seemed content to simply sit back on his bed. Starfire stared at him with a note of concern.

"Why is he acting this way? Something is truly wrong with him."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Of course something's wrong with him. What was your first clue; the fact that he tried to maul me or that his eyes were glowing? Honestly how can you be so dense all the time?" All eyes shot to her. Starfire felt both extremely taken aback and hurt.

"Excuse me?" Raven shook her head.

"I'm-I'm sorry, pardon me." With that she quickly moved past them. Raven staggered about the halls using the wall for support. She began to breathe harder and harder and pain came to her head. "What-the? My head…" She hung her head and her gasped slowly quieted. "Can't..let it-take me." She found herself against her will moving beneath the floor and down to her room.

* * *

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all watched Beast Boy from the security room. Robin folded his arms and stared at their teammate quizzically.

"It doesn't take an expert to see something weird is going on and I think its spreading."

"Spread?" asked Starfire.

"The way Raven snapped at you, she'd never talk to you like that."

"Whatever it is it seems to just get worse," said Cyborg. "BB's been showing aggression that's could border on insanity. If it keeps going like this we may have to lock him up for good."

"Give him a sedative and see if that calms him down any," said Robin. Cyborg but as soon as he looked back at the monitor his eyes widened when he found Beast Boy's cell empty.

"Uhhh people…" Robin drew closer to the screen and Starfire let out a short gasp.

"How?" asked Robin. Cyborg zoomed in on a portion of the cell.

"Looks like he hotwired a panel inside the force field." Robin furrowed his brow.

"Beast Boy did what?"

"Umm you recall the day or rather days that we were trapped in the time loop?" asked Starfire. The two boys nodded. "Well, it is more than likely Beast Boy remembered something from when I re-wired the Tower's mainframe."

"Oh great," said Robin. "Okay we'll spread out and take him down with as little force was we can." Starfire and Cyborg nodded and left the security room. Robin flicked on a wall comm. to signal Raven. "Raven, Beast Boy's escaped we need you to join the search." He heard no response. "Raven? Raven respond…"

"_Alright!_" Came Raven's irritated response. Robin moved away from the comm. link a few inches. With an inquisitive face Robin left to join his friends. In her room Raven moved away from her comm. link and walked out of her room. She hadn't gone far when the pain began to hit her again. "Argh! No!"

"Raven?" She looked back and saw Cyborg. "Are you okay?"

"No, now that you mention it Cyborg something is very not okay with ME!"

"Whoa take it easy girl, you're starting to sound like-"

"Like what? Like Beast Boy? Could it possibly be because the symptoms are related? Well you wouldn't know would you? Always got your head under the hood of your car!" She shoved by him. He watched her with a small frown.

"Sheesh, moody much?" He resumed his walk down the hall and began to rub his head from a growing pain.

--------

Raven stormed back into her room and fell to her knees clutching her head. She winced out loud and grabbed the nearest thing she could get her hands on and threw it across the room. After the her alarm clock smashed against the wall she picked her head up and closed her eyes taking in slow breaths.

"This won't last long," she said having regained her normal senses. "This thing, this…hate virus is definitely contagious." She paced about talking to herself. "But how? How does it spread? The first time Beast Boy got angry at me I was fine, the second time when he knocked back and I began to feel it." She thought for a moment then began to connect the dots. "Beast Boy touched me…then I touched Cyborg." No sooner had she come to her revelation than her battle was lost once again. Her head fell forward and when she picked it back up her eyes turned red. "That moron _Beast Boy!_" And before she could stop herself Raven moved through the wall in search of the changeling.

--------

Robin sat in the common room at one of the computer terminals beneath the large screen. From the time he'd sat down Robin had been hard at work trying to use the tower sensors to find Beast Boy. He finally picked up on what was probably his locator signal coming from the basement.

"Computer confirm Beast Boy's locator."

"Locator signal detected in lower level storage B," responded the computer. Robin nodded and radioed Starfire.

"Star he should right below you."

"Understood, "said Starfire. She quietly moved through the door at the top of the stairs in storage and paused. She heard nothing that would say Beast Boy heard her coming in and she swiftly flew down to his signal. Robin paced back and forth in the common room and finally Starfire called back. "Robin are you there?"

"Yes I'm here, report." Starfire bent down and picked up Beast Boy's comm. link.

"I am afraid Beast Boy is far more clever then we thought." She needn't have explained it further. Robin put on a downcast look.

"We need to regroup, you Cyborg and Raven get back to control."

"Yes Robin."

* * *

ELSEWHERE IN THE CITY…………..

Kitten walked into a room and shut the door behind her. As soon as she was positive she was alone and out of danger of being discovered she knelt on the floor. From her pendant a window in space opened revealing Tomas' face. She lowered her head reverently.

"Rise," he said. She stood up.

"The tower has been infected, as you have ordered."

"You have done well, Ragnorok is drawing nearer and our forces are still minimal. In a moment you will be sent coordinates where there are many who will know and accept us."

"And what of those who will not believe." Tomas looked her square in the eye.

"You know what awaits them; those who refuse to believe must be taught. If they will not be taught then they will be destroyed and made as dust." Kitten bowed her head to him.

"I understand, blessed be to the Etens my lord."

"Blessed be…we are indeed."

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER…………………

Robin and Starfire had been waiting for Cyborg and Raven to rejoin them for thirty minuets. Robin looked up at the clock and threw up his arms.

"That's it we've got to find them." Just as he was about to give out more instructions Cyborg walked in. "Well there you are, I told you guys to meet us back here where've you been?"

"Nobody asked you," replied Cyborg curtly. Robin and Starfire looked at each other.

"What did you say?"

"I said NOBODY ASKED YOU!" He faced them with glowing eyes. The boy wonder and the alien girl both grabbed onto each other and leapt back over the couch. They stayed perfectly still for a moment then nearly turned white when Cyborg pulled away the couch. He grabbed Robin by the shoulder and held him up. "Come to think of it there's a lot you don't need to know." With a reveling and evil grin Cyborg rolled Robin along the floor like a bowling ball into the cabinets.

"Robin!" Shouted Starfire. She moved over to him as soon as Beast Boy was blasted through the door. Raven glided in through the smoke with her own set of glowing eyes. Feeling defensive Starfire began to move down beside Robin.

"Don't touch him you idiot!" Spat Raven. "That's how this thing spreads!" She put up her hands just as tiger Beast Boy pounced on her. Starfire raised an eye brow.

"How what spreads?" Her question was soon answered as Robin sat up and his eyes were shining brightly with fury. "Oh." He growled and swung at her. She let out a high pitched "Eeek!" and jumped and away. She landed by the refrigerator and began to nervously move about trying to dodge the slightest bit of contact wit her friends. Feeling that she was no longer safe on the ground she took flight and soared up to the ceiling. Robin extended his staff and stood before Cyborg with a ready cannon.

"Roll a strike with me will you?"

"Come on tough guy, gemmie all you got." Robin let yelled out a battle cry and engaged Cyborg. From the ceiling Starfire watched with growing anxiety.

"Ohh this terribly awful, but for now I am safe up here."

"Wanna bet," said Raven as her head phased through the ceiling beside Starfire.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed in fright and flew away, narrowly missing Beast Boy as he was thrown through the large window. He returned shortly as a hawk and morphed into an angry rhino. Starfire took her opportunity and swiftly flew out the window. "They are beyond control of themselves. Measures must be taken with haste." A sonic blast flew right by her.

"YO! You afraid or something! I just scheduled you for a three o'clock butt kicking!"

"Lots of haste," she said urgently to herself.

--------

Starfire touched down in the alley where they found Beast Boy not long ago. At first glance being there told her absolutely nothing that could help her resolve this crisis. She bent down and felt the pavement where he lay for what they deduced was an hour or so. When she detected nothing Starfire stood back up and moved to inspect another portion of the city. As she left, however something caught her eye. It was not but ten feet from where her green friend was struck down. She brushed her fingers lightly against the concrete and upon inspecting them saw a fait yellow color on her finger tips. It was a dusty residue, but from what she eluded her. Starfire rubbed her thumb and fingers together trying to remember where she had seen this. Then it hit her. _"STOP!" He shouted but she clamped her fist around the pendant and they were gone. From her perspective the trip was instantaneous and ended in the blink of any eye. She opened her eyes and found herself on the outskirts of the city. Tomas was nowhere in sight. Starfire began to decide on what to do next when the orb on her breast plate began blinking. She flipped open her comm. link to see the Titan mainframe alerting her of activity in a warehouse._ Starfire wiped the dust off her hands as a scowl came across her face.

"Tomas," she said with contention. She barely noticed it the first time, but she saw and felt the same residue when she was transported back to the city by an Eten pendant. With her new bout of knowledge Starfire took flight and headed back to the tower.

--------

Starfire returned through the broken window but found no sign of her friends in the immediate vicinity. Cautious not to startle her enraged friends into attacking she made sure they were not lying in wait before announcing herself.

"Friends, friends it is I Starfire. I have returned with vital information."

"Wouldn't 'I'm home' take less time," said a voice behind her. She gulped and slowly turned on her heel. Robin stood with his still glowing eyes. "Can't you speak English once in a while?"

"Have I not spoken since the day we met?"

"That's another thing Star would it hurt to use contractions once in a while. I mean-GAAA!" Starfire jumped at his outburst. "If you can't say something in two syllables or less maybe you should just SHUT UP!" She stared blankly at him then mouthed wordlessly as eyes began to shine with tears. "Oh come on don't start that!" He began to walk away.

"There-There is no need to become angry Robin."

"I'M NOT ANGRY, IF I WERE AGNRY I'D BE YELLING!" Robin stormed over to the kitchen area.

"He is not in his right mind-he is not in his right mind," Starfire kept telling herself. Cyborg then barreled on through the door closely followed by Beast Boy. Starfire could hardly tell what they were saying only that they were trying to kill each other. She made a move to quietly leave the room when she found Raven blocking her way.

"Please do not touch me!"

"No Star calm down," said Raven. Starfire gaped at her astonished. Her eyes were no longer glowing.

"Raven, you are no longer possessed by this virus."

"No I'm still infected but it comes and goes for some reason and I don't know how long it's going to last." Starfire moved toward her.

"Well we must tend to you-"

"No don't touch me!" Starfire quickly drew her hand back. "I think if I can examine my blood work I can come up with a cure but you need to keep the boys from tearing each other apart."

"I will try."

"Without touching them."

"Yes, I have grasped that part," she said with a small smile. Raven nodded and discreetly took her leave. Starfire then turned back to the three battling teens. They stood all facing each other obviously waiting for one to blink. She quietly walked up behind them and gulped.

"Pardon me." As if waiting for her alone Robin let loose his desks, Cyborg his sonic cannon, and Beast Boy quickly became a gorilla. Robin shot upward with his grapple to avoid Beast Boy and Cyborg caught his giant hands. The two pushed each other back and forth until Cyborg's shoulder rockets won him that battle. Starfire stood watching with genuine uncertainty, how was she able to stop them without actually touching them?

"That'll teach you dweebs to mess around in my room!"

"That's what you get for rolling me across the floor!" Spouted Robin. The two faced each other with ferocious glares. Starfire landed between them.

"Friends please you must get the hold of yourselves, you are both under the influence of an Eten virus and we must work to together if-"

"AW BE QUIET!" Cyborg knocked her back into the kitchen counter and a pot fell down over her head.

"HEY! APOLOGIZE TO STARFIRE RIGHT NOW!"

"Yeah and who's gonna make me spike-hair-boy, **you?**" The two engaged in hand to hand combat when Cyborg refused to apologize and Robin refused to take the insult lightly. Over by the counter Starfire took hold of the edge of the pot and slowly raised it back over her head, as she did her eyes slowly turned red.

"Come on Cyborg, can't a teen android do better?" taunted Robin.

"Well why don't you put your money where hair gel is boy?" A green blast suddenly blew past them creating a charred hole in the wall. They looked at the hole for a moment then followed its path back at its thrower. Starfire stood ready to cast another starbolt and held with a wicked grin.

"**_Can't_** either of you form better insults?" The two boys looked back at each other and ducked just as she let loose her eyebeams.

--------

Raven spared neither expense nor toil in the lab as she zoomed back and forth between computer screens, test tubes, and notes. She put her hands down on some fragile materials when the whole tower shook.

"Well that can only mean Starfire's picked it up." Raven used an eyedropper to move a small bit of liquid from tube to another. The pale Titan allowed the liquids to mix then set some on a microscope connected to the computer. A confirmed match told her the task was done and all that was needed was to inject herself with it. No sooner had she sucked an amount up into a syringe then the virus returned to her.

"Ahhh!" She dropped the needle and staggered about floor. The red shade returned to her eyes. "If only those two immature knuckle heads hadn't interrupted me I would've finished this a long time ago! NO!" She fought it back just long enough to reach for the shot and quickly jab it into her arm. She winced as the sharp pain came then left just as quickly. The inexplicable anger along with the urge to hurt anyone around her soon faded away and Raven regained her normal self.

"Glad that's over. Now all I have to do is somehow stick the rest of them with this…yippee."

--------

Robin moved about the metal rafters of the basement. After Starfire launched her assault he and Cyborg parted and Robin made his way downstairs. He silently prowled the steel girders looking for any sign of movement. His eyes finally spotted Starfire as she undoubtedly followed him.

"You really had me going there for a second Star." She quickly grew defensive at the sound of his voice. "Yeah for a second I thought you were actually a threat." Starfire moved her eyes about and smirked.

"Overconfidence seems to be a way of life for you Robin, I rely more on using my intelligence." Robin nodded and pulled out a small remote.

"Uh huh? So do I." A quiet beeping noise caught Starfire's attention and she looked down to see a remote explosive stuck the bar she was hovering over. Like lighting she flew away just as that portion of the ceiling was engulfed in flame. "You were saying something about overconfidence!" She turned in mid air and saw him balancing on a bar directly ahead of her.

"Impressive Robin, perhaps we should finish what we began the day I came to this world?" He extended his staff and with his free hand beckoned her to come forward. But Starfire had other plans, for she reached to her side and pulled a piece one of the heavy girders free. Robin's glowing eyes narrowed. Then with all her might and a battle yawp Starfire threw the giant piece of metal toward him like a boomerang. Robin tucked away his weapon and hopped along anything he could as the whirling projectile drew nearer and nearer. He leapt down to the floor narrowly escaping it. He bounced along the hard floor with a few grunts here and there. Starfire slowly hovered down with a ready starbolt in each hand.

"For all your skills Robin you seem quite frail."

"YAAAA!" He jumped up with a well aimed kick to her chest. Yet just as Robin was about to connect a giant black energy raven's claw grabbed him, and pulled him up through the basement roof. "RAVEN! I was in the middle of something!"

"Pardon me," said Raven without actual remorse. She saw Robin gear up for an attack and telekinetically sent a cure-filled shot his way. It stuck him right in the stomach and he tumbled beside Raven in a heap. "Robin? Are you okay?

"Well…that would depend on your definition of okay." She smiled when she saw Robin's eyes back to normal.

"That's some temper you have," said the empath. Robin looked at her for a second then snickered.

"You should talk." He stood up and felt a wave of dizziness come over him.

"Are you sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," he said and immediately lost his balance. Raven groaned and helped him back up.

--------

Back in the common room Cyborg currently used the coach as a barricade. He periodically reached over and fired a few blind shots trying to fend off Beast Boy and Starfire. The both of them apparently having formed a mutually insincere truce. Robin peeked through the door at them and looked back at Raven.

"I really don't this is a good idea."

"We can't let them keep going like this or there'll be nothing left."

"The moment we go in there they'll start shoot'n and charging at anything that comes their way, we'll never get close enough to inject them with this stuff." Raven put folded her arms.

"What do you propose we do then?" Robin stepped away from the door and let his brain take over. Finally an idea was born.

"Would this stuff work just as good in gaseous form?" Outside in the common room Cyborg misjudged the timing and reached over just in time to take a Starbolt in the shoulder.

"YOW!" He fell flat on his back and did his best to nurse his wound. He made an attempt to get up but moved back down when Starfire's foot pushed down on his chest. She smiled down at him and giggled.

"I believe _I'm_ beginning to like speaking this way, now say my name and admit your defeat!"

"I'd rather loan my car to BB!"

"Dude I'd do what she says, once she's finished with you I can have a crack at her."

"You will surely suffer the same fate," sniped the alien girl. "Now," she bore down on Cyborg with furiously glowing eyes. "Do you think you have time for last wor-" She never finished her sentence as her breath caught. They all looked upward as the air began to change. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all doubled over coughing. Within moments of releasing the chemical into the ventilation system Robin and Raven entered the common room.

"Alright," said Robin. "I think some 'time-outs' are in order." Beast Boy sat up and rubbed his head.

"Dude, what's going on?"

* * *

AFTER THE TOWER WAS GROSSLY REPAIRED………………

Beast Boy helped Robin set the living room table back down. "I would just like to say before everyone starts apologizing that I really didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"You can relax man; we're not super heated anymore." They all sat down on the new couch, since the old one was very much destroyed in the myriad of fights. Beast Boy then explained everything from the moment he left the tower to the here and now.

"Kitten!" The other four of them said in astounded unison.

"Well no big loss," said Cyborg casually.

"On the contrary Cyborg we may consider this problematic indeed," said Starfire. "The Etens have not walked the earth in many thousands of years. From Kitten they will learn everything they need to know, including detailed knowledge of past encounters with us."

"Well it was just a matter of time before they tried to strike at us," said Robin. "Fortunately it looks like once we were cured of the plague we became immune to it, which should keep them from attacking us this way again." Beast Boy stood up and stretched his arms.

"I don't know about you guys but being mad at all of you all at once pooped me out, if you need me I'll be chilling till whenever."

"I second that," said Cyborg. Raven put the finishing touches on her reading spot on the couch and left as well. Robin stood up and moved toward the hall when a quiet voice caught him.

"Robin…" He didn't turn but stayed in place.

"Yes Star?"

"I must sincerely beg your forgiveness, I am hopeful you know that was a able to think properly I would not have acted in such a way." Robin smiled and faced.

"I'm sorry too Star, I was totally wrong." She locked eyes with him. "Proper English is sooo you." She laughed and he chuckled along with her. He waited for her mirth to die down. "But seriously…" She stopped laughing. "If I did anything to you Starfire…I don't think I could ever forgive myself." She slipped her hand in his and guided him back to a sitting position.

"And I would not be at peace if I had harmed you in any way. Virus or not, I am disgusted by what I said and did." He took hold of her hand with his other.

"Well then how about we make up for it by looking out for each other? I'll make sure you're okay."

"And I will protect you," said Starfire. He nodded and the two of them sat together on the sofa. "Would like to view the television?" Robin shook his head.

"Naaa, I think some peace and quite would be just fine." She giggled once more and leant her head on his shoulder. From over y the door Raven watched them with a growing beam.

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN STEEL CITY…………………

Many of the criminals defrost from the Brotherhood's hideout had gathered in their new unofficial base of operations. It consisted mainly of the former Hive students as well as many of the other villains that have come and gone. Gizmo, Mammoth, and Seamore all sat a square table currently absorbed in a game of cards.

"I've got nothing," said Seamore with a disappointed morose. "Hey have any of you guys heard anything about these 'people' that have been showing up lately?"

"Tsk! You mean these religious kludge heads? Yeah sure what about em'?" asked Gizmo adding more chips to the pot.

"I don't know but they've been giving me the creeps, everywhere they go they leave with more followers. The whole thing is just really freaky."

"Tell me about it," grunted Mammoth. "I heard just awhile ago the Brotherhood suddenly joined them."

"Bunch of losers," said Gizmo.

"You would do well to learn from their wisdom!" Shouted a voice. Everyone in the large hall looked over at the entrance and saw Kitten walking in, a band of converts following behind. The small crowd of Hive students recognized her and yet is was apparent she was completely different. "For it is the destiny of all living things…to know their gods." Gizmo and Seamore exchanged apprehensive looks as Kitten gazed at each of them with an eager leer.

**The End**

* * *

It's always fun when you get to write the heroes completely out of character. MUA HA HA HA HA! Okay moment of craziness is over. Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. XD Laters! 


	7. The Ninth Circuit act one

This may be the first of many episodes that I'll have to cut in half and put out in sections. We'll see how it goes. And thanks so much for reviewing; **Toxic-Dreamer-2, Samanthe2121, The Seed of Chucky, StoryTeller6518, Realfanficts, TTHPFan.**

* * *

The Ninth Circuit

Act One

Robin walked down the halls toward the elevator in an everyday nonchalant fashion. He finally reached it and tapped the button off to the side. He waited for a good long while for the doors to open but they never did. He sagged his shoulders and irritably pressed the button again a few more times. Shaking his head Robin moved to take the stairs just as the doors slid open. With yet another annoyed sigh Robin entered the elevator.

"Control," he said to the computer. The doors closed and he began to ascend toward the common room. Halfway into the trip the lift suddenly stopped and Robin grabbed the railing along the side. It seemed like it was going to just as suddenly drop back down to the ground floor but continued on its way again. When he finally reached the common room Robin jumped out of the elevator happy to be on solid ground again. Cyborg was currently absorbed in the TV.

"Cyborg I think should look at that elevator."

"Why? What's wrong with it?" he asked not looking away from his show. Robin crossed his arms.

"Nothing, nothing...at all. Except that for the last three days it's been spontaneously stopping, sending people to the wrong floor, or not opening in the first place. Its times like these I wish I had Raven's powers; I could just fly up through the floor."

"Yeah, that's cool stuff."

"Are you gonna fix the elevator yes or no?"

"I'll do it at the commercial," replied Cyborg over his shoulder. "When BB, Raven, and Star supposed to get back I'm starving?"

"I don't know Cyborg, but when they do get back they'll probably need Raven to phase them through the floor."

"Alright! Alright! I'll get right on it," said Cyborg throwing the remote away. "Since it's such a National Crisis." He didn't take two steps however before a small object came crashing through the window. "YA! I didn't do it!"

"Calm down it was just this," said Robin. They walked around the couch and saw a baseball sized metal sphere on the floor. Robin bent down on his knees for a better look at it. Cyborg made a quick pass with his own scanners.

"It's giving off a small energy signature but nothing to get worked up about." On that note Robin took the sphere in hand and stood up. They stared at it in wonder for a moment. "So what is it?" Robin had just enough time to shrug when a holographic projection of a man rose from it. It rotated slowly in Robin's hands.

"_Greetings Teen Titans._" Robin and Cyborg glanced curiously at each other then back down at the message before them.

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

Robin swallowed somewhat thinking about what he might say. Finally he resolved for a normal greeting of sorts. "Hi, I'm Robin and this is-"

"_I am sure you are trying to speak to me right now but do not concern yourselves, this is but a one way message._" They set the sphere down on the table and sat down. "_My name is Garan. It is my honor and distinct pleasure to cordially invite you to be the representatives of your world in a great race._" Robin and Cyborg once again looked at one another. Now thoroughly interested they moved closer. "_Affectingly known far and wide as 'The Ninth Circuit' and located in the Calamerain solar system your presence would be most appreciated._"

"I like it so far," said Cyborg. Robin rubbed his chin quizzically.

"There has to be a catch though," said the boy wonder suspiciously.

"_As you might have already guessed should you accept my invitation your course will be fraught with glorious sights to behold as well as dangers to be feared._"

"There it is."

"_But should there be any lingering doubt let me remind you of the magnitude of this race. Should you triumph you would forever earn the respect, not to mention envy, of your fellow contenders._" They both looked at each other as if saying 'big whoop.' "_Did I also happen to mention that, along with the respect and envy, to the winner of this race goes a most lucrative reward,_" said Garan temptingly. And it seemed to have worked on the two Titans. "_When you have made your decision simply send you message back with this module. We look forward to hearing from you._" With that the message ended and the sphere became motionless. Neither really knew what to say at the moment. Finally Cyborg let out a long breath.

"Wow, didn't see that coming."

* * *

LATER…………

"So, tell me again why we're doing this?" asked Raven trying to examine the sphere in a better light.

"We're not," said Robin. Cyborg met his eyes. "Yet, we're just considering our options I guess."

"But you are going to accept this are you not?" inquired Starfire. Robin smiled at her.

"Oh how could you tell?" She shrugged.

"You may call it intuition."

"Dude I say we go," said Beast Boy casting his vote. "I mean how often does something like this come along?" Raven nodded agreeably.

"I agree that it is a rare opportunity."

"Right," said Robin. "And now that I think of it this may be a good opportunity to try and find some powerful allies against the Etens." Raven arched a brow.

"So you're saying this is a diplomatic mission?" Robin nodded. "I see, and if somehow in the process it just happens to be-"

"Fun," said Cyborg with a grin. "I know, what's a guy to do?"

"Where did this Garan say the race was to be held?" asked Starfire. Robin went over the message trying to remember the name.

"Uhh…the calamari-no-the Calamerain solar system."

"Did he?" she asked with a note of intrigue.

"You've heard of it?" She nodded.

"In passing, yes. It is said to be dangerous but also very wondrous at times." She turned back to Robin. "Robin I for one for certainly enjoy a trip to this place, I have often dreamed of what it might be like." Beast Boy smirked while munching an apple.

"I wouldn't worry Star its not like he'll say no to **you** or something." He earned a glare from both Robin and Raven while producing a deep blush in Starfire. Cyborg picked up the sphere and threw it up and down in his hand.

"Well the guy said if we decide to go to send our answer back with this." Robin looked around hopefully at his friends.

"What d'ya guys say?"

"I already said we should go," said Beast Boy.

"Yes I have also voiced my desire to accept," agreed Starfire. The only one not having made up her mind was Raven. She groaned uncertainly with the other four of them giving her pleading looks. She finally sighed and waved her hands about.

"Fine, fine we're going." Beast Boy hopped over the couch.

"Sssweet! I'll tell em'." He picked up the sphere. "Hey yo! We'll do it! Is anyone there?"

"Come on man do you really think-" At once Garan's image returned. "They're gonna hear that."

"_We are elated you have accepted. As we speak your names are being entered in the guest list. Bear in mind this is a closed event and only those invited are allowed to attend or participate. We are now also sending you the coordinates of the starting line._" They all glanced over at one of the computer terminals and saw it was indeed receiving something. "_The official start will be in one and a half days, so be prompt in your arrival. Once again we thank you for accepting and we look forward to seeing you in person._" As it ended a second time and the download complete the sphere rose into the air and broke through the window again in a second spot.

"We really go through a lot of those don't we," said Beast Boy. Within about thirty minuets each Titan had all the stuff they needed to bring packed and ready. As Robin moved down the hall Cyborg joined him with the ship's checklist.

"Hey Rob I finished looking over the T-Ship, she's tip top and ready to race."

"Nice, how far away is the starting line?"

"It's about a two hour hyperspace jump."

"Better bring something to read then," said Robin turning a corner into the common room. He saw Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy making sure they had everything needed. "So," said Robin clapping his hands together. "Everyone got everything? Sleeping bags? Bug spray?"

"Indeed," said Starfire. "The giant insectoids of Lombarum are not to be trifled with." Robin gazed at her uneasily.

"I was joking Star?"

"I was not," she said matter-of-factly. A staggered silence filled the room until Robin motioned for everyone to start moving. Not long after that they departed the tower via the subterranean launch tube. They soon broke the atmosphere and glided smoothly through the vacuum of space.

"Coordinates in place," reported Raven.

"Engaging hyperspace window," said Starfire. She carefully moved slide switch forward and the ship entered light speed. Just as Cyborg predicted the trip was like a slow boring car ride. The only difference was the fast moving bluish hyperspace wormhole outside; but even that grew boring to look at after a while. Three times Beast Boy asked 'are we there yet' and with each 'no' Raven grew three times more aggravated. Just as Beast Boy was about to ask yet again Raven's angry face popped up on his screen.

"Beast Boy we will be there when we get there. If you ask it just one more time I'm more than certain I'll do something unearthly." That effectively shut the poor changeling up for the remainder of the trip. Another bit of eternity passed before a beeping in Robin's pod roused him from a nap.

"Oh…hey guys we're here." The T-Ship exited hyperspace. As they made sure the various systems were still functioning. Raven stole a glance outside then looked back out her window.

"Well would look at that." Ahead of them was an enormous space station with dozens of ships docked around it. Off to the side was what could only be the starting line where two floating pylons generated a red energy wall. Behind them more ships left hyperspace and proceeded to an empty dock.

"So, where're we parking?" asked Beast Boy. Robin's hand suddenly left the stick as he realized he was no longer in control.

"Guys, I don't think that's up to us." Starfire pulled up a readout on her screen to find a beam connected to their vessel.

"A tractor beam has taken control of the ship," she reported. Since the only for them to get was to open the pods they were pulled into a hanger rather than a dock. The door closed behind them and the room filled with oxygen. Once they were sure that it was safe Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy opened their pods in turn and jumped down from the ship. Beneath each of their pods a small compartment holding their luggage lowered to the floor. As they gathered their stuff two men walked up to them. They immediately recognized the first to be Garan. He reached the Titans bowed his head to them.

"It is a great honor to have you among us Teen Titans."

"You've heard of us I take it," suggested Robin.

"Of course, your deeds on Earth on throughout the galaxy have earned you a great deal of renown. Now allow me to introduce my assistant Tyron." The man behind Garan, Tyron, also bowed. At Garan's motion Tryon handed Robin a thin panel. "This is contains a map of the course, each challenge along the way, and a list of both your fellow contenders and our sponsors." Seeing that Robin's hands were essentially full Garan handed three cards to Cyborg. "And these are the keys to your rooms, the official kick off begins tomorrow morning so rest well."

"Thanks," said Robin.

"I personally look forward to seeing how you do." And Garan departed to greet someone else.

"He's a fan," said Cyborg. A tram transported them around the station and began rising upward like an elevator. While they kept rising Raven looked out the window at the many ships flying around or docking.

"I thought this was invitation only, there sure are a lot of people coming in."

"It is highly probable most of them will be spectators," said Starfire. They felt the tram slowing down then it came to a halt. The doors opened allowing the Titans passage into a hallway. Cyborg glanced back and forth between the keys and the numbers on the doors. He spotted their rooms ahead and pointed.

"Over here yall." Assuming they could enter the other rooms through a door in the first they all followed Cyborg into the first one. Beast Boy gazed around that the accommodations with an impressed note.

"Cozy."

"They sure did their research on earthen lodging," said Raven as she found the beds to be quite comfortable. Indeed the three rooms mimicked perfectly that of a five star hotel.

"Excuse me friends I will go see what refreshments are available," said Starfire.

"Okay," called back Robin. He knew well that was one of Starfire's adorable habits if ever they lodged somehow. Robin set his things down and grabbed the panel while sitting on the edge of the bed. He moved his hand over the blank panel as he found no buttons or switches. Without any other options Robin tapped the screen and lit up. "Whoa, that's cool." It was like a liquid touch screen. "Hmm." He said thoughtfully.

"Whatcha got?"

"Well if I'm reading these rules right it says only two of us can be in the race."

"You're kidding!" They heard Beast Boy shout from the other room. "Dude htat is so unfair you know its going to be you and Cyborg." They ignored the rest of Beast Boy's whimpering and Robin went to another category.

"Alrighty, lets see who we got here. Umm…." He scrolled through the pages listing each competitor. Cyborg noticed Robin looking through and looked over his shoulder.

"Anyone we know?"

"Not so far," said Robin moving his eyes over the text. Each page had a picture of the contender and a rotating photo of their ship. A short history followed the pictures with a vague set of details about their ship. "Don't know you, or you, or you," said Robin flipping the pages with a tap on the screen. "Hey it's our police buddies from Centari Prime." The two Centari police having mistaken Starfire for Blackfire showed up on the screen.

"Are they racing or watching for any lawbreakers?" asked Cyborg.

"It says they're racing." He went back to scrolling until an all too familiar green alien appeared. "You've got to be kidding me," said Robin flabbergasted.

"What?" asked Cyborg. He looked down at the screen and saw that it was Glgrdsklechhh. "What! You mean to tell me that the space blob Starfire almost married is racing too?" Robin re-read the article.

"Oh wait no…he's just sponsoring someone else but apparently they put his picture on here." Cyborg nodded discreetly. Robin continued skimming through the info on their opponents until he reached a certain page and his eyes bulged. "Oh no."

"Now what?" asked Cyborg a little annoyed. Robin said nothing but handed him the panel. Cyborg took one look at the picture and his face matched Robin's.

"What's the matter with you two?" asked Raven as she and Beast Boy entered. Mimicking Robin's response Cyborg sent a downcast look to the floor and hand her the panel. She and Beast Boy looked and their mouths hit the floor as they Val-Yor's smug face smiled up at them.

"This could be a problem," said Raven.

"Ya think," said Beast Boy.

"Maybe it won't," said Cyborg. They all looked at him as though he were crazy. "Its possible he and Starfire have forgotten about each other. Robin ran a hand through his hair.

"Forgotten? Right; Starfire's forgotten all about his cruel name calling, the disregard for her safety, and complete lack of gratitude."

"Okay I think I see your point."

"This is just perfect, as soon Star and Val-Silver Head see each other it'll be Battle of the Planets all over again," said Beast Boy.

"Friends," they heard Starfire calling. Robin threw Cyborg the panel who sent it to Raven who in turn tossed it to Beast Boy. They juggled the panel about like a hot potato for a second time then Robin hid it behind his back. She entered carrying two bowls filled with what appeared to be blue shrimp. "These crimta are very much like the earthen shrimp though I am told with a slightly tangy after taste." She saw them sweating bullets and grew nervous. "Is there something wrong?"

"No!" said Robin a little too quickly. She shot her eyes to him. "I mean, no why would you…why would you say that?" She saw him fiddling with something behind his back and allowed an impish smile to creep across her features.

"Robin are you hiding something from me?" They all moved away as they knew it was only a matter of seconds before he caved.

"No I just…just.." Her smile grew wider.

"Is that a present," she said trying to reach around him.

"No! Get away-stop that!" She pulled the panel from his grasp and looked both surprised and disappointed.

"This?" she asked with an incredulous smile. "What are you so fearful I will see?" Robin scratched the back of his neck. Starfire switched the panel back on and saw Val-Yor's face. She remained silent for a moment giving Robin the impression that she was about to explode. To their surprise however she merely chuckled and let the panel fall to the bed.

"You're…not angry or anything?" asked Raven.

"Why would I be?" asked Starfire taking the bowls of alien crimta into her and Raven's room. Robin felt apprehensive.

"Starfire, we know he hurt you a lot. Nobody's perfect, I know I would be a little upset knowing he's here." Starfire set the bowls down with a slight hint of resentment.

"Val-Yor has obviously been invited to participate and has as much right to accept as we do. Now if you will excuse me once more I wish to see if the crimtas come with assorted dips." She walked away and they all watched her cautiously. Raven bent backward to get a better view of her leaving the room.

"That went…well," said Beast Boy. Raven saw Starfire reach the door and as she walked out crunched a metal sculpture into a ruined block.

"Per say." The remainder of the evening was uncomfortably quiet. Just as Robin feared Starfire was indeed offended to find that Val-Yor was also competing but she did little to show it. Ironically her efforts to mask her indignation only intensified the nervous atmosphere. They invited her into a game of cards which she halfheartedly accepted. Starfire said next to nothing the entire game and only when it was her turn did she say more than a sigh. Much to Robin's relief the time for bed rolled around and they settled themselves in. Hopefully a good nights rest would ease Starfire's mind and clear away some of the anger. Unfortunately it was a fact when Starfire felt bad the rest of them couldn't ignore it.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY……………….

"Come on man we're gonna be late!" Shouted Cyborg. Robin rushed around his room gathering anything he might need. According to the panel Garan gave them the entire race would take around twelve hours to complete, eleven if their ship was fast. Finally the two of them assembled out in the hall. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy stepped outside and locked up their rooms. Starfire hugged each of them though he noticed his was a slightly prolonged.

"I wish you both luck friends, though I am more than certain you will not have a need for it." Cyborg glowed humbly.

"Actually Star it might get a little-"

"We'll be fine," interrupted Robin. "You guys know where the observation deck is?" They all replied in the affirmative. "Okay well we'll be on the comm. if you need us. Oh and try and get to know some people, remember the other reason why we're here."

"Yes," said Raven. "Exciting diplomacy." Robin and Cyborg chuckled and ran off down the hall. Raven rolled her eyes. "Boys."

--------

Robin and Cyborg stepped out of the tram among many other contestants. There were a great many, most likely from many corners of the galaxy. They could see the T-Ship had been moved to a hanger adjoining a number of others and moved toward it.

"Teen Titans." They heard a somewhat robotic voice behind them. They turned in place to see one of the Centari police approaching.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I am well, and how do I find you?"

"We're doing good," said Robin. "How's the life law enforcement treating you?"

"Fair," responded the Centari. "My partner is currently making some last minuet modifications to our ship, he sends his best."

"Oh well tell him thanks," said Cyborg. "May the best man win." Cyborg stretched out his hand. He and the Centari shook and they parted company. "You know there're a lot of people here maybe we won't even see him."

"Well look who we have here." Said yet another voice off to the side. Robin needn't have turned to know who it was. The arrogance in his voice was as vibrant as it was when they first met him. Val-Yor stepped in front of them trying to seem overpowering. "And I thought they only offered a place in this race to the best in the galaxy."

"So that would mean you're just here to sell hot dogs right," quipped Cyborg. Val-Yor ignored him and focused on Robin.

"There are no rules during the great race," he said in a low and quiet voice.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Robin calmly. He moved around the large man assuming he would be a little too heavy to push past. Slightly disappointed his talk didn't hinder Robin Val-Yor spoke over his shoulder.

"It's too bad the Troq isn't coming with you." Robin stopped. "I'd have a bunch better reason to blow your pathetic row boat to dust." Cyborg glanced down at the boy wonder knowing Robin was positively seething. "Maybe she should go with you instead of him, if she stays here someone might see her as the little rat that she is." Robin swiftly turned around but was held back by his friend.

"Easy big fella," whispered Cyborg.

"You stay away from Starfire," spat Robin. "And you better be careful about what you say about her." Val-Yor raised an eyebrow. "I'm not nearly as calm about you as she is." He merely smirked and walked away toward his ship. Cyborg let Robin's shoulder go.

"Hey I'm proud of man, just keep it cool and hope he gets sucked into a black hole or something."

"If he says one more word about Starfire-" Robin couldn't finish his sentence his mood was so bad. He stalked down the hall toward their ship with Cyborg following behind.

--------

A few dozen decks above them Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy entered the observation lounge and found themselves a table. A screen lowered from the ceiling above them and lit up.

"Good morning, I'm your talk about racing buddy." Raven sank in her seat. "Currently all one hundred contestants are readying their ships and making their way behind the starting line. The race will begin in fifteen minuets, would you like to know more?"

"Not now," Spouted Raven. The virtual person left the screen and replaced itself with a view of the staring line. Just as the talk about had said a couple dozen racers had already placed themselves behind the red energy field that was the starting line. Starfire found herself fiddling with her hands she was so nervous. Admittedly if the revelation of Val-Yor's presence was never had she would not be this worried. She wished she were going with them just to make sure he didn't try anything of a dishonest nature. Raven's powers homed in on her troubled mind immediately.

"Starfire, you can calm down. There's security everywhere so I really wouldn't worry about Robin and Cyborg. Besides with Cyborg's expertise and Robin's desire to win at all costs I doubt they'll have a problem." Slightly eased by these words Starfire nodded returned her gaze to the screen.

--------

Robin and Cyborg sat in the T-Ship while the stations tractor beam moved them out behind the starting line. Cyborg clicked away on his screen while Robin observed the ships around them. Unfortunately they all looked very different than in their pictures.

"I've put the other three pods under computer control," said Cyborg. "Are-you-ready," he said excitedly.

"Oh yeah," replied Robin rubbing his hands together. The two of them could remember only a few times when they were this pumped up about something, either before or during the days of crime fighting. Once all the racers were outside a giant image of Garan appeared.

"**Good day to you all.**" His voice boomed over the large crowd. "**Now, for the duration of the race all of your hyper drive modules will be rendered useless. Halfway through the race, those of you who make it that far, will be a place to rest and refuel. Keep in mind the dangers that await you throughout the loop, they come in the forms of both ominous and beautiful.**" Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy looked at each other. "**To the many who may not return from this endeavor I bid you all a very fond farewell. Now be vigilant and race well!**" His image disappeared but his voice could still be heard. "**Gentlemen…start your thrusters.**" The sounds of engines and boosters coming to life raged through the area.

"Thrusters online," said Cyborg. "We're good to go." Robin smiled and took hold of the stick.

"**You will begin in ten seconds.**" As the long seconds ticked away they saw the field ahead of them change from red to yellow. It seemed like they would be sitting there forever waiting to be freed. Then in one giant second it changed to green and the one hundred contestants sped forward in a mad flock of adrenaline.

To be continued

* * *

I'm sorry I had to stop here but so busy this was the best I could do. I'll get the next part out ASAP. Hope you liked it. 


	8. The Ninth Circuit act two

The Ninth Circuit

Act 2

As the long seconds ticked away they saw the field ahead of them change from red to yellow. It seemed like they would be sitting there forever waiting to be freed. Then in one giant second it changed to green and the one hundred contestants sped forward in a mad flock of adrenaline. The beginning stretch was nearly identical to that of an animal stampede. Some ten or racers were jostled about and knocked into each other. On the screen at their table Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy winced a few times as they saw many ships being destroyed in the beginning alone.

"_Good morning circuit fans!_" A square at the top left of screen appeared and the commentator smiled back at the audience. "_Joining me today is Ninth Circuit veteran and winner Tobias Norr._" Another alien looking man waved back at everyone. Beast Boy and Raven glanced at each other uneasily. "_Well let's see where we stand with our intrepid racers today. "Looks like Tobias' own son Simian is taking the lead, followed by Gorkin of the Citadel (closely watched), with Calora from Viridian 3 close behind…_"

"What about Robin and Cyborg?" asked Beast Boy ignoring the commentator.

"They are making their way towards the front,' replied Starfire pointing to a dot on the screen that bore their 'T' insignia. Raven returned her attention to small the two men.

"_Now Tobias what do you think about the Earthen new comers to the race, Teen Titans I believe they're called._" Tobias shrugged with his hands laced together.

"_Well you know with every race only time will tell but honestly I don't see how they'll be able to stand much of a chance. In fact they're probably approaching the Calamerain's unstable sun._"

"We'll keep that in mind Tobias, but perhaps now would be a good time to bring up a word from out sponsor; SF Guard. Protect your family from the harmful energy of solar flares, because remember, being incinerated will be a drag on anyone's day," he said with a toothy smile.

--------

Robin piloted the ship past a number of vessels close beside them. He saw large ball of light up ahead and recognized it as the sun from the panel guide.

"Cyborg how're shields looking?"

"Pretty good, if you skim the corona ventral shields should hold up just fine-" Just as Cyborg finished his sentence another ship flew past them so close it jostled them about roughly. "What the-who was that?"

"Val-Yor," said Robin with a hint of loathing. He might have gotten into a rant about him but a beeping caught his attention. "Cyborg, computer says we have a master caution within the shield generator." Cyborg seemed to be way ahead of him. His eyes widened as he found the problem.

"We're loosing shields!"

"What! Get em' back! We're about to pass over a sun with solar flares shooting out everywhere!" Cyborg sent what appeared to be a message then pulled off a panel off to the side and went to work. Robin silently prayed as they drew closer and closer to the sun's corona. Now just seconds from passing over it Cyborg crossed two wires and earning both sparks and momentary ventral shielding. A flare shot up from the sun's surface and hit them directly in the bottom hull. The T-Ship spun about out of control then floated about off course. Robin moved his neck about. He tapped his headset. "Cyborg? Cyborg are you alright?"

"Just peachy," replied Cyborg.

"Do I want to know how close that was?" asked Robin looking back at the sun.

"Hee hee no," said Cyborg trying to make many of the ship's functions return. "Looks like the flare knocked out everything except life support. Shields are gone, weapons are off line, and main thrusters are out. I'm sorry Rob, but we're dead in the water." Robin beat the back of his head against his seat.

"Hyper drive?"

"It was deactivated for the race," reminded Cyborg. "All we have is impulse power, but it'll be awhile before I can get us moving again." Robin hit the dash in front of him in frustration.

"Do what you can."

* * *

"Robin and Cyborg are no longer moving," said Starfire. Raven and Beast Boy moved behind her and looked over her shoulder. "See, they are drifting off course and are falling far behind." Beast Boy heard his comm. link beeping and opened it.

"Hey guys Cyborg sent me something." He set his comm. link on the table for them to see. "It says just before passing over the sun they completely lost shields."

"A malfunction perhaps?"

"I don't think so Star," said Beast Boy with narrowed eyes. "I'd bet anything Cyborg double checked then triple checked everything before they left."

"Then they were sabotaged," said Raven. The three of them looked about afraid that someone might be listening. "There's probably five thousand other people here, how can we find one person out of all that?"

"Well maybe we can narrow it down a little bit," said Beast Boy. "Let's see, who hates us and would go to whatever lengths to see us loose?"

"Val-Yor," said Starfire without even thinking.

"Val-Yor?" repeated Raven with skepticism. "I can see how he'd be suspect number one but I really don't think it's him."

"Why not?" asked Beast Boy. "He's a pompous jerk who hates us because we don't call Starfire names, it fits perfectly." Starfire had been nodding agreeably.

"I'm sorry guys but it just doesn't fit," said Raven. "There's no way he could have gone near the T-Ship before the race started, security would've sent him packing."

"Well someone has done this to them," said Starfire. "And if not Val-Yor than who?" Raven gathered up the small panel.

"The best way to find something is to start looking I guess, Star why don't you come with me and Beast Boy stay here in case Robin and Cyborg try to communicate." Beast Boy nodded while waving them off.

"Sure I'll just stay here…" They stopped and looked back at him. "While you guys go off and have all the fun." Starfire met Raven with a small smile and nodded toward him.

"Beast Boy I will gladly exchange places with y-"

"Yeah that'd be great!" Starfire almost giggled and took Beast Boy's place the table.

"We'll be in touch Star."

"Be careful," called Starfire. Her warning was not without merit. If the saboteur was still abroad he/she was not likely to allow others to discover them. Starfire looked back at the screen with a short sigh; the other racers were far ahead of them.

"_Ra-R-Raven._" Starfire picked her head up as Robin's static voice broke through her comm. link. _"Sta-Starfire, can anyone here me?_" Starfire nearly ripped it open.

"YES! I mean yes, Robin it is I Starfire. Are you and Cyborg okay?" In his pod Robin nodded with relief.

"Yeah we're okay….ish. A solar flare knocked us out and we've been drifting. How far behind are we?" Starfire checked the screen and minorly winced again.

"If you achieve impulse power within the next few minuets you will be one half hour behind." Robin lightly ground his teeth and tapped his headset.

"Cyborg, how're we doing?"

"We're good actually," said Cyborg. And as he said so the panels and lights came back to life and Robin could literally hear the ship returning to normal.

"We have power," said Robin. He gunned the engines and began heading back onto the course. Starfire saw them moving again and smiled. Though behind as they were she noticed several other ships were quickly becoming derelict or destroyed. Their recent conclusion suddenly came back to her.

"Robin, you and Cyborg must use caution. Raven, Beast Boy, and I have reason to believe the T-Ship was tampered with." Robin furrowed his brows as he moved past the floating wreckage of another ship.

"Sabotaged, by whom?" Starfire shook her head.

"We do not know, Raven and Beast Boy have elected to investigate the matter." Robin nodded.

"Alright we'll keep our eyes open, but with this in mind you better keep watch yourself."

"Understood, I will remain here should Raven and Beast Boy discover anything." Starfire closed her comm. link and returned her attention to the screen that displayed now just forty of the original contestants. Robin and Cyborg were quickly moving up but they were still a long way from coming in first. Starfire's attention was suddenly grabbed by the commentator.

"_Well Tobias it looks like our human contenders have finally managed to get back in the game."_

_"You should never underestimate the power of an unstable sun," _said Tobias. _"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm eager to see how they do with X'hal's whip or even the Morpheus nebulas. Much better then they did with that sun I hope."_

_"You've got that right Tobias; in fact I bet if they had the newest model of our other sponsor I'm more than certain it would've been smooth sailing. The Proteus class XL700 is sleek, handles like most day dreams, equipped with the latest in weapons and shields, and has been designed with the competitive racer in mind. Remember, if you're not behind the control stick of an XL700 you probably won't win."_

--------

Cyborg made a few more adjustments to both the engines and shields as they approached what looked like an asteroid field. He looked ahead and checked the guide once more.

"Heads up Rob, I think that may be what they call X'hal's whip."

"You don't say," said Robin as he narrowly avoided a few incoming pieces of rock. They seemed to have moved up to remaining active racers. Both he and Robin gulped as the boy wonder piloted the ship into the cloudy haze of space rocks. Cyborg glanced to his right and saw with growing discomfort the smallest of rocks found its way into the thruster coil of another poor soul. The engine promptly jammed up and exploded in a burst of flame.

"LOOK OUT!" Shouted Cyborg Robin did a barrel roll and evaded the spiraling debris. Robin was forced to make similar maneuvers constantly to circumvent the endless bombardment of both large and small asteroids. At one instance Robin pulled up on the stick and back flipped the ship followed by yet another barrel roll off to the left. Cyborg grew physically ill and shook his head.

"Please don't do that again." As they progressed further the ship began to take hit after hit from the flying asteroids. At least twice Cyborg thought himself crazy for thinking that Robin was actually steering into them. "Hey Rob! Do you think you could try not to hit every single one!"

"I'm doing the best I can Cyborg!" Barked Robin. "It's like these things are following us." And so it seemed indeed. For every time Robin steered the ship away from one group of asteroids another took its place. They passed another competitor who, at the moment, was obviously more concerned with finding a way out of the field then he was with wining. Squinting his eyes to look ahead, Robin saw what he deemed light and the other edge of the asteroid field.

--------

Starfire bit her nails nervously but she frequently calmed herself knowing that Robin and Cyborg were making very good time. She felt thankful that they were finally reaching the end of X'hal's whip and was glad that the worst was over. Unfortunately Starfire couldn't have been more mistaken.

"_Well it looks like a good number of racers have successfully navigated X'hal's whip,"_ said the commentator. "_Gorkin, it seems, suffered some minor hull damage and has had to break off to make repairs. Val-Yor remains in third trailing Simian and Calora still manages to keep her place in the lead."_ Starfire nodded as if they speaking only to her. Tobias began talking again.

_"I tell you what though; no other section of this race scared me more than the Morpheus nebulas."_

_"Annnd with good reason Tobias, for once inside the nebulas he or she is soon struck with extreme mental euphoria."_ Starfire's mouth dropped. "_This is defiantly the part of the race that separates those with will power and those without._" Starfire raggedly reached for her comm. link.

"Raven." Raven's face appeared on her small screen.

"What is it?"

"Please tell me you have found something." Raven shook her head.

"Nothing so far, why?"

"They are about to enter a network of nebulas that will induce mental euphoria." Raven blinked a few times.

"Wait a second; are you saying they're going to get high?" Beast Boy's face took up half the screen.

"High! They can't get high they're flying through space." Starfire rubbed one of her temples.

"Apparently it is not completely incapacitating, I suppose we will simply have to hope they have the mental fortitude needed to fight it." Raven looked over at Beast Boy's half and he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"We're going to try Garan's office, we figured that would be as good a place to start as any. Keep us posted." Starfire nodded and set her comm. link back on the table. On the screen she saw the T marked dot moving closer to a bluish green area, which could only be the nebulas.

--------

Robin nodded back at Cyborg and he dropped the ship to half impulse. Apparently rumor had gone around that anything over half impulse would have ignited highly volatile fumes in the surrounding area.

"There you go Rob," said Cyborg. "Easy does it." He looked around curiously and saw that numerous ships had stopped completely. "What're they doing?" Robin shrugged after making multiple scans.

"I don't know but there's nothing wrong with their ships; everything's at full power." It was then that a feeling came over him. He looked about at the variances of blues and greens. "You feel that?"

"What?"

"I dunno…I feel pretty good though." Cyborg watched him curiously from his pod then relaxed back in his chair.

"You know I didn't just a second ago but now I'm feeling like a million bucks." Robin nodded and leant his head back."

"Yeah, things are going just great. Sure we almost got disintegrated by a solar flare and pulverized by a billion asteroids but…life is……just swell."

"Amen bro, but…I don't think we can-uhhh-stay here." Robin loosely turned his head.

"What?"

"We're in a racing man…we're..umm…we're in a race…….thingy."

"Yeah but for what?" asked Robin now utterly unaware that they were also no longer moving. "What are we trying to reach in the long run? I think it is totally…wrong….for anyone to just run and run for something they don't even know is waiting for them." Cyborg chuckled while rubbing his eyes.

"Dude what're talking about?"

"I don't know let's ask Starfire. Hey Starfire pick up!" Starfire jumped slightly. She reached for her communicator and opened it to see Robin with nothing but relaxed contentment. She also noticed a lot if not all of the racers were currently distracted by the nebula's effects.

"Robin?"

"Hey Star, listen could you do me a favor?" Starfire nodded. "Could you run to the store and get me some of those skitales I really like?" She regarded him strangely.

"Robin, we are in another solar system." He then looked around as if now realizing his surroundings.

"We are?...Cool." She buried her face in her hands.

"Oh dear…" Robin began laughing.

"That's right Starfire, you're my dear."

"EEP!" She squeaked and snapped her communicator shut. He tapped the small screen a few times.

"Why'd she hang up on me?"

"I don't know man," answered Cyborg who was currently absorbed in the pattern of his blue technology. Trying to get even more comfortable Robin moved his foot passed a series of switches and began a countdown. 'Self destruct has been activated,' said the computerized voice.

"Oops," said Robin nonchalantly.

"Dude turn that off," slurred Cyborg as though hearing an alarm clock. Cyborg finally opened his eyes and saw the number counting backwards. "Hey just FYI; we've only got thirty-no twenty nine-no twenty eight-no twenty seven-no.."

"There you go," said Robin. He shoved a piece of ruined console under his seat. "Wow that was close…..I bet we could've been blown up." Cyborg nodded and turned on his side. He looked longingly out at the swirling colors.

"Hey, you think I'll ever find someone?"

"What?"

* * *

NOW WITH RAVEN AND BEAST BOY…………….

Raven allowed only her head to move through the wall, making sure that Garan's office was empty. She found it vacant and proceeded to bring the rest of herself along with Beast Boy inside. He shivered once the energy completely fell away from him.

"You'd think after six or so years I'd be used to that." Raven shrugged. "So, where do we start?"

"His personal computer files I guess," said Raven already sitting down at the desk.

"Okay but what if it's rigged and when you try to access it a bunch of alarms go off?" Raven looked up honestly not having considered that. She put an index finger to her lips entering thought. "Did you hear me Raven?" Her eyes glowed with her aura and a specific piece was pulled out from under the desk. She blindly handed the security device to Beast Boy.

"Good call, thanks."

"Uhhh, you're welcome." He threw it away and pulled a seat next to her. "Anything?"

"Only thing I can get into at the moment is a real time display of the race."

"What good does that do, we can just ask Starfire what's going on."

"There's something different about this one," said Raven trailing off as she read. "What this tells us that Starfire can't is the condition of every other ship. Look at this…" She pointed to numerous position dots. "Over the past two hours dozens of the contestants (the ones that are left) have been experiencing massive power failures."

"Like Robin and Cyborg."

"Exactly, and I think this makes my point." She pointed to one other dot that had become stationary. "Val-Yor just lost primary thruster control and his shields are at a minimum."

"Aright so it wasn't him, so who was it?" Raven zoomed in on the only moving dot at the moment. She sat back in her chair as if her highest suspicions were confirmed. The racer's picture displayed up in the corner of screen.

"Calora, the one that Garan himself has sponsored." Beast Boy cast a bewildered look around the office.

"But Garan seems to have a pretty cushiony job, why would he need to rig the race."

"Because he didn't." They both looked up and saw Garan being pushed inside by a host of security. His hands were bound and he looked thoroughly worried. Tryon walked up to the front of desk, reached over the monitor and turned it off. "I think that's enough sight seeing." Both Titans put up their hands. Beast Boy chuckled a few times.

"You know if…if bad guys could just learn to keep their secret offices locked…"

* * *

BACK WITH CYBORG AND ROBIN……………………

Cyborg looked out at the other ships with drooping eyes and saw some of them beginning to leave.

"Rob, I think we should go now."

"What for?" asked Robin as if being nagged about something could probably wait until the commercial. Cyborg slipped on a spare oxygen tank and his senses began to clear.

"Because we're going to loose if we don't!" he shouted through his headset. "Look I figured it out, the stuff is being translated through life support; get your spare oxygen on so we can move out of here."

"Okydokee," replied Robin. He did so and almost instantly his mind cleared from the fogging effects of the nebula. "Cyborg, how long have we been sitting here?"

"You know what I don't think I'll tell you, you're much to young to have a heart attack." Robin raised his eyebrows somewhat.

"Okay then, here we go." Returning to half impulse Robin moved the ship out of the nebulas, leaving many others in their wake. Robin looked at his rear display uneasily. "Shouldn't we try to tell the others how to snap out of it?"

"I doubt they'd pay much attention," said Cyborg pulling off his oxygen mask. "Okay, life support's clear." Robin removed his own as well.

"We're out, ahead full Cyborg." Cyborg nodded already on the verge of suggesting it. They both heard and felt the ship's engines reach their full potential. As Robin was sure it was safe for the moment he dialed the ship's comm. link.

--------

Starfire sat up straight suddenly at the sight of the Robin and Cyborg moving again. She sighed heavily knowing even she would have had a difficult time fighting off effects such as those.

"_Starfire?_"

"I am here Robin."

"_Cyborg and I made it out, what's your status?"_

"I have not heard from Raven and Beast Boy for some time now. You are but one of three ships still moving throughout the course." Robin frowned in confusion.

"What? How's that possible? Who are the other two?"

"Glgrdsklechhh's racer and Calora."

"Then there's definitely some sabotage going on here." He paused as his sensors picked up a distress signal off the starboard bow. "Star we're gonna have to get back to ya alright." He closed his conversation with her and took the ship closer to the derelict space craft.

"Rob you think we can afford to veer of course again?" Robin considered how far ahead Calora was and deemed it a necessary detour.

"We can when we have a chance to help someone," said Robin resolutely. As they drew closer however Robin began to doubt his decision once he saw that the ship in question was in fact Val-Yor's.

"You've got to be joking," said Cyborg astounded that Val-Yor would even consider asking for help. Robin broadcasted a hail on all frequencies almost hoping Val-Yor wouldn't answer.

"Derelict vessel we've received your distress call and are moving in for assistance."

"_Stay away from me Troq lovers!_" Robin rolled his eyes.

"Your life is in danger Val-Yor, I think even you can grasp that for the moment so let us help you."

"_I said leave me alone!_" Cyborg shrugged his shoulders.

"You heard the man, he doesn't want help. Oh well nothing we can do." Robin glanced back at him then looked back down at Val-Yor's ship.

"Listen, we're the only ship that's going to pass by you. Either you give up your stupid pride for just a little bit, or we leave you here like you said and maybe you'll be rescued." There was a pause; obviously Val-Yor was considering his options to the point of a migraine.

"_I will dock with one of your pods,_" came a disgruntled voice over the comm. link. Robin moved the T-Ship directly beneath an access hatch in Val-Yor's hull and let the two ships connect. As Val-Yor reluctantly climbed in Cyborg stopped him.

"Ah! Hold on a second." Val-Yor stopped in mid climb and stared at Cyborg through the clear tube. "I just want it made clear, for the record, this is the second time we're saving your sorry butt." Val-Yor looked away and resumed his decent. "We'll want points for this."

"Whatever," he grunted.

"No I happen to agree with Cyborg," said Robin detaching the T-Ship from Val-Yor's. "I think twice merits something in return."

"Like what?" asked Val-Yor rudely. Robin, obviously enjoying himself, smiled and shrugged.

"I'll think of something." With Val-Yor now as their passenger Robin re-entered the race what he hope would be the last time.

* * *

Raven, Beast Boy, and Garan sat huddled together while Tyron corresponded with Calora over the wire. Raven discretely moved her hands about trying to wiggle free of her bindings. She had considered using her powers to free herself but the fear that they would fire on Beast Boy and Garan held her back.

"You said the Titans wouldn't be a problem!" barked Calora face. Tryon narrowed his eyes at her.

"They're not, what are you complaining about?"

"They've been back in the race for hours now, are you holding up your end of our deal or aren't you?"

"You just worry about crossing the finish line," snapped Tryon. "And I'll worry about a few trouble makers. As Tyron had been speaking to his accomplice Raven's fingers had found the orb on her hand guard and tapped it.

--------

Starfire at the table closely keeping watch over Robin and Cyborg. She sat in silence but was soon alerted by the sound of one of her own orbs. Her eyes moved down to it and saw watched it curiously.

--------

"You never thought to keep a close watch on him?" asked Raven incredulously. Garan looked down at the floor in a mortified way.

"He's an assistant; he barely says two words to me every day."

"Ah yes," said Tyron walking back over to them. "It's the quiet ones you always need to watch out for."

"So who else is in on this?" asked Beast Boy. "Is it just you and Calora?"

"Just the two of us, low profile is much better." Garan began to stand up but guards pushed him back down with their weapons.

"Can I ask you a question Tyron?"

"If you must."

"Why are you doing this? If you stop this now I promise both a raise and a promotion by morning." Tyron snickered and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry Garan but after years and years I'm just tired of being your pet. When Calora crosses that finish line we will split the winnings fifty/fifty."

"What about the others?" asked Raven. "They're floating aimlessly in space while some are still in the nebulas."

"We consider them to be….acceptable losses," said Tyron hesitantly. He motioned for the guards to stand before them. "Now I'm sorry boss, but you and your heroes have ventured too deeply for your own good." They took aim and Raven prepared to quickly raise a shield around the three of them.

CRASH

The door was suddenly blown open by a blast of green light. Starfire soared in through the smoke and created more than enough confusion for Raven to free herself then Beast Boy and Garan. Garan promptly dove under the desk while Raven and Beast Boy dealt with the small contingent of security guards. Starfire sensed two of them sneaking behind her, spun around, and melted their weapons with steady streams from her eyes. Gorilla Beast Boy banged the last two together like a pair of cymbals. Tryon made a feeble attempt to crawl out of the room but Raven spotted him out of the corner of her eye. She encased him in her energy and held up against the wall.

"You didn't think I was going to forget about you did you?" He smiled weakly. "Starfire, where are Robin and Cyborg." She and Beast Boy walked around the desk and peered into the screen.

"They are approaching Calora; she has increased engine efficiency to one hundred and fifteen percent."

"Looks like I'm going to win after all," gloated Tyron up against the wall. Raven tightened her hold on him making him choke slightly.

"Don't count your gold coins just yet."

* * *

BACK IN THE RACE………………..

Robin avoided obstacles wherever while Cyborg poured as much into the engines as possible. Every now and then Val-Yor would rudely interject a comment about their ship or spout an unnecessary suggestion.

"SHUT UP OR JUMP OUT!" Shouted Robin as Val-Yor made another remark. Cyborg grinned and saw a ship appear on his forward sensor.

"Heads up Rob looks like we're coming up behind Calora." Robin stared ahead and saw the stern of her ship. "We must be close to the finish; I'm picking up heat blooms in her thruster coils. If she doesn't slow down soon there won't be anything to finish with."

"Then she's obviously desperate," said Robin. "Hang on." Not far behind them the ship piloted by Glgrdsklechhh's man was doing its best to keep up. Calora spotted them in rear scope and inwardly snarled. She coaxed as much as she could out of the engines but was forced to hold it for fear of overloading her ship's core. She glanced out the window and finally saw Robin and Cyborg moving alongside her. Robin waved with a mocking smile. She glared back at him and taped a series of keys. A panel on the side of her ship opened and fired a ball of energy at them. The weapon hit dead on and shook them about.

"A quantum torpedo," said Robin. "I'm not sure that's the universal greeting between athletes."

"I think it's the universal greeting when you don't like someone," said Cyborg. "Shields are holding, weapons ready." Robin purposely fell back behind Calora and targeted some key systems. His shots impacted her shields and inside sent various sparks about her cockpit. She drew back and in the same instant ran the side of her craft into theirs. The three of them jostled about and Robin responded in kind. Cyborg made a quick scan of her ship and found a weakness. "Robin, if you can get a shot off just below her rear deflector that would put her out of business."

"Her shields are at maximum," said Val-Yor as though Cyborg had said something idiotic.

"Nobody told you to start talking," said Robin completely ignoring his protest. He did exactly as Cyborg said and with one well placed shot Calora's ship went spinning off course. She cast a fearful look about her compartment and sprinted back towards an escape pod. She managed to escape her ship just as it erupted in a sizable ball of fire. Now aside from Glgrdsklechhh's ship Robin and Cyborg moved unopposed all the way for the rest of the race. Within minuets the sight of the large station came into view, where they would be greeted by a large crowd of onlookers. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy reached a spot with a good view after handing Tyron and his men over to the actual security.

"Here they come!" Said Raven. Having more fun than two human beings should be allowed to have Robin and Cyborg rocketed toward the finish line at full speed. They gave shouts that could have rivaled the large crowd as they moved past the green field. The only other ship to cross with them moved past it at a speed that clearly displayed the pilot's disappointment.

"_What a day this has been for The Ninth Circuit,_" exclaimed the commentator. "_I tell you folks this is certainly a first in Circuit history, Earth's premiere appearance in the race has proven to be is grandest. And sorry Simian didn't quite make it ouf ot the nebulas._" Tobias held his hands up.

"_All depends on one's will power, next year he'll do better. And I have to be honest I really didn't think two humans could navigate such a treacherous route but I stand firmly corrected."_

_"And you know what this means Tobias, celebration. And before we close tonight here's a word from yet another one of our sponsors. Celebrate tonight with a refreshing glass of Corilliean ale. Nothing hits the spot or kills more brain cells more than the beverage brewed in the planes of beautiful Corillia. Please drink responsibly may cause severe hair loss._"

* * *

LATER AFTER THE RACE………………..

Robin and Cyborg walked into their rooms and were greeted with a small party. At least twenty five other invitees were present along with the Centari police, who apprehended Calora not long ago. Starfire ran forward and hugged both her friends tightly.

"My friends you did so well!"

"Yeah apparently this is a first in Circuit history," said Raven. "They're putting your names and pictures in the hall of memorable wins."

"Sweeeet," said Cyborg.

"So," said Beast Boy. "Where you guys having as much fun as I know I would've had?" Robin began walking him by the shoulder and shook his head.

"Naa it was really boring, you would've totally zoned out."

"Are you serious?" Robin smiled.

"Are you kidding I hope we get invited again next year THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

"I SECOND THAT!" Shouted Cyborg high fiving Robin. "So are partying then heading home."

"Looks that way," said Robin about to try some of the crimta. He motioned for Starfire to follow him to the only spot that was remotely private. "Star, about what I said earlier...when I was all weird." She silenced him with a smile.

"I am not angry or embarassed, just surprised slightly." Robin nodded in both relief and disapointment. "But Robin what became of Val-Yor?" asked Starfire. Robin curved his mouth into a somewhat evil grin and merely ate the rest of his alien shrimp.

* * *

"And after you book my press conference with the Calamerain governors I need a flight to Sullust." Val-Yor desperately tried to keep up with Garan as they walked and Garan speed talked. "Ahh Diaana how are you today?" he asked pleasantly as they passed a woman down the halls. "Once "And don't you forget my appointment with Xanderbelt; I've been waiting for months to have my ears shaved." Bound by the debt he owed the Titans once again Val-Yor banged his head against the wall in misery.

**The End**

* * *

Maybe other episodes will be divided up. Do you guys like it better that way or do you not really care? I'd like to know. Hoped this turned out okay. Laters! 


	9. Message in a Bottle

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review last chapter; **Samanthe2121, Seed of Chucky, Realfanficts, Lyoko's Princess, Starfire I, StoryTeller6518, TTHPFan**

* * *

Message in a Bottle

A worm on a hook plopped into the shallow waters around Titan's Tower, the afternoon was clear with a slight breeze from the East. The lure bobbed about in the water then began to move back toward the shore. Robin slouched in a lawn chair reeling his line back in, his feet propped up on a cooler containing drinks.

"Robin, I am not sure I understand." Robin smiled just as he flicked his finished rod forward again.

"What's wrong Star?" She eyed her fishing rod curiously.

"One fishes with desired aim to catch fish for sustenance yes?" Robin thought about it then nodded.

"Yyyeah that is why they started doing some years ago, but if you look at it a lot of work goes into eating a fish you caught yourself. First you have to actually catch it, then you gut it and clean it and make sure it's safe to eat. In all truth it's just easier to got the food mart and buy a filet." Starfire cast a confused look out at the water.

"Then what are we doing here?" And Robin felt surprisingly backed into a corner with this question.

"You asked me what I like to do sometimes when I want to chill out or something and this is it. I used to do this a lot when I was younger but nowadays it's a little tougher." Starfire shook her head.

"I am sorry Robin but I cannot see how you are able to attach a recreational sense to an activity that is clearly a chore."

"Look Star, it really has nothing to do with actually catching fish, it's the fish-**ing**. Get it?" She looked down at her reel, turned the small crank a few times then looked back at him.

"No." He involuntarily chuckled as his ear piece beeped. "Yeah go head," he said tapping it.

"Hey Rob you and Star better get up here," said Cyborg's voice.

"On our way. Star could you give me a hand." She gladly obliged and flew them both up to the roof. The two entered from the roof staircase and joined their three friends before the large screen. "What going on?"

"Its Kid Flash," said Beast Boy. Kid Flash's face appeared on the screen and he looked as if he'd rolled through a ditch.

"Hey buddies, you mind opening the door? I've got both news and a problem." He moved aside and allowed them to see the limp form of Jinx. Robin's mouth parted slightly.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked…..by the Etens."

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven all glanced at each other with equal expressions of worry. Raven stepped forward.

"What's her condition?" His transmission grew garbled for a moment then stabilized.

"She's still breathing but she hasn't moved a muscle." Robin tapped a few panels and nodded up at him.

"Door's open come on in." And living up to his namesake Kid Flash left his position only to arrive at Titans Tower within seconds. He carried one of Jinx's arms over his shoulder. There were a few scratches on his face but it was Jinx who needed immediate help.

"I'll take her," said Raven. "Beast Boy." He helped her set the girl on a floating gurney as they took her to sick bay. Starfire then noticed a few cuts on Kid Flash's arms.

"You are also injured," she said with tenderness.

"I'll live," he said smiling.

"You live a lot better if you join them in sick bay," said Robin. "You can brief us after Raven clears you." Kid Flash reluctantly obliged.

"Star." She turned as Cyborg walked up to her. "You got another letter from Galfore." He handed her an octagonal shaped disk, which she took with glee.

"Wonderful, thank you Cyborg."

"No problem," he replied tipping an invisible hat to her.

* * *

Starfire adjourned to her room in order to view the message in private. She hummed as she sat down by her personal computer terminal and inserted the disk. It took a few moments to load then Galfore's face appeared.

"Good day to Princess." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Galfore I have told you numerous times-"

"I know you have said not to call you that anymore but…old habits die hard." She smiled and rested her chin in her hand to listen further. "All is well here in our home. Not many days ago a small contingent of Gordanian forces attempted to invade our outer colonies. But do not fear…" As if anticipating Starfire's actual worry, which she was, he waved a hand dismissively. "It was a victory for our p-p-peo-for our peop-our people…" Starfire frowned slightly as the message staggered slightly and repeated itself at times. This had never happened before. The message straightened itself out. "You should also know that Kormand'r has attempted to return to Tamaran recently." Starfire sat up. "We have taken care of her and rest assured she will be duly punished for ignoring her exile." It was then that Galfore uttered two words in Tamaranian in such a low hiss that it was a wonder Starfire caught it. Translated the words said, 'flip over.' The message ended and Starfire regarded the last two words strangely. 'Why does he wish for me to perform a flip?' Then it occurred to her. Galfore might have meant flip the disk over. Getting a very bad feeling about this Starfire ejected the disk, flipped it over, and hesitantly pushed it back in. Galfore did return but his expression was far less happy then before.

"Hello again Princess, I apologize for contacting you in such a discrete manner but did not know who I could trust." Starfire leant forward, determined not to miss a single word. "All is not well on Tamaran." She suspected as much. "Kormand'r has indeed returned, but not with ill intentions in mind. She came bearing a warning of powerful beings roaming about Earth and now throughout the galaxy. They call themselves 'Etens'." Starfire's shoulders fell in disappointment. She was afraid they would reach as far as Tamaran. "Not many days after Kormand'r's arrival a cleric made an appearance. Kormand'r has vanished and there is talk among our people of making the religion of the Etens into law. I know you have planned to visit us but I beg you to heed my warning….stay away from Tamaran. You will be far safer." The message ended and Starfire sat back in her chair. She put a hand up to her mouth to steady herself.

"Oh dear."

* * *

BACK IN THE COMMON ROOM……………..

"They're moving very quickly," said Kid Flash peering out over the tremendous view the common room offered. "These Etens are going so fast it impresses even me." Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all sat on the couch. Robin shook his head at the news.

"How many?"

"Mostly confused and misguided people, the Brotherhood, and last we saw pretty much all of the Hive."

"**All** of them?" asked Cyborg incredulously. "They all bought into that bliss and ultimate knowledge stuff?"

"That or they were just too afraid to say no," replied Kid Flash. He left the window and sat down on the couch. "It's hard to see what these guys can do and not be freaked out." Raven entered from the door. Kid Flash's eyes flew to Raven.

"How's she doing?"

"She's going to be fine but she won't be explaining anything today," said Raven. "She was hit by something that has slowed her brain activity considerably; not enough to shut down her organs but…well you get the idea."

"So what exactly happened to you guys?" asked Robin.

"We heard news of the Hive submitting to the Etens and Jinx thought she might try to talk some sense into some of her old friends."

"I take it didn't go so well," said Raven.

"No, a really bad turn out. I went with her but by the time we got there their brains were already fried and served on a plate. We barely got out and as we were leaving Jinx went down and she's been like that since." Robin gulped with his next thought in mind.

"I'm almost afraid to ask but…have any of ours gone over?" Kid Flash thought for a moment then began shaking his head.

"No I'm pretty one hundred percent sure we're all still accounted for." Robin stood up to allow himself to pace back and forth before the others.

"If they keep this rate up or if it increases in just a few weeks they'll hit the Middle East, and a few weeks after that Asia."

"And a few weeks after that," said Beast Boy. "When they've taken over the only video store….life is really going to go down hill."

"Glad to see you've got things in perspective Beast Boy," said Raven dryly. Beast Boy would have made a comment in his defense but Starfire joined them, thus cutting his speech short. She walked around and the couch and sat down without a word. Kid Flash looked at each of them nervously then in the blink of an eye was at the door she just came through.

"I'll just go see Jinx." He left and all eyes turned to her.

"Starfire what's wrong?" asked Robin. "You missed Kid Flash's report."

"I know, I am sorry but….I was preoccupied by another matter." She fell silent leaving the others in an irritating suspense. After a few minuets of non elaboration Raven cleared her throat.

"This is the part where you tell us what it is." She seemed impartial to informing them of the mission she herself had formulated. But in the end Starfire decided it was not something to hold back from them.

"I received a communication from Galfore." Cyborg nodded beckoningly. "It contained what one would expect in a letter; however he also included…a hidden message." They were all taken aback by this.

"A secret message? What for?" asked a perplexed Robin.

"Blackfire recently returned to Tamaran-"

"Annnd she took over the planet again and Galfore had to tell you in secrecy for fear of being caught," summarized Raven. "Is that it?" Starfire shook her head wordlessly. "Oh." She heard Beast Boy silently giggling behind her and she suppressed the urge to do something unearthly.

"Blackfire did return despite her exile, but she came bearing a warning. She tried to caution everyone of the Etens." Their mouths all slacked open. "Within days of her warning a cleric arrived, and Blackfire has vanished without a trace.

"But how could the Etens even know about Tamaran?" inquired Robin.

"When I was taken to Osyard Tomas said that only my mind had traveled. It is more than likely during that time he could have searched my mind for anything of value and found Tamaran."

"Or worse…" began Cyborg. "An entire galaxy of planets to convert." Robin crossed his arms while looking down at Starfire.

"What do want to do?" She now stood up.

"Galfore insistently asked me to stay away but I cannot allow my people to fall into slavery, even if they are unaware of it. I will leave for Tamaran within the hour." They didn't seem to have expected that so quickly. For Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven looked around uneasily. She noticed then and frowned. "What?"

"Star," said Robin walking up to her. "You can't go alone."

"I cannot?" she asked as if Robin had said something presumptuous. He gulped and stepped around in an awkward manner.

"If the Etens have gained a beachhead on Tamaran and you go-what if….what if something happens and you're not able to contact us?" Starfire looked away, honestly considering this.

"Yeah, it would take Robin five times longer to find you," said Cyborg with a wink over to Beast Boy. Raven promptly silenced the two.

"Someone has to go with you, believe me this isn't the type of mission you do by yourself. "Starfire nodded and paced about trying to decide on a partner. Finally one kept coming to mind.

"Will you come with me Robin?" she asked hopefully turning to him. Robin pointed to himself.

"Me?"

"Yes," said Starfire in an obvious tone. Robin glanced at Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven in turn as though asking for their approval. Raven merely shrugged while Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at him with looks that screamed 'Are you a moron just say yes already.' Robin finally returned his attention to Starfire.

"Alright, we'll leave as soon as you're ready." She smiled and nodded.

--------

A smaller craft, obviously of Cyborg's craft, left the atmosphere of Earth. Robin and Starfire performed the necessary tasks needed for deep space travel. As Robin entered their final coordinates Raven's face appeared on the screen ahead of him.

"_You called?_"

"Keep a close eye on Jinx." Raven arched a brow.

"_You don't trust her?_"

"I trust her just fine; just keep a watch for any change and if she becomes cognitive again ask how she got like that."

"_Kid Flash already told us-_"

"His story has some holes that I'd like filled. It's probably nothing but I'll be able to rest a little more once she's said the same thing." Raven nodded and ended their transmission. Without any exchange of words between Starfire Robin pushed the ship into hyperspace.

* * *

Hours after their journey began the small craft emerged from hyperspace with Tamaran dead ahead. Starfire tapped a few panels then reached up to her ear piece. She began speaking in a language Robin could hardly follow, as he guessed she spoke in Tamaranian. Once she was done she gave Robin a nod.

"We have been granted permission to land." They soon found they were being escorted by two small ships which were unmistakably short range fighters. The three ships moved through the clouds then passed over the landscape. Robin looked out the window with an almost admiring smile. 'Just like we left it.' The fighters broke away as they touched down on a landing pad. Robin jumped down from his end of the ship and lent Starfire a helping hand. As they straightened themselves Galfore emerged from the palace followed by four guards. He smiled broadly held out his arms.

"Princess!"

"Galfore!" Replied Starfire ecstatically. She flew up into his strong embrace. "It has been far too many days."

"Indeed it has Princess." He looked past her shoulder at Robin, who had been walking up to them. Starfire noticed his change of gaze and turned to match his.

"You remember Robin yes?"

"Yes I do," said Galfore. He held out his enormous hand and easily dwarfed Robin's. The boy wonder shook it nonetheless, however worried that he may only get half of a hand back. "We are pleased to have as both as guests, please come with me." The welcoming party led them back into the castle. From a high overlook a pair of blank white eyes watched them enter.

--------

Robin and Starfire joined Galfore in the banquet hall amongst fifty other important guests. Galfore seemed far more content to socialize with the two Titans then the host of diplomats and bureaucrats. Starfire had also informed the Tamaranian chefs that Robin's food was to be more Earthly then last time. Galfore shoved what resembled a turkey leg into his mouth.

"So," he said through a mouthful. "I hope there is peace on Earth."

"For a minuet or two there was," said Robin. Starfire nodded in agreement as her mouth was currently full. "We've been having to deal with a cult that's recently popped up in the wake of the Brotherhood."

"A religious cult?"

"Sort of," said Robin trying to find a suitable answer. "The whole leadership seems to be a collective of powerful beings who make themselves out to be gods."

"They sound like they could be dangerous."

"Most assuredly," said Starfire, now finding a moment to talk. "Thus far we have been unable to stop the number clerics from indoctrinating people with these false promises of power of salvation. And they are gaining strength." She looked about and motioned for Galfore to come closer. He did and she spoke in a hushed tone. "We must speak in private." He stood up and excused himself from among the other guests and Starfire soon followed.

"Star?"

"I will rejoin you momentarily," said Starfire. He sat back down watching Starfire disappear through the large doors. She caught up with Galfore as he walked along the curvy corridor. "Are you certain we will not be heard?"

"Yes," said Galfore. "But I must ask; what is you felt could not be discussed at the table?" Starfire was needless to say taken aback by this. Shouldn't he know?"

"I received your message," she said as if reminding him of something he had to do. "The secret one…" Galfore stopped walking and seemed to freeze in a confused stupor.

"I am sorry princess; I do not know what you mean. You must be mistaken." Mystified, Starfire frowned and shook her head.

"I am certain that I am not. The one you included in the usual communication you send me, do you not remember?" They stopped once again when Galfore reached a set of door with two guards posted outside.

"Once again I am sorry but I sent no such message. Now I will see you again soon but I have matters to attend to." Galfore said no more and left Starfire standing out in the hall, a worried and dulled expression on her face.

--------

"He said that huh?" Robin's face was magnified and distorted as he looked through a clear bowl with a strange sea creature swimming around in it. He strayed away from the bowl to give his attention to Starfire. She sat on her bed with her arms crossed.

"No matter what I said he denied ever having sent it. Something is certainly wrong with him." Robin nodded.

"I agree, in fact I'd be careful if he introduces you to anyone with a shiny red rock hanging around their neck." She furrowed her brow at him.

"You are suggesting that Galfore is conspiring with the Etens?" Robin put his hand out.

"I'm not saying he's doing it with a smile or anything, but why else would he go to the trouble of sending you a secret message then when you ask him about it he totally denies it?" Starfire felt honestly at a loss for words but still kept her hard look.

"You do realize you are speaking of Galfore do you not?"

"Yeah I do," said Robin. "And I'm sorry to say this but….until he starts admitting to the message that he did in fact send you I'm going to assume something's up." She crossed her arms and nodded.

"Very well." She walked past him in a small huff.

"Star," he called after her but she would hear nothing more of it. He scratched the back of his neck nervously and paced about. She walked out of his room but the door was still open by a small crack. He didn't like the idea of combating Starfire about Galfore but it was a gut feeling he simply couldn't shake. Feeling the need to keep the others informed Robin took out his comm. link. His signal reached the tower within a few minuets and Cyborg's face appeared on the small screen.

"_Hey man, wass up?_"

"Star and I have been on Tamaran for a few hours now, and Starfire's asked Galfore about the message." Cyborg nodded comprehensibly.

"_Sweet; so you plan a revolt, put away the cleric, and be back in time for the nine o'clock news._" Robin paused with a slight wince.

"It's a little more complicated then that, when Starfire talked to Galfore he completely refused to admit to any of it." This was troubling indeed, Cyborg's face fell and he looked about in thought. "I gave Starfire my own opinion but she's not too keen on the idea of Galfore having anything to do with the Etens."

"_What are you going to do? Do you need back up?_" Robin shook his head and opened his mouth to answer but a fleeting shadow outside his door stopped his breath.

"Tell you what Cyborg I'll have to call you back," said Robin looking ahead. He closed his communicator with a click and crept up to his door. He eased it open and cautiously looked around it. There was no one outside his door but the figure was visible down the hall, Robin put his stealthy know-how to use and followed it. Careful to stay far enough behind the boy wonder followed the figure down several flights of stairs. Finally he found himself in bowels of the palace. Judging by the pointed rocks from the ceiling he deduced they were underground. As he moved farther and farther he heard a series of noises. The sounds drew him away from his guide and to a catwalk overlooking a large storage area some fifty feet below him. Machinery working diligently painted a reddish orange glow on the walls. It was then that Robin began to hear the unmistakable sound of marching. Staying low he swiftly moved down the catwalk and around a corner. He knelt down on one knee and looked out over line after line of Gordanian troops. Gordanian?

"What are you guys doing here?" he quietly asked to himself. They held their staff weapons before them waiting for inspection. Not taking his eyes off the spectacle below him, Robin drew a small camera and took a few well placed shots at masses. He stuffed it away when he saw them come to attention. He trailed his eyes to the front of the lines to see none other than Kitten standing up before them. Robin's face hardened as his worst suspicions were confirmed. She spread her arms out to them and in a giant wave they knelt down.

"Brave warriors of the hallowed gods!" Robin crawled a little closer. "You embark a great quest to purge all worlds of evil, the evil that would lead you to stray. On the day of Ragnorok you shall go to Earth and cleanse it of all the nonbelievers." Her blank eyes grew more and more hungry. "So it has been decreed by our gods." Robin had begun to breathe hard. The crusade they had feared since day one was now on the horizon, and one of Earth's greatest enemies was on the frontline. Before he could brood on this any further however a startling blast hit him from behind.

"Ack!" He shot his head back with eyes shut and his teeth bared. He fell over and lay stunned. The tower guard just behind him lowered his staff back to his side.

* * *

Starfire stood just outside of Galfore's door. Truth be known Starfire had arrived an entire hour earlier but failed to actually knock or invite herself in. The thought that Robin might be right terrified her. She did and would always trust Robin's judgment but for the first time she found herself thinking Robin was flawed in this area. Starfire knew that all it would take would be a firm talk with Galfore to prove Robin's views erroneous. She delivered a few knocks and heard Galfore grant her entry. She walked in and had the feeling the guards were watching her go in.

"Galfore…" He put up his hand.

"I know what you would say Koriand'r, and I beg you to retire such words for another day."

"No!" The word escaped her before she could control it. He shot her a surprised look. She calmed herself then sat down beside him. "Galfore why do you deny what you know you have done. I understood the message, you are most likely under watch from the Etens……you can trust me." Galfore shook his head.

"There is more to it than that." She laid her hands on one of his.

"Tell me, please." He remained silent but it would not deter the innocent Tamaranian. "Galfore, as my kinorff'ka please speak honestly with me." It was silence that she received still and it was strange but Starfire was sure that she saw actual fear in his eyes. He edged closer to her.

"I told you to stay away," he said in a hushed voice. "Why did you disobey me?"

"I could not simply stand idle while lies are being fed to our people."

"But, I have seen their power. I want to believe you but how can they be anything but gods?" Starfire gulped as she began to loose him.

"They are higher beings possession great power yes but not gods. Galfore you cannot allow our people to bow to the Etens, if that happens they shall become all the more difficult to defeat." He avoided her gaze. "I suppose it will come to three options; submit, collaborate…or resist." Galfore took his hand out from under hers. He sighed despondently.

"How can we resist so powerful an enemy?" She took his face and guided his eyes to hers. She smiled warmly.

"Any way we can." She could not remember a time when she had seen Galfore in such a state. He almost seemed on the verge of tears.

"My little bumgorf, you should have stayed away." She regarded him with oddity.

"I do not understand." She felt a hand touch down on her shoulder and suddenly Starfire was stricken with paralysis from the shoulders down. Only able to move her head she looked around and saw Kitten slowly stepping before her. Robin was soon after thrown at her feet. It didn't take her long to put two and two together; she moved her pained eyes up at her past guardian.

"Galfore….why?"

"It's obvious I would think," said Kitten. "He was forced to choose the lesser of two evils. It was either you or a large portion of Tamaran; either way an example must be made." Starfire ignored Kitten and shot a look at Galfore.

"Galfore you have the power to stop this, I ask you nay I beg you-do not allow them to control you."

"It is out of my hands Princess, I am sorry." He hung his head shamefully and looked away from her. Starfire then returned her gaze to Kitten.

"Where is my sister!"

"Where all nonbelievers must go," replied Kitten. She paused as they heard a groan from Robin. The guards surrounding him readied their staff's. She smiled lewdly and levitated Robin clear off the floor. He gasped at the sudden leap able to move as little as Starfire. "You've seen just a little too much for your own good Robbie-Poo, such behavior is hardly befitting a good visitor." She brought him closer to her. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Leave Robin alone!" Kitten extended her hand and Starfire lifted off the chair. Robin watched in horror as Starfire began to choke from her whole body being squeezed. For the first few moments it appeared Starfire was going to be able to fight it off, then she began to actually turn purple.

"STOP!" bellowed Robin. Kitten pretended not to hear him. "PUT HER DOWN!" Kitten dropped her to the floor with a thud. She then caught Galfore's attention.

"Leave us." He stayed put but a short flash from her ruby pendant prompted him to leave while he still could. As he walked out his face morphed into a hard frown. Somehow, someway, he would make them pay. Back inside the guards held Robin and Starfire on their knees beside each other. Kitten remained silent for several minuets, like she was listening to a voice in her head. She finally looked back at the two Titans.

"What did either of you hope to achieve here today?"

"That's an invasion army down there," said Robin. He drew her empty gaze. "Isn't it?"

"What you would call an invasion force we would proudly hail as a swift hand of the Etens virtuous power. Can you not see wonders they wield to bring peace to all their children."

"They are using you," spat Starfire. "You are nothing but an insect to them."  
"Let not the hissed lies of nonbelievers poison your faith and lead you to stray from the gods," recited Kitten. "For yours is eternity itself."

"LIES!" Starfire's voice echoed throughout the room. "Can **you** not see you are being manipulated?"

"Silence!" She made a forward motion with her hand and Starfire slid toward her. Robin tried to reach out to her but was held at bay. "You have been deemed the ultimate evil and adversary of gods…there is but one fate for you." Her pendant began to glow.

"ME FOR HER!" Both Kitten and Starfire both hushed to see if whoever spoke would do so again. Finally Kitten realized that aside from her and Starfire, only Robin could have spoken that. She turned Starfire so she could see also. "Please, just leave her alone." Kitten arched a brow.

"Why?" The girl turned cleric walked past Starfire and up to Robin's side. "Why you or anyone for that matter want to places trade with-with-that?" Robin looked straight into Starfire's eyes. A realization hit both of them with the regret that it came so late.

"Because I care about her……..alot more than I'm supposed to." Once more Kitten halted her own speech as the voice in her head spoke to her once more. She listened then smiled maliciously. She knelt down before Robin, blocking his view of Starfire.

"We can think of no greater torment for her, so be it." She pulled Starfire back over to the guards and took Robin instead.

"No wait, Robin?"

"It'll be okay Star," assured Robin as he was pulled by an unseen force. Kitten chuckled derisively.

"And that, I'm afraid, is where you're wrong." She pulled Robin up to his feet. "It is a pity; we had such plans for you, as it is we are still one cleric short. But I suppose some nonbelievers are just too stubborn."

"What are you going to do?" persisted Starfire.

"Only what was destined for you," replied Kitten dryly. She spread her arms out to produce a red beam from her pendant. It connected to Robin's chest earning a choked gasp from him.

"Nooo," whimpered Starfire. She made a feeble attempt to pull away from the guards. Robin shivered and shook as if bucket after bucket of ice cold water was being dumped over his head. Kitten drew closer and closer, all the while never breaking her stare with him.

"And Frayer said, 'Bring swift justice upon all that is evil. We are on a mission to expose the nonbelievers and with the power of the Etens that binds us…" A growing wind had picked up. It blew Kitten and Starfire's hair about in various fashions. "Cast-them-down." Kitten broke the beam from herself and Robin arched his back in a muted scream. Then in a column fire he was gone. Starfire's body congealed and her voice failed her. The only part of her that showed signs of movement were the tears running down her face. Her paralysis faded long ago only she just now began reaching out to vacant spot on which he stood.

"R-Robin……..come back." Her head fell. "Please." Before she could utter another word Kitten lifted her into the air again.

"Stop your whimpering, you should consider yourself fortunate. Had your fate been mine to decide I would not have acquiesced his request, but the god Tomas demanded it. You live to fight a futile battle another day." Starfire had not the strength for retorts.

"Is-Is Robin-"

"Alive? Some would say he is worse then dead. But now that is not what should be weighing most heavily on your mind. As we speak our forces grow towards a number beyond imagining, and when the day finally comes we will burn your cities to ashes. Now get out of our sight." With that Kitten formed a vortex behind Starfire and threw her into it. She flew so fast through the whirling tunnel it felt like her skin was being sanded off her bones.

* * *

TITANS TOWER…………….

Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash were all scattered about the common room. Raven sat reading not her book but the latest of Jinx's test results. The boys were currently absorbed in a three player game which had not stopped for five hours. Raven circled some things on the reports then looked up toward the window.

"Uhh guys…"

"What?" they all asked not looking away from the screen.

"I think you all should move." Beast Boy sputtered out a snigger while looking back at her.

"What? We're in the middle of something Raven, what for?" At that moment Starfire's vortex opened directly in front of them and spat the red haired girl down on top of them. The vortex shrank to nothingness leaving Starfire and the three boys in a crumpled heap.

"That's why," said Raven casually. She helped Starfire up onto the sofa. "Starfire what happened? Are you alright? Where's Robin?" Starfire finally picked her head up to show Raven her still glistening tears. She said no more but merely collapsed into her friend's shoulder.

"Star?" asked Cyborg quietly. As Starfire sobbed into Raven's shoulder Raven could do nothing but hug Starfire tightly. The reason for Robin's absence soon dawned on everyone. Beast Boy sat back against the couch while Cyborg rested his forehead in one of his hands. As far as they could tell Robin was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY………………….

After Raven helped Starfire to her room she barely ventured out for any reason. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy held a small conference in the common room while Kid Flash stayed with Jinx again.

"I know we should be planning something," said Cyborg. "Question is whether it's to find Robin or for his funeral."

"Don't say that," said Raven. "I have reason to believe Robin is not just alive but trapped somewhere?"

"How? And where?" asked Beast Boy.

"If its one thing we've learned about the Etens it's that they've got a really big 'holier than thou' complex. One that would probably make want to see their enemies suffer rather then just die."

"And that would mean Robin is…where?" Raven bit her lip.

"That's where I've got nothing."

"Better not let Starfire hear you say that, course I don't think she's paying much attention to anything right now."

"Can you blame her," said Beast Boy. "kinda makes you wonder; all this time we were poking fun, you think if we instead encouraged either one of them they would have worked up the guts?" Raven shrugged sadly.

"That's one of many things we'll only know once we find Robin."  
"If we find Robin," said Cyborg. "I don't mean to be the negative Nancy of this group, but I really just seems like we lost one of our best friends."

"You must not think that." All eyes turned to Starfire. She stood in the doorway and let it close behind her. She sat down on Cyborg's right. "I witnessed it with my own eyes, yet I will never stop searching for him."

"But Star if you saw him like that…I'm sorry but-"

"Robin never gave up, and neither shall I!" Her tears starting afresh Starfire nearly shouted down at Cyborg. With that she hotly stood up and stormed out of the common room. Cyborg glanced at Raven and Beast Boy then stood up and followed her. Raven wordlessly departed the common room and Beast Boy was left sitting on the couch.

"Okay, I guess I'll sit here."

--------

Cyborg needn't have been right behind her to know that Starfire had moved up to the roof. He poked his head out the door and watched her pace back and forth along the roof's edge. He heard her muttering in Tamaranian and, from his short tutorial a while back, made out a few words. Jumbled in her speech were 'I', followed by 'weak', and 'failed'. He stepped out through the door.

"You didn't fail anyone." She held her arms around herself and looked up at him with a sniffle. "I'm sorry about what I said back there." Her mouth trembled somewhat.

"Ohhh, it-it is okay. I am sorry I lost control of my temper." She sat down near the roof's edge, the thought of leaping off momentarily visiting her. She felt Cyborg's metallic arm wrap around her shoulder. "I am only here because of him."

"Star?"

"If Robin had not accompanied me, if I traveled alone it would have been I who fell…it should have been me."

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"But what if we never find him, what if he is truly gone forever?" Cyborg thought for a moment then smiled.

"Someone once told me that we never actually leave each other. All there is a long wait, and then we see them again." Starfire immensely appreciated his help and managed to scrap a bit of comfort from his words. "Besides, Raven thinks there might be a chance and well you know Raven…" Starfire obviously did for her expression grew slightly more hopeful. "When she gets an idea in her head." Starfire smiled weakly.

* * *

Raven relieved Kid Flash to run more of the same test only to arrive at the same answer as before. She did what she could with her powers which, given Jinx's condition, was limited. Raven took a hold of Jinx's wrist to check her blood pressure but upon touching her she saw Jinx's eyes slowly open. Raven's mouth dropped and stepped closer.

"Jinx?" She said nothing nor made any other sign of consciousness. Raven tapped the side of the bed to help her think faster. "Blink if you can hear me." There was a long agonizing pause, then Jinx slowly closed her eyes and opened them. Raven made a small sound of triumph. She seated herself at Jinx's side. "Okay, form now one blink once for 'yes' and twice for 'no'." Content with the amount of info yes and no questions could bring Raven soon came to the relieving conclusion that Jinx would eventually return to normal. She was about to tell the others when a thought crossed her mind. She sent Jinx a hesitant look then sat back down.

"Jinx, did the Hive do this to you?" She received two blinks and gulped. "Did Kid Flash?" Jinx waited a moment then gave Raven her answer. Raven took in the response then looked toward the apprehensively.

--------

Cyborg managed to convince Starfire to rejoin them downstairs and so she sat amongst Beast Boy and Kid Flash. Kid Flash quickly wrestled with his game controller I a mad and furious attempt to win. Beast Boy soon claimed victory however and began thinking up a proper means to gloat. He turned to Cyborg.

"Hey Cy what rhymes with 'I totally kicked your butt'?" Suddenly Raven phased through the wall. She covered Kid Flash in her mental energy and with a start from the others shoved him against the wall.

"Yo! Raven what are you doing!" hollered Cyborg. Starfire and Beast Boy merely moved away from Raven, afraid that Raven's inner demons were somehow returning to her.

"Hey Raven," chuckled Kid Flash. "I'm a little afraid of heights; can you put me down now?"

"You wouldn't be up there now if you hadn't severely attacked Jinx!" barked Raven. The other three sent Kid Flash deeply confused looks. Raven did release him but kept her guard up still. He dusted himself off with a slightly irritated look.

"What are you talking about?"

"They placed you near Jinx didn't they? And when she told you she was going to try to get the truth to her old friends you got scared that they'd actually listen. So you waited until the right moment then struck down another nonbeliever." Kid Flash shook his head with an incredulous laugh. He looked at Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire; all of which were looking at him unsurely. He finally moved closer to Raven.

"Raven, are you seriously saying I'm working for the Etens?" Raven narrowed her eyes.

"No, I'm saying you **are** an Eten." Starfire's hands flew to her mouth and the two boys spun their heads in his direction. Kid Flash hesitated for a moment then gave up the act and allowed the demonic red glow to take the place of his eyes.

"No way," said Beast Boy.

"Where's the real Kid Flash!" demanded Raven. The Eten merely snickered.

"Where all enemies of the gods must go." His voice instantly morphed into a deep and hollow tone. But his voice was the last thing on Starfire's mind. She stepped in front of Raven.

"You know where Robin is." He said nothing. "Tell me where." He smirked at her and that only roused her temper. "TELL ME WHERE ROBIN IS NOW!" She grabbed hold of him before he could move and threw him into the opposite wall.

"Whoa careful Star," said Beast Boy. He barely got up when Starfire began sending a continuous stream from her eyes into his gut. "I think you're going too far now."

"Oh on the contrary Beast Boy," said Starfire as she picked up the weakened Eten. "I do not believe I have gone far enough." With all her might she threw him up into the ceiling and he burst forth onto the roof. Raven phased them up there though Starfire hadn't waited for her to snap out of her startled stupor. They found Starfire standing over the Eten with a charged fist.

"I will not ask you again," warned Starfire. "Where have you sent Robin?" The false Kid Flash cradled his wound and winced.

"I will never tell you exactly where." He said admiring how her anger peaked at every word he said. "What I will tell you is that he rests where all who doubt their gods are left to rot in the misery of the fate they themselves chose by refusing us." His glowing eyes began to flicker. "All of them do." With that he fell limp and his form was consumed by a whiff of red smoke. Starfire fanned it away from her face. Taking in several breaths she looked back at her friends. They all stared at her as if waiting for her next order.

"We-We should see if Jinx requires anything," she said quietly. They left her alone. Starfire looked up towards the sky. He could have outright lied to her, but there was a stronger chance Robin was alive. And if that did prove to be true they would not stop until they found him.

* * *

Robin gradually returned to conscious thought. He picked his head up and began to take in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that his arms and legs were bound to a pillar, the next thing he noticed was the scenery. Rivers of crimson liquid flowed on either side of him and faint cries of agony could be heard in the distance.

"Welcome." He snapped his head forward to see Tomas walking towards him. "To what you humans would call Hell."

"I thought it'd e hotter," said Robin in an attempt to remain as defiant as possible.

"You will find the true hell is not completely physical. Here you will either come to accept the Etens as your gods or you will not, and you will remain here forever. The choice is entirely up to you but know that we will not allow you blasphemy to go unpunished."

"Then we're done talking," said Robin courageously.

"I think not," replied Tomas walking towards him still. "To find what you need to convert we're going to have to dig a little deeper. In fact, we have only just begun." Robin could only brace himself for whatever may come. The thought of certain Titan rang through his mind. The only thought that would eventually help him to keep it.

**The End**

* * *

Well, time for the season break. I really hope you liked that. I have to take about a week and half off from now writing so it may be awhile before I update again. But I will not forget about this. Thanks for reading so far. 


	10. The Powers that Be

Oh my gosh, it took me so long to finally get this done. For that I apologize, like really apologize. I made you guys wait so long you deserve a good episode so I hope this one lives up to that. And thanks for all the reviews from the last one, you guys are really what make writing these so much fun. Oh yeah, and the begining is the first episode recap I've done so if anyone has any suggestions on how it could be easier to follow please...enlighten me. Enjoy!

**Toxic-dreamer-2, TTHPFan, Kori-Starfan93, Lyoko'sPrincess, Starfire I, Dana-Fire, PenInHand9, Realfanficts, The Seed of Chucky, Samanthe2121, RobxStarx4ever, I Collect Bannanas, Crazy Gril Person.**

* * *

The Powers that Be

_Previously on Teen Titans_

Kid Flash moved aside and allowed them to see the limp form of Jinx. "We were attacked…..by the Etens."

Starfire addresses her friends solemnly; "I received a hidden communication from Galfore. I will leave for Tamaran within the hour."

(Voiceover Robin) "Star, you can't go alone."

Starfire speaking with Galfore

"I am sorry princess; I sent no such message. You must be mistaken."

Robin and Starfire

"Be careful," says Robin.

"You do realize you are speaking of Galfore," says Starfire crossly.

Robin knelt down on one knee and looked out over line after line of Gordanian troops.

(Voiceover Robin) "Until he admits to the message he sent you I'm gonna assume something's up."

She felt a hand touch down on her shoulder and suddenly Starfire was stricken with paralysis from the shoulders down.

"Galfore…why?"

"There is but one fate for you."

"ME FOR HER!"

Robin disappears in a column of fire. Before Starfire can speak she is sent through a vortex.

(Voiceover Cyborg) "I know we should be planning something, question is whether it's to find Robin or for his funeral."

"Robin never gave up, and neither shall I!" Shouts Starfire.

Raven bends over Jinx.

"Jinx, did the Hive do this to you?"

Raven holds Kid Flash up against the wall

"Are you seriously saying I'm working for the Etens?"

(Voiceover Raven, Starfire stands over the wounded Eten) "You **are** an Eten."

"TELL ME WHERE ROBIN IS!" Kid Flash's eyes glow

"He rests where all who doubt their gods are left to rot."

Robin faces Tomas

"Welcome, here you will either come to know your gods or you will not."

"We're done talking."

"We have only just begun."

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

Raven shined a pen light forward, lowered it, then shined it again into a spot beside the last one. She finished checking Jinx's eyes then beckoned her to stand up off her bed. She did and was then instructed to walk across the room then back to her twice. Jinx seemed hesitant at first, owning to the fact that she still felt a little unsteady.

"You can sit back down if you need more time," said Raven. Jinx shook her head in an effort to stave off her nausea. She walked away from Raven then walked right up to her. She repeated this act and waited for her next instruction. Raven jotted down her progress then held up her pen before Jinx's eyes. "Follow this." She moved it steadily back and forth then up and down and finally towards her then away from her. Jinx's eyes never strayed from it and Raven held up three fingers. "How many fingers?"

"Three," answered Jinx. Raven noted the final test with an impressed nod.

"Well, you just cleared every test for someone who's suffered a sudden coma." Jinx looked only mildly pleased. "Now all we need to do is give those powers a little test." Jinx frowned thoughtfully then glanced over her shoulder and found Cyborg working at another station. She saw him chewing some gum and waited for it. As soon as he blew a sizable bubble she winked an eye at him and the bubble burst enormously covering his entire face.

"Whhht ws tht?" mumble Cyborg through his gummy face shield. Jinx giggle from her amusement but failed to catch the small fleeting smirk off Raven. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"I take it you haven't been able to find either Robin or Kid Flash have you?" Raven shook her head despondently. She began walking out of sickbay and Jinx followed her.

"The Kid Flash Eten was careful enough to tell us the usual Eten whoopla and not anything we could use." They rounded a corner.

"But you're still trying?" Raven didn't answer. "Right?"

"Starfire's certainly not going to give up so easily, ever since she got back she's ignored almost everything in favor of our search and…well……she just hasn't been able to turn up anything." Jinx trailed her eyes about in thought.

"Maybe if I gave her hand…" Raven shrugged.

"Maybe, in all truth Starfire could probably use the company." The beeping from Raven's communicator interrupted their conversation. "There's a disturbance near the first national bank; some kind of hostage situation. Look you and Starfire can stay here while Cyborg, Beast Boy and I take care of this."

"You don't need us?" asked Jinx. Raven inched closer as if telling her a big secret.

"The last time Beast Boy and Cyborg tried to take up roles as negotiators the building ended up with several holes, a few injured hostages, and one bad guy in traction." Jinx arched an eyebrow. "See you soon." Jinx gave a short wave then walked away in the opposite direction.

--------

Jinx used the tower computer to locate Starfire and found her hunched over a sea of papers in her room. Her bed, its original use forgotten, now served as a table for the myriad of pages. Jinx rang the door chime but Starfire barely noticed it.

"What? Oh..umm, enter," she called not looking away from her work. Jinx let herself in and with a few steps Starfire finally looked around at her visitor. "Jinx, I am glad to see you are well again."  
"Thank you," said Jinx quietly. She often acted just a little shy when Kid Flash's personality wasn't there to balance things out. Jinx leaned forward to get a better look at her work. "How's it coming?" Starfire dropped whatever writing utensil she held and propped up her forehead in the palm of her hand.

"Ohhh, thus far I have learned nothing," she whimpered. "It is frustrating because the Kid Flash Eten's words were meaningful to him and the others but to me it is nothing but babbling minutia. I am no closer to finding Robin or anyone else for that matter." She fell to a despondent sitting position by her bed. Jinx felt at a loss, inspiring people was never her best subject.

"Well…uhh…I've come to help." Starfire looked up at her. "You know…..only if you want me to." Starfire wiped away her eyes.

"Of-Of course I would most certainly appreciate anything you have to offer."

"You mean you don't want to do all this on your own or anything?" Starfire sat confused for a second.

"I am not so beyond reason that I will not accept help, truthfully help is what I am desperately in need of." Jinx smiled a small one and sat down beside her.

"Well you already said that 'Kid Flash' said next to nothing important." She nodded.

"Nothing beyond the usual."

"What did he say?" Starfire attempted to recall his words, though honestly her rage at the time blocked out most of it.

"He said it was a place where all who doubt the gods must go." Jinx listened while looking down at the varying pages. It was then that a thought occurred to Starfire. "While on Tamaran Kitten was about to send me where Robin is now, a place she said 'all nonbelievers must go'."

"You think they're the same place?"

"It is possible; I never thought to concentrate on what 'Kid Flash' said though." She stood up and began to pace around. "They are obviously speaking of some form of punishment, a place where you are sent for wickedness…"

"Hell?" Jinx threw out the word and Starfire stopped on the spot.

"That place? Yes that is the realm I have been looking for." Jinx joined Starfire in contemplation. "A place of eternal suffering and torment from which there is no escape." Starfire's features grew pensive then she shook her head dismissively. "Raven has said the Etens are of the Norse mythology, never in my search did I arrive at a place of that name or nature."

"Maybe they call it something else; it stands to reason not everyone called it that a long time ago." Starfire held up a finger and dashed back down beside Jinx. She began sweeping through the ocean papers while a bewildered Jinx watched. "Was it something I said?"

"There is one area I have not thought to explore, before now that is. Jinx I thank you, you were an enormous help." She hugged the honorary Titan rather tightly then went straight back to work.

"Uhhh…you're welcome."

* * *

Robin stood in the hallway of a house that seemed all too familiar to him. Up ahead was the dining room, he distinctly saw three people sitting at it obviously waiting for him. The only problem was that his family wasn't supposed to be around anymore. He lout a pained and staggered sigh and turned abruptly away from the scene. 

"NNNO! ENOUGH! STOP THIS!" As soon as he turned he opened his eyes and found himself with Tomas again. The Eten stood still and unmoving with the tiniest hint of a malicious smile. Robin was conscious only for a moment as the same aura that over took him before returned. His head sagged forward and Tomas closed his eyes to begin again.

Robin walked on the fertile lawn of a home out in the country. He recognized it as the house he once visited with his parents; the house of his grandfather. The sun was shining brightly with a chorus of chirping birds and light gusts of wind. He stopped walking and turned about on the spot, why was he here?

"Robin?" he spun around to see Starfire standing not far from him.

"Star?" exclaimed Robin in the same manner. She cast a surprised yet nervous stare towards him.

"How is it you are here?"

"Yeahhh…I..I was kinda wondering that myself." Starfire tilted her head at him then her face morphed into one of comprehension.

"You must have found a way to will yourself out of that terrible place." Robin put his hands up.

"But that hardly explains how I, personally, was able to do it. I mean, we've since discovered that Tamaranians who have become a chrysalis during their transformation are also immune to the Etens powers but…I never became a chrysalis." Starfire remained silent. "How did you know where I was?" She shrugged.

"It soon became clear to us. Are you not happy to be home?"

"Well I'm defiantly glad to get out of there but this…" He looked around at the trees and the house. "This isn't home for me." For some reason Starfire's face began to fall. "Then again; I suppose it's the people around you." Just as quickly a smile reappeared on her face. She held out her hand.

"I have missed you."

"I haven't been gone that long." She slowly shook her head.

"Can an eternity truly be measured?" Robin and Starfire then spent a number of minuets just walking and talking in the paths of the forest. There were moments when awkward silences fell, and then there were times when they couldn't stop laughing with one another. Robin glanced up at the sky to see the sun beginning to set.

"We should try to get back to the tower, course I haven't a clue how far away we are. You think you could give a lift some of the way?"

"Of course Robin, if you tell me something. _Tell me!_" A hissed whisper rang throughout the air bit it went unnoticed by the boy wonder. He sent her a sympathetic smile.

"Sure Star I'll tell you anything." He moved past her just a little. "What do you want to know?"  
"Tell me the security pass codes to the Titan mainframe." He looked back at her with a bewildered look.

"Why? You have your own, why do you need everyone else's?"

_Tell Me!_

It was then that Robin felt a chill run down his spine, his face harbored growing suspicion. "Why?"

"Tell me the location of the remaining Titans throughout the world." Said Starfire imperiously.

"You still haven't answered my question," said Robin.

"Please tell me Robin. _Tell me!_"

"No," replied Robin without a second thought. He snickered and began moving around Starfire in a circle. "I can't believe I almost fell for this." Starfire's eyes followed him as he moved. "You guys must really be desperate to have to go through all this just to get me to talk." Starfire's confused watch easily transformed into a narrowed eyed stare. "By the way you forgot the dog; she's brown with a hint of gold." Tomas stretched out his hand and Robin's neck was pulled into his grasp.

"Make no mistake mortal," said Tomas through her voice. "Soon I shall break your mind and you will tell me all that I want to know." Robin choked under his grip. "Or you will be yet another hopeless soul wandering this place for all eternity." He brought Robin closer to him. "And that is a very long time!" he threw Robin away and upon landing he found himself back in the place where he was first bound. Tomas released his binds and before Robin could make any moves he was pushed into one of flowing red rivers on either side of them.

"STARFIRE!" He didn't bother to wonder how he could shout while submerged in the strange liquid. He felt the waters flowing past him more and more rapidly until he hit hard ground once again. Robin made contact with the ground with such force that he could only raise his head an inch before it fell back down.

* * *

TITANS TOWER………… 

The two giant doors opened allowing Raven. Cyborg, and Beast Boy entry. Cyborg dusted some loose rubble off his shoulder while Raven rubbed her temples incredulously.

"You did it again…I-I just can't believe it you guys did it again!"

Beast Boy held back the urge to lean an arm around her. "Raven if you check the street light surveillance you'll see the hostages only have a few scratches and bruises and the bad guy's-"

"In traction," interrupted Raven. The changeling looked up at Cyborg and they both shrugged at each other. "Never mind, I just hope Starfire has something by now." They walked into the common room to find Starfire and Jinx talking excitedly to one another.

"So girls," said Cyborg clapping his hands together. "What's for dinner?" Starfire and Jinx regarded him perplexed. "Just a joke…what'dya got?"

"Well after exhausting every bit of research media we could find we believe we have learned what we need," said Starfire. Raven sat down casually and adopted a ready demeanor. Presenting results from a fact finding mission was usually Raven's area and it was not everyday Starfire got to sit in the lime light.

"Wait," said Beast Boy hurrying over to the kitchen. While everyone held off impatiently Beast Boy just as quickly returned with a soda in hand. "Okay go ahead." Starfire paused momentarily to make sure all interruptions had passed.

"For the longest time my search turned up very little as I was bent on searching for any mention of the realm the people of earth refer to as 'Hell', but Jinx suggested that I broaden my search for names of a more ancient nature."

"So you found it?" asked Raven.

"We think so," said Starfire. "She displayed her page on the large screen for all of them to see. "In a passage from the Eten's dogma there is mention of a place called Nivleham or Niflheim, also called 'the House of Mists'. Cyborg scrunched up his face in mocking disbelief.

"Nivleham?" Starfire shifted her eyes about innocently. "Are you kidding me?"

"It is simply the way they named things during the time period." Cyborg nodded halfheartedly. "Uhh anyway Nivleham is described as a place with icy fogs, mists, darkness, and cold."

"Sounds really picturesque," quipped Beast Boy.

"It continues on…" said Starfire in a tone that clearly denoted irritation. Beast Boy excused himself. "It continues on by saying that it is a place where the ill and wicked are cast for all eternity. Now originally Nivleham was established by the Eese as a form of prison-"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa," said Raven. "Who are the Eese?" Starfire opened her mouth and looked up at the large projection, now realizing that she also had not a clue who they were.

"I-I do not know." Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all looked at each other. "The point is we know the place to where Robin and the others have been sent." Raven scratched her forehead.

"Do you know exactly where this place is?" Starfire decided to take a break and handed the floor off to Jinx.

"The text indicates that the realm is situated on the lowest level of the universe." A stiff silence took over. Beast Boy nearly snickered as he stopped sipping his soda.

"We're probably gonna have to ask for directions." They all looked at him.

"Don't even go there man, we don't need directions." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't even start that nonsense; honestly you boys and your ego. But as it so happens we may not have to look all that far."

"Well I seem to have lost my spiritual universe map," said Jinx folding her arms. Raven stood up and began walking away.

"Be right back." As Raven left the room Starfire switched off the screen and gazed out the window.

"Please hold on Robin, we are coming for you."

* * *

REJOINING ROBIN……………. 

When Robin finally opened his eyes again he found he was shivering madly. He sat up and blindly felt around for anything to lean against. He found a rocky formation not far and crawled through the cold mist toward it. Yet just as he rested his back against it and tried to warm himself her heard his name being called.

"Robin?" He didn't look around. For all he knew it was just another hallucination trying to gain his trust. "Is that you? What are you doing here?" Kid Flash knelt down in front of him. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Why bother," muttered Robin. "You're not even real."

"Yes I am dude; some weird guy appeared out of nowhere, made himself look just like me then the next thing I knew I was here." Robin trialed his eyes up to Kid Flash's face and chuckled.

"You're not looking too bad." Kid Flash smiled.

"Th'place kinda reminds me of high school." Robin sent him an incredulous gawk.

"Now I know you're just trying to be funny," he said getting up. Kid Flash rose with him while looking around at their surroundings.

"Hmm; cold, evil, depressing, hopeless…..yep screams high school." Robin lost his balance but was caught on the arm by his Titan colleague. "Come on, the rest of us are over here."

"Us?" Without explaining Kid Flash helped Robin passed a mazelike barrier; on the other side where a sea of people. Robin gazed around open mouthed at the thousands of prisoners. Kid Flash helped Robin back to the ground then sat down a few from him.

"How ya doing?" Robin shrugged.

"I've definitely been better." Robin took in steady deep breaths. The frigid air around them seemed to freeze in their lungs. Kid Flash nodded ahead of him.

"She doesn't look so good." Robin turned his head and finally noticed that Blackfire was sitting beside him. She sat leaning back with dirtied matted hair. Another woman was applying a moist rag to her forehead. Blackfire lay almost utterly still but not for her audible breathing and the movement under her eyelids. "She's been like that since I got here."

"How long ago was that?" asked Robin hoarsely.

"I don't know, feels like a hundred years have gone by." Robin then got the horrible possibility that time was indeed moving faster than their world and in reality a hundred years had gone by.

"There are thousands of you here," said Robin. Kid Flash nodded. "Why haven't you tried to fight or anything?"

"Our powers aren't working here, we're helpless."

"Maybe right now, but when help comes we'll need to be ready to act when the time is right." Kid looked down at the ground as despair began to cloud over him.

"What makes you think help even knows where we are?" Robin leant his head back with a smile.

"They're my friends." And that was that.

* * *

BACK AT TITANS TOWER……………. 

Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Jinx watched curiously as Raven poured a strange colored dust onto the floor to form a large circle.

"Should we get behind something?" asked Cyborg. Raven shot him a look. She set aside the empty bottle and stepped inside the ring. She waited then gestured to the remaining space.

"Well? You wanna save Robin or not?" Starfire needed no more and promptly joined Raven. The other three were just a little more apprehensive then headstrong at the moment.

Beast Boy moved about with his hands in his pockets. "It just seems a little…"

"Weird," interjected Jinx. Raven looked at the ring and arched a brow.

"Well…yes, this ancient magic stuff usually is. Look all I have to do is concentrate on Robin's vibes, as cliché as that sounds, and I'll be able to home in on where he's being kept."

"On an alternate plain of existence?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes! Now will you guys just move it already!" The three of them hesitatingly stepped into the circle. Raven crossed her legs and levitated off the floor. "When I do find Robin and get us moving, I'm not sure where will come out." Now Starfire joined the others in apprehension. "So be prepared." They all nodded. Raven closed her eyes to begin. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…...Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" A shimmering wall rose from the sandy barrier Raven created. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" They began to hear her words echo as she spoke them. At once they left their tower and found themselves floating in the vastness of space. They were able to walk about within their small confinement.

"Whoa," whispered Beast Boy. "Hey Raven you got anything for motion sickness? Raven?" Beast Boy walked up to her and poked her a few times. "Are you okay?"

"She's in one of her trances," said Cyborg feeling her pulse. "Until she finds Robin we may be here awhile."

"How long?" asked Starfire anxiously.

"There's no way to tell," said Cyborg. Starfire held her arms and gazed out at the stars. "We've made it this far." She looked back at him. "We're not turning back now." It was hours before Raven uttered so much as a peep, and that was just a clearing of the throat. After another hour of waiting for Raven to locate their leader her eyes finally opened.

"I found him." They all stood up suddenly.

"Truly Raven?" She nodded.

"Yes Star, we'll be there in no time."

"What took you so long?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's the universe," said Raven emphatically. "It's a big place." He and Cyborg looked at each other as Raven geared up for another transport. "We might have some opposition as far as entering Nivleham, but we'll make it."

"I'm confident," said Jinx.

"Me too," said Cyborg.

"Uhh me three," added Beast Boy.

"As am I," said Starfire with a smile to her dark haired friend. Raven absorbed the bouts of confidence then began her mantra again. The space around them warped away into a whirl of dark blue and purple. A strong wind penetrated their shield making the Titans shield themselves. Within moments they touched down on solid ground and the field collapsed. Raven fell to her knees and breathed out a tired gasp.

"Raven." Beast Boy held her arm and helped her up.

"I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?" Raven regarded him curiously.

"Yes, I'm okay." Beast Boy nodded. "You can let go of my arm now." He did rather quickly.

"Sorry I was just…err…Cyborg.." He left Raven's side in a pretend effort to see to Cyborg. Starfire meanwhile stood transfixed by the sights ahead of her. The others soon walked up beside her to look out at the dark misty land before them.

"So..," said Jinx. "This is Nivleham."

"I do not see Robin," said Starfire squinting her eyes to try to see farther. "Are you certain we are in the correct plain Raven?" Raven stared up at Starfire.

"Yes, and let me say it's extremely strange and unsettling to be asked that question." Cyborg then took up his responsibility as second in command of the team. He walked ahead of them with his cannon at the ready.

"Alright yall here's what we'll do; keep your eyes and ears open. Find Robin and anyone else who needs help'n."

"And then?" asked Jinx.

"Annnd that's all I've got right now; BB you're with me, Star, Raven, and Jinx you take that way." He pointed in an arbitrary direction and they parted. As Cyborg walked Beast Boy gruffly caught up with him.

"That's all you've got?"

"I'm making this up as I go alright."

--------

Starfire, Raven, and Jinx moved swiftly through the fogging mists. Starfire coughed trying to shoo away some of the fog. Raven's hands glowed and with a sweeping motion parted the mist. The three girls drew closer and closer to a flowing river. The liquid was a crystal icy blue. Starfire knelt down at the bank and peered into its depths. Down below she saw what appeared to be someone restrained while being spoken to by an Eten.

"Raven," called Starfire. Raven and Jinx joined her along the shore. Raven observed the odd properties of the water.

"This must be a means of moving around the different levels of Nivleham."

"Could it be Robin to whom the Eten is speaking?" Raven looked closer and after trying to read his thoughts shook her head.

"I can't hear his thoughts; the water must also act as some kind of barrier." Starfire decided that she would go with her instinct that whoever that was wasn't Robin. She gestured forward and they continued on.

--------

Cyborg and Beast Boy took turns taking point in their search for their leader. Beast Boy allowed himself to indulge in the situation by sneaking around a little too dramatically.

"Would you like me to play you some theme music?" asked Cyborg quietly. Beast Boy sweat dropped and discontinued the act. They both stopped abruptly when they saw a shadow move ahead of them. Beast Boy motioned for Cyborg to creep up along the other side while Beast Boy stayed their original course. Cyborg sent him a nod and veered off towards his path. Beast Boy edged closer with Cyborg moving stealthily along side him. The changeling peeked around the corner and found not their leader nor Kid Flash but a creature of type one would expect to find in a place such as this. His mind made up Beast Boy leap around the corner and morphed into a gorilla; or so he thought he did. Upon reaching the creature he realized he was still in human form.

"Huh? What gives!" He exclaimed staring down at his hands. The creature let out an ear piercing shriek and whacked Beast Boy away with its tail. Cyborg jumped out from his barricade just in time to catch him out of the air. He set him down and sighted in on the creature.

"Man that is one ugly face you've got." The creature issued one more growl and charged forward.

--------

Starfire came to a small hole in the ground and began to lift into the air. She was so accustomed to it happening upon her willing of it that it took her a full three seconds to realize that she hadn't gone anywhere.

"My powers…"

"Mine too," said Jinx joining her. "Raven's been trying to move this giant boulder but no such luck." Raven then appeared from around the corner looking thoroughly frustrated.

"Guess the water wasn't a barrier after all; our powers just don't work here."

"Then how are we supposed to get back if you can't teleport us out of here?" asked Jinx. Starfire gulped and locked eyes with Raven. The pale Titan only looked darted her eyes about.

"Yeah…about that." They might have dwelled on it further had they not heard movement ahead. Without their powers they would have only their physical strength, and that would have to do. Still, Starfire considered maybe their foe wouldn't know that and held her fist at the ready like normal. As she drew closer she became aware of the outline and realized it was human.

"Who is there?" she called out. The shadow stopped moving and remained still. "Speak."

"N-No one." The voice answered. Starfire's eyes widened; that voice could only belong to one person. Without hearing Raven and Jinx shout at her Starfire ran forward and zipped past the rocky barriers. There was Robin lying amongst the prisoners of the Etens. "ROBIN!" He looked up at her found Starfire scowling down at him.

"Starfire?"

"I have traveled so far to find you Robin and here you sit in the comfort of my sister!"

Robin sent up a scornful look at Starfire. "What are you doing here Starfire? Why would you even bother?" Starfire felt utterly taken aback.

"What are you saying Robin." Robin gaped at her in surprise.

"What are you talking about Star; she's barely hanging in there." She put her hands to her hips.

"That is simply like you Robin; can you do nothing but find excuses?" Raven and Jinx watched utterly mystified as both Titans stared at one another wordlessly. As Raven drew closer she saw that the pupils Starfire's wide eyes were much bigger than normal. She moved down to Robin and saw his were the same.

"They're in some sort of fabricated reality."  
"Both of them?"

"Yeah, my guess is the Etens know we're here and they're getting desperate at stopping us anyway they can."

"Can you help them?"

"How? My powers are gone, they're just going to have to work through it." And as Starfire's view continued Raven and Jinx disappeared from her sight. Robin turned away from her.

"Robin why are you so…angry with me, I have come to help you."

"Well you wasted your time." Starfire could do nothing about the tears coming to her eyes. And as the false Robin emotionally destroyed her, the false Starfire continued to bare down on Robin.

"Are you going to simply sit there in your depravity or do you simply feel no remorse?" Robin closed his eyes and shook his head.

"That's not what Starfire would say, you would never jump to conclusions like that. This can't be real." He looked up at her again and for a fleeting second saw her likeness flicker and change. For a moment he saw in tears and not with a hard frown. "This isn't real, it's just another trick!" He stood up and as soon as he was on his feet found himself looking at the real Starfire. He took her shoulders and shook her. "Starfire snap out of it, it's just an illusion!" Raven and jinx ran up on either side of the boy wonder.

"Robin why do you say such things!" She sobbed. He looked at both Raven and Jinx knowing both of them could only think of one solution. With an extreme dissatisfaction Robin raised his hand and lightly slapped Starfire across the face. She recoiled with a hand to her face but upon straightening saw Robin staring at her with epic concern. "R-Robin?"

"I-I'm sorry I had t-" Before he could say another word Starfire threw her arms around him in an embrace that forbade him to ever leave its confines again. Her fingers gripped his clothes so tightly it was a wonder she was able let go. When she finally did they're eyes locked for the longest of moments before Robin broke it. "Blackfire needs help." He bent down and held one of her arms over his shoulder.

"Where's Kid Flash?" asked Jinx.

"Right here," he said walking up with Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"How did you guys meet up?" asked Raven. The three boys only looked at one another.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Yeah try me," said Robin. "Alright now that everyone's here we can get going right?" Starfire and Raven exchanged mortified looks. "Right?" persisted Robin definitively.

"None of our powers work here," said Raven. "We don't have a way back." They were all so absorbed in the depth of their situation that they didn't notice that Tomas stood close by.

"Perhaps now you all know the power that is the Etens." All heads turned toward him. "Your impure misgivings disallow you to function in our midst; you will all become one with the Etens."

"You and I have been down this road far too many times!" retorted Robin. He still had Blackfire's limp arm slung over his shoulder. The rest of them all adopted similar looks of defiance. Tomas nodded his head slightly.

"Very well." With that they suddenly found themselves surrounded by a dozen more human form Etens. "Then you shall be smote in the fires of your gods, may all who would stray learn from your lapse of judgment. I lament, Starfire, that our battle could not be more prolonged." She glared back at him. "Good bye, Titans!" Yet just as the Etens charged their pendants a bright light shown around the Titans and they were whisked away. Tomas' hands flew back to his sides. His face held both shock and fury. With one glance upward he curled his lip. "Odin…"

* * *

ELSEWHERE……………….. 

The light that had saved the Titans from sure destruction soon dissipated. One by one they opened their eyes, although much of their surroundings was still blurry. Robin felt himself growing tired and after finding the first available spot leant Blackfire up against it.

"Ooookay….so where are we?" asked Beast Boy.

"Raven?" asked Robin.

"It wasn't me." She said waving her hands. Cyborg glanced over his shoulder then did a bug eyed double take. He blindly tapped Robin on the shoulder and missed. The boy wonder shooed Cyborg's hand away from his face like a mosquito.

"What?" They all turned upon him speaking and gaped in awe ahead of them. Hundreds of people dressed in white and gold robes stood before them in various places. For a while there was nothing but silence, and then Starfire took the initiative.

"Hello?"

"Greetings," said the one closest to them. It was odd but almost everything about this place, the strange people especially, told them they were absolutely safe. What made them even more odd was that fact that they looked quite young. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you to _Valhalla_. My name is Odin and we are the Eese." He said spreading his arms out. The Titans all gawked at each other open mouthed; **the** Valhalla?

"You brought us here?" asked Raven.

"We did; it is one of our highest laws that not matter the circumstances we are not to directly interfere with the affairs of the lower plains of existence. However, we have decided your situation against the Etens was unique."

"You know of our enemy," said Starfire. "We are thankful you have helped us…" Starfire drew closer to him. "You are the Eese…the ones that originally created Nivleham."

"It was crafted as means to confine the Etens and their powers, but the inevitable occurred and they escaped by converting it to their own use."

"How long have you known the Etens?" asked Starfire. The Titans decided to hang back as the moment was rightfully Starfire's. Odin grew somewhat despondent.

"Long ago the Etens and Eese lived together in peace as one, then a great schism occurred due to philosophical disagreements. As our understanding of the universe and its vastness grew so did our powers. Unfortunately the Etens allowed the versatility of their powers to warp their minds and grew self-indulgent of their own divine notions." Starfire looked about utterly amazed.

"You are saying that the Etens are so deluded that they actually believe themselves to be gods?" Odin slowly nodded.

"Their will is untamable, and their level of corruption without dept. They will never stop until all who live and die as mortals bow before them with unquestioning faith."

"Well you seem to be just as powerful," said Robin. "Could you possibly give us a hand?"

"No," replied Odin simply. All of them, including Starfire, just blinked out of sheer alarm. "The awakening of the Etens is not the resulting consequence of any direct or indirect action of the Eese." Robin rubbed his temples a few times.

"Let me see if I've translated correctly…" He walked up besides Starfire. "You're not going to help us save a whollllle galaxy of innocent people because…none of this is your fault?"

"Our laws are absolute, we can do nothing."

"Well thanks for bailing us out of bailing us out of there," said Kid Flash with a mock smile. "But I guess that's where your policy of limited benevolence ends right?"

"Kid Flash," scolded Starfire. "Perhaps we should not mock the higher beings."

"No Star," said Robin. "I happen to agree with Kid Flash." Starfire shot a fearful look between Robin and Odin. "If you've fought against the Etens before and won, I think you've all got a responsibility to help us lowly mortals." Odin shifted his gaze. "Look," said Robin adopting a more humble attitude. "We didn't wake up the Etens either, none of this is our fault either….but we're trying to do something about it anyway. We have a duty to do so."

"It is true that we are all moved by your unparalleled heroism," said Odin. "But I must once again regretfully abide by what was written many millennia before your ancestors walked the earth." He looked back at his fellow Eese then returned his attention to the Titans with a smile. "However, we believe that if there is a single ray of hope of stopping them this time it certainly lies with you." He stretched out his hand and touched Robin on the top of his head. Starfire immediately grew defensive. But upon feeling a hand on her head knew instantly there was no reason to be afraid. One by one they all received what anyone could call a blessing.

"Sweet," said Beast Boy. "What did you do?"

"Your minds can no longer be tampered with by either the Etens or the Eese, for all intents and purposes you are free."

"That is all then?" asked Starfire. Odin smiled once again and held her shoulder.

"We have not seen such strength in so long; dare we say it we nearly considered you a spirit such as yours to be extinct," he said to all the Titans. "Higher beings or not, not one of us is perfect in anyway. You should not worry, when the time is right you will prevail." Starfire nodded and stepped backwards to rejoin her friends.

"Okay this is all cool and everything," began Cyborg. "But there's still the tiny matter of getting home, so if you could just give us a lif-" Odin raised his head slightly and in a whiff of light they were gone.

* * *

LATER IN TITANS TOWER………………. 

Kind Flash and Jinx extended their warmest thanks before departing for the various teams around the world. Robin assigned them the task of making sure they really were all still on the same side. At the end of the day Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven all sat around the couch for what became the usual going over of the days events.

"And my sister?" asked Starfire. "She will be okay yes?"

"Yes, thankfully we got her out just in time and the Eese protection seems to be accelerating her healing process," reported Raven. "All in all within a few days Blackfire should make a full recovery."

"I am just glad we are all together once again," said Starfire through a sigh. "Robin you suffered no lasting wounds I hope." He shook his head.

"No, I'll be alright. But honestly guys for a while I really didn't think was ever gonna get out of there. I'm glad you guys came when you did, they might've warped my brain if you hadn't shown up."

"You know the Etens will probably only see this as a minor set back," said Cyborg.

"Well it certainly won't discourage them from their plan of eradicating everyone who doesn't want to believe them as gods," said Raven. "And seeing how they even believe it themselves I don't think there's much chance of us convincing them otherwise." Robin nodded and stood up.

"The next time we see them it'll probably be big, we need to be ready."

--------

Robin paced himself as he walked down the hall toward his room. He moved past Starfire's door then backpedaled until he was standing just outside it. There was much he wanted to say that he felt uncomfortable saying in front of the others. But he figured now was as good a time as any. Yet just as he reached up to knock on her door it swooshed open and Starfire stopped in her tracks. They both spoke with steady awkwardness.

"Robin."

"Starfire."

"I-I was just on my way to find you," she said stepping outside. He moved around to face her.

"May I ask why?" he said with a smile. She smiled back and held out her hand.

"Come." Starfire first made sure there was no one in the common room then led Robin to the stairs that led to the roof. Once out under the setting sun she closed the door behind them. She paused at the door as if unsure that she had made the right decision. Robin waited for her to say something but soon realized she was waiting for him to help her steady herself.

"Starfire? Are you okay?" With a stifled sniffle she shook her head.

"No Robin, I fear that I am far from okay." She turned to him to show him her eyes were shining with tears. "My life is not worth the sacrifice Robin; please do not ever do so again." He couldn't hardly believe what he just heard.

"Your life's not worth it," repeated Robin disbelieving. "Star if I'd do it again in half a second, I don't care what the consequences are." She smiled weakly and slowly drew nearer to him.

"I do." Her eyes still wet she closed the distance and between them and bestowed on the boy wonder her feelings and emotions with a simple gesture. Their lips touched only for a fleeting moment, a moment that both silently wished would never end. She quickly drew away from him for any number of reasons. Robin stared into her eyes trying to find the answer but soon gave up. He saw her staring at him desperatley and he held out his arms.

"C'mere." As finally getting something she had been begging for Starfire flew into his arms and he hugged her tightly. She held onto him just as she did upon seeing him again, although to her that felt like an eternity ago. "It's okay Star…I'm alright." He began to move them inside when Starfire looked at him again.

"No, please there is something else." He frowned somewhat perplexed.

"Something?" She wiped her eyes and somehow became rather giddy. She led Robin around one of the large A/C units to two lawn chairs, an ice chest, and two fishing rods. With a smile Robin picked one up. "I-I could not remember where it is you enjoy this activity along the beach," she said looking down at the shores surrounding the tower. "So I was filled this small containment field water instead. Robin turned around and saw Starfire had filled an eight foot plastic pool with water.

"You did this?" he asked. She nodded.

"As I understand it, it is not the actual catching of fish…..but the fish-**ing**." Robin's smile broadened and he let out a few chuckles of mirth. With an almost tearful nod he sat down. She joined him and he handed her a rod.

"It's close enough." The two Titans fished together under the setting sun, and it was then that Starfire fully understood the concept of a form recreation that is clearly a chore.

**Then End**

* * *

Well I hope you all liked that. I promise more episodes will come again and again until you all get tired of it. So until then I'll post again soon. Laters! 


	11. Stowaways

I kinda like the way this one turned out but it's also a textbook example of a filler episode. You know someone sent me a message saying that I'm completely immature for writing this and that I should just accept the fact that the show is gone and it's never coming back. Apparently this is someone who wouldn't know a good show if it bit their nose off. But we can only hope they'll come around. Anyway I say thank you to everyone who graciously reviewed last chapter;

**Seed of Chucky, Lyoko's Princess, Teen Freak, Toxic-Dreamer, Starfire I, D-I-WaRiA, I Collect Bannanas, Samanthe2121, StoryTeller6518, TTHPFan, Realfanficts, Dana-Fire.**

* * *

Stowaways

Three of the Titans sat silently in the common room. Beast Boy sat on the couch before the TV, Starfire at the counter working a crossword, and Raven doing some extra research. They had told her numerous times to cool it and take a break but Raven did all she could to get some extra time in on learning more about their enemy. "A lot of it is very interesting," she would say in her defense. Raven took down some notes then began a trek to their reference room.

"Raven," called Starfire. Reluctantly she made the slight detour over to her friend. She nodded as she walked over and Starfire proudly handed her the piece of paper.

"I have finally completed the challenging word of crosses, I believe now I am ready to send this to the creators for an accolade yes?" Raven read over her answers with an arched brow.

"Star I think you should work a little more on this." Her smile faded somewhat.

"Why?"

"Well take ten across for example; 'another word for mystery beginning with a vowel' the answer is enigma."

"Yes…and," said Starfire as though being nagged.

"You wrote 'yalmot', and 'Y' isn't always considered a vowel." Starfire shrugged as though she had done nothing out of the ordinary.

"I believe that is the Tamaranian word for 'mystery'." Raven nodded and handed her back the puzzle.

"Yeah well, I really think they're looking for English Earth words." Starfire studied the crossword intently while Raven walked away. Starfire returned to her perch over the counter just as Cyborg entered the common room looking for a volunteer. His eyes fell on Beast Boy and he decided the changeling wasn't absorbed in anything important.

"Yo Beast Boy."

"What?" asked Beast Boy still giving his program his complete attention. Cyborg sweat dropped then walked up behind the couch. He accessed the TV with his arm and after allowing himself to watch a commercial or two turned it off. As if being pulled out of a dulled trance Beast Boy blinked and swiftly turned in place.

"Excuse you but I was watching that!"

"I know," said Cyborg. "I've got something better for you to do."

"Like what? I was happy sitting here for a few minuets."

"It has actually been a few hours time," said Starfire from the counter. Beast Boy glanced at her with a confused frown.

"Oh." Cyborg nodded and motioned for Beast Boy to follow him. Reluctantly the green Titan treaded in his wake out of the common room. "You wanna tell me what it is exactly?"

"Over the past few weeks I've been collecting samples from a migrating nebula in Earth's orbit." Beast Boy slowly looked up at him.

"You know Cyborg us normal people like to collect stamps or bottle camps or in some cases ancient books," he said referring to another Titan. Cyborg ignored his comments to continue with the short explanation.

"It's been giving off readings that are synonymous to actual brain activity."

"And I'm supposed to understand that?" Cyborg shook his head.

"No, I just felt like saying it." They entered Cyborg's room where say five to ten slim canisters. Beast Boy's interest was slightly peaked. "The bits I've collected from one of our satellites are those canisters. While I'm calibrating some measuring equipment downstairs I need you to run some tests on these samples." Beast Boy looked back at him incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? Why don't you get someone else to run your science fair stuff?"

"You weren't doing anything essential to….anything." Beast Boy crossed his arms and looked away. "Just give me a ring when you're done okay?" With that Cyborg left Beast Boy alone. The changeling stood in place for a moment allowing himself to mentally whine.

"Stupid Cyborg can't do his own 'redonculous' work." He gruffly picked up a canister and examined it. "Okay Cyborg, you have made three big mistakes today," said Beast Boy an imaginary Cyborg. "A; you turned off my TV, B; you didn't leave any instructions with this stuff, and C; you've left me all alone in your room." He pitched the canister behind him and swiveled around in the chair before Cyborg's computer. Unbeknownst to Beast Boy the impact with the floor caused a tiny crack in the canister. A green mist leaked out of the opening and lifted into the air. The cloud glided toward Beast Boy while he made several futile attempts to log into his friends computer.

"Darn it, you changed your password again." Beast Boy was about to try another word he put it in when the green cloud moved around him and entered him through his mouth and nose. His eyes rolled up as though he were inhaling ammonia then fell forward on the desk before him. A few seconds rolled by before Beast Boy raised himself back up. His shook his head deliriously. An alarm suddenly rang throughout the tower followed by Robin's voice.

"_Titans trouble!_" Beast Boy turned his head slightly toward the door.

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy moved past a thicket of trees to a clearing in the woods. The five stood before the city's power distribution station, Overload stood not far away. He held tightly onto the coils draining power by the second. His lunch was interrupted however when a single bird-a-rang struck the one of the coils. The tall monster shifted his attention to his side where the Teen Titans stood ready.

"That's going to be one really big electric bill!" Shouted the boy wonder. Overload released the power coils to dispense with is opponents.

"Such tiny biologicals, Overload will shock your city rubble!" He shot his arms forward sending two columns of pure electric power toward the Titans.

"Titans GO!" They all sprang away in random directions to avoid the blasts. Robin bounced off some nearby trees to angel himself for an aerial attack. He swung up off a branch and threw a handful of disks down at the monster. Starfire flew by and caught her leader just as the disks hit their mark. Overload took most of the hits though also managed to block a few with his arm.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven created a wall of trees then sent the barrier straight for the electrified menace. They hit him square in chest but he also grabbed hold of them. Still bound to the trees with her energy Raven struggled to pry them from Overload's grasp but to no avail. The behemoth pulled Raven forward then knocked her back into the thicket. Cyborg unlocked his cannon with a short growl.

"Starfire Gimmie a hand!" Starfire cast down a few starbolts upon their enemy then hoisted him into the air.

"Say when please," she said descending on Overload. Cyborg for Starfire to reach just the right point.

"NOW!" She threw him down with all her strength then released some energy from her eyes. Cyborg tackled the monster with high speed and sonic cannon at point blank range. Overload absorbed the blast with ease and engaged Cyborg in a short lived fist fight. Robin meanwhile stood with Beast Boy forming another plan of attack. Robin glanced sideways and noticed a stream of water running by.

"Beast Boy!" He jerked his head toward the stream and Beast Boy saluted him.

"I gotcha!" He quickly took the form of a rabbit and sped off towards the water.

"HAA!" Starfire cried out as she unleashed another wave of starbolts. Three of broke apart the ground beneath the villain's feet causing him to stumble. Beast Boy promptly returned as an elephant with Raven following closely behind. Beast Boy sprayed about one and half gallons of water on the villain causing him to groan in discomfort. Yet just as Beast Boy's supply drained and Overload thought the worst was over Raven glided up with an entire wave in her wake. His eye widened at the sight of it but was too weak from the first attack to move away.

"Goodnight," she said simply and crashed the tremendous wave upon him. As soon as the water passed they found only the tiny card from which Overload's being originated. Robin carefully picked him and stuck him in a special insolated meant solely for him.

"Nice work guys," complimented Robin. They waited for local authorities to perform the usual S.O.P. and take custody of Overload. Once they drove away Cyborg looked at the clock on his arm.

"Its only six out, plenty of time left for pizza."

"Sure," replied Robin.

"A wonderful idea," chimed Starfire.

"Whatever," deadpanned Raven with a shrug. One Titan still had not answered and they all turned for his input. "Well," persisted Raven. Beast Boy finally noticed she was talking to him.

"Well what?"

"Do you want to go get pizza yea or nay?" Beast Boy crossed his arms and began walking down the road.

"That seems like an insufficient use of my time." They all watched him leave with eyes as wide as saucers.

"I don't believe it," said Robin and Cyborg in unison.

"I know," said Raven. "He's finally growing up. They looked at her strangely.

"Friend you are speaking of Beast Boy," said Starfire with her hand on her shoulder.

"It could happen," said Raven earnestly. "Better late then never I guess." Robin decided to agree with Raven for the moment.

"Well we'll just go for pizza and bring him back some a little later." It was a plan they all deemed satisfactory thus they departed the power plant for their favorable place to dine.

* * *

Making sure he had not been followed back to the Tower, Beast Boy made his way into Cyborg's room. In a few short trips he moved all of the nebula canisters and some equipment down to the basement. Once down below he strapped on a welder's mask and began binding pieces of metal together. He worked without fear of being discovered as he was sure the others would take a good amount of time before returning. Two hours passed and his work produced a frame not unlike the one used by the Titan's satellites. He paused in slight irritation; he could not complete it without help.

--------

Just as Beast Boy had predicted it was a couple of hours before he was alerted to the returning presence of the others. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven all filed into the common room. Starfire and Cyborg plopped down on the circular couch while Robin double checked the reports to make sure there were no more for tonight. Raven set a kettle on the stove for her tea and vaguely saw Cyborg clipping through channels out of the corner of her eye.

"How about this one?" he asked Star. She shook her head.

"I do not particularly the 'Big Brother'." He nodded and skipped a couple more.

"This one?" he stopped on rather suspenseful movie on the Sci-Fi channel and Starfire tensed up.

"Perhaps not, I do not Robin's cape to shield myself from some of the more…intense scenes." Cyborg smiled somewhat.

"Okay I understand…a little; here you find something to watch then." He threw the remote and she caught it with a short giggle. Raven paid little attention to her recent self appointed work.

"Anyone seen Beast Boy?"

"Not since we got back," said Robin. Raven caught his eye and it was as if they spoke telepathically. "He did seem a little weird after the fight didn't he?" Raven arched a brow at Robin's understatement.

"Pizza would be an insufficient use of his time? When was the last time Beast Boy considered eating pizza a waste of time? Such as it is."

"Maybe you should talk to him," suggested Robin. Raven did a quick check with one of the side monitors.

"He's not in his room; he's not in any of the rooms."

"Perhaps Beast Boy is in the basement level," said Starfire watching her chosen program. Raven decided to give it a try and departed for the lower levels. She walked at a normal pace down the stairs until the sounds of labor could be heard. Curious she crept a little more lightly until she could peer around the doorway. Her mouth dropped in wonder as she saw Beast Boy working over a peculiar device. Within an instant she flew down to him and landed without making a sound.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" He turned to show her an expressionless face. She stepped a foot back out of slightly apprehension. "Beast Boy?" She saw his irises give off a green hue and gasped. "What are you?" He quickly opened a nearby canister and held it out to her.

* * *

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire soon allowed Beast Boy's strange behavior to slip from their minds as they became absorbed with the TV. Starfire finally bowed to Cyborg's wish of watching something a little more riveting. Raven entered the common room without a word. Robin glanced over the couch at her.

"So Raven, what's up with Beast Boy?" She retrieved a few chemicals from beneath the sink as if he had said nothing to her. He and Starfire exchanged glances. "Raven? Did you hear me?" He left the couch and walked around to her front. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Stand aside." Her voice was stony, like someone else was using it. He shifted his eyes nervously and stepped to the right.

"Was it something I-" She swiftly moved past him. "-Said." Starfire took the gesture for rudeness and flew down in her friend's path.

"Friend please explain your actions." Raven's eyes gave off slightly green tint making Starfire's breath catch. She moved aside allowing Raven to enter the elevator. The alien red head gulped as Robin moved beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"Do Raven's eyes routinely glow?"

"Only every time she uses her powers, why?" Starfire face housed fearful apprehension.

"I do not believe now was one of those times."

* * *

Raven returned with the necessary chemicals and set them down for Beast Boy to use. Only by now neither was Raven or Beast Boy; the parasites inside them had taken over completely.

"The items we required." Beast Boy paused in his work.

"The device is still incomplete; neither of them possesses the technical knowledge needed to return home." The parasite took out Raven's communicator and tapped a few keys to bring up an image.

"This one does." She held the screen out to show him Cyborg's face.

--------

"You think it was that pot roast I made the other day?" Robin theorized further on his friends when Raven's voice came over the speaker.

"_Cyborg, your presence is required in sublevel three immediately._" He looked up toward the ceiling curiously.

"Uhhh….I'm on my way." He looked back at Robin and Starfire inquisitively then left them alone.

"You know Star I'm start'n to get a bad feeling about this."

"You are not alone."

--------

Cyborg made his way downstairs to the basement where Raven and Beast Boy were waiting for him.

"You guys need something?"

"Indeed," replied Raven. It was then that Cyborg noticed the half finished piece of technology behind the two. He waged a finger at the device with a curious frown.

"What'cha guys got going here?"

"We are going home," said Beast Boy.

"Home? What are you guys talking about? Their eyes gave off an eerie glow making Cyborg jump back slightly.

"WHOA! That's unusual!" Raven held a canister in her hand and advanced on him. "Hey look whatever you guy's like to do on Friday nights is your own business but I think I'll pass."

"Your expertise will be adapted to serve us; resistance would be a futile gesture. It will be far easier for us if you simply comply."

"Comply with what? What is going on here!" She opened the metal cylinder. "Hey that's mine!" The green gas flew out of it but it did not remain stationary for long. From high above Robin and Starfire witness the cloud enter Cyborg and within the next second assumed control of his body. They moved back around the corner against the wall. They said nothing but stared straight ahead.

"Okay, this could be a problem." Starfire merely nodded in agreement. "Here's the plan, we figure out just what exactly fumed its way into Cyborg."

"And when we do how do you intend to extract it?"

"I haven't quite gotten there yet, but when we do it's probably gonna be really remarkable." Starfire's eyes then widened and Robin followed their gaze over his shoulder. Raven stood in the doorway with a slightly troubled look.

"Friend…"

"Perhaps now would be a proper time for the both of you to be assimilated into the collective."

"That doesn't have a very nice ring to it Raven," said Robin. They jumped away just as Raven attempted to pull them back. Robin pushed Starfire ahead of him and banged on the door panel as they went by to close it. He quickly stuck a device on the door and backed away. He took this short opportunity to leave with Starfire close behind.

"What was that device?"

"Little thing I like to call a 'Raven barrier'."

"Will that stop them?" asked Starfire keeping pace.

"Should slow em' down." It didn't take long, however, for Raven's parasite to figure out it couldn't phase through the door. It took her hand away from the door and looked back at the other two.

"Blow it down." The one inside Cyborg took out his cannon and created a door in its stead. A blue sonic blast tore the door away from its frame sending it flying across the room bent and dismembered. The infected Titans looked around the common room but found no trace of either Robin or Starfire. Beast Boy changed into a hound and quickly picked up their scent. He resumed his earlier form and pointed to the hall leading to their rooms.

"This way." He led the other two on Robin and Starfire's trail. The fleeing teens turned a corner up ahead just as their pursuers entered the hall. Robin peeked around the bend then rebounded back from fear of being seen. Though even as he narrowly avoided being spotted both knew it was only a matter of seconds before Raven followed their thoughts for emotions. Robin pulled out what appeared to be two wrist bands and threw one to Starfire.

"Put this on quick," he said through a hushed whisper. Starfire did as she was told and strapped it on, though very curious as to it purpose.

"Robin, what is thi-"

"Shhh!" He hushed her then guided her into a vacant room not far from them. They disappeared long before Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy reached their position. Yet they were thorough in their search and inevitably entered the room in which Robin and Starfire were hiding. Robin held Starfire close to ease some tension as they hid behind a pile of boxes and unpacked materials. After a few agonizingly long minuets they left. Robin slowly let go of Starfire and she let out the long breath she'd been holding.

"We are fortunate Raven neglected to detect our thoughts."

"No she was trying," said Robin. He held up his wrist band for her to see. "She just couldn't 'see' us." Starfire looked down at her own wrist.

"You mean, she cannot sense us whilst we are wearing these?"

"And Cyborg can't detect us and Beast Boy can't sniff us out either." Starfire squatted down on the floor against the wall. Robin began pacing back and forth entering deep thought.

"Then you have the ability to defend against each of us." Robin was forced to come out of his thinking mode. He turned and looked down at her. "Why have you not told us of these devices?"

"I only have them for situations like this." Starfire nodded slightly peeved. He sighed and sat down beside her. "Okay one; I promise I'd never use them for anything for anything else. And if you'll notice, currently we seem to be in the type of jam I made these for." Starfire continued to avoid looking at him. "And second; honestly Star I don't have anything that could keep me safe from you." There was a moments silence but he managed to procure a short giggle from her.

"I believe I understand your reasoning."

"That's a relief."

"But…"

"And here's where the other shoe drops," said Robin with a tiresome voice. Starfire however furrowed her brow.

"I do not see how footwear has anything to do with this." It was all Robin could do to suppress an adoring chuckle.

"It's just a saying Star; but what were you going to say?" Starfire looked about as if having momentarily forgotten, then nodded as it came back to her.

"If and when you and I overcome this ordeal and help our friends I believe it would behoove you to inform the rest of us of these devices." Robin appeared reluctant but it did not deter Starfire. "Please Robin, I think we have a right to know." He found he could do little as far as coming up with a solid counter argument. His history of keeping certain things from his fellow teammates was also something less to be desired.

"Alright fine," said Robin. "If we make it through this I'll tell em'." Starfire nodded with finality.

"Now was it our plan of action."

"Well these things that are hopping inside everyone are obviously parasites, some kind of gaseous life form. That's really weird I know, but like Cyborg has said weirder things have happened to us."

"How can we attack an entity that does not have a solid form?" Robin took in the question and formed the finer details of his plan. Finally he rose from the floor and checked the hall.

"Alright; the more we know about these things the better. You make your way to Cyborg's room and see if you can find anything more on whatever they are. I'll get to Raven's room and look for something that'll extract a gaseous alien."

"Do you believe it is wise to be tampering with Raven's otherworldly possessions?" asked Starfire vigilantly. Robin bit down a few times considering it.

"No not really, but it's all we've got right now. Come on let's move."

"Robin-" She stopped him by taking his arm. "What if one of us becomes compromised by the parasites?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it." She nodded in readiness and after making sure once more that the coast was clear they went their separate ways. Robin double checked after Starfire in case someone was lying in wait. Satisfied that she was out of sight and unharmed he continued on his way. Ever vigilant Starfire glided down the halls without making a sound. Oddly enough she didn't encounter any of her friends along the way. Soon she reached her destination and moved backwards inside Cyborg's room.

"Now, where should I begin?" At first glance that seemed like a rather daunting challenge as she was a complete stranger to his room. Her feet touched down on the floor with a soft click and she walked about in various directions. "Perhaps this should have been Robin's task," she said to herself. Still looking around she paid little attention to where she was going and walked right into a set of instruments. She recoiled when she realized many of them were sharp but found she was unharmed. With a sigh of relief she continued on, not realizing her wrist band had fallen off.

--------

By now Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had momentarily given up on their chase and instead returned to work. The parasite inside Raven could do little to help Beast Boy and Cyborg so instead stood watch. Her head then looked upwards as Starfire's vibes were made known.

-------

After looking through the many document files Cyborg had stored away Starfire finally did come across something related to her friends. She paused when she found it and began to study it more closely.

"Massive neural impulses…" she read the notes out loud. "…Suggests self awareness and/or sentient being." She moved aside the page to look over another one. "Life forms could act defensively…" Now fascinated the red head look up from the notes and stared straight ahead. "Defensive?" A sound behind her made her snap her head around alarmingly. Raven moved through the wall and Starfire shot a look down at her wrist. When she saw the band was missing she put two and two together and made a beeline for the outside hall.

"She's outside." Raven told the others through her comm. link. As she sprinted away from Raven Starfire's feet soon lifted off the floor and she flew the rest of the way. Her only hope of avoiding capture was reaching Robin in Raven's room. She came to halt in mid air to re-think that decision. They could be waiting for her to lead them to Robin, in which case she couldn't allow them to find him lest she be taken over as well. With that in mind Starfire took out her communicator and sent the information via text message to Robin. She then did an about-face in midair and zoomed in the opposite direction. She flew straight ahead with her arms outstretched and her eyes giving off their green glow. Cyborg then stepped around the corner and held his hand up.

"Halt."

"EEK!" Starfire moved backwards as she screeched to a halt then flew away from him. No sooner had she turned then she found her path blocked by Raven. Both sides covered Starfire realized her only way was to perhaps bust a hole in the floor. Unfortunately she took too long to consider her options and an octopus Beast Boy seized each both her arms and legs. While Beast Boy held her down Raven walked up behind her opening a canister. Starfire pulled and struggled but to no avail. "NO! NNNO!" She moved her head about but it was too late. The cloud entered her and her eyes lost their natural glow for an unearthly type.

--------

All this time Starfire's capture went unnoticed to Robin as he desperately searched Raven's books and scrolls and for anything that might help. With each failure though he began to more readily accept Starfire's warning. Even if he did find something there was the strong possibility he wouldn't perform it correctly and something worse would happen. He regarded Starfire slightly greater experience with Raven's unique nature.

"This should've been Starfire's job," said Robin throwing another book over his shoulder. "Raven's gonna go 'Trigon' when she's this mess," said Robin looking around at the piles of scrolls and books. "On the flip side I finally who Azar is." He turned slightly when the door opened behind him. "Starfire?"

"Robin, I'm glad I found you." Robin went back to sifting through the few books he hadn't yet checked.

"I got your transmission, did you find anything else?"

"I believe I have," she replied quietly. Robin nodded only half paying attention to her quiet disposition.

"Well don't leave me in suspense…" He then felt her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and found her gaze down on him unsettling. "Oh not you too." Her grip tightened and she pulled him up off the floor then threw him into the wall. The boy wonder quickly recovered just as Starfire punched a hole in the piece of wall where his head had been. She pulled her fist out and brushed some pieces of concrete off her hand.

"You must come with me."

"Not today Star, see ya." He threw down a smoke bomb and the room was soon fogged by the dense cloud. A few angry eye blasts cleared most of it but Robin was nowhere in sight. The parasite looked around then saw an open vent to an air duct swinging back and forth.

Robin crawled as fast as he could through the tight compartment, sometimes looking behind him out of paranoia. Yet no sooner had he looked forward again then Starfire burst up through the metal chute some distance behind him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shouted Robin and he quickened his pace. She flew up into the duct and it didn't take long for her to catch up with him. He tried to aim a kick where it wouldn't do any lasting damage, but that proved folly as she grabbed his leg and pulled herself closer to him. They slid forward through the duct from the force Starfire brought with her. Robin moved his head back and forth to avoid her eyebeams. The constant blasts from her eyes weakened the metal around them and they fell through the ceiling into the common room. She rolled over onto her back with a slight groan but Robin wasted no time in standing.

"Sorry Star." He moved toward the door but Cyborg appeared through it. Robin gulped anxiously and took to another passage. He stopped dead when Raven moved right through the door. "Show off," mouthed the boy wonder. Beast Boy followed after her and Robin moved away from them still. He stepped backwards as they advanced on him until he back-walked right into Starfire. He jumped around her but that in itself was short lived. Starfire turned and waited for the others to walk up beside her.

"It is time for you to join us Robin."

"No I think I-I'm fine the way I am, besides it looks like your fresh out of gaseous aliens." Starfire then held up a canister between her hands. "Oh, well then…" She began stepping forward and uncapping it. "N-Now hold on," stuttered Robin. He came in contact with the giant window and knew he was out of walk room. "Why exactly are you doing this? Why are you just attacking us like this?"

"You attacked us first," said Raven.

"What?"

"You abducted us within your technology and brought us to your planet," said Cyborg. "You attacked us first." Robin stood confused further then remembered Cyborg's collections from the nebula.

"Cyborg's notes said there was activity in the nebula that resembled a consciousness…" He pointed to them with an open mouth. "It was you wasn't it? You were in the nebula."

"We are the nebula," said Starfire. "We had no desire to disturb this world, nor do we now. Our only wish is to return home." Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"Well then why don't you, why jump inside my friends?"

Raven said, "We are not capable of entering or leaving a planet's atmosphere in our innate form. Our only option was to seize control of your bodies and construct a means of taking you into orbit where we would rejoin the others."

"You know we can't really survive that long in outer space, well Starfire can, but that's not the point."

"We cannot stay here," said Cyborg. "Here we are alone, we must leave before the others move out of Earth's orbit."

"You've got each other though," said Robin in a hopeful effort to change their minds about taking him and his friends into the vacuum of space.

"We do not live as individuals," said Beast Boy. "We exist as a collective consciousness." He looked around as though trying to hear some distant or faint noise. "We cannot hear the others; if we remain on this planet we will be alone." Robin looked from him to Starfire.

"We would rather not exist then be alone," she said almost pleadingly. He saw her lower canister slightly giving him the feeling they were more inclined to listen to reason. Robin stepped closer to them carefully.

"Look I'm sorry we took you from your home and what not, but we didn't know. And if it's getting back into space you need I'm more than positive Cyborg could come up with something before they all leave without you. Bottom line is we can get you home without you tucking our bodies up along with you."

"You would do this?" asked Raven. Robin nodded with a smile.

"You bet." Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire all looked at one another a though mentally deliberating the option. After a few moments of silence they looked back at Robin and Beast Boy sent him a slightly bow of the head.

"Your proposal is acceptable." Robin grinned in relief.

"That's good." Within seconds a green mists escaped each of them and they fell to the floor. The clouds moved down through the floor and it was his guess they were returning to their former yet temporary confinement. Afterwards each began to come to with disoriented moans.

"Would anyone like to tell me what's going on?" asked Beast Boy. Robin lent each of them a helping hand and once they were all on their feet Robin addressed Cyborg.

"I know you just woke up from being inhabited by an alien parasite but you've got work to do."

"What? What work?"

"I'll give you the details in a few minuets just get started." He shoved Cyborg through the door. He let out a tired breath.

"Robin." He turned to see Starfire. "You were successful I take it."

"I didn't find anything in Raven's room but I did manage to talk you all out of it…sort of."

"Yeah what was the part about my room again?" asked Raven. Robin said nothing but merely shook his head innocently. Raven narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously then disappeared through the door.

"Perhaps you should make use of your 'Raven barrier' Robin," suggested Starfire. She and Beast Boy soon broke into laughter as Robin took her advice to heart. He took left a trail of dust in behind him as he didn't look back on his way out of the common room.

* * *

Every season has one; an episode that is clearly filler. Nothing we can do about it. Hope you liked it anyway. Thanks for reading, have I told you how much I like you guys. ;) laters! 


	12. Self Reflections

Two things about this episode. 1, it may be a little hard to follow at times. Having to read it instead of watching it does that. So if you're confused about anything just ask and I'll clear it up. 2, it may seem rushed but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for reviewing everyone. You guys really are great; **Merchantfan, The Seed of Chucky, Starfire I, I Collect Bannanas, StoryTeller6518, Toxic-Dreamer-2, Rose Red2.0, Guardian of Azerath, Realfanficts, Crazy Girl Person.** Oh and in case anyone's interested at all, totally random story at the end of the episode. Enjoy!

* * *

Self Reflections

The clouds parted overhead and the soft moonlight beat down on the slumbering building that was Jump City's Museum of Science. The only cars in the parking lot were that of the security staff, and a few who from time to time simply left their vehicles over night. An exterior camera slowly rotated on its base, daring anyone to have the nerve to try and sneak by it. A shadowy figure braved it nonetheless and proved more than a match for the camera. He merely waited for it to turn away and took advantage of a gap between the other cameras. With a small pop his grappling hook shot out of its handle and stuck to the roof. It pulled the weight of his body up and out of sight long before the watchful eyes turned back to him.

He now stood before a door with an intricate laser grid in its frame. He cocked his head at it in wonder then cracked his knuckles.

"If the world was always boring," he whispered. He stuck a cube with mirror faces in a space between the beams then tapped it. The mirrors spread out and redirected the beams into a passage for him to move. After the thief dealt with the doorway there were still three watchmen in the room he was trying to get to. He observed them from the dark and smirked. "You guys should've clocked out with everybody else." One guard thought he heard something and shined his light in the thief's direction; there was no one. A little disappointed that the momentary bout of vigilance would be the highest point of excitement for the night he lowered his light. As soon as he turned away however he felt a prick on the back of his neck and fell to the floor. The other two soon followed suit until nothing was standing between the intruder and his object. He walked up to a glass case that held an orb no bigger than a golf ball. "Tiny processor, big money." He set a cutting tool against the glass and soon carved a perfect circle for him to reach through. He reached in and grasped it but paused. "Now there's just one more thing…" He pulled it out and the building alarm began to ring. He smiled and juggled his prize in the air. "There we go…time to say 'cheese'." He pulled off his ski mask and turned his face toward the nearest security camera.

"Who's there!" Another group of guards came upon the unconscious guards and were dumbstruck to find the museums most valuable piece missing. The man in charge left the wing immediately and made for the security room. When he finally stepped inside he whacked the guard on duty off the head for snoozing as he came in. "Don't be surprised if you have a sudden lack of job security tomorrow." He pulled up the surveillance recording for the room in question. Upon rolling the footage back to the last ten minuets his mouth dropped. The face of the fairly well known boy wonder stood smiling back at them.

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

Starfire eyed them both with apprehension. "Friend Raven I am not so sure about this, perhaps they need to practive the 'chilling out'?"

"Shhh!" hushed Raven. "The slightest sound could set them off." Robin and Cyborg stared at each other with hard faces. Robin balled up his fists to work some stiffness out of them while Cyborg cracked his neck. Beast Boy rejoined the Starfire and Raven with some soda and a couple of bars of candy. He offered one to Raven who merely shook her head. Starfire on the other hand, needing something to relieve her anxiety, took one from Beast Boy and began eating it without unwrapping it first. The changeling sweat dropped but knew it was only a passing thing. All movement stopped however when Robin raised his hand. Cyborg narrowed his eyes in readiness, this could be it.

"King Me!" Robin jumped one of Cyborg's pieces to reach the other end of the board.

"Aww man! You did this the last time we played." A mischievous smile glinted across his face. "Which is why I'm good and ready for ya, HA!" He moved his own piece closer to Robin's king. "There, get out of that….if you can." He moved his eyebrow up and down temptingly. Robin's feelings of superiority were indeed cut short by Cyborg's stratagem. Starfire finished eating, entirely, her candy bar and jumped up and down.

"Go Robin!" She received a lopsided frown from Raven. "Errr…GO both of you!" Robin scanned the board up and down, left to right, and backwards and forwards. Finally he took hold one of his lower echelon pieces and jumped five of Cyborg's pieces.

"There! How about that?" Cyborg observed his fallen pieces with an arched brow. "I think it just might take a miracle for you to win now." Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah well I just do my be…bes…ACHOO!" He fake sneezed and hit the board from underneath. The pieces scattered about leaving only to the two combatants. "Oh I'm sorry man, but if I can't win I better make sure **you** can't either." Robin opened his mouth just the Titan alert sounded.

"Uhhh…trouble," said Robin still getting over Cyborg's 'endgame' of all endgames. They all stood before the large window screen while Robin brought up the report. "Museum of Science was broken into last night."

"How come we weren't dragged out of bed like usual?" asked Beast Boy. Robin set a finger below his chin pensively.

"That's actually a good question Beast Boy, we should've been alerted."

"Perhaps a malfunction within the alert protocol," suggested Starfire. Cyborg finished looking at another screen off to the side and shook his head.

"Diagnostics say our stuff checks out. Whoever broke into the museum knew how to keep it quiet from us."

"But only we would know how to do that," said Raven. "Unless you're suggesting that one of us did it I think we should look elsewhere for the problem."

"Hold on," said Robin. "Museum security managed to get a few photos of the thief." He accessed the security hard drive and displayed it for them to see. Robin's mouth parted. Raven's arms unfolded. Starfire gasped loudly, and Cyborg and Beast Boy mere gawked in shock. Robin's face was on the screen grinning smugly back at them.

"It..It is you," said Starfire. Robin backed away shaking his head.

"No, no its impossible there has to be something else going on. You guys have to believe me, I didn't do it."

"Of course we believe you Robin," said Starfire with a hand over her chest. "That is, we believe you didn't do it intentionally." She finished nervously. Robin blinked a few times.

"What?"

"Someone knew our systems well enough to keep us from hearing about it," said Cyborg. "I know something must be going on here that you can't control but…at the moment man that's all we've got."

"But Cyborg you know as well as anyone that to do that he would need someone here, on the inside helping him." Cyborg would have tried to go into further detail but another alert sounded. He swiveled back around and typed on the key board.

"Diamond exchange is being hit, hang on they've got live interior cameras let me see if I can hack in." Cyborg did something clever with a computer and within moments the inside of the building was displayed for them to see. "Let me just turn that to the right just a little." He did and they saw Raven telekinetically pulling the precious stones out of their encasements. This times Raven's jaw hit the floor.

"No-way." There was simply no way to explain it. Starfire however figured out the least bit so far.

"It was another 'Robin' who allowed himself to be seen on the camera, for Raven is currently thieving from the exchange of diamonds and yet here she stands with us." It truly was baffling. Robin cocked his head upwards as if asking for Heavenly inspiration.

"What the-what is going on here?"

"I'm sure by now we've got your attention." They heard a voice behind them that sounded oddly familiar. They all slowly turned to find Robin standing in the doorway. He walked in and both Robin's looked each other in the eye. Wide eyed Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy moved their gazes back and forth between them. The other Robin tilted his head and smiled.

* * *

The others watched Robin slowly walk toward his complete look alike. He stopped when he was about five feet from him. He looked him over from head to toe and after getting over his initial shock noticed he was dressed in the apprentice suit.

"Who are you?" The other Robin (hereafter known as Neo Robin, sorry I couldn't think of anything else) rolled his eyes.

"Duh, I'm you."

"No your not." Neo Robin looked about as though Robin had said something incredibly stupid.

"Yes, I am."

"I wouldn't need to go around stealing stuff just to someone else's' attention." Neo Robin nodded while popping a piece of peppermint gum. He offered Robin a piece but was declined.

"Maybe you wouldn't, but I would. In another reality that is." Robin put his hands to his sides and regarded his counterpart with narrowed eyes.

"Larry if that's you this is really not funny." The others could only sit, stare, and become even more confused as the two Robins talked about themselves. As crazy as that by itself sounds. Neo Robin chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not Larry, but I promise when the others get here we'll explain everything."

"O-Others?" asked Robin. Neo Robin looked back at him with a grin.

"Well sure, you didn't think you were the only one in the multiverse to have a team did you?" He walked through the door towards the roof and Robin speed walked back over to his friends.

"Okay, I'm going back to my original question; what's-going-on?"

"Well I have one theory but I won't be able to really prove it until I see his team," said Cyborg.

"Can you throw us a bone here?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's hard to say."

"Say it anyway," said Raven rolling her eyes. Cyborg looked as though he'd wished he hadn't said anything to begin with.

"Look I can't really explain it now because there are things I need to see first, and they have to do with-"

"My team," Once again they all heard Robin's voice from across the room. The Teen Titans all turned and saw…The Teen Titans. Behind Neo Robin stood Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy. However they noticed many differences; Starfire wore the same suit as Blackfire and her hair was in a neat pony tail. Raven donned a deep red cloak. Cyborg, very eerily looked like that demonic counter part they faced when fighting Trigon. And Beast Boy wore an all black suit with a red band around his head. Both groups of Titans watched each as only rivals could.

"Uhh…hey," greeted Beast Boy. Neo Starfire flew from behind her leader and floated just before Robin. She examined him, much to the growing disproval of Starfire. She finished visually prodding a very nervous Robin then turned her head back to Neo Robin.

"Well I certainly like your attire better then his."

"And what is wrong with Robin's apparel?" asked Starfire sounding indignant. She flew down beside her counterpart.

"It just looks silly is all," said the other with a flirtish giggle. The color began to rise up from Starfire's eyes.

"Okay people," announced Neo Robin. "Starry, Could we get a little focused here?" She seemed very impartial to being called that but didn't say anything. She returned to her own group. As they faced the real Titans sitting on the couch. "So I'm sure you all have some questions."

"Wow you're good," said Raven. Neo Robin sent her a half amused half irritated look. "Why don't you start by how you guys got here."

"Simple enough," answered Neo Raven. "Don't tell me you've never opened a transdementional vortex into another reality."

"Haven't been bored enough I guess."

"Anyway," said Neo Robin. "Our reality was overrun by Slade, so we came here looking for you."

"Wait," said Robin. "You all came here asking us to help you fight your Slade?"

"That's right, and if you decide to come along we really need to get moving before tomorrow night so if you could just talk amongst yourselves…we'll just be on the roof." They all filed out silently.

"Okay, I really didn't think I'd be seeing…Me..again anytime soon," said Beast Boy. Robin tapped his fingers on the table before them.

"Cyborg is there any chance they really are from another reality."

"Well according to many interpretations to quantum theory there's nothing to say otherwise."

"Greaaat, here's where he talks in science pig Latin," whispered beast Boy to Raven.

"As far as one theory is concerned we live in a multilayered universe in which each layer contains a similar yet different reality. Every conceivable outcome to every decision ever made is in this infinite number of parallel universes."

"Cyborg, I believe I am getting the hurt brain feeling of which Beast Boy speaks," said Starfire. Robin smiled and beckoned Cyborg to continue.

"In this reality we defeated Slade but in theirs it might've been the complete opposite, Slade might've defeated them. And for all we know them coming here could the random result of last desperate attempt to survive."

"Okay say for a second that they are 'us' from an alternate reality…what're they really doing here?" asked Robin.

"I think a better question is can we trust them," said Raven.

"Yeah sure why not," added Beast Boy. "I mean they're us right?" Cyborg raised his eyebrows and let out a long breath.

"Yeah they're us, and they're not."

* * *

OUT ON THE ROOF……………

"This is a galactic waste of time," whined Neo Cyborg. Neo Robin kicked some loose rocks off the edge. "I mean come on, there's no possible way they're go for this."

"Oh please they're so naïve it's a wonder they haven't spotted it already," said the other Raven. She lowered her red hood and walked up behind Robin. "If we strike now we could catch them very well off guard." He turned back around. He looked to Starfire merely gave him a nonchalant shrug.

"No, I don't think so. I agree somewhat with Cyborg, after all they are us and the last people we should underestimate are ourselves." They all looked about agreeably. "However, if we play our cards right we should be able to do just fine."

"And what about the other you," inquired Neo Beast Boy. "He's not about to just let us waltz around the tower." Neo Robin smiled and wrapped an arm around Starfire's shoulders.

"That's where the lovely and talented of this group come in." She rolled her eyes and shoved his arm off herself.

"Did you not see the 'me' of this universe; she would never act like that toward Robin. There's no way I could impersonate her."

"Well why don't you shut up and listen to the rest of it," replied Neo Robin. "I'm not telling you to impersonate anyone, just be yourself." He said with a devious smile. "Alright, everyone don't do anything stupid like get caught. We just got here let's try and make the best of it."

* * *

A short time later Robin announced that they would take just at a little more time to get to know them a little more. It was a funny thing to say; get to know themselves better. Meanwhile the two Cyborgs sat at the computer terminals at the large window.

"No you can't do that," said Neo Cyborg.

"It's possible," disagreed Cyborg.

"Opening a wormhole in the atmosphere could burn up the ozone layer or something." Our Cyborg rubbed his forehead.

"You guys wanna be able to go home or not?" They bickered further while Beast Boy and his counterpart sat on the couch.

"So what else is different in your world?" asked Beast Boy. Neo Beast Boy pretended to think about it.

"Terra's a part of the team again; she had to stay behind though to…'hold the door open' so to speak." Beast Boy looked at him seriously.

"Really? She remembered you?" Neo Beast Boy smirked.

"She came knocking on our door." Beast Boy was no fool; he recognized the meaning and said nothing in reply. With a hard look he stood up and walked out of the common room. His double watched him leave with a half befuddled look. Robin and his other walked down the hall.

"Now about the stuff you stole just to get our attention…" began Robin.

"Raven took the jewels back and you can have this." He threw the tiny globe of a processor back behind him and Robin caught it with a short juggle.

"This is worth a couple million you know, mind not being so cavalier with it."

"Time is short and we need to move quickly if we're going to succeed." Robin stuffed it away while his double ignored his protest. "Getting here was the hard part and I'm sure opening a door home will be tough on Raven so she might your Raven to help and-" Robin took his shoulder and made him face him.

"Hey get this straight, I don't even know you. Now before you start launching us into the mystic wonders of the multiverse we need to set some ground rules." Neo Robin listened reluctantly. "First you're in our universe so you go by our rules; second don't go getting any ideas."

"Ideas?"

"In my experience anything can happen while one of us is wearing that suit." He gestured to Neo Robin's apprentice suit.

"You guys haven't a thing to worry about, we came asking you for help and I just want to be sure whether you're going to give it to us or not?"

"We'll see." Disappeared into his room leaving the other in the hall. Neo Starfire walked up behind him after finally parting with her counterpart.

"How long must we keep up this degrading charade?"

"Not much longer, you're up." She shook her head.

"My other doesn't act like that at all, he'll see right through it."

"Then go lower on the totem pole, we need those access codes now I'm not going to tell you twice."

"Fine," she said crossing her arms.

"Good, have a nice time Starry."

"Would you please stop calling me that," she said with finality.

"No." He walked away leaving her to her task. She read the name on Robin's door and left for another. She finally reached the one she was looking for and was about to give a few knocks when the Raven on her team took her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked. She lowered her hand.

"Just carrying out orders." Neo Raven pushed her out of the way.

"Why don't you let the actual object his desires give it a try? Robin can go choke on it." Neo Starfire put her hands to her hips.

"You truly wish to do the flirting with him don't you? Why?" Raven almost smirked beneath her hood.

"Why not?" her teammate shrugged and walked away. Raven looked into the control panel on the wall to make sure her appearance was appealing. She knocked and heard Beast Boy's voice allow her passage. She entered just as he stuffed a few photos back into a drawer.

"Hey Raven I was just-" He stopped in mid speech when he saw the red cloaked Raven before him. "Oh hey, you need something?"

"Whatcha doing?" she asked casually.

"I was just thinking, your Beast Boy said Terra came back in your reality and I just got thinking."

"About?" she asked coming closer. He shrugged.

"I dunno, how things might be if she'd wanted to remember and rejoin the team. I guess things worked out the way they did for the best, but it still does make one wonder." Raven nodded while lowering her hood.

"Mind if I keep you company for a while?" Beast Boy looked up at her strangely.

"Come again?"

"I can tell you're upset, I just wanted to know if I could help at all." She sat down on the bed beside him. "You can't hide anything from either of us." Beast Boy's face turned a shade of red.

"R-Really?" He had been so transfixed by her stare that he only just noticed her hand over his. "L-Let me just say…that…this is really weird. I mean you, that is our Raven, is never all touchy feely." She smiled shrewdly.

"If she's anything like me then I'm more than sure she feels all the time, she just does her absolute best not to show it." He looked at the floor thoughtfully. "And as for me, well I'm just a little less feely and a little-more-touchy." He froze when she began to walk her fingers up his arm. He began moving away but she of course showed no mercy and merely followed him. He finally ran out of space and he was pined between the wall and Neo Raven.

"Y-You really are a different Raven, she would rather eat tofu until it came out of her ears then do something like this." She bent even closer to him.

"You'd be surprised how many inhibitions you can shed when let someone strange teach you a new trick." He sat confused by her words for a moment then it clicked. A red flag concerning this girl suddenly began waving madly in his mind.

"In your universe you didn't reject Malchior; you let him teach you all that dark magic stuff." She nodded with a mischievous grin.

"And with it I've done and experienced things I never thought possible, it's too bad your Raven was too afraid of change." Beast Boy's face hardened.

"She wasn't afraid, she knew it's dangerous to mess with that freaky evil stuff and I'm starting to get a little tired of yo-" She snapped her fingers producing a red mist from them. His breath caught as he felt the will to move his limbs leave him. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well glad that's finally done, your key card please." She held out her hand and Beast Boy barred his teeth as his arm handed her the card against his will. She tucked it in her pocket and began walking out.

"You won't get away with this!" She chuckled sadistically.

"You fool, we already have." She gave him one last sultry smile and left him alone. He struggled against the magical bindings around him. Short gasps escaped him as his attempts to get free met with failure.

"Dang it! Freaking Siren Raven…" He soon found that there was only one way to break a binding such as that. Impossible as it may sound Beast Boy began the process of summoning his beast within.

* * *

IN THE COMMON ROOM…………..

While everyone, including the parallel Titans, worked in the common room Neo Raven moved in smoothly and stopped at the first computer terminal she could find. Neo Robin looked up form his conversation and caught her eye. She gave him a short nod and he merely looked back down. She inserted the key card through which she gained access to the Titan mainframe. She typed in a set of timed commands then walked away back toward the door. Robin stood up when Starfire came to show him something. Neo Robin saw them talking and waited for her to leave. Robin watched her walk back to her station with longing.

"She won't wait forever you know." Robin nearly jumped when Neo Robin appeared behind him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked almost annoyed from the moment he met himself. His double chuckled and used Robin's shoulder for support.

"Look it's so obvious to everyone else and its so unbelievingly painful to watch you two just dance around it I mean…just look at her." Robin planned on showing him that he was dead wrong but betrayed himself stealing a glance at Starfire. That quick glance soon turned into a prolonged stare. "I really wish my Starfire was like that."

"Like what?"

"Like the complete opposite of my Starfire." He pointed behind himself with his thumb and Robin moved aside to see around his counterpart's shoulder. The other Starfire sat vainly filing her finger nails. "I'd enjoy it if I were you." Robin looked away from her. Neo Robin checked his watch. "While you still can that is." Robin looked back at him strangely. Neo Robin tapped his watch and that was the signal. Neo Raven's power took hold of all of them with a special one taking a firm grasp of Raven. She tried to free herself with little effect.

"What the-"

"Oh come on," her double taunted. "You think I don't know how to stop myself." Raven looked at her confused.

"That's really weird."

"Oookay," said Neo Robin clapping his hands together. "Well you've all been a terrific audience but now I'm afraid this is our house now."

"Why are you doing this!" Shouted Starfire.

"Because it's enjoyable," said her double draping herself around her Robin. "We suffer from boredom from time to time." Neo Raven gathered her prisoners together in the middle of the common room. Robin then spotted it in his counterpart's eyes.

"Slade didn't take over the world, it was you guys." His evil twin shrugged with a smile. "What's the matter, your universe wasn't big enough for you?" Neo Raven retrieved the card for her leader.

"Yeah something like that. Look we hardly have time to chat and we really need your Raven to give our Raven a hand with the whole transdimentional vortex thing."

"You can forget it!" She snapped back at him. Neo Robin smiled and shook his finger.

"Careful with that temper of yours, you might let it take you someplace dark. Now…where's Beast Boy?"

"Don't worry; I've taken care of him." The evil Raven assured him.

"You are sooo not us," said Cyborg. "Bunch of cowards if you ask me, why don't you let us go for a fair fight?" Neo Robin back at his teammates and received a mocking nod from each of them.

"Alright here's what we'll do; we'll let you loose and if you can win we'll leave no hard feelings." They all glared up at their evil twins. "But if in the far more likely event that we win you get sent to the parallel universe of our choice." Neo Starfire giggled with mirth.

"Deal," said Robin. His double clapped his hands again and laughed out loud.

"Yes! I can't wait to see that! This is gonna be good, Raven release them." She did so reluctantly and both teams got into ready stances. "Okay, so how do you want to start this?" Their face down was interrupted by a strong punch on the door behind the Neo Titans. They all turned and the door was thrown out of its slot. They fell off their feet and the familiar man beast form of Beast Boy jumped through the door. The first thing he did was knock away Neos Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven. Neo Robin shot back to his feet. "Get HIM!" The enemy Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and promptly retaliated. Neo Starfire caught Starfire around the waste and the two flew through the large window. The two Cyborgs blasted away at each other as Neo Raven fought Raven. Robin cast a confused look about as his friends were engaged one right after the other.

"Hey traffic light!" He irritably answered to the call to find his identical foe with his staff ready. "Let's do this." Robin extended his staff and the two charged toward each other.

--------

Starfire landed on the ground while her evil counterpart hovered above. She stood up with two ready starbolts.

"You should be warned I have faced myself in battle before." Neo Starfire scoffed.

"Of course you have, but so have I. After all we just couldn't let Trigon have **our** world." Starfire's enemy fired down a merciless barrage of energy making Starfire dance about to avoid the blasts. She rolled forward and upon getting to her feet traced her eye beams across Neo Starfire's chest. Her double bounced about in the air then came back down for another attack.

"HA!" Neo Starfire put her hands together to form a large ball of energy. She kicked Starfire away then heaved the large gathering of fury directly at her. Wide eyed she only had time to watch it hit her. Neo Starfire stood over with a evil grin bouncing a starbolt up and down.

--------

Beast Boy and Neo Beast Boy battled an all out brawl to the finish. Beast Boy howled like only a werewolf could and took hold of his foe's midsection. With a tight hold of him he ran as fast as he could straight ahead and crashed him into the wall. He recovered quickly and knocked away Beast Boy with a kick to the jaw. Beast Boy landed in the sink producing an ever flowing fountain over his head.

Cyborg ran forward shooting his cannon and launching a volley of rockets from his shoulders. Neo Cyborg jumped to behind the counter then pulled it out of its foundations for a shield. Once the barrage ended he spun around and threw the mass of wood, metal, and granite. Cyborg kept running forward and punched right through it.

"Aww man I went through five granite guys for that counter!" He ran up to his evil counterpart and they locked fists. While they struggled against each other Neo Raven chased Raven out of the common room and into the halls. She turned around and hovered off the floor.

"You can't control Malchior's magic, it'll destroy you!" Neo Raven only laughed derisively.

"We'll see who ends up six feet under." She tore off her hooded cape and twisted her head about. "Malchior was such a great teacher…." With that Raven's eyes gradually turned glassy as she watched her double transform into a smaller and clearly more female version of the fell dragon himself. She let out an earthly screech then breathed a column of fire down on the heroine.

"ZINTHOS!" She shouted to throw a powerful shield around herself. The fire blast pounded against the black shield like a giant hammer. Raven pushed forward as her strength recovered from the shock of the blast. She shoved her arms forward and threw her evil twin clear down the hall. The she-dragon took some time to recover. Raven clutched her chest breathing hard. "I think I may know a way to t put an end to this." She dashed down the hall just as Neo Raven picked her snake like head off the floor.

--------

Robin and Neo Robin had fought their way out of the common room, up the stairs and out onto the roof. Robin swung down then back and diagonally at his opponent but all were blocked. Neo Robin spun his staff about, swung around for a neck hit but Robin was ready. He ducked low and swiped Neo Robin's feet out from under him. He landed on his back but soon kicked himself back up to his feet. Both twirled their staffs into ready positions and moved in a circle.

"Your greatest enemy is yourself," said Neo Robin. Robin moved his staff down to his side and raised his free hand up ready to fend off any attack. "Is that what am to you? Am I your inner demon?"

"No." Neo Robin cocked his head. "You're just a common thief." Neo Robin seemed highly affronted to have his talents mocked so readily. He growled barbarically and charged forward. Robin's free hand grabbed his swinging staff, used it for leverage and vaulted over his foe. Upon landing He aimed a punch at his back but Neo Robin spun around and took a firm hold of his wrist. He pulled him close and they looked each other in the eyes.

"This world is ours!" He threw Robin away making him twirl about in the air. The boy wonder took control of himself and landed in a half split. As Robin geared up for his next offensive the two Starfires zoomed by, now taking a higher altitude for their battle field. Their eyebeams met each other numerous times and it seemed there was little to no end to the stalemate. Starfire blocked a few starbolts sent at her and noticed a commercial jet coming towards them. With a barely noticeable sly grin she flew up toward her counterpart.

"I am afraid you must now be defeated."

"Hollow words are the mark of defeat!" spat back her double. In her arrogance she neglected the simple act of trying to shoot Starfire and tried to grab hold of her. That however, was Starfire's plan to begin with and she grabbed Neo Starfire by the leg and with a few spins sent her flying upwards. The evil twin stopped flying backwards and barely had enough time to express the obvious pointlessness of the act. She looked to her side and was hit head on by the passenger jet. Robin and Neo Robin locked their staffs together until Neo Robin spotted a dot falling from the sky and plopping into the ocean.

"STARYYY!" Allowing his anger to cloud his judgment he upped the ferocity of his attacks. Instead of swift decisive movements he resorted to chopping at Robin but that soon proved disadvantageous to him. On the next downward swing Robin swiftly moved aside allowing Neo Robin to lunge forward uncontrollably. Robin caught him around the collar and shoved him into the A/C unit. His foe defeated Robin tucked his retracted staff back into his belt. He turned and saw Starfire hauling an unconscious and soaking wet Neo Starfire over her shoulder.

--------

Raven finally reached her room and locked eyes with a certain trunk off in the corner. She threw it open and began pulling out quills, old capes, and scraps of parchment. Raven finally found what she was looking for when;

BAM!  
Neo Raven, in all her dragon fury, burst through the door and practically slithered into her room. Unable to break her stare with herself Raven blindly reached around for her query and pulled it out. The dragon paused at the sight of Malchior's book. She laughed a deep hollow chuckle then turned back to her human form.

"And just what do you intend to do with that? Do look like Malchior to you?" Raven was only too happy to allow a smug grin to glint across her face.

"Not to me…but the book is hardly as smart." Neo Raven shot her a fearful stare of shock as she understood completely. "ALGERON EN-LEN-THRENEL VOL-SOL-NAIR-ISS NOR!" The book left her hands and hovered above her head. It opened right down the middle and almost immediately seemed to detect Malchior's essence within Neo Raven. She turned to make an escape but it was long too late. A strong wind began pulling her and not one once of her powers obeyed her thoughts. She fell to her knees and nearly clawed at the floor in a desperate attempt to stay free.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Before she could rant further the strong gusts picked up and she was pulled inside the book. The deed done the winds subsided allowing the book to fall smoothly back into Raven's hands. She held it in her grasp and thought silently. 'Funny, I really look forward to hearing them say that every single time.'

* * *

LATER……………….

The Teen Titans gathered their conquered selves in the common room just they were before, only this time things were a little different. They were bound in a way that prevented their unique talents from allowing them to escape. Neo Robin sat with a slightly disappointed frown. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy gladly stood watch over them while Raven assured Robin they wouldn't be coming back.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I looked over the spell their Raven used to travel between universes, its simple enough for me but was difficult for her since she was so steeped in the dark arts. And since I've sort of relocated her…" She brandished the white book. "…I seriously doubt they'll be able to do it again."

"And she's stuck in there for good right?" Raven looked between him and the book.

"We can only hope." He smiled with a nod.

"Well done, let's send em' home." Raven nodded and left to retrieve the necessary items. Robin walked down the steps toward the couch and stood behind his friends. "I don't mind saying you guys took us by surprise." The other Cyborg and Beast Boy merely looked away curtly. "I really can't see how you could be us though." Neo Robin smirked.

"And that's just it." He looked up at him. "We're not." They both stared at one another then Robin took Starfire's shoulder.

"Would you, Cyborg, and Beast Boy take them to the roof so Raven can do this with plenty of room. And make sure they behave themselves." Starfire nodded as did Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg and Starfire got them to their feet and marched them upstairs while gorilla Beast Boy carefully watched the rear. As his eyes followed them out of the room Robin couldn't help but wonder. Was it possible that in some way he had fought and defeated the side of himself he'd wanted to expel all these years? Robin smiled as he finally decided that in some way he did just that.

**The End**

* * *

Hope you were all able to follow that one alright. Parallel universe stuff and time travel is damn confusing they should shoot the guy who invented both. Okay random story time. The other day I was at home by myself and the same telamarketer kept calling over and over again. "I was like what the F!" I thought it was obvious enough that I wasn't interested when I kept hanging up the phone. But they wouldn't stop so finally I picked up the phone and did my absolute best Chewbacca impersonation. After that there was peace and quiet. So the moral of this totally unimportant tale is all you have to do is yell loud enough and people will shut up. Good night and God bless. 


	13. Uploaded and Personal

This is it, this is the last one before the season finale. This one turned out much longer than all the others, I'm not sure why but that's how it happened. I've been looking for more stories to read myself and if there are any out there with the same premise as this episode I apologize, I didn't mean to copy anyone's work. Okay! I say thanks to all kind reviewers; **Teen Freak, Rose Red2.0, Gaurdian of Azerath, Seed of Chucky, I Collect Bannanas, Crazy Girl Person, StoryTeller6518, Realfanficts, Teenxheartsxbeatingxfaster, TTHPFan.** Thanks good friends of mine. And so begins the episdoe. Enjoy:P

* * *

Uploaded and Personal

In the dark and dungeon like basement of an abandoned house a sort pudgy figure worked over a table illuminated by a work light.

"The Titans think they can push me around huh? Well that's about to end." He adjusted the light and the face of Control Freak was brightened. "Ahh! That's too bright!" He accidentally blinded himself with the light and knocked it away. However as he did that he backed into a pile of crates and fell to the floor with a crash. After letting anything else that might fall over do just that the failed villain pulled an empty box off his head and stood up. "Present track record not withstanding I mean." He put the finishing touches on his invention and smiled triumphantly. "They won't know what hit em', they'll be way too busy having the best time of their lives!" With that he filled the room with loud maniacal laughter. That is until his throat dried out and he went running for a glass of water.

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

Raven walked out sickbay carrying a spiral notebook in her arm. She scribbled a few last minuet notes then set it in a space on the wall beside the observation window. Robin and Starfire happened to be walking by and stopped at the sight of her.

"Hey Raven, how's she doing?" The three of them looked inside at Blackfire. The dark haired Tamaranian was still recovering from her captivity in Nivleham.

"She's been drifting in and out but I don't see any reason why she can't leave y the end of today," reported Raven. She noticed Starfire gazing somewhat longingly through the glass. "You okay Star?" The timid alien glanced at her with a smile then looked back into the room.

"Oh yes friend Raven, thank you. I was just wondering how this experience might change her; if she might help us to combat the Etens." Robin nodded and patted her shoulder.

"We'll see Star." As they began walking away Robin checked his watch and rolled his eyes. "You send two video game junkies to stop a mall robbery and you don't see them again for over five hours." Raven concurred with a few offhand nods.

"I am certain Cyborg and Beast Boy have a perfectly reasonable excuse for their tardiness."

"Yeah sure," said Robin skeptically. "I mean you've seen them Star, give those two a single minuet in the video store and they just go completely-"

---

"CRAZY! OH MY GOD CYBORG THIS SO CRAZY!" Beast Boy shouted over at his friend from across the room in the video store at the mall. Cyborg finished telling the store manager the few punks that tried to rob them earlier wouldn't be showing up again for next week's by one get one free deal. He hurried over to the changeling where upon he shoved Call of Duty 2, Big Red One in his face. Cyborg took one look at it then ripped it out of Beast Boy's grasp.

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

"Dude it just dropped ten solid bucks, now Robin can't possibly rag on us for buying it on a complete whim!"

"Ha ha ha," chuckled Cyborg triumphantly. Beast Boy joined in the celebration then his eyes spotted something; something that was without a doubt brought down from Heaven itself. Cyborg noted his dulled and glassy eyes and followed their gaze. His mouth dropped when he saw a display for the new release of Soul Calibur Four (no such thing; but oh how I wish). He almost dropped Call of Duty in his daze. In a flash that would rival the Flash himself Cyborg and Beast Boy stood by the display. Beast Boy finally met Cyborg's eyes with fervor. "No," he said shaking his head. Beast Boy's smile only grew wider. "No no no no, sorry man but your barking down the wrong alley."

"Cyborg these are new releases that have barely seen the light of day, if we wait too long they'll all be gone by tomorrow."

"Yeah and its fifty-two dinero," said Cyborg in Spanglish. "We get back with that and we'll never hear the end of it. We won't even be able to play it in peace because all we'll hear is 'I can't believe you guys spent so much money on a video game'," said Cyborg mimicking Robin's voice. "Or, 'why do you spend excessive amounts of money on pointless items like this'." In a voice that was clearly a facsimile Raven's. Beast Boy sighed and nodded.

"Maybe, but in the name of ultimate gaming that's a risk I'm willing to take. Now can I count of on you buddy?" He said holding his fist out. Cyborg stared at him for a moment then burst into a smile.

"Yeah you bet." They hit their fists together brotherly and began walking toward the register.

"Excuse me!" They stopped as someone shouted at them from over by the back. They turned to see a young man wearing glasses coming out of the back room. "I don't believe this-this-this such a treat!" Cyborg and Beast Boy eyed each other oddly. "You're Teen Titans aren't you?" Beast Boy smirked.

"No, but I played one on TV." Cyborg glanced off with a smile. Beast Boy noted the boy's silence then nodded. "Yes, Teen Titans are we." Their admirer almost squealed with delight.

"You guys have to see this, follow me." He began walking back toward the room marked 'employees only'. Beast Boy looked back at Cyborg who merely shrugged in indecision. They followed in the boy's wake until they caught up with him in the back room. He stood behind a desk which held up something covered by a curtain. "Now I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself a second ago but here I go…I'm Stanley Dee. The software company I work for has just developed something that I think would sell very well if the Titans were avid fans of it."

"Wait, you want us to endorse your product?" asked Cyborg cynically. "I don't know about this."

"Yeah it just seems a little weird," agreed Beast Boy. "Don't get us wrong we're flattered you offered us this but I don't think we'll be able to." Stanley nodded with slight disappointment but held up his index finger.

"Well before you finalize that decision would like to actually see the product in question?" The two consulted and agreed they'd do so just to make him feel better; they were turning him down after all. He pulled the tarp off to reveal five very sleek sun glasses; at least they looked like sun glasses. Cyborg bent closer to them with a wondering brow.

"Are these Oakleys?"

"They're the next generation in gaming technology." He picked one up and tapped a tiny button on the side. The lenses slid out of their frames into a ready mode. "You simply slip them on like so…" He demonstrated then took them off. "And at once the player is immersed in a three dimensional world that sounds, looks, and feels just as real…" He touched the wall beside him. "…As reality itself." Cyborg nodded interested down at the devices.

"Well, maybe we could give em a try. You know, see how it goes for a week or so." Stanley nodded with a smile.

"That's sounds fine to me, only we will need all of the modules back if you decide not to accept our offer. The contract, I might add, not only includes modules for your whole team but also a very lucrative arrangement." Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other then both nodded shaking his hand.

"We'll given 'em a try."

"Thanks," said Beast Boy. They gathered their things and left the store. Stanley watched them leave then walked back into the store room with a smug grin.

"That was almost too easy." He tapped his belt and his image immediately changed back into Control Freak. "Oh man I so can't wait to see how fast this works, and when they're all finally mine I'll have Starfire to myself….that didn't come out right." He scolded his own thoughts then left before he was discovered.

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER………………..

"Absolutely not," said Robin with definite finality in his voice. He considered the matter closed but Cyborg and Beast Boy wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Robin we haven't even tried it yet," said Beast Boy. "For all we know if could turn out to be something that we might come close to possibly enjoying." Robin turned to look at him strangely.

"Why did that sentence take you so long to say?" he shook his head and began walking onward. "I'm sorry guys but as much as I'd like to be paid to play video games all day we already have a full time gig, its actually overtime now that I think about it."

"Can we at least try 'em out?" asked Cyborg. "We can give the games a two or three day test and tell them what we think." Robin considered it for a long moment. Starfire and Raven watched him as he thought about every single little thing that might go with it. Finally he caved.

"Alright three days, then we take them back no questions asked."

"You got it Rob," said Beast Boy. He then held up the box for all to see. "So! Who wants to go on a test run with us?"

"Got reports to work on," said Robin.

"Patients to look after," said Raven. "Plus if you two don't know by now then you both deserve a dope slap….I-don't-do-video-games." Starfire's eyes moved to the box Beast Boy held.

"I will you join you friends, I have no pressing matters at this time."

"That's the spirit Star!" Commended Beast Boy.

"Yeah, break free from the work-aholics and the party-poopers," said Cyborg with pride. The three of them adjourned the common room to Beast Boy's quarters. They entered the changeling's room, which looked as though a tornado blew through it then Beast Boy tore it up again just for kicks. Starfire was walking forward when she suddenly halted her step with a frightened squeal as though she were inches from stepping on a land mine.

"Are you okay Star?" asked Cyborg. She picked up a paper plate with a moldy piece of pizza stuck to it.

"This is just my theory, but I believe this is no longer edible." Beast Boy took it from her with a sheepish chuckle and threw it out of sight. Cyborg set the box down on the bottom bunk of Beast Boy's bed and removed three pairs of glasses. He handed Starfire one where upon she began to examine it closely.

"How does this device work?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"He said all we have to do is put them on." He pushed the button on the side making the lenses slide out of their frames. He then set them before his eyes and pushed the button again. The lenses slid back into place and he saw a flash like that of a camera. When Beast Boy opened his eyes he saw he was in a forest setting. He walked up to the nearest tree and touched it, it looked and felt just as real as the ones outside the tower. "Whoa," was all he could say.

"What do you see?" asked Cyborg. Beast Boy slowly sat down, though in the game he was still standing.

"Guys, I'm not sure if you can hear me but you have to try this thing."

"It is that enjoyable," asked Starfire hopefully looking at her glasses. Beast Boy smiled.

"Oh yeah…its…awesome," his voice trailed off. They studied him a little more then suddenly he gasped lightly. Starfire took his shoulder.

"Beast Boy are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He turned it off and removed the glasses from his head. He then let out a breath like he'd just been through a tremendous rollercoaster. "Wow, I'm serious dudes I've never seen anything like it."

"You kinda had us scared for a second though," said Cyborg.

"Why," he asked looking up at him.

"You gasped or something, you didn't get hurt did you?" Beast Boy thought his words through then waved his hand dismissively.

"Naaa no, I started fighting this guy in there and when I beat him I felt this rush." He tried to emphasize it with hand movements. "It was like a wave suddenly moving all throughout me."

"It was pleasurable?" asked a curious Starfire. Beast Boy smiled dreamily and nodded.

"It felt great." That was enough to convince the two Titans. Beast Boy guided them through the beginning and within moments all three of them sat silently on the floor or in Starfire's case laying sprawled on the carpet. Inside the game they walked through the forest side by side.

"Where is this enemy of which you spoke of?" inquired Starfire.

Beast Boy cast a perplexed look about the area. "I dunno, he should've been right around here." They walked into a clearing to find that the path they were on disappeared. "This never happened before." Just as Beast Boy spoke a rumbling caught their attention. The ground shook with a steady pace until the cause of the rumbling finally emerged from the trees. A giant form of Atlas knocked away the trees blocking his path and stood before them. Starfire glided upwards as Cyborg and Beast Boy prepared themselves. The enormous sized villain said nothing but merely engaged them in combat. He swung in the air at Starfire but she dodged it by performing a fluid back flip. Upon righting herself she let loose the fury of her eye beams then a volley of starbolts.

"I've got you covered Star!" Shouted Cyborg from below. He and Beast Boy took to ramming Atlas' two large legs head on. They managed to offset his balance slightly but his massive size prevented them from knocking him down flat out. "Star gimmie a lift!" She flew about like a fly avoiding his swings and punches. She swooped down, picked up Cyborg by the shoulders, and hoisted him up into the air. They coordinated their efforts with Beast Boy in a synchronized attack from both the air and the ground. Starfire gained a bit more altitude before Cyborg gave her the signal. She spun about in mid air and on the last turn threw him down at their enemy. The three of them timed it just right and Atlas was hit by a wave of starbolts, a charging rhino, and two sonic blasts at his mid section. The combined attacks in various spots drove more than enough force into Atlas and fell backwards like a tall tree.

"TIMMMMBER!" Shouted Beast Boy. The world around them shook from the behemoth hitting the ground. Cyborg trotted up beside Beast Boy with Starfire landing on the other side of him.

"We are victorious!" She exclaimed happily. "I assume we proceed further into the game yes?" Cyborg opened his mouth to answer but stopped and pointed to something behind them. They turned to see a tree forming into a doorway.

"Guess we see what's behind door number one." Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire then made their way through the door and on toward the next level. Back in reality a light gasp escaped each one of them at different times. Starfire let out a short breath as her body shivered from the reward the game granted her.

--------

Robin yawned as he sat at the dinner table working over his recent mission reports. He glanced at the clock and decided enough was enough for one night. He got up just in time to see Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy enter the common room.

"Hey guys," greeted Robin sleepily.

"Hello Robin," replied Starfire as though she'd just woke up.

"Must be a good game," said Robin. "If you three have been at it this long." Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other then back at Robin strangely.

"What're you talking about Rob? We only played around with it for a few minuets." Robin shook his head with a chuckle.

"Guys, you've been playing that game for either hours nonstop." Starfire's expression grew quizzical. "You don't believe me look outside." They did and for the first time noticed that had it not been for the moonlight it would have been pitch black. "Its eleven thirty at night."

"Wow," said Beast Boy. "I'm wired."

"I too do not feel fatigued," said Starfire although her voice was a little more pensive then amused.

"I didn't know we were playing it for so long," said Cyborg. "As far as I know we beat the first, second, and third level. They did seem to get harder and harder but I felt like we just started." Robin nodded.

"Yeah well-" The shrill beeping of the Titan alert cut him off. He moved to the monitor with an aggravated groan. Raven promptly glided into the common room. "I'm glad you guys aren't tired because Cinderblock is tearing apart half a city block. Who's coming?"

"Actually Rob I was wondering if I could just sit this one out, just for tonight." Robin gazed back at Beast Boy peculiarly.

"What?"

"Yeah do you think I could stay home too?" asked Cyborg. Robin just didn't know what to make of this.

"Are you two serious?" asked Raven. "You want to skip a mission so you can play a game?" They shrugged sheepishly then Robin and Raven looked at Starfire. "What about you Star?" She would be lying if she said she didn't feel an overwhelming urge to join Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"I-I-I will go with you and Robin."

"Aww come on Star," whined Cyborg. "Robin and Raven can take care of Cinderblock just fine. Why don't you stay with us?"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "You know you want toooo," said Beast Boy temptingly. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"She said she's going." He quickly guided her away by her shoulders. They left Cyborg and Beast Boy behind and soon as the elevator doors closed Robin turned to her. "What's the matter with you guys?"

"Us?"

"Yes, usually it doesn't matter what game they're playing; when its business time Cyborg and Beast Boy are just as dedicated as the rest of us. I know you like to do things with everyone but I never though you that avid a video game player." Starfire hung her shoulders and Robin signaled Raven to stop the elevator. She did so halting their decent. He drew closer to her. "Starfire, I know you think something's wrong." She looked up at him. "You can tell me…you can us what it is." She cast a look at Raven whose nod told her the same thing.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy's new game is very **very** entertaining. Each time we overcame one of the game's obstacles we felt a pleasurable sensation flow through us, and oh how it is so real-"

"Wait," interrupted Raven. "You're saying the game induces a physical stimulus?" Starfire nodded.

"Yes," a dreamy smile crept across her face. "It was soooo wonderful, Robin you should experience it with me."

"O-kay we're heading back," said Robin. "Raven give the closest Titan or Titans a call and ask them to deal with Cinderblock. If I'm right, we might be dealing with some kind of Trojan horse here." The doors to the elevator opened allowing them entry into the common room. "Cyborg?" he called out. Cyborg rose from the couch with his game glasses on.

"Yeah?"

"Could we see one of those for a second?" Cyborg took his off with a smile and gladly retrieved one for Robin.

"Man I'm glad you decided to join in, you're gonna have so much fun."

"I'm playing this thing just yet," said Robin looking it over suspiciously. "I'll see what I can find out about these things, Starfire you come with me Raven…keep them busy." He and Starfire left before Raven could protest.

"Thanks a lot," she said under her breath. She walked up behind the couch where Cyborg and Beast Boy sat slouched in their game playing mode. "Uhhh, you guys wanna play cards or something?"

"No," they answered in unison.

"We could read, there are tons of poems I haven't read from that book you two gave me last Christmas-"

"Shut up Raven," grunted Beast Boy. She sweat dropped then grew irritated. Raven fast walked around the couch and yanked the glasses off of them. "AHHH!" They both yelled out and fell to the floor. Raven jumped juggling the glasses in her hands.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah fine thanks!" snapped Cyborg. "Don't ever do that again, oh man I've got a killer head ache now!"

"DUDE! Why did you have to do that?" Asked Beast Boy rubbing his temples. "I feel like I'm gonna puke." He hurried off to the trash can. Amidst Cyborg's pained wails and Beast Boy's vomiting Raven calmly sat down on the couch and set the glasses aside. She looked down at them and considered making a circle of salt around them.

"You are evil," she said to the glasses. She inched away from them a foot after hearing Beast Boy begin another round.

* * *

Robin hooked the module Cyborg gave him to a computer in his room while Starfire sat cross-legged on his bed.

"What do you expect to find Robin?"

"You guys are loving that game just a little too much for my comfort. Something's up here and I'm going to find out what it is." He displayed the results of a scan he performed on the glasses technology and read aloud. "So far it looks like your simple virtual reality set up. In order to achieve total emersion the game connects to the users brain and transmits everything that is seen, heard, and felt inside the game to their subconscious." As he spoke Starfire gradually ignored him and began moving her hand toward the glasses. As he read more and more his suspicions grew confirmed and leant back in his seat. "I think its safe to say whoever gave them these things didn't have their best interests at heart. What do you think Star? Starfire?" He turned his head and saw her finger inches away from pressing the button on the side. "NO!" At once he jumped on her and took the glasses away before she could activate them.

"Robin what is the matter with you?"

"Haven't you been listening Star? These games are dangerous, you can't play it anymore."

"Why?"

"Because they're addictive, literally, the more you play the more hooked you become." Starfire opened her mouth to protest. "AH! No playing. The sun glasses game is now off limits." He folded them up and carried them back to his desk.

"Robin…" He looked at her and found her staring up at him and fiddling with her hands. "Robin, if you have a single amount of generosity within you….please let me play."

"No."

"Ten minuets?"

"I don't think so Star."

"Five minuets-just a single moment," she added desperately.

"You see Star; this thing has you begging on your knees to play it. I'm sorry but you're done and you're going to stay done. This is for your own good." He turned away from her and her expression morphed from hopeful to hard.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" He swiveled around just in time to catch Starfire as she dove after him. They wrestled about on the floor rolling right to left and left to right. Starfire expertly found his hold on the glasses. "Let me have it Robin!" He regretted having to resort to such means but was forced to kick her off him and as soon a she was clear threw a thin disk. It stuck on her chest and shocked her unconscious.

"Electric disks…my anti-drug," said Robin with a smile. He picked up Starfire bridal style and lay her down on his bed. The boy wonder padded her cheeks gently. "Starfire…Starfire wake up." She moaned coming out of her stupor. Her eyes peeked open to see Robin sitting over her. "Are you okay?" She put a hand to her fore head and groaned.

"Robin, I hope you will forgive my irrational behavior."

"Don't worry about it Star, you just need to learn to say 'no'." She stared up at him perplexed. "Never mind, just lie here for minuet." Raven suddenly came through his door and with her powers snapped it shut behind him. "Raven? What's wrong with you?"

"It's them," she breathed. "They're beyond edgy, they're angry, irrational, they're all twitchy, and they absolutely can't sit still at all unless they're playing that game. It's like…I don't know like-"

"Like someone who's going through withdrawal," finished Robin. He looked back at Starfire who had begun sitting up. She gazed back at him as though allowing him to examine him to confirm his hypothesis. "Here take a look." He motioned for both girls to sit gather around behind him to see his findings. Raven read over the charts with a furrowed brow.

"Well these look like brain waves."

"Exactly," said Robin. "In order to fully take them inside the game world it connects directly to the user's synapse. The technology is unstable though and has an obvious narcotic effect; the pleasant sensation that the game gives the user only serves to seal the addiction."

"That explains my insatiable need for it," said Starfire. "I am ashamed to say I would have resorted to any means to extract the game from you Robin."

"Well no hard feelings Star, and unless I've the results wrong the finger prints on the glasses match Control Freak's. He either didn't expect us to find them or he's just incredibly dumb. All we have to do now is make sure Cyborg and Beast Boy don't keep playing it." A dead silence fell over all of them and the looked at each other fearfully. At once they scrambled out of Robin's room and made a made dash down the hall. The door to the common room was in sight and getting closer. They burst through it and Raven shouted out;

"Cyborg! Beast Boy! You have to stop-" Her voice trialed away from the sight of Cyborg and Beast Boy on the floor with the glasses firmly in place on before their eyes. "…Playing it," she finished grimly. Robin picked up Beast Boy while Starfire took Cyborg in her arms. They sat them on the couch and backed away. Robin snapped his fingers before them and sighed.

"It's worse than I thought they're completely unresponsive."

"What of your eclectic disk Robin," suggested Starfire. "I am reasonably certain it is what freed me from my dependence." Robin considered the idea with a nod.

"It's worth a try, but first we have to get these things off." He took hold of the one on Beast Boy's face but Raven clamped her hand over his.

"No don't take them off! I just tried that a second ago and they got really sick, I'm afraid now that they're so immersed in it removing the glasses forcefully would do a lot more damage."

"So the only way for us to take them off is for them to win?" Raven bobbed her head.

"Probably so, of course they're most likely just poking around because by now all they want is to feel good. Someone is going to have to join them inside the game and direct them out."

"But anyone who begins the game will soon become just as addicted to it as Cyborg and Beast Boy," said Starfire warily. "Is there no other way?" Robin crossed his arms and then nodded with resolve. He handed Starfire three disks.

"I'll go."

"No Robin, allow me I have the experience-"

"You can monitor our progress here." He connected a cable to each module and those to a monitor. "Don't let us stray off the path okay?" Starfire was reluctant but nodded obediently. "Raven, you go find Control Freak. If all else fails bring that guy back here and don't let him leave until he fixes this." Raven nodded, opened a section of the large window, and flew out into the nighttime sky. Robin walked around the couch and sat down. "Okay, what should I expect?"

"There will be a blinding flash, followed by the sensation of falling several hundred kilometers, then a hard crash against the earth." Robin looked up at her and she giggled. "Do not fear Robin, my words were in jest."

"Good one Star," he replied with a grin. She watched him with apprehension and nervously tapped him on the shoulder. When he looked back up at her she smiled down at him.

"Please, be careful Robin and bring our friends home."

"I intend to." With that he pushed the button the side and was taken into the virtual world his friends were now trapped inside. Starfire watched his body go limp then focused her attention on the monitor. She saw him appear and that he wasn't far from where Cyborg and Beast Boy were. Inside the game world Robin looked about the landscape and at his hand. He was standing in a barren desert with no one and nothing in sight. He bent down and picked up a handful of sand. He let it pour out of his closed hand in complete awe of how real it felt.

"Well now that is impressive." He squinted his eyes as he spotted two figures way ahead of him. They appeared to be fighting some sort of creature. He peered through a pair of binoculars to see that the two combatants turned out to be Cyborg and Beast Boy. They were fighting some sort of sand monster with eight to ten tentacles. The game must've extrapolated how sandy wind must've felt because the sand under his metallic shoes and the dust in the air made it extremely difficult to travel a long way. He finally reached shouting distance and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"CYYYBORRRG!" Cyborg looked away from their foe over at Robin.

"Robin? OHMF!" His zoning out cost him dearly, a tentacle flew out of nowhere and sent him flying backwards. Robin took out his staff and joined the battle.

* * *

OVER THE CITY……………

Raven took to the skies over Jump City, that being the best way for a more complete mental sweep. She floated above the buildings, houses, streets, and moving cars; just waiting and feeling. It didn't take her long to find vibes that matched Control Freak's; he really was one geek in a million. She homed in where the feelings and emotions were strongest and flew through the air at breakneck speed. She touched down outside a house on a country road. She saw flickering light from the basement windows and phased through the foundation into the basement. She looked about the room picking up loose pieces of equipment. Her eyes then fell on a space concealed by a curtain. She took hold of the edge and pulled it away.

"Whoa." Control Freak sat in a chair with a pair of glasses on similar to the ones he handed to Cyborg and Beast Boy. It became obvious though that his were different as various screens showed the battle Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were currently involved in. She blindly reached for her communicator. "Starfire? Can you please pick up?" Within seconds her face appeared on the small screen.

"_Raven, are you in need of assistance?_"

"Nooo, per say, but I don't think Control Freak is in any shape to help us." Raven stepped up to him and tugged at his clothes. "Yeah his body is here but nobody's home."

"_Very well, bring him back to the tower anyway. If he should awaken before our friends he should not be allowed to escape custody._"

"Okay," she replied as though Starfire was making a big mistake.

* * *

REJOINING ROBIN, CYBORG, AND BEAST BOY………….

Robin stuck his staff in the ground beside the beast signaling they had overcome their foe. Cyborg dusted off his hands and stood beside the creature proudly.

"Alright whose got the camera?"

"Listen Cyborg we really don't have time to play around, we need to beat the game as soon as possible and stop playing it."

"What for?"

"The game is addictive and the longer we spend playing the harder it will be to break away from it."

"Are you sure about this dude, I feel fine."

"You probably feel different here, I can see you're a lot more rational inside the game but outside you guys were going nuts because Raven wouldn't let you play." Beast Boy nodded crossing his arms.

"Yeah, it was very rude."

"Can we just finish this so we can send Control Freak back to jail…again."

"Hold up, you're saying this whole thing was made by **him**?" Robin nodded. "Yeah I'm done let's get the _hey_ out of here." They didn't take two steps however before the forest was melted away before their eyes and replaced by a warehouse setting. "Now that's the first time that's ever happened."

"Welcome Titans, to the end!" The voice was rang throughout the air and they all hung their heads.

"Ohh I wonder who that could be," said Beast Boy. Control Freak suddenly appeared in a whirl of light. He stood in a robotic exoskeleton armed to the teeth with many a rockets and plasma cannons.

"You're the last boss?" asked Cyborg.

"That's right; here the final stand will be made, here the showdown of the century will take place, here we will see whose king-"

"Here I'm gonna die of being bored out of my skull unless we start this up," shouted Beast Boy. Robin grinned then disconnected his staff into two smaller ones.

"Fine then Titans, prepare to be destroyed!" As soon as the words escaped his mouth they heard a climatic musical score play throughout the arena. Cyborg gazed around disbelievingly then leaned down next to Robin.

"Look at this guy; he has his own boss music." Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy lined up and waited for Control Freak to make the first move. He yelled out horribly then charged forward unleashing his arsenal.

--------

Raven set Control Freak down in the common room then linked his hands together with hand cuffs.

"There, he's not going on anywhere. How're they doing?" She asked walking up behind Starfire.

"They have only just now engaged the Control Freak in a final battle." As Raven watched the battle she leaned in closer trying to hear something.

"Is that…is that boss music?" Starfire shrugged and they simply went back to watching the fight.

--------

As the music played in the background the three of them geared up for a three person combo. Beast Boy became an armadillo and jumped into Cyborg's hands. The half machine teen then threw him with all his force with Robin closely following behind. As he flew through the air Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and rammed Control Freak dead on. He stumbled back a few feet and caught Robin mid air. Disallowing Robin time to make any decision he threw him back across the room and into a wall. Cyborg took out both his sonic cannons and growled furiously.

"Yo Tank Boy!" He zig zaged about firing his blue waves of energy and avoiding Control Freak's attacks as well. The villain's chest plate opened to reveal the muzzle of a cannon. It shot shell after shell at Cyborg, each one narrowly missing by a hair. Beast Boy rounded back as a velociraptor taking a few bites at his arms and legs.

"Is that the best you've all got!" Taunted Control Freak. He charged up his chest cannon and fired a continuous beam catching Beast Boy in its powerful stream. He could do nothing to move away and his health was completely drained.

Raven's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my Go-Beast Boy!"

"Do not fear Raven, Beast Boy was awarded an extra life in a previous level," reassured Starfire. Raven shifted her eyes about nervously.

"Oh, well…I knew that." They saw Beast Boy reappear in the corner with a smile. Cyborg had also apparently lost a life for he too appeared beside him. They both smirked over at Control Freak.

"Hey yall!"

"Miss us?" asked Beast Boy pointing to himself. Robin however couldn't afford to loose a life since he just joined the game and extra lives a luxury he hadn't acquired. The two of quickly rejoined the battle which they hoped would soon come to a close. Robin saw him beginning to charge his chest cannon again and ran forward. He threw a handful of explosive disks and clogged the muzzle full of them.

"Oh no," muttered the scruffy villain. Unable to stop the charge his cannon soon overloaded and that weapon was lost to him. He was not without his backups however. His right hand became electrified and he slammed his fist down to the ground. Instantly Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy felt the charges surge through them. Back in the common room Starfire and Raven snapped their heads back at them at the sound of them twisting and grunting in pain. As soon as the attack was over Robin readied a freeze disk and aimed it for his electric arm. Cyborg gave him a short boost into the air and Robin pitched the single disk at their opponent. It hit dead on encasing his arm in a solid layer of ice.

"HEEYAAAA!" Cyborg promptly ran up and karate chopped the frozen robotic limb into pieces.

"NO!" Screamed Control Freak. Robin and Cyborg parted the way as T-Rex Beast Boy came thundering directly for their defeated foe. He lowered his head, crashed right into his chest, and pushed him all the way across the room and into the wall. Once the dust subsided and music stopped they gathered around Control Freak as he left an imprint of himself in the wall. Cyborg blew some smoke off his cannon then turned it back into his hand.

"This game is over."

--------

The glasses simultaneously deactivated on all three of them. Starfire and Raven gently took them off and set them aside. Robin sat up rubbing his head and feeling Starfire sitting beside him.

"How are you feeling?"

"If by that you mean am I dieing to start playing again; the answer is defiantly not."

"I'm good," said Cyborg.

"Same here," added Beast Boy stretching out his arms and legs. Starfire and Raven looked at each other mildly surprised that the boys remained unaffected by the game's narcotic effects.

"The electrical attack by Control Freak must've been enough to cancel the game's side effect," theorized Raven.

"Speaking of which, where is that tuby?" asked Cyborg looking around.

"We have handed him over to the authorities," informed Starfire. "He regained consciousness before you did and was not very pleased with the outcome of your battle." Robin stood up and chuckled.

"Well he should be, its not we spend all day playing video games or something." A few them sputtered a few chortles and began going their separate ways for the night. Cyborg and Beast Boy made their way to the kitchen area.

"Man I am starving-" The changeling began to say before the loud smack of a book on the counter interrupted him. Raven stood behind it with two more in her arms. "Yes Raven?"

"Cyborg, Beast Boy; I am proud to introduce to you a magical device that actually improves intelligence……it's called 'a book'." She pushed it toward them and they only looked back up at her with raised eyebrows. "You read it."

"I'm still not following you Raven."

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," moaned the pale Titan. And though Cyborg and Beast Boy were just giving her a hard time, a battle began; to read or not to read.

* * *

LATE IN THE AFTERNOON, THE NEXT DAY………

Starfire sat on her bed reading through some material she and Robin had discovered in their research about the Etens. She was so consumed with what she was taking in that she didn't notice someone entering her room and standing beside her dresser. She tapped the hard wood a few times.

"Keeping busy I see." Starfire looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of Blackfire.

"Sister, what are you still doing here?"

"Hi Star it's good to see you're doing well too," said Blackfire sarcastically. Starfire immediately jumped off her bed.

"Forgive me sister I was simply surprised to see you, I thought Raven cleared you this morning."

"Yes she did, but I asked for some breakfast before I was on my way." A silence passed between the sisters that before now had fought viciously.

"Blackfire…"

"I know what you're going to say Starfire, and I'm sorry but I can't stay here."

"But we need you; we need anyone who can fight. Do not see sister that the day is almost upon us? The Etens will mercilessly strike down any who do not bow to them. We cannot allow them to succeed."

"I warned our planet I've done my part and I've paid dearly for it." Starfire shifted uneasily. "You'll excuse me for wanting to stay out of this but my little trip to the Eten underworld has taught me a few things."

"That their evil is without bounds? That they will not hesitate to destroy even the most innocent of children? That they simply will not stop until only those who revere them as hallowed remain, a world without freedom replaced by servitude and suffering." Blackfire unfortunately remained resolute with her neutrality.

"Look I don't want to fight you anymore, I don't want to fight your friends, or take over Tamaran or do anything for that matter. All I want now is to be left alone. This is your war Starfire; please…please leave me out of it." With that Blackfire sent her a look that harbored no ill will, turned on her heel, and left. She left without saying another word.

--------

The day was strange one; they rid themselves of a dangerous game and Blackfire officially declared she was on nobody's side. Starfire sat on the roof with her legs hanging off the edge.

"Starfire?" She didn't turn; it was clear who'd spoken her name.

"Yes Robin?"

"Are you okay? It's getting kinda late." He walked up beside her and gazed down at her.

"I was just thinking, about my sister." He knew she had feelings to vent and sat down beside her. "I was so hopeful Robin, hopeful she would join us. I know Blackfire has done bad things to us in the past, but she is my sister…..and I love her."

"She wouldn't help us huh?"

"She is afraid, and I cannot blame her. She has experienced a trauma no one should ever have to bare."

"Even so Star we still have each other, all of us have always been here. And we always will be." Starfire looked at him with a watery smile and leaned on his shoulder. "I promise nothing will happen to anyone." She closed her eyes at Robin's promise, thoughtful and caring as it was she knew it was something he could never keep.

"It is a terrible fact though Robin that we are war; in a war there are casualties." Robin wound an arm around her tightly. "I fear in this struggle, we may loose someone dear to us."

"Stay hopeful Starfire; remember how hopeful Raven was when we were up against Trigon? You don't worry about any of us, just have hope and everything will be fine."

She sighed. "Robin…how I long for confidence like your own." He strengthened his hold around her.

"The Etens have no idea what they're up against." Starfire smiled once again and held her comfortable position against him.

"No they do not."

**The End**

* * *

And that's it……….for now. If any of you are really big fans of this story you shouldn't miss the finale, I think you'll like it A LOT. But that is my humble opinion. I just like to write so you guys can read, and vice versa sometimes. Laters! 


	14. Day of Reckoning pt1

Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for. Well you haven't been sitting at your computer since the last episode (I hope). We all know everyone here, except me, has a life. And we cannot forget reviewers, generous reviewers; **Teen Freak, The Seed of Chucky, Rose Red2.0, Guardian of Azerath, TTHPfan, Lyoko's Princess, Teenxheartsxbeatingxfaster, I Collect Banannas, Realfanficts, Samanthe2121.** Enjoy le chapter!

* * *

Day of Reckoning pt.1

The wind curved the grassy fields about in fashions that would have dazzled the eyes. Perched high up on a hill two men on horseback stood waiting. Far off below them a great army readied itself for battle. The year was 4,000 B.C., and the Eese were forced to combat their unruly brethren. The man on the right moved his head about uneasily.

"Odin, is this truly necessary?"

"Never were current circumstances more substantial in their necessity Thor," replied Odin. "This is something that must be done, they have grown beyond control."

"And negotiation is not without its merit?" Odin fitted his war helmet onto his head and took his horse's reigns.

"It is not today old friend, our only hope is that Vasirr accomplishes his mission before too much blood is spilt on either side. Now come brother, and let us begin so we may bring this to a close as soon as possible." He kicked the horse's sides and his animal spread two magnificent wings from its side. Thor did the same to join his comrade in the air low over the ground. The two flew directly over the gathering of devout Eten followers until they aimed their landing before a group of Eten generals. Odin and Thor dismounted their steeds. They walked up to the few Etens and stood resolutely.

"Why Odin, you grace us with terms for your surrender I hope."

"We have come, Tomas, in hopes that you will hark our warning and abandon this foolish crusade. The higher beings of Valhalla and Osyard are not divine nor have they ever been." Tomas only shook his head.

"Should the ones who don't believe truly allow their words to stray them from the path they would know the error of their ways. You will all be destroyed." Odin and Thor turned and mounted their winged steeds.

"You have been warned." They took flight to rejoin their side. Tomas, along with a handful of Etens at his side, watched them with rue.

"We will make them unto dust beneath our feet." Back behind the Eese lines Odin dismounted to walk among his many Valkyrie warriors. They rode not winged horses though, but steeds resembling wolves rather than the animal on which Odin travel. He glanced over his shoulder at the marching force of mortal worshipers of the Eese.

"On this day I am pained to say that we may spare none of them." He spoke to the gathering of shieldmaidens. "Your enemy is battle hardened and will not retreat, take them swiftly and this will end swiftly." He liked to keep his speeches as short as possible. The Valkyrie leader stood up beside Odin observing the battle field.

"All of them?" Odin hung his head in dread.

"It is difficult to be gods when you have no worshipers." He rejoined Thor atop the hill and waited just a little longer. "Take them," he said scornfully. Thor nodded and took flight. The Valkyries followed closely behind him. The human army below them engaged in an all out charge with a roaring battle cry. Tomas and his followers took to the skies as well and they fought. The two sides fought viciously; the Etens with fanatical zeal and the Eese with strong conviction. The core sorrow of the ordeal was the fact that the zealous humans were nowhere near a match for the Eese and fell easily. Odin remained atop the hill watching the battle uneasily. He then felt a rush of wind beside him. The Eese, Vasirr, had returned from the errand Odin sent him on.

"I've returned my lord."

"I hopefully assume you've brought good new with you," replied Odin. With a nod Vasirr showed Odin a round glass bottle filled with what appeared to be water. "Waste no more time then, use it quick!" Vasirr commanded his steed forward to the dead center of the action. As soon as he was above the target area Vasirr leapt off his horse down onto the ground. Quickly he uncorked the battle and began to tip it over his head. His wrist was caught though by Tomas.

"And what do you think you're doing!" The Eten kicked him to the ground and charged up his weapon. "The gods shall prevail!" The bottle was immediately taken out of his unsuspecting grasp. Tomas wheeled around to see Thor dumping the liquid over himself.

"Not this day."

"NOOOOO!" Thor dropped his mighty hammer as he became encased in white light. A wind picked up pushing both Eten and Eese back and forth. Then with a loud puff Thor was gone and the light spread out like a giant wave. When all subsided the ruby pendants worn by each Eten fell to the ground, their masters disappeared. The Eese, though thoroughly tossed about, stood unscathed. Of the Etens only Tomas remained untouched by the mysterious power. He lay on the ground breathing hard. Odin walked up to him carrying Tomas' pendant.

"Brother…grant me mercy."

"Mercy was extended prior to this battle; perhaps you should have welcomed it then." Tomas said nothing, he could do nothing. Tomas knew beyond a doubt all of his fellow Etens were now trapped in some other worldly plain. "We are indeed brethren Tomas, but you all leave us no choice. The human race must not be touched, preventive measures must be taken."

"Measures?" Odin tightened his hold on the ruby stone.

"Imprisonment for all of eternity without the hope of return. You will all be buried with a warning to any who stumble onto your tomb. Your epitaph shall be thus; 'Here lies the once noble Frost Giants, those who would call themselves gods are false ones and are never to return for all eternity'" Odin recited the writing found later in the covered tomb. Shortly there after Tomas was sealed away with the rest of his people. The Etens were defeated. The miraculous power that granted the Eese victory became lost and was forgotten. Nearly six thousand years later the Etens slept still, until they were awoken and allowed to plague the earth just as before. But the world is not unprotected, for it will be a new group of heroes who will decide the fortunes of all.

_Present Day………._

A girl sat on the floor of her room propping her back against her bed. The girl was an alien from a planet called Tamaran. She sat reading a book one of her friends suggested to her. There was a knock at her door and she stood up setting the book aside. She opened the door to see a masked young man.

"Hey Star, you ready?"

"Hmm hmm," she responded brightly. She retrieved a lightly packed suitcase from to corner. Starfire joined Robin in a walk down the hall. Beast Boy ran through the hall looking about madly until he spotted them.

"Robin! Star!"

"Sorry Beast Boy, offshore overnight fishing trip for two already in progress," said Robin not turning back.

"But it's about the Etens." They stopped walking. Robin looked at Starfire with a remorseful shrug but she understood. Robin gestured for Beast Boy to lead the way back to the common room. They entered to see Cyborg watching one of the little screens.

"What's happening?" asked the Titan leader.

"See for yourself," said Cyborg. He switched to the giant view. Kitten was seen on the screen speaking to a large crowd.

"_Listen well children of the gods! The time for all nonbelievers has finally arrived; the day of Ragnarok_." Starfire folded her hands together nervously; it was finally time.

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

"Where's this coming from?" asked Robin.

Cyborg said, "We got a call from that girl Tessa." They looked at him perplexed. "You know, from that town where I got accused of…..that one…thing." They nodded sporadically. "Anyway, Raven's there now undercover." They returned their attention to Kitten's radical sermon.

"_According to the word of the god Jormungand; the three winters shall sweep the earth chilling the souls of evil and leaving the blessed children untouched. In the houses of the wicked conflicts and feuds will break out, even between families, and all mortality will disappear forever_." Beast Boy scratched the top of his head with apprehension.

"Makes ol' Edgar Allen look pretty cheerful doesn't it?" whispered Beast Boy. Kitten paused with her speech wanting the words to sink in as much as possible. She took a deep breath and continued.

"_But fear not my friends, for Tomas will extend his pure heart toward us and shield us from the cleansing of the world. But like a festering plague there will be survivors, we must cast them down and make them as dust beneath our feet. In the name of our gods, the omnipotent Frost Giants, we shall rally and smite them all with a fury the likes of which HAVE-BEEN-SEEEEN!_" An empowered roar from the crowd told Kitten she'd done her job. Robin had his hands at his waist pensively. Starfire felt weak at the knees and fell to the couch.

"R-Raven should take her leave now," she said shaking. Robin glanced back at Starfire then nodded toward Cyborg. Cyborg sat down before the screen.

"Raven this is Titan's Tower you should head on back now." The screen panned from the crowd to Raven's face.

"_I was thinking the same thing, but Tessa and a few of her friends are asking to come along._" Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy looked at each other strangely.

"Why?"

"_There the only ones in the town unfaithful to the Etens. They've tried to tell everyone the truth but they're treating it like kid's tales, nothing but lies and propaganda._" Robin bit his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Alright but take as few as possible, the last thing we need is for you guys to be followed." Raven nodded and ended her transmission. "While we're waiting for them I think there's something we need to consider, the Eten's followers are about to launch a crusade against us. What we need is to be able to match if not overcome that force."

"How?" asked Beast Boy incredulously. "All of the Titans together again brings us up to a ripe number of about thirty….against thousands. They've got the Brotherhood of Evil; General Immortus' army alone outnumbers us eight to one."

"No need to sound so cheerful BB," quipped Cyborg. "Don't forget we've still got the Doom Patrol's number."

"As well as many other of our allies," said Starfire.

"Yes but we need one that has a force in large bulk," said Robin. "We need someone who can provide a force in mass."

Beast Boy shook his head. "Yeah like we know anyone like that." Robin winced as Beast Boy spoke.

"Actually Beast Boy I really hate to admit it….but I think there is one guy who could help us." He turned to look at Cyborg. Cyborg looked back at him confused but soon got the message.

"Oh, no…."

* * *

Cyborg drove alone to outskirts of Steel City. He stopped along a tree line where he met Titans East. They were asked to wait for him there to confirm the target was near. Cyborg stepped out of the car and it locked with a short chirp. 

"There're still a billion and a half things that could go wrong with this crazy stunt."

"Nice to see you too Sparky," greeted Bumble Bee with a lopsided grin. "The City's former reservoir shouldn't be too far, Blood's been operating out of there for months."

"Gotcha, Robin's rallying every Titan and ally we've got before the Etens throw their mob at us."

"Given what we know about the Etens and who they are, do you really think we'll be able to stop them?" asked Speedy.

"It's not really a question of 'can' is it? Yall better get moving I can take it from here."

"You sure?" asked Bee. Cyborg walked up to the trees.

"I'm going alone." He and Titans East then parted company. Bumble Bee was right when she said the building wasn't far. He hadn't been walking five minuets before the dimmed lights came into view. He stopped before the door where he met two Hive drones of his form. "Haven't changed a bit." Blood obviously wanted to see Cyborg in person or the guards would have tried to stop him. Cyborg pushed open the door and stepped into the main room.

"Well, long time no see old friend." Blood's voice echoed throughout the room.

"I'm never gonna rag on Robin about Slade ever again," muttered Cyborg. "Why don't you come out where I can see you?" The lights lit around Cyborg revealing the sea of drones surrounding him.

"Coming here alone might have just been the biggest mistake of your life," sneered Blood. He walked out from behind the line of drones before Cyborg. "Not that I'm not glad you decided to grace me with your presence."

"Look I'm not here to do the good guy/bad guy talk, the Etens are coming and I think we both know what that means."

"An end to a very annoying road block," replied Blood. "Once the Etens have finished you I'll be free to do as I please." Cyborg smirked.

"Yeah right, you really think they're going to leave you alone if they take us out?" He crossed his arms. "I wonder, how many students have you lost to them?" The question was indeed accurate as Blood began to shift uneasily. "Must make you mad, knowing they've got a better recipe for brainwash soup." There was a pause.

"What do you want?"

"Help us out this one time, we push back with enough force and maybe-just maybe-the people will see how bogus the Etens really are." Blood regarded him peculiarly.

"You would seriously help me get my students back?"

"Hey I didn't say anything about that, but I guess we could work something out. After all there are those nights when we need some amateur pickpockets to get over the boredom." Blood narrowed his eyes at the Teen hero. Cyborg smirked back awaiting Brother Blood's answer.

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER…………….. 

Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy worked diligently at each of their stations recalling the number of Titans from their posts around the world. Robin charged Beast Boy with sending word to the Doom Patrol as well informing them of the enemy they would be facing. Raven and Cyborg returned to the tower almost at the exact same time. They both entered though Raven carried herself rather raggedly. Beast Boy finished briefing the Doom Patrol over the comm. and met Raven.

"Boy you've seen better days." He was met with two menacing eyes from beneath a hood. She grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him close.

"You levitate four girls over five hundred miles and we'll see how energetic **you** are afterwards." She released him and walked fully into the common room. Following her where the girl they knew as Tessa and three of her friends.

"Robin," said Cyborg walking over to him. He turned in his seat.

"How'd it go?"

"He'll do it, I gladly said some choice words and he did it with that grumpy eye glowing thing that he does and he gave in."

"It'll have to do." A smaller screen popped up on Starfire's monitor and her eyes widened as she read it.

"Robin," she called to him. He and Cyborg stood behind her. "Our deep space satellites have detected two Gordanian mother ships on a course for Earth; they will be here within a day." Robin and Cyborg gave each other hard looks. The news weighed heavily on them and with that in mind the rest of the day was spent spreading the word.

* * *

Raven spent a better part of the afternoon in the tower's library, determined to find out as much as she could before they entered a battle with the Etens. She currently sat before a desk where she read over three books at a time. All were in different languages and all told a different story. She flipped through the pages halfheartedly then rubbed her eyes tiresomely. 

"Some food?" She jumped at the sound of Beast Boy.

"You want me to accidentally teleport you someplace unearthly don't you," she said catching her breath. He shrugged setting down a sandwich and a cup of tea.

"Raven you just might be the only one who burns the midnight oil at four o'clock pm." She blinked out her exhaustion and looked at him strangely.

"What're you talking about?" He smirked.

"Lights," he called toward the ceiling. The room's lights came on negating Raven's candle light. She looked about wondrously and cocked her head.

"I….didn't notice." She went back to reading.

"Are you at least going to look at it?"

"At what? She asked not taking her eyes off the page. He pushed the plate and cup toward her. "Oh, thank you." She sipped her tea and Beast Boy found a seat next to her. She sent him a sideways glance and swallowed the warming liquid.

"This really is a one person job Beast Boy."

"I know, but you've been in here for so long and you're staring at three books at once. Call it whatever you want but I think you could do with some help." Raven had to smile though careful to hide it.

"Brilliant Holmes."

"Elemental my dear Raven." This time a chuckle escaped her no matter what she did. It came before she even considered correcting him.

"Whoa-ho-ho hold the phone, did I hear what I think I just heard?" She let out a short 'tsk.'

"I'm afraid not." But Beast Boy wouldn't take no 'Tsk' for an answer. He smiled mischievously.

"I think sooner or later you're just going to have to admit that you think I'm funny." He said pointing to her then himself.

"Keep dreaming Beast Boy," said Raven biting into the sandwich.

"Hey I heard it, I heard you laugh and there is no way you can deny it." Raven closed her eyes crossly. 'Why did I have to go a laugh' "Look its okay Raven I'll be here waiting when you're ready."

"That's it, you know I was this close to admitting it," she said making a space between her thumb and forefinger. "But now I take it back." He smiled and shook his head.

"Nope you can't take it back because that right there was as good as a confession."

"You are an annoying little boy," she said irritably.

"Careful Raven I might just tell you my life's story, I could even put it in Sci-Fi form." Raven scoffed at the idea then raised her head up in wonder.

"What did you say?" He shifted his eyes.

"You mean about me? Well, along time ago in a city far far away-"

"No no no the other thing…" Her voce trailed off as she went back to skimming the pages. "The life story thing…" He looked over her shoulder but she appeared to be ignoring his presence. He stood up and shrugged.

"Well if you're okay now…I guess I'll leave." Just as he turned to go however Raven turned around and hugged him tightly. "Raven, you're hugging me…"

"You're a genius," she muttered and went back to work. "Our bone head, is a complete genius."

* * *

With the rest of the Titans and their allies alerted there was nothing for them to do but go through their options once more. They all sat around the circular couch. 

"I don't get it," said Beast Boy. "The Gordanian fleet must be twenty times bigger than that why just two ships?" Starfire cleared her throat.

"According to sources within the Eten's ranks the bulk of the Gordanian fleet is currently crusading against a race of nonbelievers in a distant galaxy. The two mother ships must be the only ones that have not been called into service."

"More likely the Etens just feel they could easily finish us off with just the two," said Robin.

"I can't believe they've actually gotten that far though," said Cyborg. "You'd think it would take em' a little while longer to finish lying to our galaxy first."

"I would never underestimate them," said Starfire.

"More than that now we know exactly what it is they're planning," said Raven. "Thanks to a really unlike source…" She looked at Beast Boy who gave her a toothy smile and a thumbs up. "I've found out a little more about Ragnarok and our Eese friends." She grabbed the attention of both her friends and the girls she brought home, who currently sat at the kitchen table. "The seven Clerics hasn't been a random number, they need seven to cover every corner of the Earth. When the time comes they will initiate three great winters one right after the other."

"And that's supposed to wipe us out?" asked Beast Boy skeptically.

"Well use your head Beast Boy it's obviously a metaphorical description, or it could be winter related the point is the armies are just a way to drive our attention away from the Clerics."

"Even so we can't just ignore them," said Robin. "And I doubt those two Gordanian ships are nothing but a diversion." Starfire tuned out Robin's disagreement with a question of her own.

"Raven you referred to something about the Eese?"

"Yes I ran across a chronicle left behind by one of the original Eten worshipers." She held up a thick and tattered book, turned to the middle and began to read aloud. "_Never did I feel so proud to serve my gods in this way._" Cyborg rolled his eyes. "_But I know now that such thoughts were flawed, flawed to have bowed before someone who was no more a god then I._ _The day the Eese fought the Etens we were gathered to fight in their name. I remember it well we were being desperately slaughtered, the valkyries were simply too powerful. The last sight my eyes bore upon was mighty Thor being engulfed in white light. A great wave sprung forth from him and when all cleared the Etens were no more._" She finished reading allowing them to consider what they just heard.

"Could this 'white light' possibly be some kind of Eese weapon?" theorized Robin. Raven folded the book in her arms and shrugged.

"It's possible but if there was some kind of weapon then there's no telling if it still exists, and even if it did it could be anywhere."

"Then we must rely on our strength alone," said Starfire resolutely.

"It sure looks that way." Starfire nodded and glided up to the main window. She observed the number of Titans vessels assembling outside. Like Titans East they were all similar to the one Cyborg first designed simply a different color. She saw Robin's reflection in the glass coming up behind her.

"Will it really be how she described it?" Robin frowned slightly. "Is this really our day of reckoning?"

He sighed. "I don't know if we can really stop them, but I'm going to go ahead and quote Beast Boy; 'It doesn't mean we can't try'." She glimpsed him with a smile. Their moment of peace was halted however as Cyborg answered a beeping sound from one of the monitors.

"Sensors just picked the Gordanian ships emerging from hyperspace; they'll breach the atmosphere over the Pacific within the hour." Robin and Starfire returned their gazes to one another.

"Are you ready?" they asked in unison.

"You bet we are," said Beast Boy leaning against a grinning Cyborg. "And so are they…" He pointed outside where they saw the small crowd of Titans waiting. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy joined the two at the window. Starfire smiled with admiration, brought a charge to her hand, and raised it high. A rising cheer erupted from the ground. Robin then addressed each of them with his comm. Link.

"Titans move out." With that Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven made their way down to their own ship. As Raven brought up the rear Tessa cornered her before she could leave.

"What? We're busy."

"What can we do to help?"

"You can stay here where its safe," said Raven moving her aside. Tessa shook her head incredulously.

"What? What do you think we are, six?" But Raven would hear nothing more of it. Tessa crossed her arms and sat back down with her friends.

"Hey." They turned quickly as Raven poked her head back in the common room. "Stay out of my room." Their faces fell from disappointment.

--------

The orange fuselage of the T-Ship moved over the surface of the Pacific Ocean with ease. Robin slowly brought it to a halt upon joining the other Titan vessels in formation. He had each of them check in then waited, either for more friends to show up or the enemy. The next ship to arrive was the Doom Patrol and they were not without welcome.

"Hhheyy Mento wasss up!" greeted Beast Boy. The faces of Beast Boy's former teammates appeared on screen.

"Hello Beast Boy, we got your message and we're ready to do what we can." Starfire mentally went over all of her knowledge of Gordanian technology. She summed up every useful fact she could think of and opened a channel to all ships.

"Friends this Starfire, I am transmitting tactical data to your onboard computers. Once their shields weaken beyond forty percent begin directing your weapons toward the dorsal section of the hull."

"Roger that Star," answered Robin.

"Understood," replied Mento. The leader of teach ship responded alike. Two blips then appeared on their scopes and the Titans knew they were here. Within minuets of detecting them the Titans saw the clouds move about and part as the large ships now hovered over the ocean.

"Geeeeeez those are big honk'n ships," muttered Hot Spot. For a moment they did nothing but sit there, then a cloud of attackers was sent from each mother ship. The Titans were dozens against hundreds. Starfire narrowed her eyes at them and nodded over at Robin from her pod.

"Titans separate!" Each ship, save the Doom Patrol, broke apart into five smaller craft. "Listen up, we cannot let them reach the city. We hit em' head on and no one looks back." Each Titan readied him or herself in their own way as he spoke. "TITANS GO!" And they charged forward. With each second that it took for them to reach other doubt began to spread. Could this be the end?

BANG

A blue projectile shot out of nowhere and destroyed one of the attackers. A flurry of mid-sized fighters poured through the clouds. Raven and a number of others looked over their shoulder at their sudden allies.

"X'Hal fellow warriors!" Starfire's eyes widened, she knew that voice anywhere.

"Galfore!"

"There is no time to waste; we must join our brethren in battle!" A morale boost like no other spread amongst every Titan, there was hope after all. Smiling broadly Robin issued a new order.

"Alight then, everyone follow in on the Tamaranian's approach." The forces of good where now a multicolored as well as mutli-tech array. They all sped forward as one until both sides opened fire and they collided. The air was positively filled buzzing ships, disrupter fire, and flaming debris. By now three Tamaranian cruisers joined the battle, one being Galfore's command ship. The cruisers and mother ships ignored the smaller craft in favor of battling with each other. Aqualad spun in a barrel roll trying to evade an attacker on his tail. He took a hit and winced from a spark.

"I can't shake him!"

"I've got you covered," said Herald. He blew by Aqualad's pursuer, blew his horn, and the fighter flew into a rift of nothingness. Herald wasn't the only to make use of his powers during the battle. Killowat used his own power to better his ship's weapons. Argent shot her target out of the sky then smacked another with a giant energy hammer. The Doom Patrol contributed to the attack against the mother ships. The Gordanian ships were fewer but they made up for it with denser hulls, stronger shields, and devastating weapons. On the bridge of his ship Galfore gripped his chair as the ship shook from a direct hit.

"Shields down to sixty percent," reported the helm.

"Reroute power to the shields from secondary systems! Bring us about." They turned just in time to narrowly miss a powerful shot from one of the enemy ships. It instead impacted a more severely crippled Tamaranian ship and destroyed it. Starfire watched it fall into the ocean in pieces with a dressed look but a shot against her port wing brought her back to the battle. She tugged at the control stick pulling her fighter into a back flip. When she straightened she flew behind her attacker and let him have it.

----

From the tower window Tessa and her friends watched the sky light up with fireworks. She issued an irritated breath and began walking toward the door.

"Where you going?"

"Uhh to do something, why?"

"They told us to stay here." Tessa rolled her eyes and continued on her way.

"Sooner or later they're going to start hitting us on the ground, now there's bound to be some people in the city that're still thinking straight." With that she left and friends ran to catch up with her.

----

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy flew about in formation. It hardly mattered who they hit as long as they were shooting at them first. Truthfully speaking though by now it was hard to tell friend from foe. Cyborg made a quick scan of the mother ships.

"Rob the one at three o'clock is about to loose it's shields, I think we should take Star's advice."

"Good idea, let go for it!" They bobbed about the fighters and Titan ships flying about fighting one another. Before they could launch their attack however the ship they were aiming for got one last shot off. The long beam moved through the air and struck the Doom Patrol ship in the right nacelle. The beam broke through the ship's shields, the nacelle exploded, and they began spinning out of control. Pressed his hand against the glass.

"NOO!" It was unclear if any of his former teammates managed to escape before but the ship spun about until it crashed into the ocean and broke apart. Beast Boy gladly rejoined the offensive along with Raven, Kid Flash, Jinx, and Bushido. The concentrated bit of disrupter fire on the Gordanian's weakened hull was enough to cause terminal damage. It dipped down into the water nosecone first and slowly sank. As the battle in the sky pressed on, the number of ships on both sides decreased significantly. Raven and Starfire found themselves being chased by ten or so fighters. Starfire did what she could with rear weapons. Raven clicked on autopilot and closed her eyes.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Thin lines of dark energy streamed from Raven's pod and traced along the enemy ships behind them. They began moving about uncontrollably and collided with one another. Starfire breathed a sigh of relief while giving Raven a wave of thanks. She then gasped when she saw another group teaming up against Robin. While she pulled off to rescue him another Titan ship did a personal battle with one of the attackers. Since she was so small Kole and Gnarrk were able to share a pod made especially for them. They had been engaged in battle with this one fighter since the beginning of the battle and were growing wearing of it. She gave Gnarrk a nod and turned herself to her indestructible crystalline form. He slowed the ship, opened the wind shield, and threw her like a boomerang at the oncoming fighter. She carved into the fighter's hull sending flying into the ocean. Once Starfire had driven his attackers away Robin glanced about for something and cursed when he didn't see it.

"Attention all Titans, we may have to come up with another plan. Blood's forces are long overdue."

"_See I knew that was a bad idea,_" said Cyborg's voice. Aqualad washed two enemy fighters away with a giant wave then shielded his eyes from the bright blast of a second Tamaranian cruiser going up in smoke.

"_Help me! My ship has taken damage_!" Red Star was next to be heard over the comm. link. He ejected from the burning remnants of his pod. A piece of his control console blew up in his face and knocked him unconscious. Wonder Girl flew quickly flew by in ship and captured him around the waist with her lasso. He groaned and looked up at his rescuer.

"Are you okay?"

"Da, I thank you." Starfire flew about either looking for a target or trying to avoid becoming a target. An enemy fighter was blown apart above her making her roll her ship about to avoid the flying debris.

"_Princess!_" Starfire reached up to her headset.

"Galfore?"

"We've lost primary systems, weapons are gone and our shields are soon to follow. We…" His transmission became garbled. "The ship will……we will try…transport to……..save yourself!" Starfire looked back toward the Gordanian ship and saw another large wave of fighters coming their way.

"Robin we should retreat." He steered his pod about to get a better look and shared Starfire's dismay at the sight. He gritted his teeth ruefully but gave the order.

"Retreat! Back to the tower!"

* * *

ELSEWHERE…………….. 

Kitten stood atop mountain not far from the bay of Jump City among a sizable contingent of zealots. She walked up to the utmost peak and spread her arms out.

"My god Tomas, I am here. Your holy day is upon us and we are ready to begin the great winters. For all who revere you shall remain untouched while those who would doubt shall be consumed in everlasting frost." She cocked her head skywards and began to lift off the ground. Clouds gathered, the wind began to pick up, and the air grew cold. A bolt of lighting zig zagged from the clouds and struck her pendant. She jolted only for second. After muttering a few words a starburst of light shone from her and a large wall of energy moved away from her.

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER……… 

Thankfully the Gordanians didn't follow them back to the tower after the last Tamaranian ship fell into the ocean. The grounds around the Tower became a makeshift hospital. Everywhere Titan were looking after Titan or tending to their own wounds. Kole sat wringing some water out of her hair while Mas and Menos zoomed about distributing medical supplies. Beast Boy sat crossed legged on a rock with a downcast look. He raised his head up with a smile when he saw Elastigirl coming out of the water. She unrolled herself from a sphere and out came Mento, Robot Man, and Negative Man. Beast Boy jumped off the rock and ran up to them.

"Dude I am so glad to see you guys!"

"Fighting the Brotherhood for so long taught us one or two things about survival I guess," said Negative Man.

"Are you all alright?" asked Elastigirl.

"We've been better," said Beast Boy sagging his shoulders. "And the best part is this whole thing's barely begun."

Starfire stared at the hovering Gordanian ship off in the distance; it was joined by another that had just arrived in orbit an hour ago. "Starfire, we're trying to keep track of everyone's cuts and bruises." Robin said walking up to her. "Are you hurt?""Hmm? No I am fine." She paused. "Why do you suppose they do not just attack?" He shrugged.

"Who knows, they could be waiting for the winters to start." He saw her distressed aura coming on. "They stole my idea," he said jerking his head toward the Gordanian ship.

"How so?"

"I was gonna take us fishing out that way," he said with a grin. She smiled. 'Yes! She's smiling'.

"Our trip of fishing is merely postponed yes?"

"Oh yeah we're still gonna go, we just have to save the world."

"Yes, for the sixth time." Robin looked at her with a disbelieving smile.

"Somebody's been keeping score." She laughed and steadied herself by tucking some loose hair behind her ear.

"Well it is hard not to we save it so often." Robin nodded agreeably. She so appreciated Robin for his support. If it were not for the force that now stood at their doorstep she might have forgotten it all together. "Very soon they will resume their assault. What will we do then?" He slid his hand into hers.

"I don't know Star but we'll think of something." She looked at him as if saying 'are you sure'? "We always do." Suddenly ring of light encased her and Starfire was whisked away right out of his hand. "Starfire!" Bumble Bee, Speedy, and Aqualad ran over.

"What happened?"

"Starfire's been taken!"

"That's not our only problem," said Speedy pointing off in the distance. Cyborg and Beast Boy joined them and they saw a large wave heading straight for them. Cyborg made a scan with his arm.

"A massive energy anomaly, whatever it is its super cold."

"Or an ice age wrapped up in one blow," whispered Robin. "IN THE TOWER, EVERYONE IN TOWER NOW!" They abandoned their spots on the grassy landscape at Robin's shouts. Far off along the water boats were engulfed by the wave and torn asunder. Once all the Titans were safely inside Cyborg locked down the tower with every security protocol known to man.

"Think this'll hold?" asked Robin. Cyborg raised his brows at the oncoming ice wave.

"It'll have to do." Raven stared out at the wave without blinking, she could do something. She knew she could, she had to do something. Whether or not she had the power was irrelevant, she had to try. Once she was sure no one in the room was in a position to stop her Raven phased through the large window and sailed to the ground. Jericho spotted her out of corner of his eye and pulled Robin with him to the window.

"What? What is it?" He looked down at Raven and his eyes tripled in size. "What the-Raven!" At the sudden increase of noise everyone ran to the window.

"What is she doing!" raised Beast Boy. Outside Raven ran against the blowing wind under the darkened sky. She ran as fast as she could toward the beach, toward the wave. Starfire disappeared most likely taken by the Etens; Raven now saw it as her responsibility to take action. As she ran closer and closer to the tide the wind grew stronger and more torrential, the wave drew closer and closer.

"Azarath…" Raven began summoning the greatest force she ever attempted to in a single move. "…Metrion…" From up in the tower Beast Boy wiped some sweat off his forehead. She stopped at the beach. "ZINTHOS!" Raven threw her arms up forming a shield equal to the wave's massive proportions. Raven poured all her might into the barrier making it stretch for miles in each direction. She saw the wave coming ever closer and closed her eyes to brace herself. The wave hit smacked into the shield with such tremendous force Raven was knocked backward off her feet, but she still beyond all explanation managed to keep the shield up. Feeling as though the sheer weight of a planet was bearing down on her, Raven struggled back up to her feet and kept the wave at bay.

"Wow," breathed Kid Flash. "She's actually going to hold it back." Robin wasn't so sure however. He observed her through a pair of binoculars. Her teeth were gritted and it was clear tears were pouring down her face. The wave seemed to sense it was being stopped and began to press harder upon the poor Titan.

"ARRGGHHH!" She screamed forcing every single bit of strength into holding back this Eten force.

Crack!

Her eyes bulged open. She looked up and saw a large crack forming in her shield. It was then that Raven began to hear cracking sounds everywhere around her, the shield was failing. She tired with all her might to press harder but knew she used what strength she had not seconds ago.

"She's not gonna make it!" Beast Boy warned out loud and scrambled downstairs. He double timed his steps skipping some all together. When he finally reached the bottom it took him all of two seconds to bypass Cyborg's security codes by simply charging through the door as a T-Rex. Beast Boy resumed human form just as Raven glanced back at him over her shoulder.

"No…" An even large crack formed just in front of her. "I'm sorry…" He stopped, she stopped, the world stopped. The crack before Raven burst only giving her time to look away before being swallowed up in its power.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy was thrown backwards by a blast of wind. Raven's shield, though falling in the end, did manage to stop it from consuming the island and the tower. The wave passed beside Titans Tower moving all throughout the city. The incredible winds broke through the windows sending all of them flying about in different directions. Beast Boy crouched low to the ground covering his head form the icy wind. Mas and Menos held tightly onto pieces of the torn carpet to keep from blowing away. Bushido and Argent collided with each other in the air. Robin dove onto his stomach with his arms forward.

Deeper inside the city Tessa and her friends walked about trying to find anyone who would listen.

"Bunch of idiots," she muttered as yet another passerby ignored them. She sighed turning around and stopped dead at the sight ahead of them. "Oh boy…" The wave was approaching faster than ever now that the damn holding it back was gone. She quickly looked about when she spotted a manhole in the street. "Help me!" They crowded around the steel lid and pulled up, it was so heavy and worn into the road. They pulled and tugged and it only budged. She cast a fearful look back at the wave.

In their homes families ducked for cover. Mother's held their children close and fathers sent them someplace safe. The girl who's eyes had been healed not long ago now used to them watch with horror as they were about to turn black. It blew through houses, it blew through streets, neighborhoods, schools, buildings, forests, everything. Soon though the wind finally died down and all was calm again.

* * *

OSYARD……….. 

Starfire lay on the floor of a flame lit temple. She groaned reaching around blindly. She opened her eyes but was met only with a blurry vision of things around her. She sat up and vaguely saw someone.

"Robin? Where are we?" Her sight refocused and she all too soon saw that it was not Robin standing before her. She jumped to her feet and glided as far away from Tomas as she could. He as usual did almost nothing but stand in place, his presence alone was enough to instill foreboding. She brought green energy to her hands and eyes, but could she win? If he could bring her here this easily then what was there to do. A tiny smile painted its way onto his face.

"Thus always to evil."

* * *

JUMP CITY………. 

The air was filled with a cold chill, the only structures that could be seen where the tall office buildings. The rest of the houses and streets were submerged beneath a sea of snow and ice. There was not a sign of life anywhere. A mound of snow near the base of Titan's Tower moved about until it was Beast Boy that sat up. He brushed himself off shivering. He staggered to his feet and was about to topple over but was caught by Cyborg.

"Careful man."

"Whoa...talk about a brain freeze-" His speech was cut short by a sight by the beach. He slowly walked toward it; the others saw it also and began to follow him. Robin stumbled as his attention was drawn away from his steps. All the remaining Titans gazed upon Raven. Raven was still…far too still. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy walked around to her front. Raven was frozen solid. She remained stationary in her last moment of terror. Her hair stiff and her eyes shut tight. A cold wind blew by sending even more shivers down their backs. He reached forward to touch her but she was so cold, so cold that it burned. Robin looked out over the water, covered by mist and patches of ice. This was but the first of two more winters….and they were fresh out of Ravens.

**To Be Continued**…………

* * *

I apologize for the stopping point. But the family's computer is down and so I'm having to "compromise" with mine (yeah right). We'll be updating soon, I hope. Hope you liked this first part….now all we need is the next…one. Yeah I'll stop being dumb now. 


	15. Day of Reckoning pt2

My friends I present to you part two of our season finale. I hope you all enjoy reading it fully as I fully enjoyed writing it. I kinda had the feeling some parts may have seem a bit rushed but in reality TT episodes only lasted thirty minuets anyway right? It would've been cool went an hour. Anyway, Enjoy!

Thanks very much for reviewing; **Teen Freak, The Seed of Chucky, Rose Red2.0, I Collect Bananas, Samanthe2121, Guardian of Azarath, Realfanficts, Linzheart92, TTHPFan, Lyoko's Princess.** Sorry for any errors along the way (Spelling, mixed up words). This was so worth doing at one in the morning. XD

* * *

Day of Reckoning pt.2

The air was filled with a cold chill, the only structures that could be seen where the tall office buildings. The rest of the houses and streets were submerged beneath a sea of snow and ice. There was not a sign of life anywhere. A mound of snow near the base of Titan's Tower moved about until it was Beast Boy that sat up. He brushed himself off shivering. He staggered to his feet and was about to topple over but was caught by Cyborg.

"Careful man."

"Whoa...talk about a brain freeze-" His speech was cut short by a sight by the beach. He slowly walked toward it; the others saw it also and began to follow him. Robin stumbled as his attention was drawn away from his steps. All the remaining Titans gazed upon Raven. Raven was still…far too still. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy walked around to her front. Raven was frozen solid. She remained stationary in her last moment of terror. Her hair stiff and her eyes shut tight. A cold wind blew by sending even more shivers down their backs. Beast Boy reached forward to touch her but she was so cold, so cold that it burned. Robin looked out over the water, covered by mist and patches of ice. This was but the first of two more winters….and they were fresh out of Ravens.

"The city's covered," said Cyborg staring in the opposite direction of Robin. "If anyone did make it through that they won't last for long."

"It'll only get colder," said Robin. "They'll march in their militia to finish off any survivors then hit us with another winter….and then one more." As he spoke Robin began to notice the sound of despair in his voice. He looked back toward the large team he'd assembled. Red Star gave his coat over to Wonder Girl who positively shivered to the bone being without sleeves or pants. "Come on, let's get back inside and fit everyone who needs something warmer, we're gonna need it." Cyborg, Beast Boy, Titans East, and the rest of the honorary Titans followed him back inside.

Out over the water the number of Gordanian ships increased by two more. On the flagship Trogar sat in his chair on the bridge. Beside him stood the presiding members of the Brotherhood of Evil. They observed the chilled landscape on the view screen. Trogar then rotated his chair toward the gathering behind him.

"The air has been cleared Brain, we will launch our forces immediately." His raspy voice echoed throughout the bridge.

"_Very-Well_," said the Brain's computerized voice. _"General Immortus."_ The old man's face took up the view screen. _"You-May-Begin-Deploying-Our-Forces-Upon-The-City, All-Survivors-must-Be-Destroyed."_ General Immortus nodded with a look of malice. _"So-It-Has-Been-Decreed-By-Our-Gods."_

--------

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO! _

_1,2,3,4 GO!_

_Teen Titans_

--------

Starfire knew she was trapped, taken to another plain of existence she would need either Tomas or the Eese to send her back. And since the Eese were now pacifists it wasn't likely she was going to be leaving anytime soon. She edged her way around the wall of the spacious temple. Tomas stepped toward her and she raised a glowing fist in his direction.

"What are you going to do? You don't have the power."

"I have the will," she responded resolutely.

"The will," he repeated with a scoffing voice. "Just what do you think is going to happen? Do you expect the Eese to come to your aid? Our name alone is enough to make them avoid a battle at all costs." But he could see she knew very well they wouldn't be helping. "It is something else then."

"You will maintain your distance," warned Starfire as he began walking toward her.

"It is your friends you have hope for." Her confident expression sank somewhat. "The city you once protected is now nothing more than a frozen waist land, inhabited only by the silent and stiff statues that once strayed from the path. And no distinctions are made between human or metahuman." He swept his hand across the large wall allowing them to see an aerial view of Titans Tower. He zoomed in the view upon Raven where she stood frozen solid on the shores of the island. Starfire's hands flew to her mouth.

"Raven…no."

"A foolish last attempt to negate the power of the Etens, you were not even victorious over the sea. Soon our warriors will parade through streets all over the world, cleansing it of the evil that before now was allowed to rampant."

"NO!" She spun around and hit him with her eyebeams. The smoke from the impact cleared showing her she'd hit only a barrier around him. He smirked and turned back to the viewing wall.

"Now, let's see how those friends of yours are fairing." With another wave of his hand the view changed showing Starfire Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and everyone else now leaving Titans Tower.

* * *

Aside from a few exceptions; Red Star, Killowat, Hot Spot, and Lighting, just about all the Titans were now bundled up from head to toe. Most of the mist had cleared over the ocean as well as much of the cloud cover above. Cyborg coordinated a few well rounded defense strategies with each of them while Robin kept a close watch of their far off enemies. Bumble Bee landed next to him rubbing her hands together.

"It never got this cold in the North East." Robin grinned with a nod. "How long do you think they'll wait before swamping us with ground troops?"

"It's hard to say," replied Robin. "I'm beginning to agree with Cyborg, I think I did make a mistake asking for Blood's help."

"You had to do something, and now he's hurting himself just as much as he's hurting us. It wasn't your fault." Robin glanced at her despondently.

"Tell that to Starfire."

"HEY GUYS! OVER HERE!" They followed Beast boy's voice to a spot along the beach near Raven. He turned around once they all circled around him. "Check this out." He took a step off the beach and stepped onto the ocean. Wait, he stepped onto the ocean? It was then that they noticed that the water's surface was frozen solid as far as the eye could see. They watched Beast Boy apprehensively as he walked out onto the ice. Pantha took the initiative and joined Beast Boy. All heads snapped in her direction as though she were crazy. After looking around at each other the rest of them decided they had nothing to lose and stepped off the island.

* * *

BACK IN JUMP CITY……………

Tessa helped the last of her friends off the ladder coming down the manhole into the subway system.

"Thanks, that was a close one."

"Yeah no kidding, is everyone okay?" They either nodded or replied in the affirmative. One of her friends that had been scouting the tunnel for a good place to rest came running back around the corner.

"Tessa!"

"Bree, what is it?" She took a few seconds to catch her breath then pointed behind her with her thumb.

"You should see this." Bree led Tessa and the others down the area she explored all the way to a loading platform. They walked up onto the platform to find it crowded by people. Those who had been fortunate enough to be in the subway at the time of the first winter were now huddled together for warmth. As the small group drew closer, all eyes turned to them. Their faces shown both despair, but also a disdain for the cause of their situation. Tessa nodded as she looked around at each of them. This just may be what they need.

* * *

BACK WITH THE TITANS……………

Slowly and carefully they treaded on the layer of ice over the ocean. With each step they took a low and short cracking sound could be heard. It was as if the ice was weakening then restoring itself. Cyborg paused as his robotic vision zoomed in on something in the distance.

"Cyborg?"

"They're coming."

"How many?"

"Can't give you a solid number, but it looks like a couple thousand give or take. They're merging the Gordanians with Immortus' guys.

"I say let them come!" proclaimed Pantha courageously. Robin stared off in the direction the large mass was coming and at the surrounding area.

"Cyborg there's still moving water under this ice isn't there?"

"Yeah, I mean they couldn't totally freeze up the entire ocean." Robin nodded with a toothy grin and turned to two of their Titan colleagues.

"Argent, Hot Spot, we need a fog machine." They looked at each other peculiarly then gave Robin a smiling nod.

"Can do," responded the British girl.

* * *

Starfire nearly forgot about Tomas' presence. All her attention was drawn to the display of her friends and the battle soon to unfold. He watched her slightly amused by the amount of conviction she apparently placed in them.

"Your friends are lost; they fight for a lost cause. And there is nothing you can do to save them. They like yourself are nothing but mere mortals."

"The cause is just," said Starfire definitely.

"A just cause that is more than likely on the verge of collapsing. They are doomed and as I said there is little you can do to stop it." Starfire drew closer to the wall as the latest of their exploits were shown to her. She smiled down at them then turned to Tomas with a smug grin.

"Perhaps I will not have to." Curious Tomas approached the wall and narrowed his eyes. Argent could be seen cutting a sizable hole in the ice. Hot Spot then took her place and began shooting controlled bursts of flame into the water. The result produced a dense fog that began to cover the whole area.

"Rash actions, that's all they are and based solely on desperation. You overestimate their chances." While he talked Starfire surreptitiously formed a starbolt in the hand facing away from him. He shifted his eyes in her direction. Knowing she must strike now for the element of surprise Starfire wheeled around and let out a loud cry.

"YEAAAA!" She hurled the starbolt but he was ready. With a simple thought his personal shield came up. The green blast of energy hit the barrier and rebounded upon its thrower. Starfire tossed about in the air then rolled along the floor. She stood up just as Tomas began walking towards her.

"And so begins the battle on two fronts." Starfire's anger welled up from within bringing with it a furious glow to her eyes. She took the air once more and resumed her energy barrage.

* * *

General Immortus and his metallic soldiers marched on the ice with the Gordanian military hovering above. Leading the army into Jump City was a lower echelon Eten. A Gordanian commander landed beside him as they walked into the dense fog.

"My Lord Syrdon my men are becoming uneasy."

"You needn't fear your gods shall see that you are protected." The air was still and quiet. The only sounds came from the tread of the General Immortus' troops. One Gordanian taking up the rear suddenly found a yellow rope loop around him and carry him into the fog. He didn't have time to yell but another looked behind and saw that he was gone. He barely registered the reason for his comrade's absence then his eyes came in contact with Jericho's and he lost control of his body. Jericho sailed away into the clouds. By this time even the Eten realized something was wrong. He brought them to a halt in the midst of the fog. This was obviously not an act they predicted the Titans would make.

"Insolent fools," muttered Syrdon. He waved his hand to begin blowing the steamy fog away. As soon as they could see clearly again they found themselves surrounded from every angle.

"NOW!" Shouted Robin. Immediately they bombarded their foes with all the firepower they possessed. Syrdon promptly threw a shield up around himself and anyone near him. The Gordanians scattered about in the air circling above and firing down on the Titans. General Immortus wasted no time in ordering his soldiers to attack when ready. It was hard to fight on the ice; those who could fly did so rather than risk sliding around. Killowat and Lighting stood back to back defending each other as well as sending powerful jolts at any who was unfortunate enough to linger to close. Robin ducked to avoid a swing from a Gordanian staff. He flipped backward throwing a freeze disk in the process. After leaving the alien stuck to the frozen water he ran up to Speedy.

"Speedy!" Speedy held off firing his shot upon hearing his name called. Robin motioned toward Syrdon. Speedy returned a nod and they ran towards him. Syrdon was too busy just being a figurehead in the midst of the battle to notice Robin and Speedy advancing. Robin threw a number of explosive disks as Speedy launched three charged arrows from his bow. Caught off guard The Eten was struck in the back and flew a great distance away from the fighting. Pantha and Wildebeest saw him and left the battle as well.

--------

Far off from where Kitten began the first winter she walked with her entourage toward the next target area. As she walked she suddenly stopped as a voice began speaking to her. Her eyes grew wide as the voice penetrated her mind. Once she finished receiving her latest instructions she did a complete about-face.

"Come, we're needed elsewhere."

--------

Bushido slashed a staff in half before its owner could fire the blue blast from the tip. He then kicked him away into a portal made by Herald. The Spanish twins of the group zipped about unleashing attacks far too fast for anyone to see.

"Mas y Menos sus en Treunos!" Joined by Kid Flash the three of them encircled an entire group and began running in a complete circle. After a few seconds Kid Flash and the twins stepped aside. The group of robotic soldiers took one step then fell in the ocean along with the piece of ice the heroes had warn down. More Gordanian's flew down from the sky, obviously reinforcements from the couple of mother ships now approaching the city. Aqualad took advantage of the open water and pulled it up in a spiraling column.

"Destroy the-" General Immortus' order was cut short by the rushing water flowing past them. Aqualad smirked form the small victory then screamed out loud. Cyborg looked back at him. He fell to the ground after being struck in the back by Kitten. He swiftly turned his cannon on her but she was well shielded. More and more Gordanians joined the fight. Red Star fired upon the reinforcements as they flew through the air. Amidst having shots impact her shield Kitten looked up at Red Star with a tilted head. She then charged up her pendant and hit him with a solid red beam. He began to the icy ground but was caught in midair by Beast Boy. Kitten saw Kole return to her flesh and blood form and promptly struck her with a similar beam. She then heard Robin's yells not far away and spotted. Robin and Kitten's eyes met each other. He began to ready his staff when she looked up. He followed her gaze to see the Gordanian ships bearing down on them.

F-Fall Back! Fall Back!" The nearest ship fired a shot from its main battery. They scattered about as the powerful shot blasted the ice and broke it apart in several areas.

"Heeellllleeeppppp!" Kole was stuck on the top end of a piece of ice that had begun to sink. She tried with her all her might to change but her powers failed to respond. Her freezing hands slipped and she slid down into the frigid water. Gnarrk saw that she wasn't behind him, saw the ice and gap between them and put two and two together. Without a second thought he dashed back over to the hole and dove into the water. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and anyone who could run did so. They dodged about either on the ice or in air, the beams from ships above crumbled patches of ice everywhere. The ice shook so suddenly Robin was thrown off his feet. He fell stomach forward and slid to a halt. A hard piece of ice hit off the head turning his world into a blur. He looked back at his fellow Titans. Cyborg, Speedy, and Bumble Bee shot as many as they could to give their own a fighting chance of escaping. He turned back to see his staff lying not far ahead of him. As he slowly reached for it a large foot stamped down upon it. He looked up to seethe yellow Hive version of Cyborg. It readied its sonic cannon but instead of firing upon him raised it past Robin and engaged the Eten's army. Robin stood up and saw dozens more approaching. Brother Blood stepped off a hovering transport.

"Attack," he said simply. Robin gritted his teeth hand ran up to him.

"You call this an army!"

"Your graciousness is shining," returned Blood with a smile. Robin shook his head.

"By the way thanks for taking your sweet time in getting here!" Blood's forces helped but as Robin observed they were little match for the ever growing Gordanian forces. Every two they took down another four arrived in their stead. They came to a screeching halt when they realized the Gordanians had flown around and surrounded them. There was no escape.

* * *

Starfire ducked behind a pillar avoiding the blasts being sent her way. His shots were few but they made up for it in accuracy. Taking several deep breaths Starfire flew up to the top of the pillar and tightly flew around to the front. She hit him with her eyes beam making his slid across the room. Tomas steadied himself quickly to make his pendant glow once more. He brought his hands up around the amulet and puffed out his chest to start the momentum.

"HA!" He released it with great speed. Starfire zipped to she side easily dodging it. A sound off to her right drew her attention and she saw the shot had bounced off the wall and was returning for her.

"EEK!" She hit it several times but that only slowed it down. Tomas watched her from below with a straight face.

"There is no future in this!" He shouted up at her. She ignored him; she had to in order to stay ahead of the large ball of energy. She waved between several pillars the ball simply bursting through each one. She caught a quick glimpse of Tomas watching her and got an idea. He was not moving. With the rebounding ball still in hot pursuit Starfire disappeared behind the pillars to limit Tomas' view of her as much as possible. With her balled fists straight ahead of her she accelerated to full speed and dove beneath the floor. Tomas unfolded his arms and walked up to the hole she left behind. He scanned the dark abyss within and saw nothing. Suddenly Starfire burst forth from where he was previously standing and flew directly towards him. He readied himself for a head on collision but she merely turned to her side and flew past him. His head followed her then turned back to see the energy ball that had been following her hit him instead. Starfire shielded her eyes from the raised dust and landed some distance away. She brushed her arms off.

"There is your lowly mortal." Just as she had expected however she saw him climbing out of the imprint he'd made in the wall after being knocked into it. He waved a hand over his injured shoulder healing it before her eyes.

"I confessed myself impressed; your power is indeed bountiful." Starfire lit her fists once more.

"If I am to fall here today I shall take you with me!"

"But you must see," began Tomas as he regained his calm composure. "Neither you nor your friends need perish at all." Starfire's arms eased.

"What do you mean?"

"Their souls can still be saved but you have little time." He waved his hand over the wall to view the battle again. Starfire turned her head to the viewer. There was now sound coming from it but it wouldn't have mattered. Everything was being blocked out by what she was seeing. Blood's drones were quickly dealt with and the Titans were fighting while continuously being surrounded. Starfire gasped when Beast Boy took a Gordanian staff blast in the chest. The blasts were much like her starbolts and though not lethal at first were just as incapacitating. Lighting abandoned his offensive after seeing his brother go down. He no sooner knelt down beside him then he took multiple hits form several angles. Starfire fell to her knees with her hands pressed against the wall.

"Friends….no." Wonder Girl lassoed the end of one staff and pulled its shot onto another Gordanian. Her bout of cunning was ended when the promptly rounded on her and she fell to the ground on her side. Aqualad was one of the few without his powers and had to fight hand to hand. He, along with the rest of Titans East, was soon overwhelmed. Within seconds only Cyborg and Robin remained. They leant against each other backs turning and fighting to attack and defend each other. They both fought with their teeth barred, determined to match their fury. Both his sonic cannons deployed and his shoulder rockets Cyborg contributed much to their last stand. A stray blast hit his arm however and the hesitation it caused from him was all they needed to get the necessary number of blasts in. Robin felt Cyborg fall be side him.

"Cyborg!" Robin twirled his staff about in all directions deflecting and rebounding as he went. They kept coming closer and closer, the circle they were in now only able to contain Robin. His fatigue finally caught up with him and he was struck by two staff blasts.

"Omph!" A pained gasp escaped him. His staff clattered to the ice. Starfire watched him with a single watery steam running down her face. He collapsed on his back with a long breath leaving him. The last thing Robin saw before blacking out was a jumble of aliens hovering over him.

Starfire turned her head away from the wall. She couldn't bear to look anymore. Tomas adopted sympathetic look and strode up to her. He laid a hand on her shoulder sending a burning desire to yank herself away from him through her. But she didn't move, perhaps he was using the same paralytic move Kitten used on her.

"You are in such terrible pain aren't you? And yet there is still hope for them." Starfire let her eyes flutter to a close.

"What must I do?" Tomas arched a brow. If he'd known this would be her reaction to her friend's defeat he would have initiated Armageddon weeks ago. As she still gave the floor her attention Tomas smiled down at her.

* * *

The Titans had been rounded up and taken back to the Tower. They now sat in a huddle on the snowy grounds surrounded by guards. Robin flicked a bit of snow off his knee grumpily.

"I hate this."

"What do you mean?" asked Cyborg.

"I hate sitting here waiting for them finish us off. I'd much rather they've done it an hour ago."

"They want to make an example of us," said Beast Boy. "Just like they did Raven." He said looking up at her. Gnarrk sacrificed his coat for Kole as hers was now soaking wet. Robin was about to discuss a last possible surprise attack with Cyborg when he saw Kitten approaching them. Within moments all eyes were on her. She moved past the circle of guards and stopped before them. She was met by tired glares or looks scorn. Kitten smirked while lowering her hood.

"What was this?" she asked gesturing around the ground. "What are you...one, two, three, four…" She counted each of them. "…Twenty three and twenty four." She finished with an almost admiring look. "You didn't seriously think you could stop the cleansing with twenty four people?"

"Yeah I guess we're kinda stupid that way," said Speedy.

"I've been told by Tomas himself not to destroy you, Starfire is in the process of saving your lives." Robin shot up from the ground.

"What've you done to her!"

"Nothing, but is it so terrible that she has finally seen the error of her ways, more than that…the light?" Argent rolled her eyes. "She who was not long before called the greatest enemy of the gods."

"Our girl wouldn't submit to them," proclaimed Cyborg. "You just wait; she's just bidding her time."

"To do what!" spat Kitten. "It is nothing but a futile gesture to fight the supreme beings of the universe. They who after formed the heavens and the planets breathed life into all of us including yourselves."

"Kitten the Etens aren't gods they're just using you," said Robin. Kitten appeared mildly entertained by his efforts. "Once you've helped them dominate Earth and many other worlds they won't need you anymore." Kitten's smile faded somewhat. Her eyes darted to a few of them, all shaking their heads.

"Or any of the other clerics for that matter," added Argent.

"Y-Your words mean nothing to me. There is nothing in this world nor any other that could stop the power of our forces." She couldn't have picked a better time to say that. At that moment they heard a series of explosions overhead. They craned their necks skyward and saw two of the Gordanian ships firing on the others. Kitten stared up at them in complete shock.

"Then what's that?" asked Wonder Girl. Just as Kitten was currently doing Robin began to wonder why the Gordanians would attack their own. They wouldn't. He then remembered the last transmission Galfore broadcasted before his ship was destroyed along with the others. He said they would try to transport to somewhere, the signal became garbled after that. It became clear to all of them now that Galfore and a good number of his crew beamed onto the Gordanian ship. Its shields were probably weak enough for the matter stream to penetrate so why not? Incidentally the shields were already down to eighty percent efficiency within the atmosphere of a planet and the battle was soon taken into orbit. The Gordanian troops surrounding the Titans were suddenly called back to the ship. Kitten was completely at a loss for words. Robin walked up beside her pointing upwards.

"Just out of curiosity, weren't they supposed to be protected or something?" Kitten grabbed her temples and shook her head.

"You speak only lies; I am deaf to all but the word of the Etens!"

"And since when do you talk like that!" The others had stood up now that their guard was no longer as large as it was. "Now maybe you could take a break from doom'n everyone for a second and start listening?" Kitten spun around and faced him.

"You forget your place Robbie-Poo! You're still few against many." Bumble Bee rubbed her eyes as the verbal fight went on between Kitten and Robin. She glanced to her side then did a double take. She whacked Speedy off the arm and pointed off toward the city.

"And the next time you call me that freaking stupid-" His voice trailed off as now they too saw what was coming. A large crowd was now walking across the ice toward the tower. It was a furious mob made up entirely of civilians. Robin narrowed his gaze oddly to see who it was in the lead. Lo and behold it was Tessa and her friends leading the pack. They were growing rowdier by the second. Finally she decided they were angry enough.

"LETS GET EM'!" The crowd roared loudly and charged forward. Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes widened at the sight. The first that reached the Gordanians literally launched themselves upon them. The flabbergasted aliens were tackled to the ground mercilessly or dragged off farther onto the ice. The whole scene was pivotal but ultimately entertaining to say the least. Cyborg sputtered out a chuckle at the sight. The area around Titans Tower quieted now leaving only the Titans and Kitten. Kitten only stood with her mouth ajar.

"Wow, guess it's just us now," said Robin.

"D-Don't think that you have won simply because we're alone. The winters have only begun. Soon the entire earth shall be covered in frost and in the vast expanse all will see their mortality transfigure into the destination of your immortal soul."

"And you don't think they're just gonna toss you aside once you've done all this?"

"To the shepards of the flock go an eternity of happiness and salvation, we as guides are promised-"

"Hey! I've got new for ya, its not gonna happen." Said Cyborg.

"But…But they promised."

"They lied," said Beast Boy quietly. Kitten looked around at them completely disbelieving.

"And I suppose you have proof for these ludicrous claims."

"Right here!" All heads suddenly turned to Pantha and Wildebeest. They walked up dragging something behind them. They stopped and threw a battered human form Eten at their feet. Kitten's blanked out eyes stared down at him. Syrdon coughed and looked up at her.

"What are you waiting for? Destroy them!"

"Why don't you?" asked Bumble Bee. "You're a god right? Shouldn't you be able to flatten us with a simple wave of your hand?" Syrdon mouthed wordlessly. Kitten's expression grew, if possible, even blanker. Beast Boy looked between them then glanced down at Syrdon with raised eyebrows.

"Lucy, you've got some esplaning to do." The Eten gazed desperately up at Kitten.

"You have….a sacred duty…you know the penalty-"

"No," muttered Kitten. A red burst from her pendant shot forth trapping the Eten within the confines of her pendant. She then fell to the ground. Robin bent down to pick back up to her feet but she sent a startled look at him and crawled away. "S-Stay away from me! All of you stay away!" Robin had had enough. He took her arm, pulled her to her feet, and slapped her lightly across the face.

"You know the truth now pull yourself together. Now help us, take us where they took Starfire."

"Fine they're not gods and Syrdon wasn't much a higher being to start with. But Tomas, Jormangand, and the few that send us out….they're more powerful then anything you could ever imagine. If I help you-"

"What? What will they do?" She edged closer.

"I don't know." Her hushed whisper told them her fear was completely genuine. "Come on what do you want me to do." She suddenly felt Beast Boy grip her arm. She was tugged up next to Raven.

"You can start by helping a friend of ours." Kitten looked at Raven then back at Beast Boy.

* * *

OSYARD……….

Tomas picked up an Eten pendant and looked at it with esteem. "You should feel honored, only the most pious of followers are given the ability to wield the power of the gods." He stepped up behind Starfire and wound it around her neck. "And if I must say…" He walked around in front of her. "It makes you look positively stunning." Starfire felt a bad taste in her mouth. "Now speak the words." She looked at him as if pleading with him to reconsider. "Speak the words now. And take heed, eternal damnation awaits any who speak them blasphemously." She looked away from him.

"blessedbetotheetens."

"Apologies, but I didn't quite hear you." Starfire closed her eyes.

"Ble-Blessed be…to-" She jumped as giant black energy claw grabbed Tomas and threw high clear across the room. Starfire turned and saw Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. She lowered her glowing fist.

"Leave our friend alone!" Tomas stood up raising his head toward the ceiling. He strode past Starfire up to the four Titans.

"You've made a miraculous return indeed." Raven narrowed her eyes. "So miraculous that you couldn't have done so without a lending hand." They were decided on remaining silent but Kitten stepped out form behind them nonetheless. She stepped before Tomas trembling from head to toe. Tomas narrowed his eyes.

"And those who would call themselves shepards of the flock will be bound to a calling as a beacon of light. Should they instead lead others astray so shall they be met with a fate befitting the nonbelievers."

"No…p-p-please.." Her face positively leaked with tears. Tomas tore her pendant from her neck and Kitten's eyes returned to normal. "I'm begging you…"

"You have known of the repercussions. We just thought you would at least be intelligent enough to heed them." Without a second thought he swept a hand across her and with an echoing cry she vanished into thin air. Their mouths fell and they moved forward slightly. Her clothes fell to the floor. Tomas shrugged throwing the pendant down with them. "I just can't stand part time believers." Robin shot a look past Tomas at Starfire.

"Starfire!" She stared back at them. She knew the Etens couldn't make her see things anymore but…she couldn't be sure. Were they real? She Raven as a lifeless frozen statue, how could she be here? "Starfire what's the matter with you?" Tomas lowered his head with a malicious grin.

"She has seen the light."

"NO!" Robin darted forward with his staff and swung at Tomas from every angle. Each time his attacks landed only upon his barrier. He finally caught it in mid air and pushed him back with the others. Raven levitated a few feet into the air.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A giant black bird formed high above them and dove down on Tomas. It shook somewhat only. His next attackers were Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg bombarding him with missiles and sonic blasts while Beast Boy clawed at his shield as a tiger. Four streams of red energy suddenly sprouted from his pendant holding each of them on the spot. He moved them all beside one another.

"And in the battle that followed the great winters those who marched in the name of evil were cast down and all those who followed behind were cast down with them. HAAAA!" He raised his hand upward and four large red orbs fell upon them. As soon as they were encased with the spheres they felt as though they were being electrocuted terribly.  
"Starfire please!" Shouted Robin. He was real, they were all real. She mentally beat herself silly for thinking such things and ripped the amulet from her neck and clenched her fist for a powerful charge. Tomas vaguely heard something clang against the floor. No sooner had he turned around then he saw her gliding straight for him at full speed. He completely abandoned his torturing of the others and threw his hands forward. She shot her charged fist down upon him and collided with his shield. The Titans were dropped form their enclosures. They helped each other and gazed stupidly at Starfire and Tomas. His shield flowed around him like a viscous liquid from the force being pressed down on it. They saw his face grow with panic as Starfire poured all she had into this final struggle. While Starfire continually bore down on Tomas she noticed something strange. The Tamaranian was spilling every once of will and strength into her attack and yet she didn't feel a thing, she didn't even feel tired. Tomas scrunched his eyes tight shut with a final wish that she not break through his shield. She did. Starfire's fist didn't just break the shield, she shattered it. In his surprise Tomas threw his hands up leaving his most vulnerable position exposed. She reached forward with her solar charged hands and gripped his pendant tightly. Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy looked away as a blinding light erupted from the two. They couldn't see a thing but they could hear the fleeting calls of voices. Voices of the many Etens scattered about the galaxy being sucked back into their imprisonment. Then quite suddenly the light vanished. They took their hands from their eyes and saw Starfire standing alone holding Tomas' pendant.

"Starfire?" Robin called to her. She turned her head to him.

"R-Robin…" She legs gave out. Raven's powers caught her and gently lowered her to the floor. Her hand fell to one side letting the pendant skip away. Robin quickly unclasped his cape, rolled it up and stuck it under her head. Raven bent down beside Starfire's mouth.

"She's not breathing, give me some room." They moved back slightly and Raven placed her hands over the alien red head. Raven closed her eyes to begin healing Starfire and wasn't two seconds into it before she stopped abruptly.

"Ah!" She gasped but didn't pull her hands away. Raven then craned her neck all the way up in a pained scream. Cyborg and Beast Boy pulled her away and her calmed.

"Raven are you okay?"

"Yes…but Starfire….its like there's some kind of poison. If I try to heal her I'll only absorb it." Robin brushed some sweat off his forehead and dove beside Starfire.

"Then we'll do it the old-fashioned way." He began pushing up and down on her chest and breathing into her mouth. The other walked around them closely in dread as Robin performed CPR. "Come on Star!"

Starfire casually walked into the temple and saw her friends crouching over someone. "_Friends? Is someone hurt?_" As she drew nearer she could she the outline of a body. "_Oh dear someone is hurt, friends who is it?_" But as she walked around Robin she threw her hands over her mouth as she saw herself lying on the floor. "_I..it is me…am I-am I?_"

"_No,_" said a quiet voice behind her. She turned and was surprised to see Odin standing behind her. The panicking voices of her friends faded away. "_Not yet._" Starfire folded her hands together and held them to her chest.

Raven laid a hand on Robin's shoulder as he just finished the entire procedure a fourteenth time. He slowly came to a stop but refused to stand up. 'No, this can't be happening. Starfire can't be gone.' A soft wind then blew through the hall. They cast curious glances about the room. Then a haze took up their vision and when it cleared the room was darkened. Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy looked about perplexed until they saw her. Starfire was standing before them smiling.

"Hello friends." Robin looked from left to right.

"What's going on here Star?" She swallowed and lowered her head. Robin began walking forward. "Starfire? What is it?"

"Raven...do not attempt to heal me further."

"I know that part Starfire," said Raven rubbing her hands. Robin folded his hands patiently.

"Okay, I ask again...what's going on here?"

We did it," she said simply. "All of us defeated the Etens. They are sealed away just as before. The winter that has covered Earth will melt away and all who were encompassed in it will return to normal. Those of us who have lost their power will find them returning as well." Robin was confused.

"Then why long face?" She paused.

"The effort needed to penetrate Tomas' shield, it gathered a toll on my body. I am so sorry but I will not survive for long." They were silent. Starfire didn't know what she'd expected. Was it really possible for anyone to grasp something like that? Robin let out a chuckle of ironic disbelief.

"You-You've got to be kidding me." She lowered her gaze shaking her head. She then raised it back up.

"But…"

"But," said Beast Boy. "But is good, most of the time." Starfire approached them with another smile.

"Odin, you remember him yes?" They all nodded. "He says the Eese can heal me." They looked around at each other as good news came. "But…" Robin looked back at her. Here is where 'but' was not always good. "I must go with him, into Valhalla." She looked behind her and they saw Odin standing against the wall. His person vanished however and was replaced by an opening made entirely of light. They all returned their eyes to Starfire.

"You're…going away?" asked Raven.

"It is only temporary," she said reassuring. But she was going away; their faces fell on the spot. Robin took her shoulders.

"But Starfire….we've won."

"I know Robin, and no matter what I may have said or done……I knew always that we would."

"Well do you-you know when you'll be back?" asked Cyborg. Starfire shook her head.

"I am sorry but I do not. But Odin has a assured me that it is temporary and that I will come back to you." She moved past Robin to stand before Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy. "Please friends, do not look at me this way. I promise I will return. No words could ever describe how grateful and blessed I feel to have friends such as you." Beast Boy smirked holding back his watering eyes.

"Thanks, I like you too." She smiled hugging each of them in turn.

"Now, I beg your forgiveness but I wish to speak with Robin alone." She waved her hand and the three of them returned to their positions over Starfire's physical body. They appeared to be frozen in the moment. Robin looked back at them.

"You're already quite the Eese. So how are we supposed to get back?"

"There is a door at the end of the hall; it will take you back to Titans Tower. And would not call myself 'Eese', I am merely staying with them until my wounds are healed. And then I shall return to Titans Tower and my place among the Titans."

"Your place among family you mean." Starfire and Robin stared at one another. All the times they were alone with one another and didn't have the guts to confess the most natural thing in the world to them. "Can you really promise that though?"

"Hmm?" Asked Starfire coming out of her daze.

"You don't know how long this could take. Can you really make a promise on something you don't even know about?" She took his hand and placed something inside it.

"Please Robin…take care of this, until the day I come to reclaim it from you." Robin looked down at the object and smiled. He then sniffled and nodded a few times.

"Sure, I'll do that." She steadily moved closer. "Of course…" His voice was broken as Starfire drew nearer and nearer. "Saving the city…" She was so close he could see himself in her eyes. "Wont be the same without you."

"Have hope Robin." She closed the distance between them stealing a kiss from the boy wonder. She wound a hand around his neck to keep him from escaping though she needn't have bothered. Getting away was the last thing on Robin's mind. Their faces mingled for another full minuet. Robin reluctantly parted but stayed intimately close.

"You'd better uhh…you'd better go. The sooner you go the sooner you can come back." His words were quiet whispers. Starfire hugged him tightly. He hugged her back gently holding the back of her head. She then began to walk away towards the door. She walked backwards so she could see him for as long as possible then turned away. "Hey…" She looked back at him. "Don't forget," he waved a finger up at her. "You promised." A wide smile spread across Starfire's face, and then she walked through the door. The haze in the room faded away. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy found Starfire's body was gone. Robin stared at the wall through which she'd walked through; the door to Valhalla was gone. Starfire was gone. He glanced down at his hand and closed it over her Titans communicator. He then turned to the ones standing behind him. "Let's go home."

* * *

LATER AT TITANS TOWER……………….

Robin sat on the roof with his legs hanging off the edge. This was Starfire's favorite place to think. It was a place where she could come and her thoughts would be uninterrupted by the world. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy came and sat down on either side of him.

"Hey," said Cyborg. Robin sighed.

"Hey." Cyborg drummed his fingers against the concrete.

"City looks a lot better now that it's not buried under ten stories of snow."

"I only wish I could've done more," said Raven regrettably.

"Ahh don't be like that Raven," said Beast Boy. "I'm not afraid to say the whole idea was absolutely crazy to begin with." She sent him a sideways glance. "I'm just glad you're okay." She smiled at him with a nod of thanks.

"Well," she began. "Just as Starfire said it is pretty much over. Titans East, along with the honorary Titans, have all returned home. The Doom Patrol managed to salvage their ship from the water, and Galfore ended up with two Gordanian ships."

"And Kitten?" asked Cyborg. "I know she's a whiny brat but she did give us hand in the end." Raven could only guess.

"There's a number of things that could have happened to her. She could be in Nivleham, another dimension, or…worse." She trailed not wanting to give it a second thought. "Tessa's town owes her and her friends a gigantic apology. I imagine they'll get a statue or two."

"Or at least some kind of coupon to a restaurant or something," said Cyborg. "All in all, I guess everything worked out okay." Robin twisted his face into something which was both a grin and a frown.

"Yeah, everything turned out just fine." He threw a few loose rocks off the edge. He could tell they were looking at him worriedly. "Still, this is a nice place. I've never actually come up here as the sun's going down. Starfire's said that it's beautiful but….I never came up with her. I was too busy," he said with self indignation. Cyborg rested his arm on one of his knees and heard a beeping sound from his other arm. He tapped the small screen and read a detailed alert.

"We've got trouble," he said getting up. Raven and Beast Boy followed suit but Robin didn't budge. He sat there while they went back inside. Raven took one last look at him then closed the door behind her.

"He's not coming."

"And I'm not surprised I mean look at him the guy's a wreck," said Cyborg rubbing the top of his head.

"Well what can we do?" asked Beast Boy.

"There may not be anything we can do," answered Raven. At that moment however the door opened and in walked Robin. They stared at him nervously while he stared at them. He then shrugged letting out another sigh.

"Well….she's not coming back tonight." And though it was somewhat depressing they all smiled lightly as Robin took Starfire's advice. Have hope, with it anything is possible.

**The End**

* * *

Thank you, thank you everyone for reading this. I hope I've given you a season worthy of the Titans. Can it end like this though? Of course not! I think this calls for another season, since we've had so much fun with this one I mean. What do you guys think?" ;)


End file.
